


Falling Since I Found You

by VesselOfLucifer (FayTheGay)



Series: Falling [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (referred to as realities here), All the nephilim, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angel Sam Winchester, Angst, Archangel Dean Winchester, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark Castiel, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Female Gabriel (Supernatural), Female Gabriel/Female Sam Winchester, Female Lucifer (Supernatural), Female Sam Winchester, Gen, God is not all-powerful, Human Castiel, Human Dean Winchester, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Gabriel (Supernatural), I'll stop here. Lots of AU jumping will take place, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Nephilim, Nephilim Gabriel, Other, Resurrection, Souls, Story crossover, Supernatural Reverseverse, Wings, god is a bitch, god is a woman, too many Sams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 115,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/VesselOfLucifer
Summary: Following The Apocalypse, everything seemed fine for years. It wasn't perfect, but it was better. Then two new fledglings arrived in Heaven and another threat emerged that no one could have predicted.Sequel to Falling Apart At The Core and Falling In the Heat of The Moment, technically speaking you only need to read one half or the other.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned! This is a sequel to Falling In The Heat of The Moment and Falling Apart at The Core. It means there’s information from both stories used, though technically speaking you only need to read one.  
> Unlike the first two of the main series, suicide won’t be a real issue with the heavens open now, though it will be referenced in passing.  
> I don’t do happy endings!  
> REMINDER: Dean refers to all angels as male. To keep away from confusion Artemis, Elizabeth, Lilith, Ion, and Lilly all refer to them all as male as well.  
> Samael’s pronouns will remain finicky like last time, technically she is female though some characters will call her a him or interchange it. It’s a pain. Mae is the most genderneutral character I have ever written.

.-~*~-.

_“The fall takes no time and forever.”_

_~ Courtney Summers_

.-~*~-.

There is a single place in Heaven known as The Garden. It is a place of purity and light. Of raw beauty like nothing else. A place with a history as bright as those that access it. It burns brighter than Lucifer’s wings and warms those who enter to the very core of their being. The Garden is a place of joy, a place where angels are brought into being. It’s also the core of Heaven, the place that’s rumored to be the start of Creation.

It was in the center of The Garden that Heaven changed. At The First Tree, where the angels were born, that Debriel the Archangel changed all of Heaven. It was where Debriel broke a binding on Heaven that had plagued the angels for thousands of years. It was at The First Tree that he reopened Heaven to the Souls of angels. It was there that Heaven was saved by an Archangel.

The First Tree had been quiet for around two years. Until it wasn’t. For the first time in two years things changed. The First Tree shuddered as two small balls of glowing light tumbled into existence.

Two new fledglings waited to be retrieved.

.-~*~-.

Dean relaxed his wings as Elizabeth carded her fingers delicately through feathers.

“You know they are waiting for us.” She reminded him without any real desire to join the group gathered in Ash's heaven.

“They can wait longer. The dead don’t need to celebrate birthdays.”

“You celebrate mine.” Elizabeth teased softly as she finished her task of evening his feathers out.

“Yours is far more important than anyone else.”

“I think your brothers would be inclined to disagree.”

“Luci only cares about Lilith and Mikey only cares about Fergus'.”

“And Mae only cares about Castiel.” The distaste was strong in her voice.

Dean sighed heavily, turning his head to meet her gaze. “Liz.”

“I know you liked Castiel but everyone in Heaven has heard the stories.”

“He’s redeeming himself.” Dean defended weakly. At least that was the story. Some had doubts. In truth no matter what Castiel did, his Soul remained Damned. What Azazel had done to him as a baby and the things he had done following it had left him corrupt and if he was honest with himself it was why he went out of his way to keep Mae away from him.

“But at what cost, Deborah?” She asked seriously and he flinched at the use of the name he’d given her when they first met.

“All of us have our crosses to bear, Liz. I know you don’t like him but I fucked him over.”

“You don’t owe him anything. He did what he chose to.” Dean sighed heavily, dissipating his wings and rising to his feet.

“I owe him more than most.”

Dean offered his hand which Liz took, rising delicately to her feet.

“Do you know who all will be there?” Liz asked.

“Ash, Cas, Ellen, Jo, Balthazar, Terra and John, Dalara will probably come with Lilly and Ion. Mae refused to miss it since Cas’ll be there.”

Liz nodded solemnly and leaned into his side as they made their way through the heavens to Ash's where a crowd of dead Hunters were gathered to celebrate Jo’s birthday. It was a ridiculous thing that the group at The Roadhouse insisted on doing. If it wasn’t for the group of Hunters Dean wouldn’t bother, the only reason he did was because of Artemis’ memory.

Of course he’d been right, everyone he’d told Elizabeth would be there was there, everyone except Balthazar and Cas. Cas’ absence was troubling. Of all the people that he expected to miss this Cas was the most logical to assume because unlike the other 'party' guests he was alive and had earthly responsibilities. However, with his place as the advocate for Hunters in Heaven it was a bit off that he wasn’t there. Unsurprisingly Mae flew over to him almost immediately, the youngest Archangel’s red and black wings twitching.

“Is he with you?”

“Does it look like he is?” Still, Mae peeked past him as though she expected Cas to come out of nowhere. It took all his willpower not to lash out at him. Mae wasn’t stupid, just untrusting.

“He is in Heaven. I assumed he would be with you.” Samael said, feathers ruffling slightly with distinct annoyance.

Cas was in Heaven? Dean frowned at this piece of information. Cas was in Heaven. Mae’s calm demeanor confirmed he wasn’t dead, not that Cas dying would send him to Heaven, but if Cas was in Heaven, where was he?

“Dean.” His gaze flicked up to see Jo standing there with a disappointed look on her face. “Where’s Bal?”

“Probably off gettin' ya seventy-two virgins t' share.” Jo scowled over her shoulder as Dalara walked over to them.

“You’d know?”

“Ya might not remember it darlin' but I know all y'ur dirty lil secrets.”

Dean shook his head as Jo flushed. “Can I talk t' ya for a sec, Dean?” Dean frowned at Dalara. They were far from on good terms. In fact, he hated the woman. It was still a miracle in itself that she was able to enter Heaven, with her Soul being half demon. Dean had expected her to go to Hell after Sam mistakenly killed her, maybe even Purgatory. Not Heaven. Never in a million years would he have guessed that.

 _‘You’ll want to hear this.’_ The half-demon added in a prayer and he nodded reluctantly at the sincerity in her tone.

“I’ll be back Liz.” Liz frowned at him but nodded as he kissed the top of her head. A couple seconds later he spread his wings and flew, drawing Dalara’s corrupt Soul with him. After they touched down in her heaven her Soul shivered and she glanced east.

_Demon._

Only demons could do that, shift an aspect of their Soul to keep their emotions masked.

“What’s wrong?”

“I got a real good feelin' earlier. Somethin’ bad's about t' happen.”

“What are you? Carrie Underwood?”

Dalara snorted. “How did ya recognize that? Don’t ya listen to classic rock?”

“I saved her from a demon deal when she was a teen. Why do you think she’s a good Christian? You’re getting off track, Dal. Are you fucking with me?”

“At the risk of soundin' like an idiot, my demon's singin’ like no tomorrow. Somethin’ bad’s comin' and she’s thrilled. Somethin’ good too. I ain’t sure what but I got this crazy feelin' earlier. Crazy good. Go to The Garden. I know ya don’t like me but trust me here.”

Something tugged at his Grace at the mention of The Garden and with reluctance he realized she was right. Trusting her in this wouldn’t do any harm and worst case he was a minutes later to the pointless birthday party.

“Fine.”

Dalara’s Soul flashed with gratitude before it vanished and she nodded. “Alright. Good. I’m headin' back. After y’ur done in The Garden, find Cas and tell ‘im t' get his lazy ass t' the party.”

Dean ignored her as he took flight across Heaven until he landed at the edge of The Garden. The area was alive with fledgling energy and Dean rushed through to the center only to be stopped by Balthazar.

“Dean, wait.”

He bristled slightly, glaring at the weaker angel that had been among the resurrected after the Apocalypse. Apparently Lucifer had killed him. “You should’ve told someone.”

“I know, but just listen for a second before you go all mighty Archangel on me.”

“Crowley’s here.” He said suddenly when he caught sight of amber wings flexing around the side of the trunk of The First Tree.

“There’s two. They didn’t need you, though.”

Dean stared at Balthazar, disbelieving. “That’s not possible.”

“Dean-“

Dean ignored Balthazar and shoved his way past him, rounding the tree to see two fledglings wrapped up together under the tree. One hauntingly familiar, an angel he never thought he’d see again. An angel that Crowley had killed. That _Michael_ had killed, claiming that there was no other option.

The second was almost insignificant, almost nothing compared to the sight of his baby brother. The brother that had lost the one thing he held dear to save the world. The angel next to him might’ve been just another cherub if it wasn’t for the glimpse he caught of something wound into its Grace, buried under the combined pile of wings, one set silver blue, one set small and golden.

The second angel had a Soul. A human Soul, impossibly wound into cherub Grace.

_Impossible._

They were both gone. Had been for years now. Except the sight of familiar Grace and Soul said otherwise.

Sam was alive.

Gabriel was alive and… a cherub.

_What the hell?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my Twitter account [@IAmFayTheGay](https://twitter.com/iamfaythegay) I have a link to background character information, the angels, their rank, Soul, pronouns, and stuff like that. That account is only used for my writing information.
> 
> Also, I have been dabbling music edits for SPN which exist under [The Archangel of Life](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnPTsdSg6xfJDFhEvzMJ5qA) on YouTube 
> 
> If you have ever heard of the Discord app then awesome, if you haven't, then you should get it. Technically it's directed at gamers but I created a community on it for SPN fans. The permanent invite is [HERE](https://discord.gg/5UnfnzU). Hope to see you there!


	2. 1: Wake Me Up When It's All Over

Gabriel was numb, soaring through nothingness. Gabriel was everywhere and nowhere all at once. Time, creation, all of it was meaningless. There was no pain where he was. Just pure bliss. Sometimes he thought he was forgetting something, occasionally an image of hazel eyes and brown hair flicked across his semblance of consciousness before it was gone. Other times he remembered flashes of silver blue and true joy.

Those moments stayed. They stayed without context, but they remained.

His existence consisted of nothing but silver blue and joy for eight years. Eight, long, beautiful years. Not that he knew it was eight years. It could’ve been a million years, or a single moment.

“ _Gabriel._ ” Gabriel. That was one thing he was certain of. A single piece of information. _His name._ “ _I’ve finally found you. Well, the last piece of you.”_ The voice said. “ _I know you don’t remember me, or much of anything right now, but I need you to remember this name. Samuel.”_

Gabriel held onto that name for dear life, not realizing he was doing it. Memories of glowing eyes and dark shadows behind a tall form, more than that. A glowing ethereal energy just beneath the skin of a man.

_Sam._

“ _To begin to understand I have to begin at the end. After you died._ ”

The scenery shifted from the usual silver blue, took life in an empty room where black ash marked the floor. As the scene came into focus so did the ethereal materials floating in the air, specs of gold and silver and yellow so small he almost couldn’t perceive it.

“ _That’s you, or better, what remained of you. When you died you used your very being to rip apart an Archangel from the inside. You refused to let that blade destroy your being, not without Lucifer dying as well. You paid a price, a sacrifice. One that Oblivion saw. One that They fueled. One that They rewarded you for.”_

A warm energy cascaded across the room as a figure materialized, a small woman with dark brown hair, clear blue eyes. The woman looked across the space, head bowing and shaking sadly. What was sadness, though?

“ _Oblivion doesn’t understand humanity. They never did. They are The Beginning and The End of Everything. They know raw Creation and raw Destruction. At the time it was out of My power to resurrect you without causing severe damage because They removed the parts of you that knew sadness. Even being as I am, I am only capable of so much. So I did what I could at the time. I rewarded most of my angels. All but one. I resurrected every angel and Archangel that had died since the Dawn of Humanity. I returned Lilith to life. All that was left was you.”_

The woman in the scene turned and spread her arms wide, breathing in heavily as the air sparked to life, a blinding white light coming to life within her as she stretched herself out, the small figure seemingly encompassing the entire room.

“ _I had to hunt. I had to seek you out, and I know I wouldn’t have done it for anyone else. Anyone except you. The single human that managed to guilt Me into doing My job, My responsibility. Caring for the children I so cruelly abandoned. I looked for you for years, until I finally found where Oblivion put you.”_

The scene shifted again until they were in an empty black space, that same golden ethereal material floating heavily in the distance.

“ _The remainder of you was in a place no being is meant to enter. Not Me, not Death, not Life, none of Us. It is where Oblivion resides, where The End and The Beginning collides._ ”

Gabriel bristled slightly as a dim glow lit up the area around him.

“ _I went in. I risked Myself to retrieve you._ ”

The setting shifted just as the light became blindingly bright and he felt himself connecting.

“ _Remember Samuel, Gabriel. You have to do it. You have to remember your angel. I need you to focus on him._ ”

Pieces connected, one after another, wrapping along each other intricately as something new slipped in, warm and familiar.

“ _When you wake up, Gabriel Novak, you will be renewed. You will be_ different. _The only thing that can patch the damage caused by Oblivion is something from The Beginning. Something pure._ ”

Gabriel felt something deep in him, in his core, a dull humming that went on longer the more time he was exposed.

_Pain. Grief._

With those emotions he felt his soul react, recoil from the contact even as the familiar warmth drew on it, piecing them together.

“ _Samuel. Remember Samuel. Remember Sam._ ”

That name rang through him painfully and he made himself stop fighting. _Samuel. Sammy. Sam._

“ _I sacrificed something myself. You have to remember your angel because you are the last one. The last life that Life and Death will allow me to return. You’re exposed to Me for now. So, I need you to focus on Samuel because if you don’t he will never return to you. I’ve overstepped my bounds. I made a mistake, or perhaps this is from Oblivion. Punishment for my transgressions. It hardly matters anymore. Your angel’s survival relies on you. Remember him, Gabriel or he will remain lost._ ”

So Gabriel remembered.

 

_Gabriel lifted his gaze from the soul and watched as the blindingly bright light touched down before him, the few weaker demons that had been scattered around diving away and disappearing as the light arrived._

_Slowly the light took the form of something… inhuman but still made of pure light. Of course it wasn't human. What was it though? From what little he could make out there were… three heads attached to something semblant of a torso. Blinking several times he managed to make out… wings? "Gabriel Novak." His gaze wandered across the figure until it distorted itself into something else much more understandable, a glowing humanoid figure with silvery blue eyes and dark hair. Alistair had to be screwing with him. Testing him. Gabriel allowed himself to turn his full attention away from the soul he was still torturing. The damned woman he had been torturing sobbed in relief when his scalpel left her._

_"Another incubus so soon." Gabriel's words didn't come out as sarcastic as he'd hoped for, it was the first time he'd spoken in years and…it felt human, real, something he would need to note for later._

_"I am Samuel. I have come to here to free you, Gabriel Novak." Though the words clearly weren't English, Gabriel had long since learned that in Hell, there was no language. No limitations on what they could speak because they weren't alive._

 

-

 

_Bobby attempted to stab the creature and it caught his arm mid swing, twisting it and speaking softly, "You will not kill me." Gabriel’s hunter instincts screamed threat at those words, the instincts becoming even more alert when the same creature reached over and pressed a finger to the older hunter’s temple, sending him to the ground and internally Gabriel began to panic. Nonononono._

_"I'll be damned if I don't try." Gabriel bit out angrily before stabbing forward with the demon killing knife. Instead of it hitting its intended target it vanished in a flash of energy and he stared at the creature slightly dumbfounded as well as a bit awestruck._

_"What are you?" The question was choked, stunned, scared. How did that happen?_

_"My name is Samuel. I am an Angel of The Lord. I held your Soul and pulled you from the darkest depths of Hell."_

_He blinked, once, twice. "An angel? An angel pulled me from Hell?" An angel. A laugh threatened its way from his throat. There was no way he’d heard that right. Angels didn’t exist. Even if they did, they didn’t rescue crap hunters who were stupid enough to sell their souls._

 

-

 

_"Why would you put your soul before Heaven to begin with?" Sam looked out the window, silent for a moment. Gabriel had a vague understanding that whatever being Sam's soul meant something more than what he'd revealed. He'd mentioned power but it still didn't make sense. Gabriel was clearly missing a huge piece of information and Sam obviously didn't seem inclined to bring it up._

_"When the Souls were originally created for angels, we were told to love them more than anything. More than Heaven and more than God. Our Souls were created for us to love. When Lucifer rebelled and fell, that order was changed but it did not matter because that was how we were made. Every angel who has ever existed has loved their Soul more than anything and that same love is what leads to our eventual destruction."_

_And there it was, Gabriel stared dumbfounded at Sam as he pointedly stared out the window._

Hold on just a minute.

_"Wait. Wait, wait, wait." When Sam didn't look at him, Gabriel reached across the table, grabbing the angel's hand and squeezing it until he looked at him, a brief flash of fear crossing his expression. "Sam, that isn't right. That is so fucking wrong."_

_Sam blinked at him, confusion crossing his expression and replacing the fear._

_"Okay, you keep talking about this power crap. We feed you power. I really don't get that and I don't think I ever will. But you have that wrong. Love isn't like that." Gabriel groaned and let go of the angel's hand to run his hands across his face. "Jesus. I mean, whatever, okay. Sam, love doesn't work like that. Not in real life. Just because you get some power high off of my presence it doesn't mean…" Was he really having to explain love to an angel? "I've never loved anyone so I can't describe that. Okay, that's a lie, I've never been in love. If I'm getting this right, you think that you're in love with me?"_

_Sam scrunched his eyebrows, considering his words, "Angels love their Souls endlessly."_

_"That doesn't answer my question, Sam."_

_Sam hesitated, not answering._

_This was like talking to a six-year-old. "I'm going to take that as a yes you think you do. But, there's more to love than that. I could walk into any bar, get drunk off my ass, think that someone was the greatest person on the planet, then wake up the next day and realize how wrong I was. That it was just the clouded judgements of the night before that made me think so."_

_"Are you comparing your Soul to alcohol?" Sam questioned him._

_"I am. Or a potent drug. Stay with me for a second on this before you get defensive. I get the human soul is probably much more complex. From what you've said, my soul feeds you power. Makes you stronger or something. Well it's like the rush from a potent drug or alcohol, you get that in your system and you kind of lose yourself. That isn't love, Sammy. That's lowered inhibitions making you think that you're in love."_

_-_

_Screw the glass._

_He took the bottle, humming a random tune to himself as he headed upstairs and into the spare bedroom, settling onto the crappy bed and staring up at the ceiling before taking another swig._

_Fuck_ _._

_He shook his head and clenched his free hand into a fist._

_It was around the point that three quarters of the bottle was gone that he started praying. Something he knew in the back of his mind was a_   _very_   _bad idea but honestly didn't care about in that moment._

_"Heya, Smmy… I knowsat yur kindsa pissed a me…" Clearing his throat he fell back onto the mattress, "Imma dick. Were re-"_

_"Gabriel." He barely reacted at the sound of Sam's voice filling the room, he rolled over slightly to see his angel,_ My _angel. He's my angel_ _,_   _standing by the wall, watching him uneasily._

_"C'mere, Sammy." He hummed softly, shaking the bottle towards him._

_"You are drunk."_

_"Very much so. C'mere. Lay wi me. Jus a bit."_

_"No, Gabriel."_

_Gabriel pouted and pushed into a sitting position, struggling to angle himself so that his legs were dangling off the side of the bed. "Yknow youre hot, righ? Youre also awes…" Gabriel trailed off, the word not wanting to piece itself together. Then he met his angel's eyes who were watching him closely. "I shouldna gotten mad. Cmere. Plse." He set the bottle off to the side on the mattress, ignoring the feeling of the liquid spilling out over the mattress, and held out his arms uncoordinatedly._

_Sam searched him for several moments before crossing the room, stopping just in front of his knees. "You should sleep."_

_"Don wanna." He muttered and grabbed for the angel's arms. Sam was quicker, on alert._   _An Angel Of The Lord._ _Sam_ _grabbed his wrists and held them between them. They were so close. So damned close._

_"I'm going to burn the alcohol from your system."_

_Gabriel attempted to jerk away from the contact, unsuccessful, pleading with his eyes and a jumbled mess of words, "DondoitpleaseInee-"_

_Too late, just like that he felt something prickling across and through his skin, then he was on high alert and Sam was searching him with an emotionless mask._

_"Why did you do that?" He demanded, Sam made no move to let go of his wrists, watching him closely, looking through him without a doubt and Gabriel was pissed but also…_

_Fucking Hell_ _._ _Or not. Definitely not. Maybe_ … _No_ _._

_"Hell is haunting your dreams."_

_There was no point in denying it. That had been the whole point of him drinking._

_No. He shouldn't have prayed. He had no right to do that. But it had been done and now Sam was standing inches in front of him and some twisted part of his mind was reminding him that if he stood up he could kiss the damned gorgeous angel._ _No. I will_ _never_ _stoop that low._

" _I can help you with the dreams." Gabriel turns his head away so he doesn't have to see Sam towering over him._

_"Let me go." Sam did as told, though he made no move to move away._ _Too damned close._

" _Gabriel, listen to me for a moment. I am your Guardian. Your Soul is a gift to me from my Father. Even if I do not love you as I was made to believe. I do care and it is my responsibility to help. Let me help you."_

 _Gabriel lifted his eyes to see Sam's gaze burning into him._   _I have a guardian angel. Fucking Hell_ _._  " _Okay." He hears himself agreeing before it fully registers with him that he's talking._ _Wait._ _"Hold on." He grabbed Sam's hand as he reached up to touch his face. Sam blinked at him, curiosity in his expression. "I did have a reason for praying to you, Sam. I wanted…I needed to ask something."_

 _Memories of Arbor in front of him, beneath him_ ,  _fucking hell she was basically wearing Sam's face_ _. He'd known since they met that he was attracted to him, that damned nymph had just made it all infinitely worse. There was another aspect, one that left him wanting to flee. Sam believed he was in love with him, which was crap. That wasn't how the world worked. But it also made it hard to leave things where they were._

_"I have told you before, you can ask me anything."_

_Gabriel groaned and let go of the angel's hand to rub his hands over his face. "This entire thing is a mess. It's bullshit. I want…no, I need to make this work."_

_"What are you asking, Gabriel?" Sam asked warily and damn it this was not coming across like he wanted it to. At this point, he wasn't sure he actually _knew_  _what _his point had been._

_"I don't know anymore. I just…" Giving up, he fell back on the mattress. "I need to sleep. Forget I said anything."_

_His angel sighed softly and brushed a hand against his leg. Seconds later darkness engulfed him._

 

-

 

Gabriel blinked when the small woman from before materialized in front of him. _Angel Montgomery._ No, more than that. _God._ Angel was God. God was a self proclaimed whore with commitment issues. At the moment he couldn’t feel what he was no doubt supposed to, but it nagged at him.

God -Angel- smiled at him tiredly before she spoke, “The relationship between the two of you astounds me, Gabriel Novak. Despite what my children think, I never created you for them. I may have claimed it but it was false. A Soul is as fluid as sexuality and you never know what you’re going to get. I am blamed for them loving you, but the reality is much simpler. Whatever creates Souls, even I do not know what, created angelic oriented Souls for them to feel what you can. What no divine being is capable of until they find one of you. Simply, they love you for the same reason you love them. They love you because they fall, not because they have to. I’m not justifying my actions, but what you have to understand is that I don’t understand you. I don’t understand emotion and feeling. Not the way you do and not the way your angel does. Well, I didn’t, but that’s a story for later.” Angel stepped forward and cupped his face in her hands. _His face._ Gabriel blinked and looked down at himself, a solid form that wasn’t fully solid. A familiar jacket and cargo pants, from where? He wasn’t sure. “Do you know who I am?”

“ _God.”_ The sound that left him was higher, not quite a word and not quite anything else.

“Yes. I am God. I am also someone else. Can you name that?”

Gabriel swallowed, or he was pretty sure that was what he did, and forced the words out of his mouth carefully, listening to the strange vibrations of his voice. The underlying echo of a thousand languages. “ _Angel Montgomery.”_

“Yes. I am Angel Montgomery. The wife of a shapeshifter and mother of bratty teenage girl who I’m sure is fucking my husband’s dog of a brother, which I try really hard not to think on.”

“You’re God.” Angel's eyes sparked for a moment.

“That’s a story for a later date. Now. It’s time to get this show on the road. You’re assembling, taking the remainder of your Soul back. You have to bring Sam back with you. Think Samuel. Think Sam. Think of your angel because we only have one shot at this.”

Then soft warm lips were touching his and he was revolted, his mind screaming in protest as the name _Sam_ and the word _no_ came alive through his very being.

_Wronghisnotyours._

_Sam._

_“I love you.”_

_Samuel._

_“I need you.”_

_Samuel, an angel._

_“I miss you.”_

_Samuel, an Angel of The Lord._

_“Gabriel.”_

A scream tore from his throat as red energy flooded through him, sealing pieces of him together with _something else._ Something foreign that he wanted nothing more than to reject. It was white-hot agony and the only thing that kept him together was a single word on repeat. _Samsamsamsamsam._

_His angel._

_His._

“You did it.” A breath of warmth against his being, then a stretched out silence. A silence that could’ve been a decade or a second, then he was flying, riding across nothingness. Gabriel was nothing for a moment, then he was material again. _Reborn._

This time was different. Everything was different. Not just the surroundings and the sensation of _alive_. There was something else, something drastically important that he couldn’t quite…

Gabriel stopped thinking when he recognized a bizarre new sensation in what he was sure was the center of his spine.

A heavy weight.

Gabriel twisted around slightly to see the slightly rounded edges of something impossible. Golden with bronze edges.

 _A feather._ There were more, all along the surface he was staring at and a disturbed laugh escaped him causing the wings to fluff slightly, the rounded surface stretching out slightly in a disturbingly familiar way.

 _Oh God._ That wasn’t possible. That was _completely_ impossible.

As if to contradict him, the appendage curled inwards, smooth top feathers brushing his cheek and sending a thrill of sensation through his entire being.

 _Shit._ As panic tore through him the thing, the _wing,_ because he _knew_ that was what it was, jerked away from his vision and hit another surface making him jerk slightly as a sharp pain similar to stubbing his toe ripped through him and a pained sound escaped him.

“Mph.” An articulate sound came from next to him and he blinked at the familiarity of it.

For a moment he forgot the confusing sensations shooting through a disturbing limb he shouldn’t have had as he struggled into a sitting position.

Lying inches from him was a familiar figure.

_Sammy._

His mind lit up with memories of Sam pinned to a cross, searing pain ripping through his entire being as Lucifer possessed him. Raw panic when he saw the demon killing blade.

 _“He told me where it was. I bet he doesn’t remember it either. Goodbye, Gabriel._ ”

Without thinking, Gabriel threw himself forward onto that familiar form with a sob, ignoring the disorienting feeling of wings and a hundred other things that were off. All that mattered was _Sam._

.-~*~-.

Sam’s head was clouded as he struggled into consciousness. His entire being was buzzing and he ached everywhere. Was this the afterlife? If so it was strange, felt like when he was first born.

_Death._

It was blissful, he could feel again. Feel the pain and love for Gabriel in a way he hadn’t in…years.

It was almost as though his human was laying there with him, a warm weight under his wings.

A silent survey of the surroundings by stretching his Grace showed that he was in what seemed to be The Garden, there were two tainted beings in close proximity, a very familiar angel, and a Cherub right next to him.

As if on cue the weight of a smaller Cherub wing smacking into his startled him and he let out a “mph” as he pulled his wing out of the line of fire, positioning them on his back carefully.

Why was a Cherub here? He wondered absently as he flicked his visuals on, entire being freezing at the sight of gold.

_Gabriel._

A hauntingly familiar Soul that he never thought he would lay his eyes on again. _Gabriel._

It was his Soul, but it was…intertwined with Grace, a combination of Soul and Grace that shouldn’t have been possible. That _wasn’t_ possible, because angels didn’t have Souls and they definitely didn’t have _Gabriel’s._

Yet he was there with awkward Cherub wings that glistened gold and bronze and a brilliantly bright Soul hovering beneath it.

_Gabriel._

A strangled sound escaped the Cher…no, _Gabriel_ and with a uncoordinated launch of his angelic body Gabriel threw himself forward, the two of them colliding and tumbling backwards into a wall of pure energy as Gabriel pressed himself close.

 _“Sam.”_ His voice was different, higher and less practiced in his angelic form, but it still was _him_.

 _‘Thank you, Father.’_ Sam wrapped his wings around them both, pulling Gabriel close and ignoring the muffled voice that crossed the space above them.

“ _Gabriel_.” He whispered, the word choked and disbelieving. It was _Gabriel._ His Soul. His Hunter. His human. The man he adored. The man he had Fallen for in every way of the word. “I love you. Gabriel, I love you.” A shudder rippled across Gabriel’s entire being and he reluctantly allowed them to separate.

“About time.” The Hunter teased him meekly and his wings twitched behind him in annoyance, drawing the Hunter’s focus. Sam watched the action, spreading his wings wide in display due to some strange instinct. “They’re beautiful, Sammy.”

Sam tilted his head, eying the curiously twitching fledgling wings on Gabriel’s back before finally, reluctantly lifting his gaze to where he knew the demon, or more appropriately, Crowley was standing next to The First Tree, passively watching them with a dumbfounded Dean standing next to him.

“Dean.” Sam said quietly, rising to his full height. Gabriel huffed, wings twitching as he muttered a complaint.

Dean shifted uncomfortably, “You’re alive.” Dean chuckled weakly and Sam rolled his eyes before moving into his brother, wrapping himself around the older angel with all of his strength. It took a moment but finally Dean returned the embrace, holding him tight before they separated. “I’m sorry, Sammy.”

Sam brushed it off, shaking his head and looking back down at Gabriel who was eying Dean, wings twitching with disdain.

“Dean.” Crowley spoke up and Dean groaned. “You need to check.”

“I really don’t. We know his name and he’s a damned cherub.”

A smile graced Sam’s face and he used a brush of Grace in Gabriel’s wings causing him to jerk and rise to his full, shorter height.

“What the-“ Gabriel’s entire being radiated embarrassment and Dean groaned from behind him.

“You aren’t supposed to do that, Sam.”

“Why shouldn’t I? He’s my Soul, Dean.”

“I think what momma bear means is you shouldn’t do it in front of an audience. Cherubs, Moose. Didn’t you pay attention in your merging?”

Sam cycled through his memories for a moment and felt embarrassment heat him as he pulled his wings to his back.

Oh right.

Cherubs were creatures of love and lust and their wings…

“Dean.” Sam snapped his gaze to Crowley.

“Yeah, I know. Gabriel, come here.”

“What? Hell no.” Gabriel moved back pointedly and Dean sighed in exasperation.

“I’m not sending anything, I’m not sure if your weird Grace-Soul could handle the entire history of angels. I just need to see if Dad left a message for me.”

“I’m not a Damned voicemail.”

“I might be wrong but He didn’t leave anything on Sam which means you might have information imbedded in that Grace for us from God.”

Gabriel’s wings twitched behind him with obvious discomfort. “I doubt it.”

Sam glanced at Dean to see the same suspicious look crossing both Dean and Crowley.

“Gabriel, what do you know about our resurrections?” Sam asked quickly before Dean or Crowley could and Gabriel clearly tried to mask his expression, failing miserably as his wings tucked on their own accord and his Grace burned visibly. “Nothing.”

“I think you’re seeing us as our human bodies, and I think you think you’re in a human body, I hate to break it to you, Gabriel, but we’re seeing your entire True Form. Try again. What did Daddy tell you?”

Gabriel flinched slightly and sighed heavily. “Do you remember the woman you all thought I fucked?”

“You talked to Him.”

“God’s a woman now, and yeah, She sort of rambled on to me for…a long time. I don’t remember all of it but I guess something called Oblivion-“

“Which one?”

Crowley interrupted, posture shifting slightly in the corner of his vision.

“Um…” Gabriel eyed the demon-archangel for a moment. “She just said they a lot. I didn’t really understand most of what She was talking about. It was freaking God and I wasn’t all there.”

“Fat lotta good you are.” Crowley scowled and Gabriel bristled with annoyance.

“I was _dead_ , Michael. All because you’re a damned coward who didn’t want to kill your sister. Don’t you dare go off on me, you dick.”

Michael had the decency to look admonished by his True Vessel. “You’re right, Gabriel. So what'd Mommy Dearest say?”

Gabriel’s wings twitched. “She told me She did something She wasn’t supposed to. Apparently Oblivion got pissed at her for it.”

“Quasabagoaanu.” Crowley muttered under his breath, much to the annoyance of Gabriel.

“Share with the class?”

“Quasabagoaanu is part of Oblivion.” Michael explained vaguely. “The part that is closely associated with Life and Death.”

“Oblivion is pre Creation.” Dean spoke up, eying Crowley.

“There was time between our creation and yours. Quasabagoaanu was fascinated by Lucifer, drew her to the edge of destruction before putting her back together again just to see if They could. That’s what They do. Like our friendly neighborhood Samael.”

“Mae's different now.”

“Mae is still a self-righteous sociopathic cunt. The only difference is that we’re keeping a close eye on her now.”

Right. Samael was alive…so was Lucifer. It was difficult to think about, both of their resurrections nullified two of the things Gabriel had impossibly done. Killing Cas to kill Samael when Dean had been too weak to do so, and then using his own Soul to tear apart Lucifer and protect the world from her wrath.

“Cas?” Gabriel spoke up, effectively cutting into the conversation. Sam turned to see Cas standing with Balthazar’s wing draped across him and Sam stared at Balthazar, Grace unblemished and whole in a way it hadn’t been in years.

_‘Balthazar-‘_

_‘Resurrection does wonders to the Form, Sam.’_

_‘You died.’_

_‘Lucifer killed me after Dalara said ‘yes’. Not that it stopped her from torturing me for several of the months I was Fallen.’_

Sam flinched at this revelation. With all of the other things going on they’d never stopped to consider Balthazar’s absence as anything other than him backing away from the chaos.

“Gabe?” Sam flicked his attention to Castiel yet again, wondering what the clearly living human was seeing them and his brother as. Living humans weren’t supposed to be in Heaven.

Gabriel made a pained sound as he crossed the short distance, shoving past both him and Dean as he threw himself at his younger brother.

To everyone’s surprise they succeeded at embracing, Gabriel’s Form twisting to something humanoid as he held his younger brother close.

“I’m sorry. So damned sorry. I should’ve been there, I should’ve seen… and I never should’ve…”

Gabriel broke off, wings moving forward and wrapping around his brother protectively as Balthazar backed away from the two.

“You did what you believed was right, Gabriel. Just as I did.”

Sam wasn’t exactly happy with that comparison, not when he could see the state of Castiel’s Soul seeping through his body, the corruption that could only be caused by true sin. Murder and many other dark things. All Gabriel had done was what he had to do.

“Murder isn’t ever right, Cas.” Gabriel responded sharply, wings twitching in frustration. “An Archangel riding your skin-”

“I know.” Castiel answered. “Gabe, I know the difference, and it doesn’t change how I feel about it.” Castiel took a step back as Gabriel’s wings flexed in agitation. “I’ve had years to recognize why what I did seems wrong.”

“Cas, it _was_ wrong. I don’t know the details but you showed up on a nightly basis covered in _blood._ That amount of blood? How many people did you kill?”

Castiel shifted his gaze to his feet, flinching at his brother’s prying tone. For a moment, Sam forgot the wonder of Gabriel’s wings and Grace, caught at the sight of Gabriel’s Soul reaching across the space in a way he hadn’t seen them do since early on.

 _Soulmates._ Gabriel’s Soul was actively chastising his younger brother and whether either brother was aware of the reason for it Castiel was clearly being affected.

“Not just people.” Castiel muttered. “Mae and I… he didn’t know the world and I wanted him to understand, so I helped him… used my knowledge of the living to… guide him.” Castiel swallowed heavily. “Then the line became blurred. We were…” Castiel trailed off. “It was amazing, Gabe. It may have been wrong, but it was amazing. We were free together. Happy together. I won’t ever regret what I did, even with what it cost.”

“Your soul. You wasted your soul, for what? For the thrill of killing a few hundred humans? More?”

Castiel laughed sharply, glaring at his brother. “You wasted your Soul. For what? For the little brother you never wanted to be responsible for? The one you sold to a god to avenge my mother? You _sold your Soul._ All I did was Damn myself.”

Gabriel bristled, feathers fluffing. “Cas-“

“No, Gabe. It’s great that you are back, really. I am happy to see you. I missed you, but you need to get off your hypocritical high horse. I Damned myself. I have accepted that fact and I don’t have some Damned Archangel running demon deals to change where I go.”

Before Gabriel could articulate any form of response Castiel stepped back and Balthazar placed a hand in his shoulder, offering an apologetic look before flying off with Castiel in tow.

“Cas…” Gabriel’s wings drooped in defeat and Sam hesitantly joined his side.

“Gabe?”

“I shouldn’t have argued with him. Damn it.”

“You were right.”

Gabriel shook his head. “We were both wrong, Sammy. So damned wrong.”

Sam wrapped himself around Gabriel carefully and cast a glance to where Dean was standing silently.

_‘Give us a bit of time. We’ll get answers.’_

‘ _He knows things about Dad.’_

_‘Dad can wait.’_

Quietly Sam flew Gabriel across Heaven and down to the Earth island where he sensed an angel he really needed to see.

“Samuel?” Samandriel asked, startled, and Sam smiled at the Seraph who was in the midst of straightening an unfamiliar angel’s silver wings.

“I need your help.”

Samandriel moved his attention to a confused Gabriel and he stared openly. “That isn’t possible.”

“He gave him back. Please, Alfie.” Samandriel twitched at the use of the nickname Balthazar had given him before his death.

“What is that, Mandy?” The unfamiliar angel asked, tilting its Vessel’s head curiously and eying them, though the gaze rested mostly on Gabriel.

“I’m unsure. Go fly, Amaranth. I’ll finish your wings later.”

The young angel, Amaranth, pouted petulantly. “But, Mandy…”

“Go.” The young angel pouted before stretching its wings and taking flight.

“What do you want from me, Samuel?”

“I want you to help Gabriel use his wings.”

“I’m standing right here.” Gabriel fluffed his wings in agitation and Sam grinned down at him.

“Of course you are.”

“That why did you bring me to a hotdog salesman?”

“This is Samandriel. He’s the Seraph responsible for angel wings.”

Gabriel frowned and twisted around looking at his wing and poking at it, flinching back from the touch.

“What did God do to me, Sammy?”

“He made you into an angel.” Gabriel flinched at that information, though Sam knew he already knew.

“Why would God make your Soul into a Cherub? He has never done anything like that before.”

There was a moment of silence. “Gabe?”

“I don’t know.” He answered, wings drooping again. “I was barely a good human. How the hell am I supposed to be an angel?”

Samandriel laughed softly and shook his head, Sam looked over to see the Seraph grinning. “I think your Soul is asking the wrong question. The true question is how a human is supposed to handle the responsibilities of a Cherub.”

Sam looked at Gabriel and felt a wave of dread as he realized what Samandriel meant dawned with him.

This was not going to go over well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So turning Gabriel into an angel was a weird one. So was explaining why God couldn’t bring him back to begin with.   
> I was happy to finally, formally, reveal that Angel was God. During this story we’ll see Her again. I love Her too much for us not to.   
> I’m sorry Cas and Gabe argued at their reunion but they left off in a bad spot. There isn’t going to be a magical fix of their relationship. It’ll take time. Assuming it works out.  
> On another note, there are too many Sams.   
> Samandriel; Mandy, Alfie (will identify as female)  
> Samael; Mae (mostly referred to as female)  
> Samuel; Sam, Sammy, etc (identifies as male)


	3. 2: The Secret Life of God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the use of capitalization during the third perspective this chapter. Primordial beings (Death, Life, God, Amara, and Oblivion) refer to each other with very specific titling. Not that I’m saying all of these beings will appear, just when they’re referenced by each other, that’s how that works.  
> If you want better information for Dean’s backstory check the Falling doc located on my Twitter [@IAmFayTheGay](https://twitter.com/iamfaythegay).

Dalara draped an arm over Lilly's shoulder as they sang _Happy Birthday_. It was a ridiculous tradition for the dead and the 'life' of the party was lacking. Ion was hovering behind them like the damned shadow he was and Mae was sulking in one of the booths.

"What is troubling you, Dalara?" Ion spoke up from behind her after they finished singing.

"Nothin'." She answered automatically and Lilly snorted.

"It's when you say things like that I become concerned." Dalara turned her head to see Lilly watching her with concerned blue eyes. "What happened, Dal?"

"Not really sure." The truth was she had been sick with dread since she woke up, her mind screaming at her that something had changed. It told her she shouldn't be there, but where she sent Dean. The Garden.

Nothing that interested her ever happened in The Garden. The only thing she cared about was Lilly. Not some damned Garden.

Yet it was there, and it was infuriating. _Something's coming. Let me_ out _, Dal!_

The demonic half of her Soul screamed at her angrily. Louder than it had been in years. Normally as easy to ignore as the usual burn of Heaven against her half demon Soul.

"May I?"

Dalara cast an uncomfortable look at Ion. "I'd rather you didn' probe me. I'm fine, Ion."

"You're lying." Dalara flinched at Lilly's scolding tone.

"I ain't a child, Lil."

"Aren't you?" Lilly asked condescendingly. "Check her, Ion."

"Don't you-" Too late, Ion's Grace brushed against and through her and she jolted violently against the intrusion.

"That is impossible." Ion said quietly.

"What're you-"

"God touched you."

Dal turned and openly stared at Ion as the room went dead silent. _What_?

A few seconds later Balthazar appeared with Cas in tow. "So what did we miss?" The angel asked casually.

.-~*~-.

Gabriel flinched away as fingers brushed against new limbs. It was different than when Sam had touched him. Where Sam's contact had ignited something he couldn't quite bring himself to accept yet, _Samandriel,_ or, as…she'd asked to be called, _Mandy_ , -angels were so damned complicated.- When Mandy touched his…wings it was soothing, like having his mom brush his hair had been when he was young. It was oddly soothing.

Mandy was careful, adjusting feathers for him in a way that he barely felt it.

"I still don't understand. Humans don't become angels, no matter what humanity may tell their kin."

"I'm not an angel." He wasn't. He didn't _feel_ like an angel, other than the disturbing weight on his back he didn't _feel_ different. He was still the same fucked up man he'd been before he died.

"Sam."

"I know." Sam responded to Mandy's exasperated tone before sitting down in front of him. "Gabe, I need to know. You said it was that woman."

"Yes. God is a woman who goes by the name of Angel, or went by."

"The one you almost had sex with."

Gabriel groaned, wings reflexively coming to cover him until a sharp tug from Mandy forced them back into place. "Almost is the keyword. I _didn't_ fuck her. How many times do I have to apologize?" The real question was how many times would he apologize for an almost mistake?

"You're trying to tell us you almost had intercourse with God." Mandy input unhelpfully.

"I didn't know it was God!" Of course when she put it that way it all got a lot more disturbing. God had propositioned him. _Jesus._ There was just something all kinds of fucked about that.

"That isn't his- sorry, her point, Gabriel. You just have to try to see it from our perspective. This entire situation is complicated."

"It seems pretty straightforward to me."

"That's because you're still perceiving everything as a human. Your Soul is limiting you."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"We aren't in bodies, Gabriel. Well, Samandriel is, but right now you're seeing everything as though you were a human Soul in Heaven. Which I admittedly expected to change when we traveled to Earth."

 _Wait._ "We're on Earth?" Gabriel's gaze wandered across the beach they were on, the clear view of the stars in the sky, it was the same place Sam had taken him while dreamwalking what felt like hundreds of years ago.

"Yes." Mandy answered, pulling on the top bone in each of his wings with care and he had no choice but to comply, stretching them to their full length. It was a disturbing feeling, doing this made him acutely aware of the spare limbs and unable to help it, he shuddered. "I warded this island around three thousand years ago to protect humanity from us as well as us from them."

Gabriel frowned, but knowing what he knew of Heaven he understood. Mandy was the Seraph that took care of the angels' wings. That was his- er, her entire purpose. Wings. Not the battles in Heaven or the complexities of Souls.

Gabriel respected it.

"Do you feel this?" In the same instant Gabriel's entire being coiled in on itself, as though someone had ignited all of his nerve endings in an instant.

Then it was gone and his wings were buzzing, he could _feel_ them completely. It was as though Mandy had flipped a switch in his mind, a switch that told him exactly how to control those limbs. It expanded his awareness of his own body and with a lot more ease he deliberately stretched his wings out, flexing muscles carefully.

And maybe, just a bit, he was showing off for the staring Sam. Carefully he peeked over to the side to see it. Gold feathers glinted in dim moonlight, shining beautifully. They were maybe the length of one and a half of his own arm's at full expanse and unlike Sam, whose silvery blue wings were sharp and plane like, his own rounded at the end like a bird's. Those strange sharp feathers were completely absent from him.

What had they called him? A Cherub? His little knowledge in angel lore connected Cherub to a Cupid. _Really? A love angel?_

" _Sam_." Gabriel jerked at Mandy's hard tone. Sam's wings were drooping when Gabriel focused on him and a glance over his shoulder found Mandy narrowing his eyes.

"Gabriel's my Soul."

"An angel. I'm sorry, brother but until we know more, you know the rules."

"I thought Dean is in charge."

"In charge is a relative term. He may be Heaven's Archangel but Hannah and Akobel run everything. Angel and angel relationships are still forbidden."

Sam's wings flared behind him with clear anger. "I'm going to speak with my brother for a moment. I'll be back, Gabriel." Then Sam spread his wings and Gabriel stared in awe as he launched himself before disappearing completely.

.-~*~-.

Death stood at the edge of one of many of Earth's suicide cliffs. It was an ominous and dreary evening that suited the location well. The Light approached from behind him, grumbling complaints under her breath as she moved.

"Could you have picked a more difficult location to do this?"

"Hello, God." Death greeted as she stepped up beside him, arms crossed over her chest.

"I prefer the name Angel now." The Light responded, huffing a tired breath.

"Of course You do. Just as a human would." The Light's human body flushed red from the corner of his vision and a smile quirked on his lips as she scowled. "That is a fascinating Soul You possess. I have to wonder how You came across it."

"You know exactly what I did, You arrogant prick."

"You think I did it? I'm not that petty. There is one of Me across the billions of universes in existence. I have other quarrels to deal with, not to mention My death in one of them."

"How does one kill Death?" The Light asked, startled.

"Ask Dean Winchester."

The Light gave him a disturbed look. "You let an Archangel kill You?"

Death chuckled darkly. "Much worse. I let a human kill Me."

"You're lying."

"I wish I was. Life has been teasing Me mercilessly about it for the last two years. I killed Her in three of the dimensions before Oblivion put a stop to it." Like him, Life was Omnipresent across dimensions and with her death, he too lost access to those realities.

"Where _is_ Your sister?"

"Amsterdam, this reality, at least the last time I checked. You are dodging the subject. Now that You know for certain that I didn't force a Soul in You, what will You do?"

"It leaves Oblivion. Honestly, coming to You was a desperate grab."

"Even if I did have something to do with Your predicament, I wouldn't have chosen to help You fix it. You have undoubtedly earned the punishment of human emotion for Your role in The Apocalypse. In fact, Your role in every Apocalypse in almost every dimension."

"I helped stop it!" The Light protested petulantly.

"Hardly. You sat on the sidelines and played fetch with Your child's lover."

The Light scrunched her nose, scowling. "Can we not talk about the fact that My daughter is sleeping with a man that spends most of his time as a dog?"

"So very human of You, God." Death teased her and she huffed an annoyed breath, dropping to the ground and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I get that They're punishing Me, but trapping Me in this damned body, taking My powers, and forcing a Soul into Me is crossing a line."

"Would You have learned Your lesson with any lesser punishment?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it. You abandoned Your children because they didn't do what You told them to, which they technically did do. They were completely and utterly loyal to You, then You handed them toys and expected them to not want to play with them. Human Souls are one of the most toxic things in existence. Do You not see the purpose of Your punishment, God? Why They chose this of all things?"

"Righteous punishment." The Light muttered sulkily.

"Oblivion could have been much crueler to You. Especially if Life had come to Them. As much as My sister loves Herself, even She admits You crossed a line when You brought back every single angel in Heaven, as well as The First Woman and two other humans."

"I know. I crossed a line. I've accepted that."

"Which is why You exploited a loophole to resurrect both Gabriel and Samuel?"

"I didn't say I learned My lesson; and I didn't resurrect a human or an angel. I Created a nephilim and that nephilim channeled My powers to resurrect an angel."

"Then You wonder why They did this to you." Death shook his head. Out of all of the incarnations of The Light that he had met, this one was the only one he had ever seen that had been reduced to something resembling a human.

"I was just trying to do the right thing. I barely can begin to comprehend the first thing about humanity and I've lived with them for over two thousand years. Oblivion is more and less than any of Us can ever be, and They chose to 'reward' a human. A reward You know was cruel, and You don't need a Soul to comprehend it because you work with Souls on a daily basis."

"It doesn't matter what I think. Oblivion allows Us to exist. Our existence is a privilege."

"My existence is a privilege. Yours stretches across billions of realities. If You die here, You live there, just like Life. I may be The Light but My sister was The Dark and They locked Her away rather than kill Her. It stands to reason the same will be done with Me."

"So your logic is that if You, at lack of better phrasing, piss Oblivion off, and They decide to kill You, You will just be locked away?"

The Light was quiet for several long moments, and Death waited patiently for a response. No matter how She acted otherwise, She was God, and She knew better.

"You know Me in other realities. The ones I exist in, how many are there where The Darkness is free?"

"Four." Death answered solemnly.

"Are they good?"

"They are different." Death responded vaguely. In truth, the realities where The Darkness was never caged in one way or another were dreary and depressing. The Light always was bright, but with The Darkness as a constant counter, The Light never had the freedom to Create.

"The rest?"

"You are never quite the same again."

"You and Life fight, constantly, but You balance each other. You counter Her. Imagine for a moment if Oblivion took Her from You. If You could no longer argue with Her. There is no one like Our counter."

Death wasn't sure how to answer that. Life and him were a fact. They always existed and even when killed, they continued to live. It was complicated, being dead and alive in the same moment, and even they didn't truly understand how it happened.

If it happened, if it could happen, how would he cope without Life?

"No. Forget that question. You're too stasis to ever be able to comprehend it."

"You think that if You are locked away by Oblivion They will put You with Your sister."

"I have to have faith in something."

"That Soul truly has tainted You."

"Fuck off."

Death sighed, fed up with this impossible conversation. "Be as You will, God. However, You should take Your lesson and try to grow. There are bigger things than a bout of humanity happening in this world."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It is not My place to say." The Light groaned.

"You're leaving."

"Of course I am. I have more interesting planets to interact with at the current moment."

"Can you at least send me back to civilization?"

"I've heard walking is good for the heart." He suggested and she glared at him. "Very well. Good luck with Your nephilim."

"He's not My nephilim." Death shook his head at her before sending her away. With one final look across the clouded landscape he stepped through the barrier between realities, meeting the glimmering amber gaze of Gabriella the Archangel.

"Death."

.-~*~-.

"You finally had a chance to do good, to fix all of the things that plagued us for years, and you handed it away."

"They know what they're doing."

"Know what they're doing? So why is there still a ban on angel and angel relationships?"

"They-"

"You are the _founder_ of the underground relationships of Heaven and you didn't fix the ridiculous rules on angelic relationships?"

"I've been busy." Dean protested weakly and Sam flared his wings behind him.

"You we're named the Ruler of Heaven, Dean. I may have been depressed and lost but I heard the whispers. You were supposed to make a difference. Instead you handed it off to Hannah and Akobel, neither of which even come _close_ to being qualified to deal with this."

"Hannah-"

"-has her Soul. So does Akobel. They are eternally bound to each other. They never were involved in the underground relationships. They never would have considered that angels would want a relationship with another angel. Most of us never thought that was an option."

"Samandriel told you to keep your hands off of Gabriel."

"It doesn't matter, _Dean_. You were supposed to be the one that fixed Heaven."

"I didn't _ask_ for that, Sammy. Dad threw it at me like I _ever_ wanted to rule Heaven."

"He _gave_ you Heaven. He gave you an entire _dimension._ Do you know how much we all would have loved to be _acknowledged_ , and He handed you Heaven."

"I didn't _want_ it. I never asked for anything like that, Sam. I wanted _Him_ to come back. Not hand me Heaven. You know I _never_ wanted that."

"I know you didn't. But He gave it to you and you have a responsibility to _us._ We're your brothers, Dean. I'm your brother, and now I can't touch my _Soul_ in front of The Host because you didn't bother fixing one of the most ridiculous rules in Heaven."

"Sam…"

"No. Dean, listen. What you put off is fine, you did it. But you need to fix this."

"I…" Dean's wings drooped, curling in on themselves. "You have to help, Sam. When I did what I did, it was on a whim, and I'm an Archangel. I don't know what it's like for any of you. I can't comprehend that. I can't rule Heaven."

"Mandy." Sam said quietly and Dean gave him a look. "Mandy and Balthazar. Balthazar doesn't love Castiel, at least as far as I'm aware, and Mandy has avoided Souls for a long time. Akobel and Hannah are qualified for everything not Soul related. They deserve it, but Mandy and Balthazar have the experience for the other portion."

"The sex and the heart." Dean said quietly.

"Balthazar taught a lot of us about sex, who better to take control of the sexual relations between angels?"

"I'm not sure I would ever put Balthazar in a position of authority."

"Your Greek companions put Zeus in a position of authority."

Dean huffed an annoyed breath. "I think Zeus put himself there."

"You really think Balthazar isn't influencing relationships between the new angels? You're a lot of things, but I know you aren't dumb."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Sam sighed heavily and spread his right wing around, smacking his brother in the side of his head and earning a startled look. "You're a good person, Dean."

"Whatever you say, Sammy. I'll talk to you later. Keep your hands off of Gabriel for the time being, I really do need to talk to him."

"I don't think he knows anything." Sam said after Dean flew away, then he turned to eye The First Tree.

It was vibrant as always, almost glowing, and Sam knew better than to touch. Knew what happened to angels that let their Grace mingle with the essence of Creation.

The problem was the moment he looked, he couldn't look away. His entire being was focused on The Tree, _thrumming_ with power, pulsating from the inside. Sam stared at it, feeling it tug and prod at him. Pulling at his Grace, singing a sad, beautiful song.

"Hello." Sam cried out in shock and spun around just in time to see Lucifer tilting her head and eying him, all of her pure white wings tucked innocuously at her back. Sam stared in horror and stumbled back, barely missing The First Tree. _Don't Touch._ His entire being warned as the rest of it panicked at the sight of Lucifer.

_Lucifer._

"Wait." Lucifer held her hands to the side and bowed her wings, watching him closely. "Samuel? You're Samuel, aren't you? Before you panic-"

"You're warm." Sam interrupted, and he had heard, the whispers that Lucifer had changed, that she was good now, but it was different seeing it. Feeling it.

"I am."

Sam spread out her wings and Lucifer watched warily, but remained passive.

"I've heard the Apocalypse stories, Samuel."

"It's Sam."

"Sam." Lucifer said quietly. "I know what happened between us, and I can't begin to comprehend my own mindset at the time. I would apologize but it wouldn't mean anything. Not when I've forgotten. I know nothing about any of those things, Father erased it from me, but-"

"What are you doing here?" Sam interrupted, unsure if he could handle much more. Lucifer was watching him closely, and Sam didn't like it, didn't like her probing gaze. It was too familiar, the way she had watched him when she had first tortured him, learning from watching.

"I visit The Tree occasionally, when Lilith is napping."

"Lilith." Sam said quietly, thinking of the sight of Lilith dying. Of him killing her.

"Yes. Father resurrected her as a newborn. She is now four years old."

"That's…good. I'm happy for you, Lucifer." Sam stepped back, "I know you aren't who you were, but you tortured me… I… I can't. There's too many memories…"

"I understand." Lucifer said solemnly. "You are far from the only one. I betrayed too many of you to deserve any trust."

Sam wanted to stay, to apologize, it was what Lucifer's presence drew out, _trust, faith_ , even when Sam was terrified.

Sam spread his wings and flew.

.-~*~-.

Dean landed invisibly in one of the booths in Ash's heaven, catching the tail end of a conversation between Jo, Balthazar, Ion, Castiel, Dalara, and Lilly.

"Of all the people in Heaven, why would He touch _her._ " Jo asked, giving Dalara a patented look of disgust that people generally targeted towards the half Demon.

"It's 'cause o' my Texas charm." Dalara piped in, blowing a kiss at Jo who gave her a disgusted look.

"You aren't from Texas, Dal." Lilly chimed in unhelpfully.

"You're veering off track. _God_ touched her."

"That's crap. I ain't ever done not'in' to draw His attention 'fore. Why now?"

"Gabriel." Cas finally spoke up and everyone looked at him except Balthazar.

"What about Gabe? He's been dead for…"

"Gabriel is alive." Balthazar spoke up.

"That is not… Dad is gone, Balthazar." Ion said quietly, eyes sinking to the table. "Even if He was still around, He could not bring Gabriel back. We all heard."

"It's why Balthazar and I were in The Garden."

"Gabriel's alive." Dalara repeated, meeting Cas' gaze across the table. "Ya didn' say that. Why aren't ya with y'ur brother?"

"We argued." Castiel said quietly and Dalara rose to her feet.

"Ya know, Cas. I ain't ever liked ya, but ever since Mae possessed ya you've become a real arrogant dickbag."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cas asked, hostility flashing across his expression.

"'xactly what it sounds li'e. Y'ur goin' t' Hell, Castiel. Best place for ya if ya keep up this superiority complex."

"Coming from the half demon, are you serious?"

"I sold m' Soul. Ya bought a ticket down. But now that ya've reminded me." Dean didn't have a chance to move, to think, before Dalara launched herself across the short space between them, her Soul twisting darkly as she slammed into Castiel's form.

 _Demon._ His Grace screamed as Castiel's eyes twisted black.

Then they were gone and Dean was chasing after the both of them.

She could possess people? Since when?

More importantly. Was that Dalara, or was that the demon?

The second Dean landed he was met with a dark look that didn't match Castiel.

"Hi, Debriel."

Dean opened his mouth but was cut off when Dalara slammed her hand on the wall and Dean was sent flying across the globe.


	4. 3: Look, It's A Nephilim

“You’re overthinking this, Gabriel.”

“How am I overthinking it?” Gabriel scowled at Mandy who just shook his- er her head, -why couldn’t angels wear vessels that matched their gender identity?- at Gabriel like he was a small child, and he wasn’t. Mandy was the one wearing a Vessel that didn’t look older than seventeen.

“You’re a Hunter, don’t think, just do.” Gabriel glared at Mandy who smiled back.

“We aren’t all mindless, Mandy. If we were we’d be extinct.”

“I once possessed a Hunter who believed you weren’t a true Hunter until you died at least once.”

“In that case, I must be a pro.” Gabriel responded dryly.

“Maybe you were a great Hunter, but angels don’t get resurrections like humans do. That means staying _alive,_ because if you don’t, angels don’t get redos _._ ”

Gabriel seriously considered pointing out the fact that most of Heaven had been resurrected after his death, but it would’ve been crossing a line and he knew it. The angels in Heaven that had been resurrected were a one time thing, Angel had told him that. In the weird convoluted pre resurrection conversation She had told him to think of Sam because She couldn’t bring him back.

Something he couldn’t begin to fully understand.

“Fine.”

“How did your dad train you to fight?”

Gabriel paused, thinking back on that day and flinching slightly. “My father handed me a gun and told me to protect Cas. Then he lured a werewolf back to the motel.” Gabriel finally answered and Mandy stared at him for a moment before masking his emotions.

“You learned to fight by blind reflexes.”

“Yes.” Gabriel answered and Mandy nodded slowly.

“How about swimming? Fighting with a knife?”

“He threw me in a pool and said swim or die. The knife was different. He didn’t teach me that.”

“Who did?”

Gabriel looked away before answering, “Bobby.”

“Bobby Singer?” Mandy asked and Gabriel frowned at her. While she’d buried her reaction pretty well, Gabriel saw her wings and they screamed distress.

“Mandy? What happened to Bobby?” Gabriel demanded, panic flaring through him in the same instant he felt his wings flared behind him awkwardly, as though they weren’t meant for that.

“I…” Mandy shifted backwards and Gabriel forced his wings down, flattening them to his back.

“He was like my dad, Mandy. Please.”

The angel curled her six wings to her back. “Castiel told me to keep it quiet until he figured more out.”

Cas. _Damn it._ The last time he had seen his baby brother before his death the kid had been catatonic and before that he had been… possessed and talking about Mae like she was freaking God. If Gabriel was to guess Cas hadn’t had Dean by his side to keep him in check, only God knew what the hell he’d been up to without Gabriel there.

“I’m his brother and Bobby is our dad. I don’t care what he told you to do, he’s a mentally unstable psychopath, I may love him but if something happened to Bobby and he didn’t bother telling someone who could help I’m skinning him alive.”

Mandy stared at him for a moment before nodding. “I know the state of Castiel’s Soul, but I had heard he was working on improving it.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Please don’t tell Dean. Castiel swears he can do this without Heaven.”

“Mandy.”

Mandy bowed her wings. “Bobby Singer, Asa Fox, Tracy Bell, and Walt Lennarson have gone missing.”

“Missing.” Gabriel repeated as his heart sank. Hunters. All hunters that he vaguely recognized the names of, names he’d heard his dad mention or in passing from Bobby.

“Yes. Castiel swore that the Hunters on Earth are looking for them and-“

“Hunters don’t work together, Mandy. Not easily. It takes a whole hell of a lot to get us to band together.”

“I know. It has happened. I’ve heard stories about Debriel’s stand against Raphael.”

“What?”

“Before Dean retook Heaven he gathered the Pagans and Hunters together against Raphael, they stood side by side to help him.”

Hunters uniting. Sure it was against Heaven which didn’t really surprise him, but the idea of hunters working together on anything more than a quick hunt was a bit crazy. Not impossible, just a bit crazy.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.” Mandy responded.

Gabriel believed her. What he didn’t believe was that Cas had banded any of the hunters together on Earth for whatever was going on.

He needed to talk to Cas, but to do that he knew just enough about his new apparent status as an angel that he needed a Vessel. Something he wasn’t overly comfortable with, possession was possession and angelic or not he really didn’t like the idea of taking someone else’s body.

He liked his own body, thank you very much.

 _‘Everyone needs to report to The Garden, now.’_ A voice burned through his skull and he collapsed to his knees with a gasp.

“Gabriel.” Hands came down on his shoulders and he shuddered as the sound continued to echo, the words, then another came through and while less overwhelming it still there him off guard. What _was_ that?

_‘Tell them, not me, Squirrel.’_

_‘Hell is your problem so this is your problem. Now, Michael.’_

_‘Crowley.’_ The other voice growled back and Gabriel wobbled to his feet.

“Is that…”

“The wavelength of Heaven that Archangels communicate with us on.”

“I just heard Angel Radio.” Gabriel said disbelieving.

“A section of it. Gabriel.” Gabriel blinked and struggled to his feet, nodding at Mandy who laid a hand on his shoulder and took flight.

The Garden was packed full of angels and Gabriel backed into Mandy to evade the other angels who gave him a confused look when they spotted him.

“Gabriel.” Mandy said softly, gripping his shoulder and dragging him away from the crowd to the base of the tree where Dean was standing next to an unfamiliar woman with long brown hair, _human_ his mind supplied unhelpfully as Sam appeared behind Dean in a flutter of wings. As they arrived there Balthazar and Crowley both appeared, two other unfamiliar angels with six wings each following, one female, and one male.

Gabriel was fixated on Crowley, unlike everyone else present he had a simmering dark energy around him, _demon_ his mind screamed, except Gabriel knew better. Crowley wasn’t a demon. Crowley was Michael and if all things held true Michael’s wings matched his eyes.

“What is that?” A voice whispered from the crowd of angels as Gabriel was pressed to the front, his wings reflexively wrapping around his body.

“A nephilim.” Another whispered as familiar hands pulled him into an embrace, wrapping around him and holding him close.

“Everyone, shut the bloody hell up before I begin smiting you!” Crowley shouted, accent bleeding heavily into his words and everything went deadly silent, when Gabriel moved his wings back Sam was staring down at him happily while Dean stood next to him, eying him thoughtfully.

“Why are we here, Dean?” Balthazar spoke up and Dean shifted uncomfortably, looking back to the crowd.

“We have a problem.” He admitted. “Everyone here knows Dalara Valentine.”

There was a collective groan from the crowd and Gabriel’s interest perked. Dal? Was she alive still? Gabriel vaguely remembered seeing her possessed by Lucifer, but considering everything he was surprised it took so long for the “yes”. Gabriel wouldn’t begin to blame her for that.

“What did the little abomination do that has you calling all of Heaven forward?” Balthazar asked rhetorically, a knowing smirk playing on his lips.

“Fuck off, Balthazar.” Dean growled and Balthazar’s smirk grew. “She has escaped Heaven.”

If the silence before was disturbing the angry shouts that followed this revelation were nightmarish.

“Dean.” Crowley glared at Dean whose wings twitched in response.

Sam was turned away from Gabriel now, wings fluffing in frustration. “What did you do?”

Despite everything, Sam’s voice carried over the crowd and Gabriel was able to tune the others out, focusing on the conversation between the group gathered at the tree.

“I wasn’t-“

“No. This was an order set out by you, Debriel. You will not drop the blame on Akobel and myself. You were meant to watch her.” The female angel with six wings spoke firmly.

“She was supposed to be bound.” Dean responded, shaking his head.

“Well clearly she wasn’t.” Crowley responded snidely.

“I did the binding myself, _Crowley._ It _wasn’t_ me.” Dean defended himself.

“The important question doesn’t lay in the binding of her Soul. It lays in the how and why.” The male angel spoke up.

“Thank you, Akobel.” Dean muttered under his breath and the angel breathed a breath of annoyance.

“How did she escape Heaven?” The male angel, Akobel -he’d apparently changed Vessels-, asked.

“Possession.” Dean answered vaguely and for a moment Gabriel allowed a flag of grief to flash through him, Dal was dead.

“She’s possessing Castiel.” Mandy spoke up, air alive with tension. The crowd was quiet now, their words faded into nothing.

“You let the half demon possessed the Damned Hunter.” Someone spoke boldly.

“I never considered that a half demon could possess a human, and even if it could, I never thought her demonic portion would be strong enough.”

“Faith in a demon was your first mistake.” Crowley spoke up and Gabriel felt a line of defensiveness flare with his wings.

“That’s crap, Michael.” Crowley turned his gaze on Gabriel and every angel in the area seemed to intake a breath of air in the same instant, everyone except the ones present that knew their history directly and knew who Gabriel was.

“What did you say to me?”

“You threw in all your cards with demons, and Dal isn’t a demon. Maybe she’s half one but what happened to her was bullshit and you know it.”

Crowley didn’t answer at first, no doubt biding his time for the show that Gabriel wasn’t hugely interested in taking part in, but he waited.

“You’re right, Gabriel.” Crowley admitted sullenly.

“You’re letting the nephilim speak to you that way?” An angel from the crowd spoke up and Gabriel frowned. There was that word again. He wasn’t a nephilim though, nephilim were the offspring of humans and angels and he wasn’t that.

“Gabriel is not a nephilim, and it is none of your business what he does, Hael.”

“So we can’t speak out against the Archangels but a nephilim scum can?”

Gabriel flared his wings at that insult, eyes gliding to a younger woman in the crowd at the same moment Sam was flying across the space, slamming into the female angel with enough force that the both of them went flying into the crowd behind them.

“Sam!” Dean shouted warningly as Gabriel caught a glimpse of silver. Several other angels grabbed Sam in various places, pulling a struggling Sam away from the other angel.

 _‘Samuel._ ’ A light voice broke across Heaven, a _familiar_ voice, and everyone fell silent as Gabriel tried to find the source, before he realized it wasn’t coming from around them. “ _Leave your sister alone._ ” It was in his head, like last time, but stronger.

‘ _God?_ ’ Dean’s voice held a bit of hope that Gabriel was sure he was trying to mask.

‘ _Only you would perceive me as Her.’_ The voice responded with mild amusement.

The rest of the angels were staring at Dean. That voice…

 _‘Life.’_ Crowley’s voice came through.

 _‘A shame.’_ Gabriel looked up as leaves tumbled off The Tree and he stared in wonder at Castiel’s mother perched on one of the branches with her head tilted. “It has been a long time.” At the edge of her body was a red glow that Gabriel only barely saw, so focused on her appearance he didn’t really notice it.

“Mom.” Gabriel whispered, staring in wonder at the woman who smiled sympathetically at him.

“Not quite, Gabriel Novak. Though I have little doubt you will meet her soon.” The woman spoke sympathetically as Sam appeared beside him. _Flew. He flew._

“Who-“

“I am Life. Few of you remember me.”

“I do.” Crowley bit out and a dark look crossed her expression as she looked at the Archangel.

“Yes. You do. You’re an arrogant little creature, Michael. Much on the same level as your sister though I know you are too proud to admit it.”

“What-“

“ _Binding_ me to save your Soul? You do realize that Lucifer did the same thing to my brother during the failed Apocalypse, right?”

Crowley didn’t respond to that, remaining silent though Gabriel could practically feel the Archangel’s resentment rolling through the air around them.

“For those of you that haven’t a clue who I am, my name is Life. For those that do, it has been a long time.”

“Why are you here?” Dean spoke up and she rose to her feet in a fluid movement, tilting her head like a bird and looking down at them. No. Looking down _on_ them.

“You allowed the half demon to escape. I can’t say I would normally care, but the current situation forces my hand. Oblivion is already wary and forces none of you can hope to control are at work.”

“So you’re helping?” Dean asked with heavy sarcasm in his voice.

“Of course not.” She stepped off the branch, hovering down until she was a foot above their heads with her arms crossed over her chest as she raked her gaze across everyone gathered. “Much like your dear Mother I have my boundaries. Boundaries I’m not stupid enough to break.”

“We don’t have a mother.” An angel spoke up and Life laughed, shaking her head.

“You do. Of course She was once your Father. Not that it truly matters. We are but divine beings in the end of things. Some of you are seeing me as your eldest brother, others are seeing me as themselves or, may She forbid, God Herself.” Life laughed and shook her head. “All but one of you see me as something more than yourselves. It is truly fascinating. The nephilim that is not a nephilim and the mother he never knew.”

“He’s not-“ Sam tried to protest and Life waved her hand.

“A nephilim has a Soul intertwined with Grace. It was God’s power that Created it but it was My power that revived him. I know exactly what Your Soul has become and You would do well _not_ to interrupt me, Samuel.”

“His Soul?” Several angels asked, others whispering in wonder and amazement.

“We are veering off topic. As of this moment I am well beyond the call of my responsibilities. ” Silence fell as two new angels arrived, both with their wings invisible from sight. One of them had a small girl that looked disturbingly familiar tucked under her arm.

His daughter, from all those years ago. The one both Lilith and Lucifer had possessed and killed. The blonde angel was holding his daughter but…

“Life.” The one with the girl tucked under her arm greeted, bowing formally.

“Lucifer.” Life responded with disdain before her gaze moved to the second. “Samael.” The blonde was Lucifer. Lucifer had his daughter… unless it wasn’t his daughter. Was it Lilith? Then Mae, Mae was wearing a beautiful black haired woman that looked eerily like a female version of Cas. It was all disorienting as hell and Gabriel couldn’t begin to piece it together with the conversation taking place.

“I was doing-“

“Your responsibilities over Purgatory are nothing more than a formality, Samael. Despite the complex that your Vessel has given you, there are those that are much higher than you and it would do to respect that.”

 _Samael. Lucifer._ A shudder rippled across Gabriel and Sam wrapped a wing around him carefully pulling him into his side.

“You expect me to kneel before you?” Mae asked incredulously, arrogantly and a red light burned behind Life’s eyes, everyone stepping back from Samael and Lucifer moving the small child onto his back in the same instant.

“I expect you to give the respect to the one who gave you being.” Life said slowly, floating down until she was on the ground directly in front of Mae. Mae didn’t back down, twelve black and red wings flickering to life behind her.

Not just any red either.

A red that almost perfectly matched the glow around Life.

“God created me.”

“Says who? Says God? Says the other Archangels? You were an anomaly. _My_ anomaly. A thousand thousand realities and I took initiative. _I_ created you in hopes of a change. Hope for a better future for this pitiful reality. I could’ve touched any of them, but I didn’t, I touched _yours._ And oh the arrogance. The _arrogance_ She possessed in claiming credit for my work. _My creation._ My child. No, Samael. I never asked you to kneel before Me. I am not that kind of Mother. I asked for respect. The same respect the others would give My brother without a thought, the respect you all place so blindly on The Light. Respect She has long since lost.”

The energy in the air increased with each word, Life losing form, being replaced by nothing but loving red energy.

Energy he recognized, the energy that had surrounded Angel when She brought him back, that had existed in the nothingness.

 _Primordial energy._ Something told him as wings began fluttering, signifying fleeing angels.

Gabriel was transfixed on the sight. The way that Mae lowered her wings, the ripple of _fear_ that came off of Dean who disappeared with the human soul. The panic as Lucifer fled. Somewhere in the back of his mind Gabriel felt Sam’s hands on him but he couldn’t look away.

“Please.” Mae’s voice cracked as she bowed her head. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t believe you, _Mae_.” Life responded harshly. “I had faith in you, you know? Just as The Light placed her faith, just as Death placed His, I placed mine. Mine was in you. That your resurrection would change you. That you would become something pure. I’ve been watching you. For years now. You are Falling. You were meant to be The Archangel of Life. Instead you watch over The Mother of Monsters' spawns and sneak away to tear apart God’s creations.”

“I-“

“Don’t you _lie_ to me, Samael. I want you to turn around. You are going to turn around and you are going to _apologize_.”

“I have nothing to apologize for.” Mae snapped harshly, but did as told. Her ocean blue eyes meeting his with defiance etched into them. That same blue he’d seen in his brother for years. _Cas’ eyes._ But not.

 _Whoever called the devil the threat has never seen Samael standing against Life._ Gabriel didn’t trust her. Never would. Not after everything that happened.

“Hello, Gabriel.”

“Mae.” He responded coolly.

“You stole consent from Balthazar to force your way into Castiel, Samael. You had no right to take your Vessel without him knowing it was you, and his brother paid the price for it.”

“He killed me.” Samael responded flatly.

“I’m not sorry for that by the way.” Gabriel spoke up, pulling his hand from Sam’s grip and risking a step forward.

“It wasn’t just me that you killed, _Gabe_.”

“You’re right. I love my brother. I went to _Hell_ for him. Yet you threw him so far out of his own head that I didn’t have a choice but to kill him. So fuck off, Mae. I don’t want your apologies. They’re bullshit anyway.”

“Not all of them.” Samael said softly. “I _am_ sorry I didn’t kill you.”

Gabriel almost laughed, almost, not at the threat but the rage that rippled across Life’s entire being before Mae disappeared.

_‘I am done with your attitude, Samael. Until your cousins find Castiel and Dalara you are confined to Purgatory. You will be a proper ruler and repair the damage that dimension causes. As for the rest of you, I did have a reason for visiting. Unfortunately, I’m out of time to give the proper attention I planned for. There is a fracture in reality. A fracture opened by the desperation of a powerful being. For now, it is small, but if you don’t find it before it expands then the repercussions will be…severe.’_

_‘Let me guess. That’s all you’re giving us.’_

_‘I have overstepped as is, Debriel. Don’t expect to hear from me again.’_

“That’s it?” Gabriel asked Life who flickered back into his mother’s form.

“We aren’t meant to intervene consistently. What God did for you here, She was punished dearly. I don’t like you, Gabriel Novak. If She hadn’t been punished by Oblivion, I would not have let you or your angel be reborn.”

“What do you mean punished?”

Life shook her head and disappeared in a flash of red light, leaving Gabriel with a warm feeling in his very being.

“Gabe…” Gabriel shook his head, turning his head around just in time for Sam to pull him into a sensual kiss, separating them a couple seconds later. “She blessed you.” Sam said quietly. “Life blessed you.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Gabriel really didn’t like the idea of being blessed by anyone, and a blessing from Life?

“I don’t know what it will do to you. Blessings from God always brought safety to the ones He blessed.”

“I don’t think Life really liked me.”

“No. Life and Death have always been unhappy with resurrections, so I have little doubt that you in particular are one they wouldn’t be a fan of.”

“Sam, I have to ask. Did I hear things wrong, or did Life say that she created Mae?”

Sam looked away. “If she did, and I don’t see a reason for her to lie, I have no doubt that she regrets it. Samael became exactly the opposite of anything Life would ever want.”

“The Archangel of Death.”

“No. I have been listening to my siblings communicate. They call her The Archangel of Destruction.”

Which hit the nail on the head pretty well. Mae had taken an interest in needless destruction and if she was created by Life, which Gabriel was inclined to believe, well… history had a funny way of repeating itself. Gabriel didn’t have a clue what was happening on Earth but after what Mandy told him about the missing hunters he would bet his life that Mae was involved.

“Last time angels whispered about an Archangel like this they did so in secret worship. I’m worried, Gabriel.”

“I know.” Gabriel responded. Gabriel was worried too. He needed to talk to Cas, but to do that he needed to go to Earth, and if he was honest he was pretty sure that getting there was going to be a whole hell of a lot harder than simply asking.

_Fuck._

“We’ll figure things out.”

_Right._

“Gabe?”

“Yeah?”

“Before we crawl back into the chaos that your sister created, I want to take you to see someone.”

“Who?”

“Your mother.”

.-~*~-.

The problem with Heaven was simple. Back in the early days, it had been necessary, but when Luci looked in on it now he recognized the main problem. It was the angels. In retrospect, it should’ve been obvious. In fact, she had known for a long time. Even with her memories of everything barred, there were fragments. Pieces that had begun to slip through. It was no doubt deliberate. Luci knew her history from an outside perspective but how would she ever atone for her sins unless she knew first hand where she had gone wrong?

Not that she shared this with her brothers. They were all far too untrusting for her to risk something like that having consequences. No. She was far more comfortable with her Lilith. Just the two of them nestled away in a small town in Colorado playing mother and daughter.

That was another strange one, from an outside perspective, however it wasn’t what Dean had tried to accuse him of years ago.

Luci loved Lilith, with every ounce of her being, but she wasn’t in love with her. No, Luci understood the difference. Lilith was a child, according to Dean she had been placed in the resurrected form of Gabriel Novak’s daughter Helena Jones. A baby when Luci found her, now four years old, remnants of her memories as well as trips to Heaven making her more intelligent than her human body showed.

Luci loved her, adored her ‘daughter’, and she didn’t really care what the others thought so long as she was left in peace with her Soul.

“Luci.” Luci turned and knelt before Lilith.

“Yeah, babygirl?”

“Why did we leave Heaven?”

“Auntie Life was upset with your Aunt Mae.”

Lilith scrunched her nose at the mention of Samael, not that Luci blamed her, none of them liked Mae. They tolerated her at most. Her banishment to Purgatory was the best news in years. “Why did Aunt Life look like you?”

Luci smiled as she scooped her daughter into her arms, kissing her cheek when she squealed. “Because Aunt Life doesn’t have a Form. You see me, I saw Auntie De like most of the angels. We see her as whoever our parental figure is.”

“I thought God was your parent.”

“You've been listening to Mandy too much. God left us, Aunt De raised us. She’s our momma just like I’m yours and you’re Spot's. Now how about dinner?”

“Pancakes?” Luci shook her head, carrying her daughter into the kitchen.

“Pancakes are breakfast food. We’ll eat them in the morning.”

“But I want pancakes.” Lilith responded petulantly when Luci set her in her highchair.

“You want pancakes, I want to quit my job, we can’t always get what we want. Now shush. Spaghetti or burritos?”

“Psghetti!” Lilith responded enthusiastically, clapping her hands together.

“Coming right up.” Luci snapped her fingers, a plate of the food appearing on the table for each of them as she took her seat across from her daughter. “Aw? No cooking tonight?”

“I have a lot on my mind.” Luci responded. “Sorry, babygirl.” Lilith pouted before she gave in and dug into her food.

“Quite the four year old.”

Luci stiffened and her gaze shot to the door at the same instant that Lilith squealed. “Cassie!”

Luci stared at the black eyes and demonic taint surrounding Castiel’s body, _not Castiel._

Not Castiel because she _knew_ that Soul. The half demon. _Dalara._ The woman that was supposed to be her True Vessel, that apparently _had_ been her Vessel when Luci was at her worst.

“Hi, Castiel.” Luci ground out through her teeth as she rose to her feet.

“Let’s talk away from the kid.”

“I'm-“

“Lil, eat your dinner. This is grown up talk.”

“But it’s Cassie.” Lilith pouted and Luci patted her on the head, walking to the doorframe and acting as a barrier between the two of them as she moved.

“Don’t worry. We’ll talk later, kiddie.” The woman possessing Castiel drawled as she spun around, strolling into the living room.

Luci should’ve been calling Dean, or Crowley, instead she followed Dalara into the other room and setup a sound shield to keep Lilith from listening. “You jail broke Heaven. What are you doing here?”

“Visiting my old partner in crime, of course.” Dalara responded, eyes flicking back to Castiel’s natural blue from the black. “Not that you remember it.”

“You shouldn’t be here.” Luci responded, shaking her head.

“But I am.” Dalara responded, sprawling out on the couch.

“Why are you here, Dalara?” Luci asked, sighing heavily and shaking her head.

“I’m coming out of the closet.” Was her response, a response that wasn’t in the least worth the laugh that followed. “Fine. I’m already miles out of the closet. But I do have something to confess.”

“Then go to a church.” Luci jerked backwards when the demon appeared inches in front of her, blue eyes burning with something Luci couldn’t place.

“I’m a demon. I don’t go to church. I kneel before my Lord. I know you don’t remember, and it hurts me so much because you were so beautiful. The incarnation of evil. The rawest form of corruption. I wanted you. I wanted to be with you, and it happened, and then it ended and it was _painful._ We were meant to share a body.”

“No.”

“ _Yes.”_ Dalara responded and Luci shivered, stepping back with Dalara following the motion. It was there, a faint tug, not the same as it would’ve been if the half demon was in her own body and nowhere near the true consent needed to possess a body, but still there, and something in her Grace longed for it. “I want to become one again. I want _you_.”

“No, Dalara. _No._ You need to leave.” Luci tried to force her back but Dalara was unphased, pressing in and giving Luci no option but to backup into the wall, her wings prickling under the pressure of some unexplainable energy. It shouldn’t have been possible for a demon to come up against her like that.

“It isn’t how you think.” Dalara said softly, leaving just enough space between them. “Castiel is warded against Archangels. Protected against their powers, their strength. Mae did it to him two years ago when he asked her.” Dalara stepped back. “That connection is pure. You were supposed to be mine, but I wasn’t enough and you took _him_. I need your help now, Luci. I need you to ward me against all tracking spells, I need you to complete the wards that Mae couldn’t so that my demonic portion will not be visible.”

“I can’t do that.”

Dalara reached between them, grabbing her hand. “You can. For me. If you planned to tell your brothers where I was you would have done that already. I understand what you want. You want to stay with Lilith, you want out of the center of it all. That’s all I want. With you gone, I have no cause, but in Heaven I am in my own personal Hell.”

“You’re possessing Castiel.”

“Castiel is an arrogant little dick. He was going to Hell anyway, all I’m doing is prolonging the inevitable. Please, Luci. Finish my warding. Help me hide.”

Luci’s head fell back against the wall as she tightened her grip on Dalara’s hand. “All of Heaven and Hell are looking for you. Castiel has a distinct look to him. It would be in your best interest to remain hidden.” Then she flooded Castiel’s body with her Grace, shifting and strengthening the wards lining his body. Wards Luci wasn’t completely sure _how_ Samael was able to get her hands on. Older wards that Luci recognized as the work of Dean.

“Thank you, Luci.”

“Keep us out of whatever chaos you create.”

Dalara smiled and kissed her cheek before backing up. “Chaos isn’t in the job description. Bye-bye.” In a flash of demonic energy she disappeared and Luci debated with herself whether what she did was the right thing.

It wasn’t, but at the same time Luci knew she wouldn’t betray her True Vessel’s trust. Whatever history there was between them, it was a heavy weight in her Grace.

“Luci!”

“Coming, Lil.” Luci said quietly, turning and walking into the kitchen again.

“Cassie?”

“He had to go, sweetheart.” Luci said quietly, picking her daughter up and kissing the top of her head.

“You okay, momma?”

“I’m fine, babygirl.” Luci lied with far too much ease. “Trust me, okay?”

“Okay.” Lilith said quietly as Luci carried her to her bedroom.

The more she thought on it, the more Luci dreaded what consequences may come from her choice to help Dalara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually intend for this but at the same time I thought it would be an interesting dynamic to explore.


	5. 4: Terra Novak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to put this on a hiatus but this chapter won't require information from FITHOTM so we should be safe here.

Gabriel stood in the familiar Heaven and fidgeted restlessly at the door in front of him. It shouldn’t have been terrifying, but it was. After all these years it was absolutely terrifying.

What would she think of him? What would she do? It was all so… complicated. Scary. His mom was a kind, good woman, but would she accept this? Or would she reject him after everything he’d done?

“You’re overthinking, Gabriel.” Sam mused from behind him and ran his hands along his back. Gabriel considered a side comment but it didn’t seem appropriate.

“It’s been…years.”

“Yes. It has. However, she is one of the awake Souls. She is well aware of your fate.”

“I just…”

“Is it not human tradition to introduce a lover to their parents?”

Gabriel slumped his shoulders, wings slacking behind him. “I never had the chance.”

“Well, now you do. If what She said is true, you are a nephilim, but nephilim are half human so it’s best we follow tradition. Especially since you have apparently already met my Mother.”

Gabriel shot a look over his shoulder at a grinning Sam before narrowing his eyes and responding, “I sure hope this encounter ends better than mine did.”

“I’m not quite as impulsive as you. I doubt I will black myself out drinking.” Sam responded easily and Gabriel’s wings perked up behind him.

“We’re going to have to see.” Then he pushed open the door, a door he was well aware he didn’t technically need to use. They stepped into the Roadhouse, _Ash’s Heaven_ he guessed, confirmation rolling in at the familiar sight of Ash settled into the bar.

What wasn’t normal at The Roadhouse was the head of long black hair settled into one of the booths across from Ellen and Jo.

_Mom._

Gabriel couldn’t begin to comprehend the familiar sight, the same braid she always wore to bed, the white nightgown. It was haunting and for a moment Gabriel was paralyzed, until Sam pressed gently at his back, urging him forward, and what else could he do but comply?

So he walked forward, catching Jo’s surprised gaze as her mouth dropped open.

“It’s-“

“ _Gabriel?_ ” Ellen asked, gaze snapping to him with unrepressed anger boiling in them.

Gabriel didn’t particularly care about her hostility when his mom’s surprised blue eyes met his. _Mom._ Terra Novak. Cas' mother. It burned in him, shame, guilt, fear, so many things. They could’ve done more, tried harder. Instead of bringing Cas back…

“Gabe?” His mother’s voice broke him from his thoughts and before he could think too much on it he was crossing the short distance to pull his now standing mother into a tight hug, wrapping his golden wings around her and holding her close.

For a single moment he was standing just a few inches above her, and the next he was four years old again and being held by her, cradled against her chest as he cried brokenly.

It should’ve been a disturbing experience, except it wasn’t. It was as natural as breathing, more natural than coping with his wings, it was _right_ and for that moment he let her hold him as he clung on. Slowly the reality shifted around them again until he was holding her against him and he managed to peel himself apart from her.

“Mom.” He breathed, clutching her hand as he willed his wings back to his back.

“Hi.” She said softly. “I’m happy to see you.”

It was almost awkward, just a thread of it, but it was there, and Gabriel made himself let go.

“There’s so much-“

“You better not apologize, Gabriel Novak.” She cut him off, suddenly stern. “My death was never on any of you. It was my own choices that lead to my death, and it was those choices that ultimately Damned your brother.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Gabriel responded articulately, piecing together what she was implying but not fully comprehending it.

“It’s a very long story, one I would prefer not to go into.”

“But…”

“Later, Gabe. Please. I want to enjoy this time with you.” Gabriel stared at her for several long moments, shame radiating off her potently.

What had she done?

“Okay.” He agreed reluctantly. “Um, mom.” He added as an afterthought, glancing over his shoulder at Sam before looking back at her. “This is Sam. He’s my…boyfriend?” He asked rather than said, unsure if the word was close to describing their relationship.

“Mate.” Sam corrected him after a moment. “I am his mate, he is my Soul.” Of course Sam made it weird, or what should’ve been weird, instead an understanding look crossed his mom’s face and she nodded, retaking her seat. “I see.”

Gabriel felt his stomach churning at the uncomfortable way she said it. A fear he had never once considered in his years of hunting. His dad had never really cared who he slept with, in fact he was almost positive his father preferred his choice of sleeping with males over females just to avoid the complication of pregnancies.

But the memory of his mom had always approved. However, standing here and now, with her gaze on him. He was afraid. Not only was Sam male, he was an angel. He wasn’t human.

“Ellen, can you please leave for a moment while I speak to my son and your daughter?” Terra spoke up, giving him a half reassuring look that wasn’t at all reassuring. Ellen scowled but did as asked, surprising Gabriel to no end. “Sit. I need to talk to you.”

Gabriel shifted uncomfortably before doing as asked, sitting next to Jo who eyed his wings curiously but quietly, scooting over to make space. Sam stood easily where Gabriel left him though he felt a bit guilty for it.

“Sam, would you?” Terra added, scooting over and after a moment his angel complied, sitting with his mom. It was bizarre. There was no other word for it. Just, bizarre.

“Terra?” Jo asked, clearly confused.

“Angels are complicated.” His mother spoke up, not answering Jo. “You get the ones like Balthazar, and you get the naïve ones like Samuel.”

“I am not-“

“Balthazar chose his Vessel because of the kind of person he was. I’ve talked with Balthazar before, because of what happened with you.” Jo flushed, anger flashing across her expression.

“When she mothered a nephilim.” Sam said bluntly and Gabriel’s eyes widened.

“You did _what?_ ” He choked out, staring at Jo. It was a terrifying thought, Jo as a mother. More than that, Jo forced to endure the horror of a nephilim pregnancy. The slow breakdown of her body as the half angelic being ripped her apart, the drain on her Soul as that same creature tried to come to life.

“It happened years ago.” Jo responded bitterly. “And it’s not your business.”

“Not my business?” He asked, bewildered. “Jo-“

“I know you and your sister have this weird messed up memory of a world where we were close, but not here. I don’t remember any of that. You were the first guy I ever seduced, and then we didn’t see you again until The Apocalypse.”

Gabriel clenched his teeth but didn’t comment, this wasn’t his problem. The problem was the implication of _who_ had fathered her nephilim. How and when had she ended up with Balthazar of all angels?

“It was Balthazar that fathered your child?” Sam questioned her, picking the conversation up.

“Yes.” Jo responded, hostility dimming as she addressed Sam. “It’s a long-”

“Where is she now?”

Jo shut her mouth and averted her gaze. “Purgatory. After she was born a hunter killed her.”

Gabriel’s stomach twisted. It wasn’t exactly surprising, hunters tended to assume the worst and he was far from the usual, but it still bothered him. They’d killed her kid just for what it was.

_For what I am._

Life had plain as day called him a nephilim. One of the creatures that hunters rightfully feared. Something he knew angels feared as well.

“Did the birth kill you?”

Jo’s mouth twisted. “No. I managed to survive a damned war against angels and the pregnancy, that same hunter bludgeoned me in the skull. If my body hadn’t been recovering from the pregnancy it wouldn’t have killed me, but it did.”

“Something I sincerely regretted.” Gabriel didn’t jump when Balthazar appeared, perched on the ledge next to Jo's right arm.

“I didn’t blame you for it.” Jo spoke up, shrugging far too casually. “Hunters suck.”

“Mhm.” Balthazar responded, giving Gabriel a look. “How’s Dad’s favorite nephilim doing?” Gabriel scowled at the angel who grinned back, moving his attention to Sam. “Good to see you alive again, Sammy. I told Dean that there wasn’t a chance in Hell He’d let you stay dead.”

“I was dead for four years.”

“Mhm. That’s because there’s a ban on resurrection. Only a nephilim can bypass primordial law.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “You’re saying-“

“Daddy dearest made your Soul into a nephilim so he could resurrect you. Oblivion ordered the discontinuation of resurrections after His stunt with resurrecting all of Heaven, then you died and He just couldn’t have that so He did what He does best.”

“He Created.”

Balthazar nodded.

“Wait.” Gabriel froze slightly as realization crossed his mother’s expression, something flickering around her that he instantly recognized as something close to disturbance. “You just said my son is…”

“Gabriel’s human.” Jo spoke up, shifting away to eye him with confusion.

“I was.” Gabriel spoke up. “I… When God brought me back She said something about me channeling Her power or some crap. Then Life showed up and confirmed that God turned me into a nephilim.”

“That’s crazy, though.” Terra said quietly. “I’ve heard of artificial nephilim but…” Terra trailed off when Gabriel gave her a perplexed look.

“Mom?”

“It’s a _really_ long story, Gabe.”

“You’re dead. We have plenty of time.”

His mom flinched at his tone, and he didn’t mean to be rude but it bothered him that she was clearly keeping something major from him. Something he was suspecting had to do with the hunting world.

“It’s not what you think. I was raised as an heir to this… organization. We collected lore on the supernatural. Technically it’s meant to be passed between father and son but my father never had a son, so I was trained.”

“What-“

“Your father never knew. When I met him I was rebelling against the life that my father wanted for me, our relationship was never really conventional. It’s why I was so willing to accept you.”

Gabriel stared at the table rather than looking at her face.

“You were a member of the Men of Letters?” Balthazar asked.

“Never a member. I ran before I became one.” She answered. “Can I have a minute alone with my son?”

“No.” Gabriel cut in before anyone could respond. “Mom, I have to know… earlier you said it was your fault. What did you do to Cas?”

When he looked up his mom had tears in her eyes. “I made a mistake. When I said our relationship was unconventional, there was a reason for it. I was mostly celibate. After I ran off I ran into a demon, his name was-“

“Azazel.”

“How-“

“Dean killed him when I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life.”

Terra let out a shaky breath. “He was possessing a child. Made me out as what I was, and offered me a deal. I thought I was smarter, that he was a crossroads demon, so I took the deal.”

“Except he wasn’t a crossroads demon.” Sam supplied.

“No. Instead of the deal I was expecting, the kiss I was going to stop from happening, he informed me that my first born was his and vacated his Vessel.”

Gabriel stared at her. “That’s why you accepted me.”

“I wanted kids. My entire childhood I dreamed about being a mother, I ruined that chance for myself.”

“Then you had Cas.”

“The birth control I was using failed. I always knew it was a risk, it’s why I normally remained celibate.”

“You sold Cas.”

“I’m sorry, Gabe. I am so so sorry. I did everything I could to protect the house when I found out. I put up every damned ward I knew.”

“It wasn’t enough.” Gabriel whispered. “God, it wasn’t enough. Do you have any idea what my brother became? The horror he caused. You know he almost destroyed the damn-“

“ _Gabe.”_ Sam cut him off and he wiped at his eyes unconsciously, staring at his bleary eyed mother.

It hurt, but the pain and guilt burning across her entire being was real and it broke his heart.

_Ah, hell._

“I know. God help me, I know. When I died that night… I didn’t expect to go to Heaven. I thought I would burn in Hell for what I did to your brother.”

“It isn’t the act that damns the human, it’s the remorse they feel for it.” Sam said quietly, glancing at him. “If all sins were damnable there wouldn’t be a Soul in Heaven.”

“You didn’t know.” Gabriel met his mother’s gaze. “You couldn’t have known.”

“I should’ve known better.”

Gabriel smiled grimly. “I should’ve too.”

“What you did-“

“-was selfish.” Gabriel cut in before Sam could defend him. “If I hadn’t gone and sold my soul, if I’d let him die, he wouldn’t have met Mae.”

“You wouldn’t have met me if you didn’t sell your Soul, Gabriel.” Sam spoke up again.

“Passing the blame won’t help anyone.” Jo spoke up for the first time in a while. “I could blame Balthazar or a hundred other things on my daughter’s death but it was all chance.”

“You all tore up the rulebook when Gabriel killed Luci, but everything else? Nothing could have stopped it. Raphael planned everything out carefully.”

“How-“

“I was Zachariah's right hand at the time.” Balthazar made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat. “Not that I had a choice, I would have been much happier on Earth than serving him in helping end the world.”

“You knew.”

Balthazar sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes. “Of course I knew, Sam. I’m sure you remember Naomi. I couldn’t exactly try to frontline rebel against Heaven, I didn’t have the confidence or a Soul to push me to do it.”

“Because you’re a coward.”

“Hey, I was tortured by Lucifer because of you bastards. If I hadn’t gotten involved in your crap I could’ve been off sipping martinis on a beach rather than stranded graceless in _England._ ”

Silence followed that, Gabriel glancing at the uncomfortable, heartbroken look on Jo’s face stopping him from retorting.

“It doesn’t matter what happened then.” Terra finally spoke up. “What happened then, it happened then. And she’s right. Playing the blame game isn’t going to do a lick of good for any of us.”

“She’s right.” Gabriel agreed automatically, glancing at his equally surprised mom. He’d agreed so easily, he didn’t even agree with Cas like that.

“Bal.” Jo said quietly and the two disappeared in a flurry of feathers.

Which left Sam, him, and his mother.

.-~*~-.

Sam watched Terra Novak with apprehension. She clearly wasn’t an ignorant woman, and despite Gabriel’s seeming comfort with the woman Sam’s mind was lingering on the revelation that she was an heir to the Men of Letters. The Men of Letters groups had a lot of negative history with angels due to their research on Heaven, and more importantly, the bond between and angel and its Soul. Sam was never involved in the conflict but he had seen a few of the victims to the conflict, and he knew the angel that ultimately posed as the Knight of Hell that wiped the American branch out. Based off the timeline… Terra’s father was probably killed with that group.

It was a conflict of judgement for him to want to dislike Terra simply for her lineage, but the way she looked at him didn’t match the mistrust that thrummed through her mind. The silent prayer of ‘ _I don’t trust you’_ that he received after learning of their relationship status.

Gabriel was his and he didn’t care what anyone else thought about that fact.

But still, there was that painful twist he felt the moment his Soul's mother rejected him, even in silence. A very human thought of _I’m not good enough._

A reminder that he ultimately caused Gabriel’s death, that it was him who killed Lilith and set the entire nightmare that followed in motion.

_Shame._

And now, standing in what was meant to be Gabriel’s Heaven, he watched in silence as his Soul recounted every happy moment in their relationship to his mother, his “dramatic” entry on the day they met to the first time they kissed. Gabriel was _proud_ of him and he clearly didn’t catch the air of distaste following his mother around, or he was choosing to ignore it.

 _‘Better off with a human woman.’_ Was one thought that slipped through and ruffled his feathers.

Of course Sam had no basis for parentage, it may have been normal human thought patterns combined with innate homophobia from the time she died, it was all too foreign for him to know for sure so he was forced to ignore it. Gabriel was lit up with a joy he hadn’t seen in a long while after the initial spat between the rest of them was resolved.

A quick check across Heaven confirmed that, yes, Chuck Novak was around, but he was in his own Heaven with another woman that he had never heard of. Sam knew just enough about the relationship between Gabriel and his father not to mention it to him, if Gabriel wanted to see his father he would ask.

“Sam.” Gabriel said, causing him to focus on the man who held out a handful of gummy worms.

For a second he wanted to refuse, because it was a rule, or it had been. ‘ _Do not touch objects in heavens, even when offered to you by the Soul.’_ But things were different here, this was Gabriel’s Heaven, _his_ Soul’s Heaven, and by all rights it bypassed those rules. So he held out his hand equivalent, taking the gummy worms that Gabriel offered because _of course._

Not that he minded.

“So do you share your Heaven, mom?”

“Just me there, but since Dean took over Heaven things have been… freer. I spend a lot of time in other Heavens, stopped by your dad for a while. Then I met Ash and he took me on his 'tour of the greats' as he calls it. I spend a lot of time there now.”

“He saved me when Dean killed me.” Gabriel said thoughtfully.

“He do wha-“

“We were trying to save Sam.” Gabriel interrupted and a jolt of hatred came across the space from Terra.

“You died for him. Souls couldn’t come back then.” Terra said instead, tone passive and uneasy.

“True Vessels couldn’t stay dead. Even if I could, which I almost wanted to, God brought me back and I told Her off for leaving Sam to rot. You know what the bitch did?”

“Saved him.”

“Not exactly.” Sam spoke up. “I was being tortured by Lucifer and God ripped me out of her grasp. He may have helped me out, but it was the work of Gabriel and Dean that helped me through the misery that followed. They saved me. God just drug me out of the fire.”

Terra met his gaze for several long moments before nodding, sympathy coming off of her under the waves of distrust. “Lucifer got you.”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry, Sam.” Sam didn’t believe that.

“It was years ago.” He responded.

“So was my death. It doesn’t change the pain I feel in my stomach when I think back on that night.”

Sam glared at the woman. “You have no idea what I went through with Lucifer, and I do not want to hear you try to sympathize with it. What I suffered through was…” He trailed off as he flared his wings behind him, fluttering the feathers out in a careful collection of sensations, proof that they we’re back in place, that Dean had ultimately healed him.

That his brother had tried to save him.

“I’m sorry, Gabe. I have to go. We’ll talk later.” His brother needed his help, and he owed him that and so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was short but if I’m honest I wasn’t completely sure where I was going with this chapter to begin with. Sorry if it seemed kinda off.
> 
> What does everyone think about Terra? Gabriel has always seen her as a sort of symbol of purity, but I didn’t want her to be that. She has her dark secrets and history just like the rest of them, I only hope she can grow to like Sam. Maybe if Sam possesses a woman she’ll like him more? Or Gabe possesses a woman? Kidding. Or am I? (In honesty I don’t think Terra is a homophobe, just protective, but she might be at least subconsciously)


	6. 5: Familial Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before this chapter begins, the beginning portion involves Dalara, Demon Dalara, and Cas. It’s probably a bit confusing because the perspective change but for reference, whoever is in control of the body at the time is who the perspective is from.   
> Reminder: Dean calls all angels male.

The demon sat in the booth, surveying the bar carefully. There were a lot of things she could do, should be doing, but instead she was sitting in a derelict bar in southeast Alabama watching as a rather attractive bartender served shots to middle aged men and women while her human half fought her with all of her might and an equally frustrated Castiel fought for control with just under enough power to retake control of his body. She was almost certain that if him and her human portion worked together they could overthrow her, but after everything they learned about Castiel during the possession it was very unlikely that her human portion would be too willing for that.

 _‘You told Lucifer we’d behave, Demon. This ain’t_ _behaving!’_ Her human half lectured her, still trying to retake control but failing miserably.

“Mhm.” She responded dryly as a woman stepped through the entrance, younger than the other men and rather plain compared to the other women, also familiar. Disturbingly so.

 _‘It’s no’ even_ possible, _Demon! There’s only four Archangels!’_

“I just want to see her.” She muttered under her breath, catching the woman’s gaze from across the bar.

“You made it,” the Archangel breathed, appearing in the seat in front of her.

“We had a meeting.” She responded, straightening her back.

“Don’t play coy with me, Demon. The warding on your body won’t work on something like me.”

_'She is an Archangel. There is no logical reason why my warding would not work against her.’_

“I’m not playing coy. I’m demonically possessing Castiel Novak despite the fact that I am a half human Soul.”

“You may be more deranged than I am.” The archangel mused, leaning back in her seat and propping her feet up on the table much to the clear annoyance from the bartender across the room.

_‘You’ve lost y’ur mind.’_

“If what Castiel told me is true, no one’s more deranged than you are.”

“True. I lost the last bit of rationality I had the day I fell into bed with a certain Vessel.” The Archangel licked her lips, and eyed the demon with limited interest. “I can fix your problem, you know. Your…  soul. I can fix it.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You have three distinct consciousnesses sitting around in your head right now, you, Castiel, and your human portion. With a bit of tweaking I can split you in half to get rid of the human bit.”

The demon's eyes lit as her human portion panicked, fighting with more effort than she had since they left Heaven.

_‘Nonononono. You can’t do this. This’s a bad-'_

“-idea.” _Freedom._ The demon clawed and tore at her, screaming bloody murder as she fought. Dalara felt Castiel nudging against her, help she hadn’t wanted. Castiel deserved to burn in Hell.

_‘Let me out! Let me out, Dalara!'_

Dalara fumbled out of the booth, looking over at empty golden eyes as the Archangel smirked. “Oh, Dalara, Dalara, Dalara. I have to say I’m impressed. Overthrowing yourself? It takes skill.”

“Fuck you! Help! Help!”

The Archangel rolled her eyes, not moving from where she was lounged and when Dalara turned to see the bargoers her heart lurched in her chest.

_Dead._

“C’mon. Jus’… Let me go.” She choked out shakily. “I was-“

“Just in Heaven. I’m aware, ragdoll.”

Ragdoll?

“I don’t really care where you were. I care where you’re going to be. _What_ you’re going to be.” The Archangel’s eyes glowed dimly with a blueish white light and she took a step back into one of the other tables as the Archangel finally moved, disappearing off the booth and reappearing in front of her. Dalara jerked back, nearly falling over at the closeness of the Archangel. At the confusing sight of massive grey, almost black, wings towering behind her that weren’t possible. Angel wings weren’t visible to the human eye and even if they were they weren’t that color. No angel had deep grey wings like that, and no Archangel had less than twelve wings. “I was tortured over there. He had a woman’s skin. It was just asking for trouble.”

“What the hell are you-“

“You’re Lucifer’s Vessel. I have a problem, and you’re going to help.”

“I’m not ‘er Vessel. She’s got a custom Vessel built fo' ‘er by Dean.”

“Dean.” The Archangel repeated, a distant look crossing her expression.

_‘Dalara, I know you have no reason to trust me but right now you need to listen. Blood follows blood.’_

_‘All my blood’s_ dead, _Cas.’_

_‘It isn’t. By all rights we have nieces and nephews out there.’_

_‘Gabe's kids.’_ She didn’t have a choice, this Archangel… Lucifer had scared her, had thrilled her at one point. But this Archangel was different. There was a hollow emptiness to it that terrified her. It reminded her of… Lucifer when she looked at Gabriel the night he died. Someone who had nothing left to them but revenge and anger.

_‘Six of them that I know of. Maybe more.’_

“Ya should go see ‘im and leave me alone.” She bit out, reaching behind her and digging a nail into her wrist with as much force as she could muster until blood began to pool. Why was it guys kept their nails short? Granted she kept hers short too but she had perfectly good reasons for it.

“No. I’ll deal with him at a later point.” The Archangel shook her head, blinking several times and focusing on her. “My problem is here, with you. You see, I need the help of your other half.”

“If y’u’re after a Vessel, the demon can’t consent.” She bit out, baring her teeth. Behind her she was struggling to draw her sigil, the one she knew could get her out of there.

“Maybe not here. Things are different where you’re going.”

“And where’s that?” She asked, dreading the answer.

“Somewhere.” Was the broad answer that left her stomach churning with fear.

“You can’t make me.” She breathed out, pressing into the center of the sigil and crying out as she was ripped body and Souls into the center of a miniscule gateway, so much smaller than it was supposed to be. That sigil was supposed to surround the body, and now she knew why.

But it worked. When she forced bleary tear soaked eyes open she was-

_Damnit._

-staring at the ceiling where a devil’s trap was placed.

_‘Let me take over, Dalara.’_

Without much thought she relinquished control, sinking into the back of Castiel’s mind to fight with her demonic half. _‘You better take me back t’ Heaven, Castiel. And soon. I know what you’ve been doin’ but I don’ care, I just want ‘er back. I fought too hard for Lilly to risk losing ‘er completely ‘cause y’u’re a fuckin’ sociopath.’_

Castiel rubbed his temples and wiped at his face as he struggled into a sitting position, gaze wandering across the mostly barren distinctly hunter cabin he was in.

“What are you doing here?” A female voice demanded from behind him and he turned around slowly, meeting the gaze of a blonde in her late teens that shared no resemblance to his brother. In fact… it was impossible but… _blood follows blood._

 _‘She looks like you. And here I thought you only fucked gods and angels.’_ The demon jibed.

“My name is Castiel.” He said slowly, raising his hands. All that did was make her cock her shotgun and take a step closer. “I don’t-“

“I’ve heard about you.” She bit out. “The demon that killed my mother talked about you and your brother.”

 _‘Shut the little bitch up.’_ A snide voice spoke up. _Demon._

Not that he was completely disagreeing.

“You’re taking a demon's word? What kind of a hunter are you?”

“Coming from the brother of a monster's whore.”

_‘Give me back control, Cas. I’m goin’ to beat her damned ass for talkin’ bad ‘bout my li’l bro.’_

“My brother did what he had to do to survive.” Castiel said carefully, stepping towards the girl.

“I will shoot you.” The girl warned, hands shaking slightly.

“What’s your name?” He asked, ignoring the threat. She wasn’t going to shoot him. If she was, she would have done it by now.

“Claire.” Was the quiet response. “My name is Claire.”

_Claire._

Castiel had very few sexual encounters with women in his youth, but even less that could produce a hunter.

“Your mother…”

“Her name was Amelia Everett.”

Castiel remembered her, vaguely. It had been his first time and-

_‘Cas, get y’ur damned mind outta the gutter. I don’t wanna see this crap.’_

“I remember her. I helped her hunt a rugaru in South Carolina. It was supposed to be my first solo hunt but when I got there your mother was already there.”

Claire wasn’t listening to him, she was shaking her head and backing away. “You’re lying. That’s not-“

“Claire-“

“No. My father died. He was _killed on that hunt._ ”

Castiel was at a loss for words, trying to figure out how he could, should, approach this.

 _‘Take her gun.’_ The demon prodded and he did without thinking, crossing the short remaining distance and snatching the shotgun from the girl’s hand.

Claire reacted instantly, eyes snapping open and up as she kicked out, completely catching him off guard as she hooked his leg and sent him falling flat on his back.

Then Dalara was in control and she rolled to the side as a little blonde girl came down at the floor, silver blade glinting in her hand.

_‘Dalara-‘_

She shut Castiel’s voice out as she attempted to roll to her feet, instead overshooting and stumbling forward _different body_ she realized a moment too late.

“What are you, drunk?” The teen was positively livid but there was an underlying tone of humor to her voice, humor she clearly wasn’t able to help.

Dalara decided to roll with it. “Somethin’ much worse, darlin’. Ya see. Cassie here’s double possessed. Really quite the predicament, so do us a bit o' a favor and drop the knife so he can help me get home.”

When Dalara slipped her gaze across the space Claire was staring open mouthed at her.

 _‘Grade A hunter.’_ The demon muttered snidely.

“You’re…”

“My name’s Dalara Lee Valentine.” The teen bristled visibly, posture returning to defensive as she moved her blade in front of her, gaze burning into her with hatred and distrust. “I’m Gabriel Novak’s sister.”

“You’re… you tortured people. You killed-“

_‘Not as sadistic as Cassie here is. We’re definitely not the one she should be concerned about. Ain’t that right, Castiel?'_

_‘Burn in Hell, Demon.'_

_'Right after you do.’_

“I did a lot o' fucked up shit but I did i' ‘cause I didn’ have a choice.” Dalara did her best to ignore the internal bickering, shoving it to the back of her mind while she struggled to keep the demon at bay.

“I…” Claire swallowed heavily. “Both of you… my mom told me about both of you.”

“Failed t' mention that Cas was y’ur daddy?”

Claire glared defiantly, expression hardening and hiding anything of the residual fear. “My father died. Even if Castiel is him, he isn’t. My father is dead.”

“Newsflash, darlin'. So's ours. Let’s have a picnic and discuss daddy issues.”

_‘Dalara.’_

Sighing she checked herself. “Listen, Claire. I don’ know ya, but I do know Castiel. I can’t say many good things 'bout 'im but one thing’s fer sure. He didn’ know nothin' 'bout you. Momma Everett lied t' ya.”

“Why would she do that?”

“'cause Cas was a shitty hunter. It was the logical choice.”

_The wrong one._

“If you’d been 'round durin' the Apocalypse, Luci'd have chewed ya up just like she did t' Gabe’s daughter. Trust me, Claire. You were so much safer as a secret.”

Claire swallowed heavily, returning her knife to the sheathe on her belt without ever looking away. “I need a bit of time. I don’t like you, I don’t like him, but…you’re hunters and we’re in a bit of short supply as of late. The kitchen has a bit of food and… Just get whatever…” The teen trailed off, looking away from them finally and making her way through one of the doors.

Dalara slunk back into the body as Castiel finally regained control, staring after the teen, his _daughter,_ a little dumbfounded.

_‘What was it Bobby always said? Family don’t end in blood? Works both ways. Blood doesn’t make family, Cas. But it should.’_

“That is far from the problem.”

_‘You gonna pull her into your little secret too, Cas?'_

Castiel ignored the demon as he hesitantly trailed after the teen.

_‘Bobby was like your father and he’s gone. You’re gonna take her.'_

_‘Cas, I know y’u’re fucked up. Don’ do it. She’s blood.'_

_‘Blood don’t mean much to him, Dally. He grabbed Bobby. At this point he’d kill his own brother if it got him what he wants right now.’_

_‘Cas, please.’_

“I have to finish this.” He breathed out, pausing at a doorway in the hall and poking his head in.

There was no one there. Where had the teen gone?

_‘You don’t. She’s just a kid.’_

“She’s a hunt-“ Cas shouted when a heavy force struck him in the back of the skull, black spots coloring his vision as he stumbled forward.

“I’m not stupid either.” The girl bit out angrily as he was struck in the back of his head again.

_‘Thank God.’_

The last two words he heard before he sank into blackness.

.-~*~-.

“You’re lying.” Dean stated bluntly and Lucifer narrowed his eyes at him.

“I haven’t seen Dalara. What could I _possibly_ gain by lying to you about it?”

“We’re not stupid, Lucifer.” Crowley spoke up before Dean could snap back. “Considering your history-“

“You mean the history I don’t remember?” Lucifer interjected.

“The history you claim you don’t remember.” Crowley responded dryly. “Not to mention the fact that she is your True Vessel. I dropped everything I worked decades on achieving for mine during The Apocalypse, Dean subjected himself to decades of isolation for his. It’s hardly unbelievable that you would help her.”

“Well I didn’t. I’ve been here with Lilith since the incident with Life until I dropped her off at school this morning.”

“If I ask her about it?”

Lucifer stood in an instant, flaring white wings behind him aggressively. “We have a deal. When we’re on Earth, you will stay away from my _daughter_.” Daughter. There was something severely wrong with that term. After all, basically every angel on Earth’s Soul was romantic. Not to mention Lucifer’s relationship with Lilith at the Dawn had always been seen as romantic.

“Part of that deal was you stay out of trouble.”

“I didn’t do anything!” He cried angrily, turning his back on them and curling his wings around himself. “Just think about it. Why would I risk everything I’ve earned for a Vessel I don’t remember using.”

“Because Dalara Valentine is a manipulative cunt.” Crowley commented dryly.

“We know she was here because I had a tracking spell on Cas.” Dean admitted, wishing Lucifer had just been honest from the start. If he had been this entire ordeal would’ve been simpler.

“Then why… you wanted to test me.”

“Yes. What did you do, Luci?”

Lucifer slumped his wings and turned to them with a dejected look on his face. “Castiel is dangerous. Even a demonic version of Dalara doesn’t match the corruption that has plagued Castiel’s Soul.”

“That’s not for you to decide. You swore to stay out of Heaven’s affairs.”

“They weren’t in Heaven, now were they Dean?” Lucifer responded snidely.

He ground his teeth together. “You knew we were looking for her.”

“You reside over Heaven, Michael resides over Hell, Samael resides over Purgatory, and _I_ reside over Earth. When Dalara disappeared you brought Mikey to you, you didn’t call me up. Do you know the probability that she was here? On Earth? Ninety six percent. So you can blame it on the devil all you want, Father knows people have been doing it to me for years, but the fact of the matter is _I didn’t cause this._ She was in Heaven, your responsibility, and you let Castiel continue traveling there, even when we were all well aware that he belongs in Hell.”

Dean didn’t respond, hated that he couldn’t come back with a rational response. They had known. They all knew, and despite the fact that Lucifer was in the wrong, that he should’ve done something about Dalara coming to him, he couldn’t blame the Earth Archangel for their own irresponsibility. He couldn’t blame him for what he did when they would have done the same exact thing.

“You broke your probation, Lucifer.” Crowley spoke for him.

“I didn’t do anything you wouldn’t have done.” Lucifer bit back, stepping away.

“I don’t really care. Helping that demon, especially with hiding from all of Heaven and Hell, was a line you knew better than to cross. She’s your True Vessel, _not_ your Soul.”

Crowley snapped his fingers before Dean could get in a word and Lucifer screamed as his wings were bound, sigils they had burned into her Grace long ago burned a bright white as she fell forward.

_'Michael.’_

_'You know you never would have done what we had to.’_

_'What would you have done for Gabriel?'_

_'Half of what she did. No one can track them, Dean. I already have reason to believe that Castiel is going to complete his final Damning act soon, and now we can’t watch over him.’_

Lucifer was crying now, openly crying, and Dean couldn’t help but feel guilty for it. He didn’t ask for this, and even Dean knew the rules in place to make sure Lucifer stayed 'good' were ridiculous. Both Michael and him had done far more harm than the reborn Lucifer, in fact, since his rebirth Lucifer had been doing everything in his power to redeem himself and with his first infraction he was being punished?

Also, what was Crowley talking about Castiel's ‘final Damning act'?

“Luci.” Dean knelt down in front of her, not sure what to do or how to approach the situation, the sight of Lucifer’s white wings forced against his back in a magical binding left his own aching, reminded him of when he destroyed most of his Grace and was left with two wings.

When Sam had fallen apart after losing his wings.

“Go.” She whispered with venom. _“Leave.”_

“This is temporary, Lucifer. Until Dalara is returned to Heaven.”

“Fuck you. Both of you. I don’t deserve this and _you know it._ ”

“Help us find her and you will get your wings back sooner.”

“Michael, since I was… reborn. All I have ever done was look down on you, because you are more arrogant than Father ever was. Back then, back in The First Days, back before I Fell, I idolized you. I always saw you and I always thought, 'I want to be like him. I want to fly as well as he does, fight as well as he does.’ I don’t remember meeting Lilith the first time, but I don’t doubt I felt that way until the end. Until the day _your Vessel_ destroyed me. Until _you let it happen._ I loved you once, Brother. But that was then.”

“Deal with her, Dean.” Crowley disappeared and Lucifer’s silvery blue eyes met his gaze.

“I loved you too, you know.”

“Past tense?”

“Sometimes.” She answered, and it was only a second later that Dean realized he had mentally dubbed Lucifer as a female, _he’s my brother,_ threading delicate fingers through his own golden hair before wiping tears from his eyes. “Michael was wrong.”

“He usually is. Just deal with it for now.”

“You make it sound so simple.”

“It isn’t. I know it isn’t.”

Lucifer huffed and wrapped his arms around himself. “You can’t understand.”

“I lost my wings several years ago. Completely lost them. It can be worse. They’re bound, but they’re there.”

“Even Father only _broke_ four of them. Don’t pretend to understand because I know.”

“You could only know if-“

“I don’t remember it all, but…bits and pieces come back. I think it’s so I take it easier. If you tell Michael, he’ll lock me in Heaven’s Prison, or worse. As long as I have her, I won’t do anything stupid.”

Dean believed him too. Not that he could risk not monitoring the other Archangel now that he knew this. “I won’t tell Michael.”

“I’ll tell you how to find Dalara, if you do something for me.”

 _Don’t make deals with the devil._ He’d done worse, and this wasn’t the devil they knew. The old Lucifer never lied, prided himself in that fact. But this one, she clearly had no qualms about it. In a way, it made her more of a threat than the other one. If this Lucifer would lie, could lie, it left a dangerous player on the table if he became a threat.

So Dean had to be wary, follow his gut.

“Depends.”

“When you inevitably send an angel to spy on me, send Anael.”

“Why him?”

“She has a Soul, one that nearly became a demon. I trust her to sympathize with Lilith rather than see her as the monster she once was.” _Anael, The Carrier of Light._ Did Lucifer know about that? It wasn’t a piece of information spread around anymore.

“And you?”

“Most all of Heaven sees me as a monster, Lilith’s safety is more important than the opinions of a bunch of the little ones.”

Which Dean didn’t believe. Despite the love he knew Lucifer had for Lilith, Lucifer was the brightest angel in Heaven. He was meant to be adored, it was who he was, just like Dean was meant to train and Michael was meant to lead.

“Okay.” He agreed after a moment. “You’ll tell me where Dalara is, or how to find her, and Anael will be the angel I send to watch you.”

“A blood tracking spell can bypass my protection sigils, though I'm not sure it will work against the ones Mae placed.” Lucifer responded after a moment of watching him. “Have Gabriel Novak fix his human body and resurrect himself. You can use him to track her.”

“Tracking spells don’t work like that. He’s-“

“Nephilim. His body carries the same genetic code as Dalara Valentine and Castiel Novak. They also share soullines, and Castiel is technically his soulmate. If none of those options work, consider talking to Mae. He is, after all, her True Vessel.”

“You make it sound so simple.” Dean hated that he hadn’t considered it before. Of course, teaching Gabriel to resurrect someone would be, by all rights, directly defying Oblivion's no resurrection order.

They needed to find out exactly what happened to God before they could go through the motions of teaching Gabriel something like that, because God was God. Someone far superior to an Archangel.

Even considering it was dangerous.

“If you find God, tell Him I want to talk to Him.” Lucifer told him knowingly.

“Anael will be here soon.” Then Dean was flying, arriving in The Garden several moments later where Sam was sitting, waiting.

“Is everything okay?”

“It’s fine.” Sam responded. “I want to help you find Dalara.”

Dean almost laughed, but instead he just smirked and nodded. “Well, Lucifer gave me a tip to do that, but first we have to do something else.”

“What?” Sam frowned, giving him a very questioning look.

“Two things maybe. Get you a new body, and then find Dad.”

“I want my old Vessel.” Sam said quickly and Dean rolled his eyes. Not that he could blame him. Angels usually favored Vessels, especially the ones they met their Souls with. The only problem was that Jared was part of the resurrection stunt God pulled and Dean really doubted the damaged man would want to reconsent.

Which of course, left him with a long day of work to remake the empty shell. “You sure you don’t want a chick’s body, Samantha? I’m sure Gabriel would love it either way.” He teased earning the angelic equivalent of an unamused look from his younger brother. “Fine. Just don’t be surprised when your boyfriend makes himself your girlfriend.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Sam replied dryly. A Soul was a Soul he supposed, though he did wonder for a moment if Gabriel _would_ prefer a female Vessel. To his misfortune he knew Gabriel always preferred being at the bottom of things… yeah Dean didn’t want to think on that. What Gabe did was his business.

“Race you to Greece.” He said suddenly before taking flight, he felt Sam on his trail and grinned as he flew.

It was good to have Sam back. None of the other angels came close to understanding that he tried to help stop the Apocalypse, even if it was selfishly. Sam knew what he did, and didn’t blame him for his mistakes.

.-~*~-.

“There is a problem.” Life breathed silently, on her knees before the Being cloaked in pure silence. “With my limits I am only so capable.”

The response was a billion different things, so powerful supernovas exploded across a thousand dimensions, and Life heard each one. She heard each sound and cry of pain. It screamed at her, much as the internal despair of her brother crashed over her.

“Please. With the right placement of my magic I can fix this. I just need you to allow me to work. For just a moment.”

The Being had none of it, and for a moment she was dead, _four deaths_ , her being screamed under the assault, under the pain, and she collapsed further under the weight, head touching the ground beneath her, forcing her to inhale silence like a fine smoke.

Life hated when Death was bound, the Archangels did it time and time again, bound Him and tortured Him, a thousand different dimensions, almost always in the same way, and whether she would admit it or not, she suffered through the binding, just as He did. They were two halves, and where He was now…

“One more life, then I will not touch the scene again. Give Me one more.”

The Being was silent in response, but the weight disappeared from her and she rose slowly until she was kneeling, head pressed against her knee that was arched up.

“One more and I will stay out of it.”

“One.” A thousand thousand voices whispered to her and she almost cried in relief as the Being left her, as Oblivion left her.

If there was anything she could ever do it was respect God for standing up to Oblivion, for risking everything. It took nerve that neither she nor Death had, even when they were seen as the true immortals.

“Thank you.” She breathed before traveling back to the dimension she left.

What she was doing would either end horribly, or greatly.

Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I wanted to do more with Dal and Cas but I couldn’t do it without revealing too much.   
> For those that don’t understand, Life was talking to Oblivion and They technically don’t speak through language so that’s why I didn’t give Them dialogue. It was weird, but it was important for later events.   
> Did everyone like the appearance from the unnamed Archangel this chapter?


	7. 6: The Family Of God

Sam landed behind Dean in the central part of Athens, Greece where he carefully cloaked his form and presence from the present humans.

“What are we doing in Greece?” Sam asked as he took in the sight of everything around them.

“Athena.” Dean answered quietly as he trailed through the crowd with Sam in tow.

“How’s Athena going to help you with my Vessel?”

“You can’t just rip Jared out of his life, so we’re making you one.”

“He’s alive?” Sam asked as images of Lucifer ripping the man apart flashed through his mind. The man he failed in every way. The man that ultimately gave him everything he had with Gabriel.

“Yes.” Dean answered, shifting uncomfortably. “Dad brought him back, with everyone else. He gave him a house and wiped the memories of Lucifer torturing him.”

“Not of me?”

“From my understanding he remembers everything up to Lilith. But you can’t go to him.”

“But-“

“He has his kids now, Sammy. A life. You don’t have any right to take it from him. Not when Athena can help me make you an empty meatsuit.”

Sam bit his tongue to keep from lashing out. Dean was right, but the fact remained that Jared had been his first Vessel.

“Empty bodies are the better alternative, Sammy. Trust me. Not just morally, but logically.”

Sam didn’t answer, staring down at his older brother for a moment before nodding. It was true. The consent issues with possessing Vessels were problematic at their core, something he never would have considered until he spent time on Earth.

“There she is.” Dean muttered, waving to an elegant elderly woman perched on a bench. “Athen!” He called across the short space, drawing the goddess’s attention and earning a welcoming smile, something Sam was surprised to see.

“Dean.” The woman greeted when they arrived, her gaze slipping towards Sam for a fraction of a moment before returning to Dean. “You aren’t supposed to be in Greece currently. Who’s the birdie flying behind you?”

“Sam.” Dean answered and a look of pure shock crossed Athena’s face.

“I thought The One God couldn’t resurrect him.”

“It’s complicated.”

“Hardly.” Athena responded after a moment. “I’m assuming your father bypassed Oblivion law in the only way he could. He used a nephilim. It was clever, especially with the impending war.”

“What war?” Dean asked, confused tone matching Sam’s own confusion perfectly.

“Did she not tell you?” Athena asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Who?” The hope in Dean’s tone said all he needed to know. Sam clearly remembered Dean mentioning that Artemis died fighting Raphael, considering where they were and the sympathetic yet surprised look in Athena's gaze told him all he needed to know.

“Artemis crawled her way out of Purgatory about a month ago.”

“Thanks for that.” Another female voice chimed in from behind them, a familiar voice.

“You should have told him.” Dean turned around quickly and Sam followed the motion, eying the new form of what could only be Artemis curiously.

“Art.” Dean breathed before pulling the now red headed pale skinned woman into a tight embrace.

“Hey, Deb.” She muttered quietly. “I missed you.”

“What the hell?” Dean asked as he pulled away from her, frustration rolling off of him in waves. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s a long story.”

“It would’ve taken you ten seconds. A quick, 'hey, Dean. I’m alive.’”

“Then we would’ve been stuck in a loop of 'how the fuck are you alive?'. It’s a long story I know you deserve to know but I don’t have time for the conversation.” Artemis flipped her gaze from Dean directly to Sam and she smiled warmly at him, much to his surprise. “Heard rumors you were back. Good to see you Sam.”

“You can see him.”

“We all can. Long story. Athena, do this favor on me.”

“But I wanted to make a deal with him.”

“And I wanted a bigger pair of boobs. In the wise words of the Rolling Stones; you can’t always get what you want.”

“Art-“

“Nope. Your baby brother needs his moosey form and I need Athena back at the drawing board.”

“Who the hell are you at war with?”

Artemis ignored him, looking at Athena. “I’m being serious.”

“Very well. Dean, draw on my reserves as much as you need to create the empty Vessel. No more though. I honestly need it as much as I can get.”

Then Athena vanished and Artemis returned her focus to Dean.

“Trust me, Deb. Please.”

“You’re alive.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I just…it’s been Hell. Get him his body back. Find your Dad. Then come to Olympus.”

“How-“

“I know you as well as I know me, maybe better.”

“After I talk to Dad we’re going to have a long talk.”

“Yes, sir.” Artemis grinned at him before bowing and disappearing in a flash of god energy.

“She’s a nightmare.” Dean muttered, shaking his head.

“You care about her.”

“If it wasn’t for Liz I’d probably love her.” Dean admitted, flexing his wings.

“Probably a good thing.” While Sam didn’t know a whole lot about the Pagans he had learned a bit about Artemis during their time in Purgatory. Artemis had implied on several occasions that she was banned by Pagan law from engaging in relationships with men and even if Dean was by all rights an angel, he was insistent on identifying as a man.

“Do you ever wish it wasn’t Gabriel? That you had a choice in the matter?” Sam didn’t answer at first, struggling with the answer. Did he wish it was his choice? Never once since it all began had he truly asked that question. Even when there had been the seed of doubt planted by Gabriel he had never considered anyone else. Not for a moment.

So did he wish it wasn’t Gabriel? No. Not in a million years. Did he wish he had chosen Gabriel for himself? Absolutely.

He had experience with his Soul outside of the strict boundaries of the Soul. He saw Gabriel as Gabriel, not just his Soul, but the other angels weren’t that lucky.

Which bared an important question. What if the other angels had that chance?

What if they could all experience that? How many angels would remain with their Soul if given the same opportunity he had?

“I would choose Gabriel. But I understand. Most of us can’t… see past it.”

“Bit of an understatement.” Dean snorted.

“Is this about Elizabeth?” Sam asked tentatively.

“No.”

Sam didn’t believe him, but the tone in his brother’s voice screamed 'we're done talking about this.’

“Let’s go make Jared a doppleganger.” That brought up the idea of another empty Vessel, something he wasn’t too thrilled with. Even though he knew it was just a body with no mind of its own, it reminded him far too much of his time after Jared was destroyed by Lucifer.

“There’s no other option?” Sam asked and Dean gave him a sympathetic look.

“The rules on Vessels were changed. You could possess a coma patient but…”

“I can’t possess a person that has a Soul inside.”

“Hannah spoke with Paeon about an issue with angels possessing Souls. After that she banned possessing inhabited Vessels with the exception of Archangels and their True Vessels.”

“Wasn’t Michael-“

“Fergus is already a demon because of Michael. Him possessing his Soul can’t do any more damage to it.”

“Okay.” He nodded, watching Dean spread his wings for flight.

“Let’s get this over with.”

.-~*~-.

Sixteen hours later Sam was sliding into a Vessel, or more accurately a meatsuit, because that was all it was. Human flesh to contain his True Form and leave him able to interact with humans. Demons used the word demeaningly, but he was using it literally.

It was a bit more comfortable than Jared had been, the skin fit more like the shirt and jeans Dean gave him when they met again on Earth than the tight way he had been confined in Jared.

Something occurred to him, this was _his_ body. Not a human to later return, but _his_ body. If he chose to do so, he could spend the rest of eternity in it and it wouldn’t matter to anyone because he wasn’t sharing.

It was _his._

He had a human body, and if he was ever recognized as Jared he could simply claim to be the lost twin of the man.

It was a simple fix, a fix he was comfortable with, and despite the loneliness of not sharing the body it was also freeing, protection from uncomfortable situations revolving around consent.

Sam could truly have Gabriel to himself. They could be them.

Not that they would run again, but they could be them.

“You like it?”

Sam eyed his brother, for a moment, before shrugging passively. “Maybe I should have taken a female Vessel.”

If the look of frustrated surprise was anything to go by Sam knew he had made the right choice in response, a grin crossing his face as he was unable to stop from bursting into laughter.

“Damnit, Sam! That wasn’t funny!”

“It was hilarious!” He retorted through his laughter and Dean ruffled his feathers in agitation, shaking his head.

“Glad to see someone’s happy.”

Sam sobered, eying his brother. “What’s your deal, Dean?”

“Dad.”

Sam sighed, wings twitching behind him in irritation. “You still haven’t explained exactly why we need to find Him.”

“We need to know what Oblivion did to Him.”

“That isn’t an answer, Dean.”

“It’s the best I’m going to give you right now. If I tell you anymore you’re going to take off and it’ll most likely end bad for everyone involved.”

Sam considered lashing out but decided against it, they wouldn’t make any progress if they stood there bickering about God and Dean’s inability to give a simple answer.

“How are we going to find Him?”

“Simple.” Dean responded, relief clouding his expression. “We’re going to summon him.”

Sam opened then shut his mouth, narrowing his eyes. “We can’t summon God. Not if He doesn’t want to be found.”

“Remember what Gabriel said when he came back?”

“About God? Yes.”

“He has been weakened, and we already know the basics of the body He was using.”

“Gabriel knows all of that.” Sam said slowly. “Why aren’t we bringing him?”

Dean sighed heavily. “Nephilim or not he needs a body to wear on Earth. We don’t have time to teach him the basics of hiding his True Form.”

“Nephilim-“

“Are born to an angel possessing a human or a human woman. Gabriel doesn’t have a body because he wasn’t made like them.”

“He did have a body.” Sam didn’t understand. It was simple enough. Gabriel could easily repair his own body and-

Suddenly he felt very stupid. Even if a nephilim could bypass Oblivion rules, them causing it would most likely have consequences.

“I thought you were the smart one.”

Sam glared at his brother who grinned in response. “I get it.”

“Attaboy.”

“Do you have the necessary information for a summoning?”

“I have for a long time. I found it during my rampage against Him.”

“What-“

“I couldn’t use it. I mean, I could but I couldn’t.”

Sam frowned, his brother’s words not clearing it up a bit.

“He used to ignore it. Anything as strong as me or stronger can ignore a summoning if they choose to.”

“Then-“

“I think He’s done hiding. After the stunt with Gabriel I think He’s waiting.”

“So you’re going on faith?”

“Don’t sound so surprised, Sammy. It’s not faith, just wishful thinking.”

Even with that, Sam couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face.

“So what do we need?”

“Michael’s feather, blood of a Soul…”

.-~*~-.

Gabriel paused in a conversation with his mom about the exact purpose of The Men of Letters when something nudged at the back of his mind, something he had never experienced but immediately knew what was.

 _Prayer._ Someone was praying to him, or at least towards him. The words were fuzzy, but they screamed _do not ignore!_ at him.

Though, at the same time he strangely knew he _could_ ignore it if he wanted to.

He didn’t want to. The only ones that knew he was at least half angel were basically all angels. None of them would pray.

The only human he knew that knew he was alive was Cas.

 _Please be Cas._ “Mom, I…this is important.”

Terra nodded, gripping his shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug that he returned. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’ll see you later.” Gabriel promised, holding her close and shutting his eyes. “I promise.”

Terra laughed softly, carefully separating herself from him. “If it’s your brother, tell him I’m worried about him.”

Gabriel nodded before spreading his wings behind him carefully and running through what he had learned from Mandy.

In theory, it was simple. Mandy had explained to him that the right movement of their wings could open a sort of portal in space that allowed them to travel across Earth and Heaven in an instant. That sounded easier than trying to fly the other way, the way Mandy had been trying to teach him.

Was this what baby birds felt like before being shoved out of their nests?

_Oh God I’m a bird._

_Wait, focus, Gabriel. Spread your wings and-_

To his complete and utter shock the first beat of wings was enough to send him stumbling into someone’s backyard, a huge contrast to the living room he had been settled in with his mother.

 _That was_ -

“Not actually that easy.” Gabriel’s gaze shot to the disturbingly familiar woman sitting on a swing with her ankles crossed. “Hey, Gabriel.”

All he could do was stare at the plain looking woman, memories of their first encounter still clouded but there. The woman he nearly cheated on Sam with. A self proclaimed whore with a miracle baby.

_God._

Literally God. He was staring at God and if her grin was anything to go by he was almost certain his jaw was slack.

_I almost had sex with God._

“But you didn’t. For good reason.”

“I…”

“I go by Angel, Gabe. Don’t start spluttering at My feet. It doesn’t suit you.”

“I don’t understand.” He managed stupidly.

“Of course you don’t. It’s a really long story that started at the Dawn of Everything.”

“You brought me back.”

“You managed to guilt trip Me into saving Samuel and that’s what confused you.”

What felt like thousands of years ago. He’d forgotten. In the chaos of everything he had almost forgotten _who_ directly rescued Sam.

Rescued.

“You didn’t save him. Saving him would’ve meant you _fixed_ him. I… Do you have any idea what the hell he went through? What she _did to him_?” Gabriel all but yelled at her and she flinched away.

“I know. Gabriel, I know.”

“You were there. The whole time and you, what? Sat by and watched your kids kill each other? What the fuck kind of Father does that?”

“The kind that wants them to learn!” Angel cried, tears filling her eyes and Gabriel couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

God was crying.

“I wanted them to learn, Gabriel. I _needed_ them to learn. I couldn’t sit there and baby them through it. I made choices, choices I regret, but so did they. Humanity ruined us all. You are the worst disease in existence because you infect _everything_ but I didn’t see it. Even when you got to Me, _I didn’t see it._ I let pride control Me and I was _wrong._ I destroyed My children because I was too arrogant to see, and then you, you fucking _bastard._ You send Me the most fucked prayer I have gotten in decades. You make _Me_ fucking _see_ how shitty of a person I am. Good Lord may I strike Me down if I’m lying. I wanted to do more, Gabriel. Oblivion has strict rules on interference. Rules I’m currently paying the price for breaking.”

“You said that before.” Gabriel breathed, struggling to understand everything she said. There was more. There had to be more. Time and time again he’d heard how infectious humanity was to non humans, but hearing it from God?

_Sam-_

“Your prayers won’t leave here, Gabriel. Yes. I’m paying a price. A terrible price.” Angel bit her lip and looked to her right. “Amanda!” Gabriel followed her gaze to a closed sliding glass door to a large ornate house. A minute and a half later a familiar blonde came strolling outside with an even more familiar German Shepherd in tow.

“I thought her name was Mandy.” He muttered stupidly as the girl and dog… Chernobyl eyed him with only a hair of familiarity.

It had been years for them, he realized. What had once been a distinctly teenage girl had been replaced with a young woman, though she still dressed similar to a teenager she was clearly much older.

“You remember Gabriel?”

“That fucker?” The girl asked dryly as Chernobyl sat down next to her, leaning into her side. “I thought he was dead.”

“He’s the nephilim.” Angel explained unnecessarily and the blonde snorted.

“No shit, Sherlock. Never seen a human that glowed half angel. What’s the fucker doing here?”

Angel sighed heavily at her daughter, shaking her head. “I need to show him-“

“What that fucker Oblivion did to me?”

“Amanda, can you please stop calling Oblivion a fucker?”

“Hold on. You’re God.” Because apparently he felt obligated to remind Her that She was the big He.

“Yeah?” Angel asked, walking over to her daughter.

“But… she’s your kid.”

“So was Jesus. Sort of. That ordeal is kinda complicated.”

“But she’s… human?” Angel shook her head, turning around and eying Gabriel like he was stupid.

“No. She’s the only remaining holder of my power.”

Gabriel was lost.

“Look, Gabe. I fucked up. Oblivion got pissed. _Technically_ I’m God, but the problem is I’m weak because of the _assholes_ that think Them being all-powerful justifies Them torturing me!”

“ _Mom._ ” Now _Amanda_ was chastising her mother for the same thing she’d just been chastised for and Gabriel didn’t know what was more offsetting.

Angel sighed heavily, shaking her head. “I know, Amanda. I can get them back. But it’s bullshit.”

Her daughter rolled her eyes, focusing on Gabriel with clear distaste. “I hated you when we met, I hate you more now. Since my mother is the most immature brat on the planet, it’s like this. Mom fucked a human and nine months later I popped out. That pissed Oblivion off because it was out of line, so They ordered her to sit on her ass.”

“Then She helped us.” Gabriel filled in the blanks, still trying to grasp exactly what happened there.

“Yeah. Mom’s a dumbass, I love her to death but she’s got more issues than all of Heaven combined.”

“I’m standing right here.”

“Your point?” The blonde asked and Angel huffed a breath of annoyance. “They told her to settle down and raise me, so she did what I did when I was sixteen.”

“Fucked a skinwalker?” He asked, eying the dog next to her with disdain.

“Among other things.” Angel interrupted. “Oblivion made Me what I am now. But what They didn’t expect was you. See, I may have been doing what I wasn’t supposed to, but I was still out of the picture. The natural order was taking place. The Apocalypse fell into order and Lucifer was freed.”

“Then he prayed to you.” Sam’s voice scared the ever living Hell out of Gabriel and he spun around to see both Sam and Dean standing behind him. Dean was staring at Angel and Sam’s eyes met his with confusion burning deep in the hazel.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to get the blood of an unfound Soul.”

“I thought it was a summoning spell.” Sam spoke up when Dean didn’t respond to Angel’s words.

“Mandy-“

“Amanda.” Her daughter interrupted.

“ _My daughter_ put up a ward to reverse your summoning. We knew you were coming.” Angel sighed heavily from behind him. “Dean.”

“You brought him here.” Dean said, eying Gabriel accusingly.

“Of course I did.” Angel responded simply.

“Why?”

“Because I wasn’t ready to face you.” Dean’s expression fell a bit. “A long time ago I gave you a burden no one deserved. I told you to watch your brothers and sisters, thousands of angels, and then I left. I took everything from you and I punished you for something I didn’t yet understand. How the hell could I have possibly willingly shown My face to you, Debriel? You followed My every order and still I punished you for it. I never planned to face you again.”

“Then why? Why did she… You could have kept us away.”

“She can’t.” Amanda spoke up and Gabriel turned to follow Sam’s gaze as Amanda spread her arms. “I could’ve, but she’s my mother and I know how big of a cunt she can be. You deserved to see her again.”

“What did Oblivion do to you?” Dean managed to ask as Angel stepped in front of her daughter, standing just an inch or so shorter than the younger girl.

“Oblivion fucked me. Not the fun kind either. I don’t think They could comprehend sex if They wanted to. When I rescued Sam, I was warned to keep my nose out, but I didn’t listen. Then it all ended and I did the unthinkable, just like They did. They took Gabriel and tore him apart to 'reward' him and I resurrected _everyone_ lost to the entire ordeal. I crossed every line in the book. So, They did something terrible to me.”

Amanda snapped her fingers and the air between them lit up with light energy he recognized from his resurrection, the only problem was _where_ it radiated from.

Almost none of it came from Angel. It glowed behind Her, from Her daughter. Instead of the light energy he recognized instinctively as _God_ pouring off of Her there was something else thrumming at the edge of Angel’s skin, in the center of Her chest.

Something Gabriel was sure was impossible.

_It couldn’t be._

“After what I did to Heaven, Oblivion barred half of my power and laid down the law that no one could ever be resurrected again. The problem was that I wasn’t finished. Amanda told me to fuck off when I asked for her help so I was on my own. I was the only one powerful enough to do it. So, I delved into the darkest reaches of our reality. Until I found him.”

“I remember that.”

“Not clearly though. I had to fog up your memory. You were overexposed during your resurrection and it nearly fried you. I used a loophole to repair your Soul.”

“You made him into a nephilim.”

“Only his Soul. He did the rest. I couldn’t resurrect either of them, but hybrids can ignore Oblivion law without Them being able to do anything about it. The freaks of nature are problematic because of that.”

“Thanks, mom.” Amanda muttered dryly.

“I helped him conduit My power to resurrect Sam and himself. In retaliation Oblivion stuck a Soul in Me and gave My daughter almost all of the rest of my power.”

“Which is complete bullshit.” Amanda commented dryly before snapping her fingers and returning the scene to normal.

Gabriel was staring at the two of them.

“I don’t want to be fucking God, especially since she won’t tell me how to block out prayers.”

“Neither did I, kiddo.” Angel responded dryly.

“You’re human.” Dean said carefully and Angel scrunched her nose.

“Rub it in, why don’t you?”

“Oblivion made You human. That was Your punishment for ignoring Them?”

“Yes. For the most part. I still have a shred of Light that sustains Me, otherwise the overwhelming amount of knowledge would fry My human Soul and brain.” Angel sighed. “You didn’t need My help on this one, Dean. Just like you didn’t need Me on any of the rest of it. I can’t give you back what I took from you. From any of you. What I can do is suffer through My punishment with the little bit of dignity I have left.”

“You have dignity?”

Angel huffed an annoyed breath at her daughter. “I’m proud of you, Dean. I honestly am.”

“You’re not coming back.”

“Even if I wanted to, I can’t. I’m banned from Heaven. There’s probably some sick joke about that.”

“Why didn’t You help me?” Sam spoke up for the first time in what felt like hours. Angel’s broken gaze moved to Sam and sympathy broke across her expression.

“Would you like the honest answer, or for Me to lie?”

“I want the truth.” Sam stated uneasily.

“I didn’t think about it.” Angel responded bluntly, eying Gabriel for a moment before looking at Sam again. “Helping Gabriel was an impulse decision. I didn’t consider for a moment that you would be in pain. When I answered his pissed off prayer, I didn’t understand pain. I had a basic understanding of everything else, but I didn’t understand pain. I couldn’t feel physical pain. I never considered it. When I made you, you _couldn’t_ feel pain.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“It does, Dean.” Sam said quietly. “Heaven before Earth.”

“The good old days.” Angel muttered dryly, a distant look on her face. “Earth was the first place where pain existed. I didn’t intend for it to be like that. The Dark bled through to Earth and tainted it with Her.”

“We were happy before Humanity.” Dean said slowly. “Then Lilith was born.”

“I Created her and gave her to Lucifer, not realizing how toxic she would be, and the moment her Soul touched Heaven you all changed. The human race is toxic. I didn’t realize it for a very long time. I was too proud to realize what it did to you, what exposure to Souls had changed in my angels. I didn’t fix you because I didn’t understand you could experience pain. Or maybe I did and I just didn’t care.”

“Mom doesn’t understand herself anymore. Just like the rest of us she’s been fucked over by a Soul.”

“I’ll grow old and die. Live a frustratingly human life. Then, when the time comes and I keel over from old age I’ll get My powers back.”

“There’s no other way?” Gabriel asked and Angel snorted, shaking Her head.

“I died of alcohol poisoning the first night I was human. Then I starved to death. Been killed by a werewolf and shapeshifter. I would bet money those bitch Fates are involved in it. I have to die of old age and it can’t be cheated. So I’m trapped. Probably the best punishment They could’ve handed me too. Not that I’m happy about it.”

Gabriel wasn’t sure he could begin to comprehend what She was going through. Going from being all-powerful to being nothing more than a human?

Gabriel knew he’d barely scratched the surface of his new status as a nephilim and it was overwhelming. He’d seen both Sam and Dean in weakened states and the misery it caused them.

God to human?

The idea was crazy, yet he was standing there with Her and Her daughter.

_My life is so fucked._

“So this is it?” Sam asked. “After this we’re done?”

“Yes.” Angel answered. “I know you want My help, but I can’t give it to you. Whatever is happening out there, I don’t know what it is, but it’s your problem, not Mine or My daughter’s.”

“You’re serious?”

“Deadly serious, Debriel. You can be angry all you want. I’m on thin ice with Oblivion and I don’t want My family getting caught in any backlash.”

Gabriel could _feel_ how bad that hurt Sam and Dean. The exclusion from being Her… no _her_ family hurt them and Gabriel wanted to throw a punch for her hurting his angel.

“Fuck you, Angel.”

She met his gaze, hurt in her expression. “Gabe-“

“You don’t get to pick and choose your family. Just because you’re human doesn’t change that you Created _all of us._ You’re _God,_ you arrogant bitch and just because you have a sad story doesn’t mean you get to abandon your kids.”

“Like you did, Gabriel?” Angel bit back.

“That’s different.”

“No it’s not. You know they exist. You are _well aware_ they exist, and rather than going after them to make sure they were safe you _left them._ You don’t get to give me that bullshit Gabriel because-“

“I didn’t know they existed. I should’ve, but I didn’t, I was young and stupid and _I fucked up._ I admit that, but you know what? When I found out I had a daughter I did what I could to protect her. I did something endlessly _stupid_ to protect her. They aren’t asking you to fucking save the world.”

“We didn’t ask you for anything.” Sam spoke up before disappearing.

“Dean-“

Without another word Dean snapped his fingers and a gust of wind picked up his wings and sent him away. Gabriel expected to land with Dean at his side, but instead he was left standing at Sam’s side and forced to wonder where Dean was.


	8. 7: Too Many Chick Flick Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, the Vessel Artemis uses this chapter is based on the woman that played Artemis in the episode “Remember the Titans”(with the exception of the height), and from here on out, unless I change my mind, that will be who she looks like.

“You know I loved you, Debriel.”

“No.” Dean responded, glaring at God with venom in his expression. “You said it yourself, you didn’t know what love was, and even if you did.” Dean laughed and shook his head, “You killed us. You killed Debriel, you killed Michael, you killed Lucifer, and you killed Raphael. It was you. Yeah, maybe you didn’t stab or shoot us but you fucking killed us. I’m Dean now, Debriel is dead. Crowley is Crowley now, not Michael. Lucifer? You’re favorite? The asshole that didn’t do anything but love _her_? He goes by Luci now and her… daughter, her _Soul_ , goes to school in fucking Colorado. Then Raphael. Oh, God I don’t want to _talk_ about him. What Raphael did was worse than any of the shit we pulled, and it all happened because you _abandoned us._ All because you decided to drop us on the curb and make us fend for ourselves. You left us to die, and we did, but we came back stronger than you. I didn’t come here today to ask for your help because I wanted it, I came here because I thought I had no choice.”

“So what are you going to do, Dean?” God asked him, expression tired and sad, and for a moment she looked her age, older than time. For a moment her human face rang with the same appearance God had once possessed, then as quick as He was there she was back. That unfamiliar shadow of God that none of the angels recognized.

Hell, when they got there his first thought had been that their half-sister was actually their Father. If Lucifer Fell, God plummeted and unlike them, there was no going back.

“I could kill you.” He suggested, but they both knew better. “I’m going to leave.” Dean eyed the skinwalker next to God’s daughter and considered throwing a skinwalker hunt onto the wire for Hunters.

“If you have my family killed, angel boy. I’ll kill you myself. Then I’ll bring you back and repeat it. Don’t forget, I’m a half-breed. Oblivion can’t boss me around and if I’m honest I don’t think They give a fuck about a little archangel. Leave.”

Dean actually respected her for that statement, even if it got under his skin. “Bye, Angel. Bye, little sister.”

A smile quirked on Amanda’s lips, “One sister acknowledged, a lot to go. Give the featherbrains a break, Dean. The kids love you.”

Dean rolled his eyes and flew, spreading his wings wide and soaring across the skies of Earth in silence. He needed a moment to himself, to collect his thoughts, to grasp everything. It was simple really, God ditched them when he was fed up with them and hung out on Earth for a couple thousand years. The same thing they all did. Ran away from Heaven in favor of hanging out with humans. Humanity _was_ toxic, and sometimes he wondered if they’d have been better off without it.

Of course, without humans he wouldn’t have met Liz and she was the light of his world. So yeah, God wasn’t necessarily in the wrong, but that comment about family had pissed him off beyond belief.

You didn’t pick and choose what part of your family was family, even when you wished you could.

_‘Deb.’_

There it was. The elephant in the room that he was hardly prepared to deal with, especially with the repercussions that could follow it. Artemis was alive. Dean remembered clear as day when she died, Raphael had _gloated_ about it and nearly caused Dean to drive his blade through him during the trial. Something about Raphael was _different_ from Lucifer. Raphael’s behavior wasn’t justifiable. Artemis was supposed to be dead, but she clearly wasn’t, and the idea that she wasn’t opened up so many dangerous indications that Dean didn’t want to begin to think on. Purgatory was _Mae’s_ problem. Not theirs. Not that Dean trusted him. He trusted him less than he trusted Lucifer and to learn that at least one of the Purgatory beings had escaped got to him beyond all belief. Even if he was grateful.

 _‘I have an hour. I know your parent drama is over.’_ Manning up, he spread out his wings and took flight, landing in the familiar room that belonged to Artemis. Her home in Olympus. The place was different than it had been last time, which wasn’t really a good thing. He scrunched his nose at the smell of the dogs that were crowded in, flinching back when one of the golden Caelhound pups growled at him from where it was laying on a desk. A desk that Artemis was sitting at with her legs perched on it.

She’d changed forms again, which meant nothing good for anyone involved. Her hair was long and brown, eyes bluish with a hint of green. Unlike the red head she had worn when she showed up when he met with Athena, short and stout, this form was sturdy and tall with angled eyes that made him think of her original form, the form of a goddess. “Hey, Deb.” She greeted, eyes light with false excitement. Something was wrong and Dean really wasn’t happy that he was being drug into it, or was he?

“What’re they doing here?” Dean asked, ignoring the twisting feeling in the gut, the desire to demand how she was alive.

“Well after I came back there was this moment where I kinda cried out in glee and I sort of used my call to arms for the dogs and most of them won’t go back yet. Apparently Hunters have been going missing.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean demanded, but already he was reaching out across his Pagan power to pinpoint the Hunters. Only…

“Weird isn’t it? How people just… disappear. The hounds don’t get it either. Well, they suspect something but I don’t want to believe it. It’s crazy talk, and I’m crazy.” Artemis was in serious mode though and that residual madness she’d had when he saved her from Purgatory all those years ago was gone. Her expression was stone, but Dean could still read her. There was barely contained rage boiling beneath her skin. “Castiel would _never_ kidnap Hunters. That’s just crazy talk, isn’t it, Deb? Cas kidnapping people? He’s a Hunter. Completely sane.”

Dean felt sick, because no. Cas was not sane, but why would he be kidnapping Hunters? What could he possibly gain from something like that? Or was this Dalara? No. Even a demon didn’t gain by kidnapping Hunters. He knew better.

“I’m fighting a war, Deb. I can’t sit here and wonder what the fuck happened, but do you know what I’m doing?”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you aren’t. That’s bullshit and you know it. You fucking bailed on them. They _need_ you, they need _us_ and you left for that… woman.” Artemis had tears in her eyes and rage tinged with jealousy was boiling through now.

The way she said woman got under his skin, pissed him off. She had no right to talk about Elizabeth like that. She _knew_ what the situation was. “Don’t you dare, Art. You knew the deal when we met.”

“I did.” Artemis responded harshly, laughing bitterly. “I fucking knew it and I lived with it. For years. All because you joined me. I _married_ you. I knew you’d eventually find a Soul and I sat through your grief and your love spell over her. Then I fell for you like a fucking dumbass. But this version of you? The one that has everything? I don’t like it, Deb. I don’t like _you_ , Debriel. I died for you before, but now… You’re lost.” Artemis’ expression fell. “You’re a liability.”

“What are you-“

“I’m divorcing you, Debriel of the one god. I’m breaking off our ties because I need to focus and I can’t have your Grace weighing on my Soul.”

Dean stared at her, trying to comprehend that. No, they couldn’t… Did it really matter? He hadn’t even _known_ they were married until he brought her back.

Except it did. At one point, he would’ve killed for her, died for her. They had been as close as an angel could be with its Vessel without it being sexual, they were one. And as messed up as it was, he didn’t want that to end. He cared about Artemis enough to know that.

“Art…”

“I don’t kneel before archangels, I stand above myself, above my followers and I kneel to my Hunters. The same Hunters I thought you were going to protect.”

“No.” He said suddenly, shaking his head and she shot daggers at him.

“No?”

“I can’t help the Hunters if I can’t find them and I can’t look for them without your power to leech off of.”

Artemis rolled her eyes and moved her legs off the desk, standing at her full height which was scarily close to his Vessel’s. Several of the Caelhounds rose in the same moment and Dean took a step back as several of them growled at him.

For the first time since they met, Artemis screamed _threat_ and Dean realized he needed to fix this, and fast, because the Caelhounds could absolutely hurt him if she ordered them to.

“No. See, Deb. I’m at _war_. I don’t have time to deal with Heaven drama, and that’s exactly what the situation with Castiel boils down to. _Heaven drama._ I love my Hunters dearly, but you should’ve thrown him down the fiery pit when it became apparent he doesn’t give a shit about redemption. You’re missing my point, Dean. You should’ve been _watching_ my Hunters. It should’ve been _you_ that found out they were missing. _When_ they started to go missing. You abandoned my cause for a human, so I’m giving you what you wanted. I’m giving you her, and I’m letting you go because I can’t cope with it.”

“It was never supposed to be like this.”

Artemis scoffed, eyes narrowing. “You can’t even say it, Dean. That’s your problem. It was. It always was. It still is. You can’t see past your damned Soul. You’re too ready for the easy solution to your problems. Get god. Let a Goddess hide me. Ignore any feelings that may build up between you and the Vessel because it’s just a body to hide in.” Artemis’ expression softened. “And it was fun. Fuck was it fun. But now it’s getting old.” A head pushed against his back and he jerked away, stepping forward. “I loved you once, you know. I would’ve given up everything to be with you, except I was fucking cursed. I wasn’t _her._ The girl you met _while wearing me_. The light of your life. A little perky brown haired chick that didn’t realize how good her archangel was. A dumb little girl that died before she could love you. A dumb little girl that _still_ doesn’t realize you’re desperately in love with her.”

No one knew that. Artemis had been spying on them. How long had she been alive? No one knew the current state of their relationship, though everyone suspected it was more than friends. No one could know that _except_ someone that was spying on them.

“I don’t spy, Dean. We’re bound together. At least for now.”

“You had no right.”

“I had to know. Call me what you want but I had to know if she was treating you better. But no, she isn’t. She’s dragging you along on a leash and you’re following her like some damned lost puppy while Heaven falls apart and _our_ Hunters disappear off the damned planet!” Artemis was crying now and guilt burned in Dean along with his anger at her. He couldn’t be completely angry with her. Not by a long shot. It wasn’t her fault, he _knew_ it wasn’t. So swallowing his pride he stepped forward and enveloped the goddess in a tight hug, wrapping his wings and arms around her crying form as he held her to him. “It isn’t love, Deb. You’ve lost yourself again. I remember sitting with you, watching you watch her. I wanted it to be me. Back then, I wanted to be her. I wanted it so bad I thought I might kill her. Now I just want you to love me, to love me for me, just as I’ve loved you for you, and I know I have no right but what you feel for that human, it’s toxic. Just like the human race, it’s a _disease_ that plagues your kind. You’re stronger than it, though. I know you are.” Artemis muttered against his chest before pulling away and grabbing the front of his shirt. “I’m giving you to her. I’m freeing you from my burden because right now, it’s what we both need.”

“You don’t want to.”

“No.” Artemis agreed, her gaze meeting his. “I want to pull you down right now. I want to kiss you like my life depended on it. I want you to fuck me into Oblivion, virgin status be damned. I want to go through this war with my _husband_ by my side. I want to make you get down on your knees and worship me because I’m a fucking Goddess and nothing is more satisfying than being worshipped.”

The next words came out before Dean could stop them. They were so damned stupid, but still they were there. Out of his mouth before he could stop them, before he could consider whether he should regret them or not. “What happened to the Goddess I met that took what she wanted when she wanted it?”

Artemis’ expression hardened, anger and longing flashing across her expression for a single moment before she rose to the challenge, tightening her grip on his shirt in a second and pulling him down the short distance to kiss him.

There had to be a sort of narcissism in kissing the woman he’d possessed for a thousand years, there had to be something seriously wrong with him for _enjoying_ it.

Because he hadn’t ever enjoyed kissing anyone, not like this, it hadn’t been like _this_ and he couldn’t begin to explain it without sounding like a fucking sap.

Artemis wasn’t messing around, and he was in _her_ domain, sharing _her_ power, so when she pushed back he fell back, hitting a mattress that hadn’t been there before. This was going too fast. This couldn’t happen. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Dean made himself pull away, turning his head away and pushing at her chest. Artemis made a frustrated sound as she got off of him, backing off the bed while her burning look sat on him. “Deb.” She breathed as he got to his feet, not acknowledging when the bed disappeared. Artemis was breathing heavy, staring at him with guilt and shame clear as day.

“I’m sorry. Deb, I…”

Dean shook his head, making himself look away. “Damn it, Art.”

“You knew what would happen when you said that, and you can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it.” The most messed up part was he _couldn’t._ Artemis knew him better than he knew himself, he couldn’t lie to her because she could read him like a book and she couldn’t lie to him because he could read her like a book.

It was a nightmare. Especially with the knowledge out there in the open to both of them, and he couldn’t do it. He had to be with Elizabeth…

“She’ll never see you like that. You _know_ that.”

“She’s my Soul.”

“She’s your dream. This,” Artemis glared at him, “is _real_. Real fucking life, Deb. I spilled out my fucking Soul to you and… No, you know what? Fine. Fuck you. I’m done.”

Dean opened his mouth to defend himself-or anything- but he was cut off when something latched onto his god power and forced his mouth shut. “It was good. It was all I dreamed, but, Deb. You’re going to destroy me. This blind loyalty bullshit. It’s going to kill you. You’ll turn into Lucifer, chasing after a memory.”

_‘Let me talk.’_

“No.” Then a figure appeared in the room, a goddess Dean hadn’t seen since back when he possessed Artemis originally. A woman he never had formally met, but he recognized. Dean knew from rumor that she died years ago, she was alive too. Who else was back? Why? Damn it they’d fallen off track.

“Hello, archangel.” Hera greeted him with the hostility only a pagan could muster.

 _‘Please.’_ He all but begged Artemis, because he wasn’t ready for this. Not when… Whatever it was that was there was finally becoming clear.

“Hera, I want to divorce this archangel.” Artemis said quietly, sounding too tired for it to be normal. He’d done that. They were great together, as allies, as warriors, but this? This was so fucking far out of the ballpark and they needed to talk before she made a rash decision just because she was angry with him. Rightfully angry. But it didn’t make the situation easier.

“Of course. It will be simple enough, he possesses no Soul of his own so whatever marriage vows were cast are barely binding as is.” Hera stepped forward and Dean panicked, because he wasn’t ready. Not for this, not to lose Art, not again.

So, he did what he had to. ‘ _Protect me.’_ He ordered the hounds across their god power and the creatures wasted no time in doing as ordered. The small pack of dogs, dogs from Hunters he’d failed to protect, leaped onto Hera who cried out before he spread his wings and flew, launching himself from Artemis’ home, shutting out her demands that he comes back.

_‘I’m sorry, Art.’_

_‘Debriel, get back here, damn it!’_

_‘Not yet. You need to clear your head.’_

_‘I don’t fucking need to clear my head! Listen, Deb. I know where I stand and I shouldn’t have fucking kissed you but I need you to come back because I need my power back. I need it all or I’m going to die in this war. Please.’_ Dean paused md-flight, shutting his eyes and forcing himself to focus on that detail. The war. Not the fucked up relationship-or lack of- crap but the war.

He could talk about the war, as long as it didn’t involve the romance, her being in love with him and him being seriously fucking confused about their hot make-out session crap.

Not hot. She was his Vessel. Had been and… Damn it. He turned around, flying straight into her place again and meeting her gaze from across the room. Hera was gone, but Dean knew she was lurking close-by.

“I’m at war.”

Which he’d figured out. Stepping around the Caelhounds he sat down on the armrest, watching her closely.

“It’s The Mother.”

“The Mother.” Dean responded, disbelieving. That wasn’t possible, it couldn’t be. The Mother was… In Purgatory.

What the hell was Mae doing if he wasn’t making sure that something as infuriatingly bitchy as The Mother of Monsters in _his_ _domain?_

“I’ve only been back for a day or two of Earth’s time.” Artemis continued. “But it’s been months… maybe years here in Olympus. Dad’s had Chronos shift the time for us and the Romans but it’s only gonna last so long before she catches on and starts to go after the others.”

“How did you get out?”

“A hole. I don’t really know the source but there was this massive shockwave of angelic energy. Loki and I took our groups to the source and there was this giant crater. That Archangel… er… Samael was there and he was trying to leave through it. Loki and I didn’t think twice about going and our groups came with us. The second I was out, we were thrown into the war. The Mother was already out.”

“You have no idea what opened it?” Dean asked, though his sinking suspicions were stuck on Samael. It made sense, after all. Samael hated his place in Purgatory, and if it was angelic energy that caused the fracture it only made sense that the youngest Archangel was responsible.

“None of us do.” Artemis responded solemnly as Dean’s wings twitched behind him, he’d have to go to Mae, later, after they divorced.

.-~*~-.

Dalara moaned in pain as her eyes fluttered open. Her head was pounding but she shoved that away in favor of taking in her surroundings. Wrists and ankles bound, not poorly but not perfectly, she wasn’t blindfolded so she could distinctly see the faded ceiling of the cabin. Rolling her head to the right she was met with the sight of a dirty wall with dried blood on it, the left was a mostly empty room with a single chair across from her where the blonde girl, Claire, was sitting with her arms crossed over her chest.

_‘Peachy.’_

“’ey, girl. How ‘bout you let me outta these things.”

“Which one are you?”

“Not the damned demon and not m’ brother’s dick brother.” Dalara responded dryly. “Look, girl. I ain’t got nothin’ against ya but either y’u’re gonna let me out or I’m goin’ t’ break out.”

“Is he really my father?”

Dalara grimaced at the memories that Castiel had subjected him to, he’d definitely screwed the woman that had to be Claire’s mother and she was scary similar into appearance to Castiel. It was hard not to assume that, yes, Castiel was her dad. “Seems like i’.”

“He was going to kill me.”

Dalara pressed her lips into a thin line and dropped her head back against the mattress. “Yeah, well. Here’s the thing ya gotta know ‘bout Castiel. He ain’t the little princess he’s got the world thinkin’ he is.”

“Why does he want me dead?”

“It ain’t personal, sweetheart. If I was still alive he’d have gone after me, hell if ‘is own _brother_ was still alive he’d have gone after ‘im too. Fact o’ the matter is ya drew a bad card. Y’ur a Hunter and he needs Hunters.”

Dalara could feel Castiel clawing at the back of her mind, trying to retake control but she wasn’t in the mood for his shit. All she wanted to do was go back to Heaven. The demon was oddly silent and it was more than a little concerning. The demon hadn’t been quiet since the day she died. There was always some sort of remark, _something._

‘ _Nice to hear that you care now.’_ There she was. _‘Don’t mind me, Dally. Just scheming against you.’_ Dalara knew better, there was something else going on with the demon. _‘Damn it. Fine. Look at your right arm.’_

“So my father is a murderous psychopath?”

“No.” She responded, turning her head to look at her right arm where a sigil was carved into the broader flesh, _men’s bodies are weird._

_‘At least we aren’t using it for something more complicated.’_

The sigil was distinct, something she’d used on demons before. It was a binding sigil that made her want to cry. This wasn’t the basic one, one that could be destroyed by cutting away the flesh. The magic in the sigil went further. It wrapped around their Souls. It didn’t just hold them inside, it _bound_ their Souls to the flesh. Even if she wanted to, she couldn’t vacate the body. Not while she was a half demon. The sigil could break, the body could die, and she’d be trapped.

‘ _We’re trapped.’_ The three of them. Trapped there. Trapped in fucking _Castiel’s_ body. Forever.

“Why did ya bind me?” She forced out, eyes burning.

 _‘Ya got y’ur wish, Castiel. Y’ur not goin’ t’ hell. I promise I’ll make the rest o’ our lives a livin’ hell, though. I’ll get Mikey t’ give me Nex. You’ll fuckin’ suffer fo’ this.’_ Michael had informed them of the interesting fact that Nex wasn’t killed by Lucifer, that she was sitting somewhere in Hell being ripped apart by her hellhounds.

 _‘You’ll suffer with me, Dalara.’_ Dalara’s mouth curled as she met Claire’s gaze. Castiel didn’t seem to get it. She’d been to Hell, and no matter his ego, he wasn’t ready for Hell.

“Like I said. I know who you are.”

“Ya’ve got no clue what ya did t’ me, girl.” Dalara breathed out, “Ain’t got a fuckin’ clue, li’l girl. I’d split town ‘fore one of us busts outta these binds ‘cause I’m tellin’ ya righ’ now. I’ll fuckin’ kill ya fo’ this.”

A thread of concern crossed the girl’s expression, a bit of fear. “It’s just a binding sigil.”

_‘Stupid little girl.’_

“It’s no’ just a _bindin’ sigil._ Good God where the fuck did ya even learn it?”

Claire was quiet for a moment, didn’t look at her. “I found it in a book.”

Of course she did. Then she used it without considering the repercussions. This was why she firmly believed teens didn’t make good Hunters. Parents had no right to raise their kids in this life. There were cases everywhere of kids ruined by it, or kids that made stupid choices. Castiel and Gabe were two perfect examples. Stupid codependency, inability to accept death. Granted she wasn’t any better, but she had been immortal for years.

“Ya fucked us, girl. This ain’t the damned bindin’ sigil Hunters use normally. This is one that witches use t’ trap demons, bind them to their will. You won’t be able t’ exorcise me and I won’t be able t’ go back t’ Heaven. I’m trapped in this fuckin’ body until the end o’ time.” Now she was crying, tears pouring down her cheeks. “I’m going to tear ya apart, Castiel. We could’ve taken off. Ya didn’t need her! Fuck!” She was crying now and Castiel took full advantage, taking control of _his_ body, of _Mae’s_ body, before looking back at his daughter patiently.

“Claire.”

The girl stiffened, eyes narrowing at him and losing the guilty look that had begun to cross her. Not that it necessarily mattered. No matter what, he would get out of here, and she would be one of the fifty he needed.

_“Fifty. Just fifty and we can break it. Please, Castiel. This is not the right one and you know it.”_

_“Anything for you, Mae.”_

_‘I can’t believe I’m the one being a moral high ground, Castiel but even I’m well aware of how crazy this is. Samael isn’t a fucking god. Samael is an insane Archangel, and she’s banned from Earth for a reason.’_

“You need to let me go.”

“Right. I’ll get right on that.” The girl responded dryly.

_‘How about we put aside our differences and beat the shit out of Castiel, Dal? How about that?’_

“I am not joking, girl. Let me go.”

 _‘Help me, Dally. He’s going to fuck this up for us.’_ Castiel jerked when the demon took control, fighting as both halves of Dalara fought him out of control. The non-demon was a mess but she fought well enough that the demon was able to get control of them.

“I’m going to be honest, girl.” The demon spoke quietly. “You fucked us all. I’d love to shove a blade under your skin and strip it off, piece by piece. The thing is. I’ve got bigger aspirations here.”

“You’re…” The demon allowed her soul to flood into her eyes, looking at the girl with a venomous smile on her face.

“I’m the demon, girl. I’m the one that does the dark and twisted things of your nightmares. I’m the one that shouldn’t have to be the moral high ground for a Hunter.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Of course you don’t. Listen closely, girl. I’m not a good guy. I’m a fucking demon. I’m going to tell you this once, because you fucked us all, you need to let _me_ go, or you’re going to die. If you let Castiel or my human half go you will die. Castiel will take you to the fucking prison he’s keeping the Hunters for his ritual in, or Dalara will tear you apart. I’m in one of the best, and worst positions for a demon. Unexorcisable and in an Archangel’s True Vessel. Unlike them, I’m half grateful. After all, I’m the one that possessed him. I signed up for this.” The demon was lying her ass off about being grateful. Much like her unwilling companions she was livid. Her plan had been to toss Castiel to the side and move on after killing the dumbass. Then she’d gotten nosy, learning about Castiel’s crazy plan to help Samael access Earth again. Then an Archangel had called them, one with a lot of crazy ideas and plans and she’d gotten sidetracked. Now she was stuck in him forever and she honestly hoped that Nex would be able to help them out of him when she found the demon because she couldn’t spend the rest of her life in this damned body.

“I don’t trust you.”

“Good.” The demon responded, “That means you’re smart. Never trust a demon. God, never trust anyone. The deal’s simple, though. You let me go now, and you live. When one of us _breaks_ free, though. You won’t live through that. You’ll suffer. Not because you have to, but because I hold enough sympathy for my human half to understand why she’s so angry. See, we were in Heaven. She had the girl of her dreams, she was happy. Then Castiel here pissed her off. My human portion didn’t realize we could possess him, I did. So I took a free ride on El Castiel. I got her in this mess, and she’s trapped now because of _you_ , little girl. So let us go before we kill you.”

Claire was quiet, calculating, and the demon waited patiently, resting her head back against the mattress and shutting her eyes. The girl would make the right choice, of course. Unless she was her father’s daughter, which the demon seriously doubted. She was a dumb kid, not a stupid person.

Her eyes flipped open and she met blue eyes as a hand came down on the bindings on her wrist.

_‘Demon.’_

_‘I’d be the first to jump on the kiddie murder train, Dally but not today. I’d rather_ not _help Castiel free a psycho Archangel.’_

“You’ll leave.”

“Cross my heart.”

Claire kept a steady gaze on the demon as she unfastened the first cuff, and the demon watched her, patient. She wasn’t going to kill the girl. But she was going to scare her. No one screwed with her and her other half without getting some sort of backlash. After all, they were both her. She didn’t hate her human half, even if she didn’t like the humanity in her. They were, after all, the same person and in her own twisted way she loved Lilly just as much as her human half did.

In fact…

The final cuff unsnapped and she felt strength returning to her, she had to give credit where it was due, those cuffs had wards in them and they did a pretty good job of suppressing her demonic powers.

Now they didn’t. In a moment she was on her feet and grabbing the girl by her throat, lifting the choking and terrified girl off the floor so they were eyelevel, it was weird not being short. “I’m going to tell you this once, girl. Don’t fucking use wards or magic without knowing what it is! Take this from me, you fuck up and use this sigil on the wrong demon, you’re going to die. End of story.”

The girl nodded rapidly and the demon smirked at her before dropping her. “Good.” Without another word she disappeared from where she was, using her demon powers to guide herself to the last place anyone would expect her to go.

Right into Hell.


	9. 8: From The Second Dimension

Luci sat on the roof of her house and stared up at the sky, something was niggling at the back of her mind, a plea for help, and she couldn’t begin to piece together what it was. It felt like a prayer, but her prayers were blocked. Not that it necessarily mattered, as she stood at the moment she was barely an Archangel, her wings sat nestled against the center of her back but if she tried to move them it gave away what Michael had done to her. _Arrogant prick._

“Anna?”

“Yes?” The seraph asked, appearing next to her almost immediately, sitting on the roof next to her with her legs crossed. She eyed the red-haired Vessel for a moment, wondering if the angel blamed Lilith for her original death.

“I chose you, you know? Lilith was a spiteful, vindictive creature, but she loved you.” Was she that easy to read now, or was Anna thinking about the same thing?

Luci sighed softly and shut her eyes. “I know. That’s what worries me.”

“What do you mean?” One of her least favorite things to think about, to talk about. The relationship between her and Lilith, her and her daughter. The memories she had of their time before she Fell were foggy, but Luci was wise enough to know that their relationship had been different.

“She’s my daughter now, it’s how I see her, and I know that everyone in Heaven thinks it’s otherwise but it really isn’t. I’m just worried that someday she’ll remember more, that she’ll want more, and I don’t know if I can tell her no.”

Anna was quiet for several long moments, white wings twitching behind her back, “Something is different. With the Souls.” The Seraph admitted quietly.

“It’s not the Souls. It’s us.” Luci corrected her. “I don’t really remember how it was before, but something’s changed. We aren’t what we were before.”

Anna was quiet, grimacing for a moment before looking at her. “My Soul, he’s…a demon. There’s nothing else to say about it, he’s a demon and I didn’t Fall for a demon. I Fell for a good man that made a stupid choice.”

“You’re not Fallen anymore.” Luci pointed out, wings twitching within their bindings with a desire to sooth her younger sibling.

“We’re all Fallen. Deb may have changed the rules, Mom may have brought us back, but we’re still all Fallen. We aren’t the angels that inhabited Heaven at The Dawn, we’re all tainted and corrupt, the last thing from the angels of legend.” A silent, ‘who are we really without God?’ rang through her words

“If only I could really remember my Fall.” Luci mused absently, tilting her head when she felt something nudge at her mind again. Who could pray strong enough to touch her? “I need your help.”

“I’m not going to break your wards.”

“It’s not that.” She defended, did they really think she’d demand something like that? She didn’t care about the wards…well, the restraints on her wings were making her miserable but she wasn’t going to risk Anna’s life over something like that. “Someone’s praying to me. I need you to ask Ambriel to access the records of prayers.”

Anna chewed on her lip, looking away. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Lucifer.”

“I’m not asking you to tell me every single one, just ask her if anything significant stood out in the last five minutes.” Anna paused, analyzing her for several long moments before nodding and closing her eyes.

Lucifer was going to kill Michael, figuratively, if this was important. The ‘time out’ warding wasn’t simply a binding on her wings, it blocked most of her basic communication sectors, except for the Archangelic wavelength which none of them were able to block out. If she was honest, she was grateful that Anna was there because she really didn’t want to ask Michael and Dean was on Earth but busy enough that she couldn’t bring herself to harass him.

“Luci?” Anna was frowning, her gaze distant. “She says you did get a weird one…it was…in Enochian? It came from someone called… Samantha Winchester?”

“Who?” Lucifer frowned, Samantha Winchester? Lucifer had never heard the name before, why the hell would it nearly pierce through some of the strongest warding in the world?

“Can she track it?”

“Luci…”

“Please, Anna.” Luci begged her, completely turning to the side so she was facing the smaller angel.

Anna groaned in irritation before looking away. “I’ll ask, but Luci, you’re under my watch and if you take off across the country looking for- damn it!” Anna’s wings flared behind her in irritation. “She’s telling-“

“Lucifer.” Luci ground her teeth together and turned around when she was pulled from the roof, appearing on the living room floor.

“What do you want, Michael?”

“Not Michael.”

Luci wanted to punch the smug little bastard. Fucking Fergus. She wasn’t sure which was worse, but being bossed around but a little demon drawing on Archangel energy? No. Hell no. “I want to talk to my brother, _Fergus._ ”

“Michael’s not here right now.”

Now that was interesting, Luci didn’t actually know Michael ever left his damned Soul’s side. Of course it begged the question of where Michael was if he was leaving his Soul unattended. Absently she began peeking at the Archangelic wavelength, checking carefully for any signs that would give away where he was.

“So my big brother sent his Damned Soul? Bet money I can call on those precious hellhounds and they’ll drag you down where you belong.”

“How much you want to bet, Lucifer? Hell’s mine now, you’re just another bedtime story we tell the little demons to help them sleep at night.”

“You arrogant, self-centered, little piece of crap, if I ever…”

“What? Retake hell?” Crowley scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “You can’t fly right now.”

Luci bit her tongue, fighting back a remark of just how much she’d done from The Cage when The First Seal broke. She didn’t need wings to retake Hell, she needed purpose, and for the time being Michael was lucky she didn’t have one. Which is exactly what she was trying to keep her mind from, thinking about overtaking Hell was a step in the wrong direction. “I just wanted a prayer tracked.”

“What prayer is that?” Crowley asked innocuously.

“Why’s that any of your business, demon?”

“You wouldn’t be talking like this if he was here.”

Yeah she would, she’d also be attacking her brother, powers be damned. This was crap, if she wanted to follow up on a prayer to _her,_ who was _Fergus_ to stop her? “Where is he?”

“Purgatory.” Crowley responded curtly.

“Is he finally killing Mae?”

“No. As much as I wish he was, there was a disturbance-“

“A disturbance?”

Crowley sighed. “An Archangel broke down a wall in Purgatory, it allowed the escape of many of the Souls in there so Michael took a garrison in to patrol it while he figures out what the hell happened.” An Archangel breaking a wall in Purgatory down? Well, that was a simple answer. Who else could gain by destroying Purgatory?

“Debriel?”

“I don’t know.” Crowley shrugged. “Don’t really care either. I’m not here about that and you know it. What’s the deal with this prayer?”

Luci ground her teeth together and sighed. “It broke through all of those wards enough that I almost heard it, that’s the deal. I want to find the source.”

Crowley frowned. “That’s not possible.”

“Except it is, apparently. Just like it’s possible for a damned hole to open in Purgatory without any of us knowing it happened.”

“What-”

“Don’t play stupid with me, Crowley. Dean was in a time-belt for twenty minutes yesterday which means that he was in Olympus. When the two of you were here harassing me for information Michael was with you, but now he’s gone in Purgatory. The only logical explanation is that one of the gods or goddesses gave him a heads up about the damage and Mikey is now playing damage control because Mae is a piece of shit.”

“Tell him how you really feel.” Anna mused from next to him, speaking for the first time since Crowley showed up. When had she come down from the roof?

“I keep telling Michael not to underestimate you. Just because you don’t remember it does not automatically remove you as a threat.”

“I’m not a threat. Crowley. I just want the location of a single human. Why is that such a big deal?”

“It’s not.” Crowley conceded, nodding to Anna, “I’m warning you now, Lucifer. We’re watching you.”

Luci rolled her eyes and waved, watching the demon disappear. “Anna.”

“It’s…you’re not going to like this.” Anna’s tone was uneasy and Luci cast a sidelong glance at the Seraph. “It came from…the school.”

Luci panicked the moment the words left Anna’s mouth, mind running through a thousand terrible ideas of what could possibly be there at the school, with _Lilith_ , then she was being flown, there wasn’t a chance to be angry because she was in close proximity, her Soul’s lifeforce thrumming just on the other side of the school wall. While she wanted nothing more than to charge in there, full Archangel mode, she had to stop for just a moment, just to _breathe._

“Holy crap.” Anna breathed from next to her and Luci turned around, staring in confusion at the sight before her.

There was a woman there. Tall and lean, beautiful in the most basic sense of the word, her eyes were an interesting hazel and her short brown hair, styled guyishly was faintly familiar though she couldn’t place why. The plaid shirt she wore was strangely familiar, similar to a shirt she’d seen Dean wear before. In fact, she was certain Dean had that exact shirt, though a bit smaller, minus the bloodstain and a cut in it that had undoubtedly been caused by an Archangel blade in the center of it.

What the hell?

“This is her?” The woman asked no one before eying Anna for a moment. “Which one is she?” The woman pressed her lips together in consideration. Was she crazy? Luci was too powered down to try to analyze the mental state of this woman. Not to mention, she screamed _not human_. What the hell was she? Who was she? She couldn’t be an angel, if she was her Grace would be a dead giveaway to the fact. “Andrew? How the hell am I supposed to know! You’re the one with access to all…fine.” The woman flicked her gaze back to Luci and she smiled sympathetically. “We need to talk, Lucifer.”

“Who are you?”

The woman smiled grimly, pressing her lips together into a line. “It’s complicated…I couldn’t find mine but we knew how to find you.”

“Luci, she looks like…like Sam, I mean, his Vessel.” Anna got out after a moment of silence. “Like a female version of Samuel.”

Luci dug through her limited pre-apocalypse memories until…there. It was outright disturbing, the blatant similarities between this girl and Sam’s Vessel. Did that man have a twin sister, an identical twin, or was this…a meatsuit? But to what? The meatsuits were for angels and…

“My name is Samantha Winchester.” The woman continued, “I’m…not from around here and things are about to get really complicated.” The woman…Samantha continued on. “Right, what I meant was we aren’t from around here.”

“Who is we?” Luci demanded and Samantha laughed softly.

“It’s complicated. Who are you wearing?”

Luci blinked at her, wings twitching within their confines when she sensed Anna summon her blade. “I’m wearing a meatsuit. What does it matter?” Why was she answering this woman’s questions? More importantly, who and what was she?

“I wasn’t…” Samantha sighed heavily, shaking her head. “I meant, why aren’t you wearing your True Vessel?” Pausing, she tilted her head to the side, narrowing her eyes at Anna, “Put that away, Annnn…whatever your name is here. I’ve spent way too much of my time killing angels over the past few years.”

“You- only one angel has died since the power shift, what are you-“

“It’s _complicated._ ” Samantha bit back, interrupting the increasingly tense Anna. “Luce, please.” The woman rolled her shoulders and sighed heavily, eyes flashing with a bright _angelic_ light before her entire posture changed. “Let’s talk, Lucifer. It’ll be interesting to learn how I fell so far.” Luci opened her mouth to protest as something within her Grace began to shout in protest at the sight, as impossibly large raven black wings spread behind the woman. Every instinct started to scream _wrong_ in an instant, then the woman snapped her fingers.

.-~*~-.

“I don’t understand how Heaven _lost_ my sister.” Gabriel grumbled petulantly as Sam tried yet another tracking spell, Dean was leaning against the wall with a distant look on his face that left Gabriel wondering what exactly happened when he was in Olympus.

“We didn’t lose her, she took off, and it wasn’t her, it was her bitchy demon half.” It wasn’t the first time that Dean had told him this but it still didn’t make sense.

Yeah, Dal had a demon side, but they were two aspects of the same person. Gabriel had met the both of them and they could both be bitches from Hell, a painfully accurate statement. But possession? Even the demon never seemed like the possessing type. How much had she changed since he died? More importantly, why the hell did it have to be Cas? Even knowing that his brother was up to something terrible didn’t change that he really wanted to know where he was, that he was concerned.

“This isn’t working.” Sam spoke up, watching as the world map erupted into sparks and flames before deteriorating.

“Obviously.” Gabriel responded dryly. “Does my brother have a phone?”

“That was the first thing I did.”

“Did you call him _again_?” Gabriel asked and Dean gave him this weird look that was enough of an answer to the question. “I swear to God, Dean. Where’s your damned common sense? Give me your phone.”

A couple minutes later Gabriel was holding a touch screen phone to his ear, feeling like an old man for the first time since his resurrection. It rang four times before a disgruntled “ _what_ ” came over the line with an unfamiliar voice.

“Who is this?” Gabriel demanded and there was a snort from the other side.

“Luna Black.” The girl on the line answered. “Who are you?”

Luna Black? Who the hell was Luna Black? Gabriel’s first thought was a secret girlfriend until it occurred to him that the girl sounded far too young for his brother. Dal might’ve stooped that low but even as twisted as he was Gabriel knew for a fact that Cas wouldn’t. “You have my brother’s phone.” Gabriel responded bitterly and there was an air of silence on the other line.

“Gabriel Novak? You’re dead, though.”

Gabriel nearly dropped the phone, this chick knew who he was? Dean was listening intently now, it was clear by the look on his face, and Gabriel wondered for a moment if Dean, god of the hunters, knew who he was talking to.

“Who are you? Don’t give me that bullshit alias, who are you?” The other line was silent. “What did you do to my brother!”

“My name is Claire Richardson.” The girl on the other line breathed out and Dean went rigid.

“Shit. I didn’t know she was hunting.”

“Who is she?” Sam asked suspiciously.

“A problem.” Dean answered cryptically and Gabriel glowered at him. “Ask her.”

“Who are you talking to? Is it them?” The girl asked from the other line, sounding anxious. “Tell them I got the message, he can have his damned phone back.”

“Them?” Gabriel asked as Dean rose to his feet, snagging the phone from him and pressing it to his ear.

“Hey, Claire. Where are you?”

“Who are you?”

“It’s Dean.” After a moment of silence, a faint indistinguishable voice on the other line, they were flying, landing in an old hunting cabin where… _holy shit._

Gabriel openly stared at the blonde girl, eyes wide and jaw slack. That was…yeah he knew that he had a bunch but…

“That’s Castiel’s child.” Sam spoke up as the girl looked between the three of them, eyes resting on Dean.

“Claire.”

“Hey, asshole.” Claire responded to Dean with potent sarcasm, glancing at Gabriel and frowning. “You’re Gabriel Novak? You don’t look like your brother.”

“You’ve heard of me?”

“Nothing good. You’re supposed to be dead.”

“I was.” Gabriel answered honestly. “Why was my brother here, Claire? Why do you have his phone?”

“Um…” The girl rubbed the back of her neck. “Your brother’s possessed, Gabriel.”

“I know he’s possessed. What were they doing here?” It was disconcerting to look at her. Especially since it wasn’t hard to see the similarities, the undeniable fact that she was _Cas’_ kid. It was clear as day. Guess that made him an uncle, which made this girl yet another one of his responsibilities. How did Dean know her?

“They sort of…appeared, in my devil’s trap.” She motioned behind him and Gabriel turned his head, eying the ground where a large devil’s trap was painted onto the floor. “He said he was my father. The…girl, Dalara, she agreed.”

“Where are they?” Sam spoke up.

“I don’t know.” She snapped back. “It was…it was so confusing. There was so much crap going on. They were arguing, all three of them.”

“You let them go.” Dean groaned, pulling at his hair.

“The demon convinced me to do it.” Claire admitted reluctantly, “Look, I don’t know what the hell’s wrong with him but they were talking like your brother was going to kill me. Your brother’s supposed to be a hunter, what the hell-“

“Cas wasn’t going to kill you.” Dean cut in, sounding old and tired. “Claire, I need you to listen to me.”

“I don’t want one of the damned hounds.”

“They’re heavenly hounds, and you need one. If you’re hunting, right now there’s some serious shit going on and you need the help.”

“I don’t _want_ your help, Dean. You saved my ass from some demons last time the world ended, and I’m grateful, but I’m capable of protecting myself.” Dean was quiet, Claire’s arms crossed defiantly across her chest. “You can have the phone, it might have something useful in it, but I’m not going to take your help.”

“What hounds?” Gabriel spoke up.

“Caelhounds, they’re the Heavenly Hounds. Back before Lucifer used them to fight The Host they carried certain Heavenbound Souls up.” Dean explained, shifting slightly. “I gave the last litter to Artemis, I thought they’d all been killed off but I found out after we brought her back before you died that they weren’t all dead. After the war I handed a bunch of them out to Hunters.”

“I didn’t want one, and I still don’t. Castiel Novak can burn in Hell for all I care. After we’re through with him, he probably will.” Claire responded, tossing a cellphone to Dean who barely caught it.

“Who’s we?”

Claire’s mouth curled in a grim smile. “The Hunters. I didn’t know, but I called Rufus after the psychos bailed and he told me that Artemis told the entire community that he’s been kidnapping Hunters. In other words, he’s the number one most wanted in the hunting community.”

 _Damnit, Cas._ “Hunters don’t band together.”

“We do when our own’s being targeted.” Claire responded without thinking, “Little Hunter named Garth’s head of it, I figure you know who that is, Dean.”

Dean scoffed, shaking his head. “Yeah I know who he is. He’s leading a hunt against a Hunter? Actually, he’s leading…well, anything?”

Claire shrugged, eyes back on Gabriel. “We’ll do what we have to. Know how many Hunters he’s kidnapped?”

“Thirty-eight.” Dean answered quietly and both Gabriel and Sam shot him a look. “Claire, let the Hunters know that all of Heaven and Hell is looking for them.”

Claire rolled her eyes, “All of Heaven and Hell, huh? I’d like to believe that but considering how piss poor of a job you’re doing, we’ve got this.” Gabriel couldn’t exactly disagree with her either, their specialties were hunting down dangerous things and killing them, and Heaven and Hell weren’t. Gabriel didn’t doubt that-

Something small and warm slammed into his chest causing a shout of pain to rip from his throat as it curled around him, wrapping around his torso and nestling into his soul.

“What the fuck is that!” Claire cried as the thing nuzzled into his neck, Gabriel grabbed for it but every move he made for it was thwarted, the creature darting around him like a freaking bolt of lightning.

“Gabe, hold still!” Dean ordered as hands came down on his shoulders. He struggled against him, desperate to get free of whatever…was it nuzzling the back of his neck?

“Dean.” Sam’s voice was strained. “What’s that?”

“It…I don’t know.” Dean responded, staring at it as Gabriel felt it curl around his neck. It was warm and smooth, just a brush of…something otherworldly that sent his hunting instincts into high alert. Though it didn’t feel threatening, Gabriel didn’t have a clue what it wanted.

“It looks sentient.” Sam said, the thing curled around his head until it was clearly on top of his head.

“Is it…” Claire started, trailing off.

“What are you?”

“Don’t mind me here.” Gabriel complained glumly and the thing whirled back around him, nestling against his heart. When he looked down he saw it, truly saw it. The thing was small and black…formless but distinctly damaged. Gabriel almost wanted to call it a…fluffy slug, made of cloud? The thing did a little spin before nestling against him with something like a sigh. “What are you?”

The thing shifted and went back up him, pressing insistently against his head until a word came through, barely there but loud enough that he could pick it up. _Spirit._

“It says spirit.”

“Like a ghost?” Claire asked, clearly not believing it. Not that Gabriel really blamed her. This thing didn’t look at all like any spirit they’d ever seen.

“Maybe The Mother?” Sam asked but Dean was already shaking his head, the creature returning to where it was resting against his heart before.

“The Mother doesn’t make creatures like this, it’s too evolved to be one of The Mother’s creations, and she’s still in Olympus. For now, anyways. No. Do you feel that?”

“What?” Sam asked, frowning.

“Forget that. You wouldn’t know that smell. It stinks of Oblivion. Are you Oblivion’s?” The creature didn’t respond to him, just continued to nuzzle against Gabriel’s heart like some strange leech creature.

“I don’t think it likes you much.” Gabriel mused absently and the…spirit? shifted against him in a way that felt like agreement.

“I don’t like this.” Dean protested, watching the creature as Sam came around in front of him, taking his hand.

This garnered a strange reaction from the creature that perked up, slipping around him until it was resting against the back of his hand. For a moment it seemingly inspected Sam, _is it confused?_ After inspecting his angel the creature wrapped back around him and returned to his heart, almost sulkily. How the hell was he able to tell what something so formless was feeling anyway? None of it made any sense at all.

“I don’t think it’s dangerous.” Sam said cautiously, “If it was, I’d feel it, but as far as I can tell it’s not a threat to him.”

“Not a threat to him, how about us?”

“It’s always dangerous.” Claire spoke up. “Get out of here. All of you. I don’t know what crazy shit’s happening with you, but I’m not getting drug into it.”

Dean frowned at her. “If you need help, Artemis is there for you.”

“We know. We also know she’s at war. We handle our issues, we’ll deal with Castiel.” Claire responded, suddenly sounding a whole lot older than she looked. Dean rolled his shoulders uncomfortably and nodded. “Pray to me, to Debriel, if you find him. We need to make sure Dalara is returned to Heaven.”

Claire rolled her eyes, waving her hand. “Go. Before the leech thing explodes.”

Sam tightened his grip on Gabriel’s hand and a moment later they were flying, the spirit pressing closer to him as they went, slipping into his skin and almost…was it purring? What the fuck?

.-~*~-.

Luci backed against the wall, watching the woman pace through the room, talking to herself. What was she? Even in her weakened state, only another Archangel was strong enough to grab her and force her to fly somewhere.

Not to mention the wings. The large, raven black wings protruding from her back. It wasn’t possible, it was completely impossible. No creature on Earth had wings like that.

“What are you?” Luci demanded angrily.

“An Archangel.” The woman answered, shrugging.

“You’re not-“

A smile curled on her lips, “My name is Lucifer.” Luci was openly staring now, _Lucifer_? But… _what?_ “My loving sister flipped her lid and bound Death before tearing a hole in the very fabric of reality.” The other person…Lucifer, another Lucifer, snapped her fingers, a couch appearing under her as she slumped into it, wings spreading out across the back of the couch. “Sit.” Luci’s feet fell out from under her as a couch cushion appeared under her and she was forced to sit. “I’m not being an asshole, I’m just pissed.” Lucifer defended herself, glowering at Luci like she was the worst thing on the planet. “What the fuck happened over here that kept you from wiping the abominations off the planet?”

Luci opened then shut her mouth, suddenly very afraid for her life. If this was a Lucifer, a Lucifer that…won, they were completely and utterly screwed.

There was a moment before Lucifer’s eyes flashed with white and her wings disappeared, leaving Lucifer reeling a bit. Lucifer had seen Michael and Fergus swap between hosting effortlessly, but if this was Lucifer, a Lucifer, why was he letting…this Samantha take control? “What he _means_ to ask is if anything weird is happening here.”

“There’s a hole in Purgatory.” Luci blurted, still struggling to comprehend the situation she was currently in. _Deb_ -

“We’re blocking your prayers, so don’t bother. Luce, what’s Purgatory?” Samantha paused, shifting slightly. “Gabbie ripped it apart over there, why would she break through over here? What’s special about it?” Pausing, she shot Luci an indescribable look. “You’re not wearing my counter. Who are you wearing?”

“I...it’s a meatsuit. Dean makes them for the angels.”

Samantha stiffened slightly, her expression sharpening. “I…Dean?” She trembled slightly and her eyes flashed again. “Take me to your Dean. Now.” That was Lucifer, which was a hundred kinds of fucked up.

“I’m not taking some psycho that’s claiming to be an Archangel to my brother.” Luci snapped back and Lucifer gave her this really weird look. It was a look that screamed ‘what the hell are you talking about?’ “Dean is your brother.” The Archangel gave her this really long, considering look. “Dean is human.”

“He’s an Archangel. Debriel the Archangel.” Why was Luci explaining this?

“Debriel…no, Sammy. I won’t do- I’m not being a selfish dick! What you did for me, I could never repay you for. That sacrifice was one of the hardest things I ever asked of you but if this one- you’re asking me… Damn you. Fine.” Lucifer’s large black wings flickered into existence behind her as she rose to her feet. “Let’s try this again.” Her twisted counter said darkly, eyes glowing with a dim light that was a whole lot more like a Soul’s energy, though it wasn’t, it came off as that more than anything angelic. “My name is Lucifer, The Star, God’s favorite and least favorite angel, harbinger of The End, and annihilator of the human and demonic races. I came to you, my counter, because I wanted to respect my Vessel’s wishes that we don’t do more damage here than is necessary but if you _don’t_ take me to your Dean I’ll kill you, I have no qualms about it seeing as well, you’re…pathetic.”

Luci bit her cheek, shaking her head. “You just gave me every reason on the damned planet _not_ to cooperate. Fuck off. If you’re my counter, and you won, it means you killed Michael and…as much as I loathe my Michael, I wouldn’t ever kill him.”

“I think you’re lying. Not that I can- oh wait. Yes, I can.” Lucifer smiled widely, “Spirits are funny little things, things you won’t ever be able to comprehend because you don’t have them.”

“Spir-what the hell are you talking about?” It didn’t make sense, none of it did. The fact that she was apparently talking to…her evil twin? was the least of her problems when said evil twin had apparently killed Michael and ended the world. What the hell was she doing here?

“My deranged little sister is here and she’s on this fucked up quest to ‘protect me’, fueled by our dear friend _Oblivion_. Now, I’m going to do you a favor, and you’re going to take me to you brother.” Another snap of fingers and Luci was screaming, memories pouring through her mind as walls crumbled down, one after the next, revealing _everything_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that haven’t read FITHOTM, the Spirits that the beings in that universe possess are partially sentient alternate versions of Souls/Grace. Lucifer is actually male in that universe but since Luci sees him in a female Vessel he gets dubbed as a she, for now.


	10. 9: To Hell, Again, and Back, Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of pedophilic insestual pining.

“Oh, Dal.” Nex laughed, shaking her head as she spit blood from her split lips. “What have you gotten yourself into now?”

Dalara wiped hellhound blood off of Castiel’s stolen angel blade, gaze on the demon that had singlehandedly led them to the near end of the damned world.

_‘This isn’t the solution to our problem, Dalara.’_

_‘Coming from the dumbass working to free his psycho cunt of an archangel from Purgatory.’_

_‘I am not going to be given moral advice from a demon!’_

“Will the both of ya shut the fuck up!” She yelled unnecessarily, glaring at Nex when she openly laughed at her. “Fuck off.”

“I didn’t bring you here. You came here, now I’m going to enjoy the show.” The demon pulled against the restraints binding her to the oversized devil’s trap, head falling to the side as she sighed heavily. “Why are you here, Dalara?”

“I need y’ur help.”

“Now why would I do that?” Nex rolled her eyes, white pouring into them. “I’m not your friend, Dalara. Not by a long shot. I used you, and I won.”

“This is a victory for ya?”

“It’s a game. I’ve always _loved_ games. Crowley leaves Alistair down here, he digs into me, over and over and _over_ again, and I sing like a songbird. He keeps it up, and I see how long it takes for him to realize I’ve been bullshitting him.” Nex sighed happily, “Best part? I won. I played all of you, but mostly you, of course I planned for you to be sitting there for when he, sorry _she_ was released, but what can you do?”

“Ya _didn’t_ win, Lucifer-“

“My goal was to get rid of that damned throne! I was bound to it! I wanted to be done with it, and I am! I’m free and it’s so damned glorious!”

“Y’ur trapped in the bottom o’ Hell, Nex. I wouldn’ call this a win.”

“I would.” Nex hummed softly. “I’m off that cursed throne. I spent my entire existence on it, thousands of years in Earth time. It was pure _hell._ All of the _whiny, bitchy, demons_ came to _me._ Ask Crowley how he enjoys the throne and ask why I would choose being torn apart by Hell’s inquisitor versus sitting on that God forsaken throne.”

_‘I think she’s lost it.’_

_‘Dalara.’_

“I need y’ur help.” Dalara cut in desperately, rubbing the back of her neck

“Not interested.”

“Please, Nex.” The demon sighed heavily and pushed forward until Dalara relinquished control.

“We’re not asking.”

“Oh, would you look at that.” Nex’s smile broadened. “Now that’s interesting. I haven’t seen you behave as comrades in…ever. How’s that working for you?”

“As well as you’d expect.” Sidestepping, the demon walked up next to the devil’s trap.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to let you go, and you’re going to get rid of this damned binding sigil.”

“If I don’t?”

“You _owe_ me, Nex. That was our damned deal. You guarded my Soul from all harm to it, well, be stuck to a fucking deranged Hunter the rest of my life? That ain’t guarded!”

“I’d say it is.” Nex mused as the demon grabbed onto the first latch, giving Dalara control long enough to snap the cuff before moving down to her ankle. “A body that can’t die, that’s what I gave you before. Sure, you’ve got some co-pilots, but hey? We’ve all got our demons.”

“That joke’s never been funny, Nex.” Dalara huffed as she snapped the ankle cuff, watching with a bit of satisfaction when the half fastened demon collapsed, being held by nothing but the left cuffs and the devil’s trap, forcing her to an awkward position where she was half folded on herself on the left side of the cross. The demon retook control, stepping back and crossing her arms over her chest to glare at the white-eyed-demon.

“What are you doing?”

“You’re going to destroy this sigil, or I’m going to kill your meatsuit.”

 A fraction of a second of emotion before it disappeared and Nex rolled her eyes. “What this thing? It’s just some kid. Have fun.”

“I’ve known you for a very long time, Nex. We’re a lot of things, but we’re not stupid.” Kneeling down, the demon grabbed the soul-killing knife from where she’d strapped it to their ankle not long after possessing him. “You’ve worn that suit almost the entire time I’ve known you, and I know why, because it’s been thousands of years in Helltime, and there’s no logical reason for you to _keep coming back to it_ , unless you need her, unless there’s history. So what is it? Family member? Twisted love affair?” The demon stepped forward and Nex’s eyes poured until they were full of white, gaze fixated on the knife.

“Don’t.”

“ _Fix this._ ” Nex scowled at her and held up her hand.

“Come here then. Fucking whore.” The demon wasted no time, stepping across the remaining distance and holding out her hand for the white eyed demon to take. “I have never hated a demon or human as much as I hate the both of you, I hope you understand this.”

“I think you have never cared about anyone as much as you unwillingly cared about me and my human portion.” Nex’s hand wrapped around her and pulled her inward, eyes burning with a white light that grew stronger and stronger, seeping right through her skin into her Soul.

 _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._ “I think you should remember that I’m touching your patchwork of a _Soul_ , Dal.”

The demon forced a smile onto her lips, drawing on her own demonic energy and pushing back, latching onto the mind of the white-eyed demon with a scream

_A blindingly hot desert sat around them as the two sisters sat outside their hut, watching the sunset quietly. “Isolde.”_

_“What are we doing, Thais?” They turned their attention to the other girl, beautiful, unnaturally pale skin, dark hair that Thais loved running her fingers through._ Little sister. _Except it was always a question, sometimes, in the dark of night, she wondered…_

_This would be the day she found out. “I want…” Thais closed her eyes and looked away. “More.”_

_“More of what?” Her sister asked, not understanding, and how could she? There was so much time between their births, so many days and nights jumbled into years. It wasn’t fair to tell her this when she had only been around for so few years, but Thais had to tell her, because there were no secrets among them, and no matter the cost._

_“More of you, Isolde. More of you for the rest of our lives. Can you understand that?” Thais was terrified to look at her, but she had to, and when she turned around her sister was staring at her with horror etched into her features._

_“You mustn’t think like that, Thais. If father knew…”_

_Thais opened her mouth, to defend herself, to explain herself, because her heart was quickly breaking, but before her mouth could open an ear-piercing shriek came barreling down on the both of them, a high pitched wailing that made her ears bleed and her eyes burn from her skull._

_Horror pitched in her stomach when she was left staring at the husk of her body on the ground, her sister hunched over her with a scream tearing from her throat. “Thais!”_

_Thais spun around to see an annoyed looking woman standing before her, arms crossed and entire form radiating brilliance._

_“My name is Jibril, I am an Angel of The Lord, and I have come to pass righteous judgement on you.”_

_“I-“_

_“You will not speak to me, woman. You will listen. What you have done, what you wish to do to your child sister, is sinful. It is one of the most forbidden things in Heaven, and I have been given orders to curse you with one of the worst tasks in existence. I have been ordered to assign you as The Ruler of Hell. This status comes from the highest order, and you will_ remain _in your position until the day you are destroyed.”_

_“I-what?”_

_The angel, Jibril, shifted and shadows flickered to life behind him,_ six wings _her mind sang loudly in awe as the_ angel _advanced on her. “I am sincerely sorry for this, woman. This will not be pleasant.” Then he snapped two fingers together, the sound_ clicking _and her entire being ripped apart, a scream of horror tearing from her lips._

Dalara stumbled back, staring at the livid white-eyed demon. “You had no right!”

“I-“ The demon and Castiel were both lethally silent in her, all of them trying to understand what had just happened.

“Fucking bitch! Let me out of here!” Dalara backed away, shaking her head as the memories burned against her eyes, an understanding of _who_ Nex had once been, of _what_ she had once been. “Alistair! Debriel!”

 _‘Run!’_ The demon ordered as she retook control of their body, throwing them through dimensional walls blindly as something tore after her.

 _‘Let ‘im catch us. Please, demon. I’m beggin’ ya. I want this t’ be over.’_ They came out at The Racks, the next thing she knew was they were detached from Castiel’s body, _one person again_.

Except who was the dominant one? Dalara felt herself, but she also felt… _her._ The demon. They were so closely connected it was hard to tell…

“Where are we!” Castiel demanded, spinning around and eying the landscape in distinct horror.

“A place o’ nightmares. You can burn here, ya asshole, I don’ care what I am, what _you_ are is a hundred times, no, a fuckin’ thousand times worse!”

Cas was shaking his head, eyes narrowed into slits as he began speaking. “I pray to you, The Voice, Archangel of God, The Messenger of God, _Gabriella_. I need your help.”

“No.” Panic came to life in her again, loneliness, she needed…

 _Gabe._ Then someone slammed into her back, grabbing onto her at a Soul level and flying her _out_ and _away_.

.-~*~-.

Gabriel crashed into the ground cradling a bright white light to his chest, wrapped possessively around it and not fully aware of _why_ he’d flown or where the hell he’d gone. All he knew was that in one moment he’d been talking to Sam with the strange…Spirit attached to his side like a damned leech, and the next he’d been flying, flying in a way he didn’t really personally understand, until he hit a form he hadn’t had the chance to comprehend.

Until he did. When he pulled away from the thing he’d caught the spirit, stretched out and touched the earth, and from the earth…

Holy crap. In hyperspeed, something came out of the dirt, growing larger and larger until it was in a hauntingly familiar form.

 _Dal._ Without really realizing what he was doing, he cradled the light in his hand, reaching out and touching his hand against the body that had come from the ground, watching as the light glowed brighter and brighter and his sister sucked in a sharp breath, scrambling upright and backing up, staring at him in shock and confusion.

“G-Gabe?!” Gabriel’s wings twitched behind him and he stared at his sister in wonder.

“I…oh m’ God m’ body…’oly shit, ya have wings!”

Gabriel’s wings tucked against his back instinctively when his sister’s gaze moved right to them. “Dal, what the…Did you pray to me?”

“I don’ know.” His sister responded, running her fingers through her white hair almost absently. “Damn it. I need-“ Dal blinked when clothes appeared on her body, a basic hunter’s outfit consisting of a plaid button up, black leather jacket, and jeans. Gabriel shot a look at the spirit that twitched on his arm in the same instant it happened. Had the spirit just dressed her? “What’s _that_? How the _hell_ do ya have wings? You look li’e…well, no’ an angel but…” Dal moaned, running her hands across her face and pulling her legs to her chest. “Fuckin’ hell this hurts.”

“Where’s Cas?” Gabriel demanded as he knelt down in front of her, holding out his hand and watching as the spirit reached out from him for just a fraction of a second, touching her before returning to him.

The moment the spirit was on his chest again he understood better, though he didn’t really understand how he understood. They’d created her a body from the earth, which Gabriel wasn’t sure should’ve been possible, but before that…something had happened to Dal’s soul, something Gabriel didn’t really understand, and from the feel of it the spirit didn’t either.

“Hell. He um…” Dal shifted uncomfortably, pulling her knees to her chest and looking up at Gabriel with sad eyes. “He’s kidnappin’ hunters, found an ancient spell that’d harness the power of one of the Pre-Creation being’ t’ break the bindin’s on ‘er. But…Gabe, there’s something else. It’s-“ Her mouth shut and she blinked, grabbing for her throat and scrunching her eyebrows together. “I can’t say.” Dal muttered, shaking her head. “Fuckin’ hell. Where’s Dean?”

“I don’t know.”

Dal blinked a few times before looking at him, really looking at him. “Y’ur alive. I mean, Cas told me but…y’ur alive.”

“Yeah, I’m alive.” Gabriel chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. “God brought me back as a damned Nephilim.”

“Only Nephilim I’ve ever seen had…sharper wings.” Dal mused before tackling him in a hug which he returned, closing his eyes and holding her close. Despite their rocky history… she was his stupid sister and those memories of that second life were even more pronounced now than they had been before. “You loo’ li’e a cupid!” His sister taunted him with a fit of giggles and Gabriel couldn’t help but smack her in the back of the head.

“Fuck off.”

“Nah, I’m good, li’l bro. Thanks fo’ the offer, though.” Gabriel groaned and pulled away, shaking his head as his sister eyed his wings curiously. “I missed ya, ya know. I won’ say I cried, ‘cause that would be beneath me, but I missed ya.” Genuine emotion in her expression, emotion that he almost never saw from her, emotion that told him the honesty in her words.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.” Smiling, he was smiling in a way he hadn’t for anyone since his resurrection, not even his mom.

“Gabe, I wanna go back.”

“Back where?” Gabriel asked, blinking out of his thoughts.

“I’m grateful ya used y’ur awesome Nephilim powers t’ bring me back t’ life, really, I am, but I wanna be dead. I’ve got a whole hella lot more for me up in Heaven than I do here.” Dal bit her lip and Gabriel was forced to remember that, yeah, Dal did have something important in Heaven. Someone very specific. _Damn it._

“I’m not killing you.”

“I’ve got it. Dyin’s sort o’ my specialty. ‘sides. You’ve got an all access pass to The Magic Kingdom, not like y’ur gonna miss me.”

Except he would, he knew he would.

“Bein’ an angel suits ya, ya know? Li’e tha’ thing stuck to y’ur chest, it suits ya.”

Gabriel blinked, looking back at the spirit still stuck to his chest, because right, that thing was still there and it was still clinging to him like a freaking lifeline. “You’ve never seen it before?”

“I’ve hunted e’ry li’l thing in the book, read every lore book ou’ there and I ain’t seen nothin’ like it. My guess, somethin’ new, and it likes ya. Keep it happy lest it eat your Soul.” His sister teased, eying the spirit with a thread of concern.

“I’ll get right on that.” Gabriel rolled his eyes, turning his head when he heard a flutter of wings.

“Tall, tan, and handsome’s up for the count too?”

“Dalara.” Sam greeted her with an air of discomfort. “It’s been a while.”

“Last I saw, ya brought me an asshole stalker angel.”

“Ion’s not a stalker.”

“Right. He’s just the thang wit’ wings that’s in love wit’ the woman I love.” Gabriel rolled his eyes as Sam stepped forward, eying her for a moment.

“How did you bring her back, Gabe?” Sam asked, rather than getting into the verbal shoving match.

“The…spirit thing. I think it brought me to her too. Did you guys find Cas?”

“No.” Sam answered, frowning at him for a moment before shaking his head. “Dalara-“

“All I can say’s he’s kidnappin’ hunters. Rest o’ it’s locked down by-somethin’.” His sister’s expression fell, “I’m sorry. That-thing, it’s got m’ mind locked down tight.”

“What are the hunters for?” Dean asked, appearing from thin air and Dal spun around, rising to her feet in a single moment, a glare already on her face before she’d finished turning.

“I’m not y’ur damned-“

“What did you do to your Soul?” Dean interrupted, grabbing her by her shoulder and causing her to jerk back.

“What’re ya talkin’ about? Dean, let me go!”

“I haven’t seen…” Dean dropped his hand, expression going hard. “Fuck.”

“Dean, what-“

“Nex retook your Soul.”

Dalara’s entire body went rigid and Gabriel’s wings flexed behind him as he darted his gaze to the Archangel. “So _take it back._ ”

“I can’t.”

“What do ya mean ya can’t!” Dalara cried angrily, shoving at the Archangel’s chest as she backed away.

How could Dean not take back her soul? It didn’t make sense. More importantly, what did it mean for Dal?

“I mean I _can’t._ Nex is gone, Dalara. Whatever you and Cas did, you fucked up, you let her out of her confinement and she’s _gone._ ”

Dalara opened then shut her mouth before she collapsed to the ground, “God damn it! Dean, _take me to Heaven._ Now.”

“I can’t.”

Gabriel glanced at the spirit, feeling something he couldn’t quite explain, a thread of knowledge. “Dal.” Dal whipped her head to glare at him, expression changing as understanding crossed her. Carefully, she held her hand up, and he took it, spreading his wings wide behind him.

“Thank you.” Dal whispered as he took flight, cutting through dimensional barriers with a bit of difficulty until they came out in The Roadhouse. _Ash’s Heaven._

Gabriel looked around the room, pausing when he spotted a figure he’d only ever seen once, in his dreams when Sam told him Dal’s story. She really was beautiful, and Gabriel knew he would’ve picked her up if he met her in a bar back before he met Sam. Flowing blonde hair, pale skin, a gentle smile. Dalara lit up next to him at the sight of her, calling out, “Lilly!”

The woman spun around, forest green eyes brightening with emotion as she crossed the bar in a moment, wrapping her arms around Dalara with an uncontained squeal of delight. “Dally! You’re here! Oh my gosh you’re actually here!” Lilly was crying now and Gabriel shifted uncomfortably. “I was so scared…I thought she had you forever…and the angels are talking about Castiel… They said he’s kidnapping Hunters and I know you were-“

“Lil.” Dalara’s voice cut through firmly as she carefully pried the woman she loved away, gripping the woman’s shoulders, “Look a’ me.” The teary-eyed girl met her gaze, love and fear adorning her expression. “I’m here. I promised ya that I’d always find ya, that I’d always come back t’ ya. I _meant_ it. I _keep_ m’ promises, even if I have t’ fight Heaven and Hell t’ do it, I will always come back t’ ya.”

“You didn’t hear them, Dal.” Lilly breathed out, gripping Dal’s waist and pulling her towards her just a fraction.

“I’d fight Oblivion for ya, Lil. Don’t ya _ever_ doubt that. I’ll find m’ way back t’ ya if I have to cross dimensions and realities. That clear?”

Lilly nodded slowly, moving back into the embrace and resting her head against his sister’s shoulder. “Yeah, it’s clear.” Lilly breathed out.

Dal turned her head away from the other woman, meeting his gaze with gratitude burning in her gaze clear as day. “Thank ya, Gabe.”

Lilly perked up at this, pulling away and eying Gabriel curiously. “Gabe? You’re her brother?”

Gabriel couldn’t help his grin, “She talked about me?”

“Quite a bit after you killed Lucifer.” Lilly answered, smiling slightly. “I couldn’t tell if she adored you, or if she hated you.”

“Probably both.” Gabriel chuckled, looking at his sister. “I need to go.”

“I know.” Dalara responded, wrapping her arm around Lilly’s shoulder. “Ya’ve got y’ur asshole angel.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “That _thing_ on y’ur chest?”

Gabriel blinked and looked down at the spirit on his chest, frowning. “What about it?”

“We’ve seen it ‘fore. No’ precise but similar. I…can’t tell ya. There’s somethin’ stoppin’ me but it’s important. It’s usually inside, but some places, they’ve got ‘em outside. When we…fell through somethin’, we came out and-“ She clearly wanted to say more, mouth opening but no sound coming out. “Fuckin’ hell. I’m sorry, Gabe. I wanna help ya more. I just…”

“You’re fine, Dal.” Gabriel cut in, giving his sister a sympathetic look. Gabriel felt his wings twitch behind him uneasily as what she’d said burned in his mind. A damned puzzle. “Don’t forget you’re not dead.” He added, “You’re not dead, and if Nex has you…” Gabriel trailed off, remembering black eyes and a mocking glare.

“If I die the demon’ll probably show ‘er face. I know, I’m in Heaven. What nasty stuff could possibly kill me here?”

The question was clearly rhetorical so Gabriel didn’t bother responding, turning his focus back to the puzzle she’d handed him. He didn’t have the first clue how to solve it. Puzzles weren’t his strong point, and the fact that she wasn’t telling him anything specific made it all more difficult.

 _‘Gabe.’_ Gabriel jumped at the voice in his head, less violent than the one he’d heard from Dean, but still loud. _‘We have a problem. Can you follow my voice?’_

“I’ll see you later.” Dal smiled broadly at him, crossing the space and pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

“You need me, pray.”

“I will.” Dal promised before he spread his wings again, feeling the pull of energy on them as he took flight.

For a moment he allowed himself to feel the push and pull of strong muscles, the draw of strength he hadn’t ever possessed. Even when working with Mandy he hadn’t had much time to truly appreciate the new limbs. The spirit attached to his chest seemed to share a similar curiosity, which struck him as odd though he didn’t know why. The spirit curled around him, slinking up his side and resting on his shoulders as they flew across the sky, through the air and _down_. The residual of Sam’s draw was there, but he didn’t feel super inclined to rush.

“Where did you come from?” He asked the creature, tilting his head to the side as he went through the vapor of a cloud. The spirit pressed forward and rested against his cheek, vibrating with otherworldly energy.

 _Show you._ It wasn’t so much words as much as knowing. He _knew_ what it wanted, and Gabriel wasn’t really sure he felt safe letting the little fluffy cloud slug probe his mind. As it was, a bunch of other angels were already doing that to him. But…

“Just a glimpse.” He responded as they began to descend towards Colorado.

_“My Spirit-“_

_“If you are arrogant enough to think your Spirit is unharmed then you are lost, Gabriella. You are a lot of things, but I would never place arrogance in that list.”_

Gabriel jerked away from the images that infiltrated, a woman… but not. _Life._ and something else. There was an onslaught of _paintortureagony_ that he couldn’t begin to comprehend. Then it was over and Gabriel was struggling on his wings.

What… “Are you Gabriella?” He blurted, struggling to understand what it was. That little taste of the creature’s vision had been… messy. None of it had really made sense, and while he’d felt like Life was addressing him, at the same moment it hadn’t felt like that. He’d felt like a… bystander. Which made no sense.

_Yesno._

Which explained nothing. Gabriel understood less now than he had before the memory, and while the Spirit thing obviously thought it was important, like it would explain something… no, wait. There was something. If the Spirit wasn’t watching, then could it…

“Are you a soul?”

_No._

Which put him back to where he started. If the Spirit wasn’t a soul, what the hell was it? Who the hell was Gabriella? Some twisted evil twin from another dimension? A laugh tore past his lips at that ridiculous concept. The spirit… _It needs a name._

“I’m going to give you a name…” Gabriel mused absently as he dove closer to Colorado, “Skittles. I’m going to call you Skittles.”

The spirit… _Skittles_ buzzed with something resembling laughter as it returned to the center of his chest. 

“Alright, we’re good.” Gabriel muttered, flexing his wings and latching onto the tether between him and Sam like a lifeline, pulling on it and letting it draw him in, spitting him out standing on the floor in the dining room of a…house.

There were three people there, Sam, Dean, and that hauntingly familiar face of the daughter he’d failed to save. _Lilith, not Helena._ The girl was sitting at the dining table with her arms crossed under her head, eyes puffy showing that she’d been crying. The look she gave him was one of curiosity, unfamiliarity. If he were to guess, Angel had wiped her memories of her time as the first demon, which made none of it better. When she said she didn’t understand emotions, she hadn’t been joking, of course considering who she was it was a bit ironic that she didn’t grasp that making the assailants forget their crimes didn’t justify their actions. Looking at Lilith, in Helena’s body? It was heartbreaking. There was nothing positive that could be associated with that sight, and if he didn’t know the change? He’d be tempted to kill her on principle.

“Gabe.” Sam greeted and he turned around, eying the two who were standing in the kitchen, concern pouring off the both of them in waves.

“Hey, Sammy.” He greeted his angel with a tired smile.

“We need to show you something.” Dean interjected and Sam shot him a dirty look causing Gabriel to frown.

“What’s wrong?”

Sam shifted uncomfortably and ignored the question, rounding out the kitchen and making his way through the rest of the house, wings twitching with unease behind him he followed. The hall was lined with faintly glowing sigils, which was strange, where were they? Why was Lilith there?

“It’s gruesome.” Sam warned before opening the first bedroom door, sidestepping and letting Gabriel step through.

When he did, his heart sank. On the back wall of the room was a familiar face, a face Gabriel hadn’t seen in… well years. Everything about her was the same, red hair, pantsuit she’d taken to wearing towards the end, all of it. The only difference was what he could see behind her. Six brilliant white wings drooping down, slack. In the center of her chest someone had stabbed an angel blade through her heart, shoving it through hard enough that it had pinned her into the wall behind her. Gabriel was frozen at the sight of Anna, dead, attached to the wall like some damned… God it was bad.

“What the hell happened?” Gabriel demanded as he willed himself a step closer to her. “Why-“

“That’s Lucifer’s blade.” Sam interjected and Gabriel’s eyes widened as he spun around, staring at Sam.

“I thought she was a good guy now.”

“Everyone did.” Dean’s voice came from the hall before he came through the door, holding a sheet of paper in his hand. “This was nailed to her forehead.”

Gabriel took the procured paper from Dean’s hand, frowning at the words on it as Skittles took interest in it, though it didn’t move from his chest.

_I’m done being treated like a puppet by you, so I’m leaving. Sorry about Anna, she tried to stop me._

Gabriel was already shaking his head before the thread of doubt from Skittles even weaseled its way through him. This wasn’t right. Not right at all.

“Lilith is still here.” Gabriel addressed the elephant in the room as Dean snapped his fingers, Anna appearing in the bed with Dean at her side, his fingers wrapping around the blade and pulling it from her chest, his gaze running across the blood soaked metal. _Golden blood. The blood of an angel._

“I know. Yeah, Luci was pissed at us. There’s no way would’ve left Lilith. The whole reason she went darkside to begin with was _because_ of Lilith.” It didn’t pass Gabriel’s notice that Dean was calling Lucifer a she now but he didn’t dare address it, besides, there were bigger problems at hand than pronouns. “It leaves a bit of a question, it’s like someone knows the propaganda story of Lucifer without the history of Lilith and him to bounce off of.”

“Well, if Lucifer didn’t do it then someone else did. Which begs a question.”

“Who kidnapped Lucifer, and how?” Sam finished for Gabriel as he joined them at Anna’s side. Yeah, she’d stabbed them in the back, but she’d had good reasons for it. A sigh slipped past his lips as he touched her hand and watched as Skittles slipped down his arm. The spirit touched her skin and flared bright with panic, _Them._ scurrying back up him and burrowing into his chest, past his skin, deeper and deeper until it touched his soul. Everything went fuzzy then, black spots dancing across his vision as he fell… fell further, _further_. Down, down, _down._

“Gabe!”

_Mistake._


	11. 10: The Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There’s a possession scene at the end of this chapter that’s pretty dark. Unlike the Dal, Cas, and Demon Dalara situation it’s coated in darkness and mixed with some more darkness. Be warned!

Artemis drew back on her bowstring and fired a silver-tipped arrow into the crowd of advancing shapeshifter hybrids. It was becoming excessively grating in defending Olympus against the monsters because the beasts were relentless. At her roots, Artemis was not a soldier, she was a _hunter_ and she loathed this task because it was _mindless._ The creatures were less than animals because they were the root plague that infected the humans on Earth. There was no mentality, just the desire to kill, and if she ever became truly mad she would blame it on this senseless killing.

“Art!” Artemis ducked down as _something’s_ claws raked over the top of her head. She flipped around, falling onto her back as a large beast landed on her, _werebear_ her mind screamed in a panic as she went for the dagger on her waist, shoving at the creature’s chest with her free hand.

“Bell!” Artemis cried out in a panic as she kicked the beast in the groin, hand closing around the hilt of the dagger as her the golden Caelhound that had taken to her side appeared in the corner of her vision, launching itself onto the back of the beast and hooking sharp teeth around the werebear’s throat and earning a vicious snarl from the werebear that was momentarily distracted, trying to throw the hound off of it. It gave her the needed opening as she shoved her dagger up and into the bottom of the werebear’s skull, the beast stiffening above her before collapsing on top of her in a heap.

“Bell.” Artemis breathed out, holding her hand out and hooking her hand around the hound’s collar so the dog could drag her out from underneath the corpse. A hand came down on her wrist and tugged her out and she flicked her eyes upwards as she was met with the ugly sight of-

“Loki?” Artemis demanded in astonishment and the Norse Trickster God chuckled at her as he hoisted her to her feet, form flicking to reflect her own. “You were dead!”

“So were you.” Loki pointed out before snapping his fingers, Artemis jerked slightly at the explosion of Norse energy and when she looked back at the once hoard of advancing creatures she was met with the sight of at least five hundred dead corpses.

“How- Loki, The Mother killed you when we escaped and-“ Artemis cut herself off in her ramblings when Loki wrapped her in a tight embrace. “You were _dead_.”

“An Archangel brought me back.” Loki responded, fingers tangling in the back of her hair and tugging her away so she was forced to look back at him. “I don’t know which one. Did you tell your boyfriend-“

“Deb isn’t my damned boyfriend.” Artemis bit back, voice wavering just a bit as she pulled against the other God’s grip in her hair. “Let me go.”

Loki complied as his form flicked back to Tom Hiddleston. “You kissed him!” Loki accused gleefully and Artemis turned her back on him with a scowl. “Oh, Arty. I did warn you he was a fucking bastard. Angels don’t get the things they want.”

“Fuck off, Lo.” In response to her distress Bell growled low at him, placing itself between her and the God. “How are you so beefed up?”

“Same way I’ve been doing it for years. Drawing on the damned energy from those comic-book nerds. Where are you drawing from?”

“Mostly this kid fiction series. I have some truly loyal followers but worship energy is so damned reclusive nowadays I’ve been relying on Apollo.”

“Yours or theirs?”

“The Roman’s.” Artemis responded with a scowl. “I hate that asshole because he’s such a poor imitation but he honors our agreements so it’s worth it.”

“I could comment on the brutal irony of you loathing your twin brother’s successor but I don’t think you would appreciate it much.”

“You’re right, I wouldn’t, so please have the decency to refrain.”

“Hm… Decency is such a challenge, though.” Bell growled and he huffed. “Fine fine. I’ll refrain.”

Artemis’ skin prickled and she ground her teeth together in frustration. “They’re coming again. I wouldn’t waist magic on them, Lo. It’s not worth it. Until we can figure out how to get her back in Purgatory they’re going to keep multiplying like flies.”

“What exactly are you doing to _stop_ them?” Loki asked as she bared her teeth at the horizon, prepared for the next onslaught. “And why are you the only damned one out here?”

“Ares and fucking Athena are dead so I’m the Greek soldier or some shit.”

“In other words, they’re leaving you out because you have your army of pups and hoping that your dogs will be enough pawns to keep her at bay.”

“Basically.” Artemis agreed reluctantly, licking her lips before letting out a low whistle, _come hellbabies. I need you. Tell your asshole king to fuck off because I need you here. Come to me. C’mon, kiddies._

“Your numbers are lacking.”

“I’m holding back.” Artemis admitted as several more black dogs cut through the air, shimmering into line beside her as the next army of hybrids ascended.

“What’s the point of doing that?” Loki asked her as a spear materialized in his hands.

“The point is that as long as The Mother thinks we’re vulnerable she’ll focus on us, not on Earth. Are you telling me Odin is doing _nothing_ about this?”

“I don’t join into the wars.” Loki responded and Artemis snorted.

“You’re here with me.”

“I’m not here for a war, Art. I’m here for you.”

Rolling her eyes, her heart jumped with joy as her biggest hope for this war came to life, as hellhounds tore from the air and bounded across the empty space between her and the adversaries.

 _Thank you._ The Hounds of Hell howled as they continued pouring through the dimensional walls, _thousands_ of them overwhelming the army of The Mother in a matter of seconds as the air behind her crackled and another creature appeared. Artemis turned and eyed Crowley with distain, never having met him once but _knowing_ who he was from Debriel.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Crowley demanded of her and she smirked in response, not in the least bit intimidated by the Archangel-demon.

“I’m fighting against the bullshit armies of The Mother. What are _you_ doing here, Crowley?” Artemis retorted as Loki stepped up next to her.

“Who the bloody hell is The Mother?” _Ah_.

“You’d know if your Archangel was with you, _Fergus._ I’m calling in the hounds, and they’re following me, as dogs tend to do. If you have a problem with it, you can have Michael take it up with me.”

“There-“

“Olympus is not in sync with Earth. Not in the least. Them being here will not interfere with your bullshit demon deals. Now, why don’t you make yourself useful and tell Michael that there’s bigger problems than whatever-“

“Michael is dealing with _Purgatory_ , Artemis.”

“Isn’t that Samael’s responsibility?” Loki cut in with sarcasm. “This is us cleaning up your heaven’s mess. Not ours, and you can pay her the deserved compensation of loaning her your hellhounds until that mess is _fixed_.”

“What is The Mother?” Fergus asked again, glowering at Loki.

“She’s The Mother of Monsters and Chaos.” Artemis answered. “Back in the dawn she created Chaos who ultimately birthed the Pagans along with the mess that is the monsters that plague the Earth now and clog up Purgatory.”

Fergus looked perplexed for a moment before nodding. “Very well. Keep the hounds for as long as you wish.

 _Oh hell no._ Artemis was _not_ going to give this piece of shit demon the satisfaction of ‘giving her permission. She was fucking _Artemis_ and he was going to treat her like the Goddess that she _was_. “You couldn’t take them back if you wanted to, _Fergus_. Free Will and all that crap protects their rights as creatures with Souls. Don’t start any bullshit threats either because you _won’t_ kill me. If Deb found out he would be livid and the fact that you’re not rotting in Hell is a _privilege_. _Not_ a right. I’m not asking your fucking _permission_ , Crowley. I’m telling you. I’m taking the hellhounds to and if you have an issue you can take it up with _Michael_ because he knows _exactly_ where I stand.” The King of Hell’s eyes flashed with anger, red pouring into them as he raised his hand.

“ _Do it._ ” Artemis taunted, eyes bright as she spread her arms wide. “Kill me! I fucking dare you!”

Just as she expected, she called him on his bluff and the bastard disappeared in a puff of demonic energy.

“Will you marry me?” Loki asked, breaking the silence that followed and she snorted at him.

“You’ve already got a wife, Lo.”

“Yeah, well a dick Hunter killed her. I’m single and ready to mingle.”

“Yeah? Well, joke’s on you, Trickster. I’m a virgin. Not much mingling to be done with me which means no consummating a new marriage to me.” Artemis looked over to Loki to see him pouting childishly with a lot of mirth in his eyes.

“So disappointed. You are such a prize, Art.” For a moment her mind wandered, wondering how Debriel would feel if he heard Loki flirting with her. Artemis knew full well that Loki had no interest in her, they had been comrades in Purgatory, but anyone that hadn’t been there for that time wouldn’t know better. In fact… Yeah, she should probably warn Apollo.

“With me!” Artemis called out to the hellhounds, moving her focus to the dogs that were licking their own and each other’s wounds. “I need a perimeter around Olympus. None of these creatures are to penetrate the walls. We are _not_ going to fall to her, we’re going to take her down. Get on it, boys! Go go go!” The hellhounds howled as she sent a telepathic dialogue to her more primal hounds, getting the base orders across as her pack began its trip to the edges of Olympus, howling fervently as they ran.

“Alright, Lo. Let’s say we go talk to my family?”

Loki’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “After you, my dear.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Artemis retorted as she began the trek towards Olympus, because this was her grand fucking entrance and her dick family _owed_ her after shoving her onto the frontlines.

“You going with the others?” Loki asked and Artemis turned her head to see Bell siding her.

“This one’s staying.” Artemis responded for the Caelhound that rubbed its head against her hip as they walked. “I’m playing favorites now.”

“Favorites with an angel dog? Whatever works for you.” Loki responded and Artemis ignored him. Caelhounds were more than angel dogs, they were one of the most powerful weapons in existence, and they were one of the most loyal creatures on the planet. The Caelhounds were all her favorites and despite what Apollo had accused her of, it had nothing to do with her feelings for Debriel. It simply didn’t _matter_ anymore. Debriel had made his stance clear, and even if he clearly _wanted_ it, he obviously wasn’t going to have it.

That was why she had full power again, and that was why she felt her Soul longing for something she never realized she had. _I should’ve known better._ Unfortunately, what was done was done. Her and Debriel were divorced and she was still a virgin Goddess. Which, was probably for the best, even if she fucking hated it.

.-~*~-.

Luci glowered at her twisted counter as he paced back and forth. Whatever he thought he would gain from making her remember? It was the least of their worries. No, she wasn’t a threat. The threat was _him_ -as he had corrected her- and _Samantha._

It was something Luci couldn’t begin to comprehend, and she should have been able to after seeing Michael and Fergus’ barely functioning relationship. Except it wasn’t that simple. Michael and Fergus had two almost indistinct personalities the bled through when they were Crowley, Lucifer and Samantha were two _distinct_ people. Lucifer was an Archangel, vicious and quick on the draw if his quick turn on Anna was anything to go by. Samantha was a _Hunter_. When Luci saw her in control of the body there was a vivid difference. It was clearly Samantha that thought things through, it was _her_ that had the final say in whatever they did.

Luci had been with them for less than twenty-four hours and she had seen the difference in her counter and his Vessel. Everything was _different._ It was a whole new level of terrifying because with her memories torn open it was all out in the open, _who_ she had been, _what_ she had been, and what kind of dark future could have fallen to the Earth if just a few things were different.

It also made her a little more than sick to her stomach, just the _idea_ that in some universe Lucifer had become part of some incestuous relationship with a sibling? The whole Michael and Raphael debacle still made her stomach churn as was, but to know _her_ counter was part of that?

“Oh, will you stop?” Lucifer was glowering at her now and she held his gaze, refusing to give him the satisfaction.

“Thinking? Sorry, no. I don’t think I can.” Luci responded and Lucifer’s raven black wings flickered into sight for a moment before dissipating completely. “Let me _go_.”

“Can’t do that, _Luci_.” Lucifer responded with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair absently and grimacing. “I need you.”

“Which you _still_ won’t explain to me.”

“It’s a need to know basis.” Lucifer responded, pausing and sighing. “Mother, help us. I’m trying to keep the peace, Sammy. I really am, but there’s only so much I can do when you’re insisting I don’t kill everyone I can get my hands on until I fucking find her.”

_Shift._

“I want her back too, Luce. I didn’t agree to interdimensional travel just because it’s something I wanted to do.” Samantha huffed an annoyed breath. “Though it might’ve been interesting under different circumstances.”

“Mmm. Are you plotting for our hundred yeariversary?” They flipped so sudden that Luci barely caught it and she grimaced at the prospect of getting involved with her Vessel, because as much as she respected Dalara, she couldn’t imagine how vain someone would have to be to fall in love with their True Vessel, because that was who Samantha _had_ to be. Everything else aligned, _except_ those details. Gabriel, Samuel, and Debriel. “Of course she’s coming, Sammy. Just as- yes, fine.” Lucifer finally returned his attention to her, crossing the short distance between them and flaring his wings behind him as they flicked into sight behind him. “I have no ill intentions towards you. I’m not fond of your story, but I’m willing to leave it be. I can’t make a big bravado appearance myself, though I really would prefer to do it.”

“What do you want from me?” Luci glared at the other Archangel, gaze drifting as raven black wings folded forward, threatening to brush against hers.

“I want to find my sister and drag her back to our world kicking and screaming. _Unfortunately_ , she’s juiced up on _Oblivion_.”

“She’s what?” Luci asked stupidly.

“I know it’s hard to comprehend. If I’m bitterly honest, which I try to be, I don’t understand it. All I know is it’s destroying her and that is _not_ going to work. If it destroys her, I’m going to go on an interdimensional rampage and there’s nothing Sam can do to stop me.”

“That- Archangels can’t take Oblivion into themselves. They would burn out our Grace!”

“We don’t have grace. Which is my next point.”

“What-“

“I’m going to borrow your grace, don’t worry about it.”

“I-“ Luci was protesting already but the other Archangel was ignoring her.

“You see, the problem with your world is that you are weak. Not just you, but your entire name has lost its purpose. You’re supposed to be The Serpent, The Father of Lies, all those fun shit titles that don’t grasp the first basic rule of what we are. You weren’t tainted by The Dark, and it’s showing. That being said, it goes somewhere, and here? I can guess exactly _who_ took the lock for His cage if it wasn’t me.”

“What are you-“

“Do you know who The Dark is?” Lucifer asked her and she blinked, The Dark?

“I’m taking it as a no. It’s almost peculiar that you followed my path, once I get inside your head I suppose I’ll see the specifics. Not that I’m thrilled at the concept.”

“You aren’t-“

“The Dark is God’s sibling, my uncle, probably your aunt. Back when Oblivion spit Life and Death out and our loving Mother- or Father- came into being across a thousand thousand universes, She was not alone. The Light and Dark coexisted, until God wanted more. In my world, my reality, it wasn’t pleasant.” Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest, eying her thoughtfully. “My sisters and I fought against Him, against four other Archangels, and it was a mess that made Hell seem like a miracle. Then Mother locked Him away and entrusted me, Her _favorite_ with the lock. _The Mark._ Tell me. Do you have a Mark over here?”

“What?” Luci was trying to absorb what he was talking about, but it was… It was bizarre. Lucifer had rambled about the rest of it, about Gabriella and Samantha and Deanna, but he hadn’t mentioned this yet. He’d dragged the story of their thread from her skull, but what Luci knew about her counter was limited. Then a Mark? What kind of Mark?

“I’m taking that as a no.” Lucifer chuckled darkly, shaking his head and turning his back on her expose a glowing orange symbol in the center of his spine. “This is The Mark. It’s the lock to The Dark’s cage.” Luci’s breath caught and she stared, because she _did_ recognize that. Except…

“That’s impossible.” Luci breathed softly.

“Ah, you _do_ recognize it.” Lucifer chuckled softly, turning back so he was facing her, hazel eyes glimmering with a thousand different emotions, resentment being one of them. “This Mark, it’s the root of corruption, and in my world I took it into myself because Mother trusted me the most. Here, though. You never took it. Where have you seen it?”

“Father.” Luci breathed and Lucifer nodded patiently.

“That’s what I thought. Your Father is gone, right?”

“Yes.” Again she was answering his questions without fully grasping _why_ and it was starting to hit the point of no return. Whatever he wanted to know, he was going to get out of her and she needed to figure out how to get _away_.

“So wherever your Father is, he had The Mark, and that would be fine if it wasn’t for my sister.”

“What did- what is she _doing_?” Because Lucifer had yet to be clear on that and Luci was running out of ideas on how to distract her evil counter, this wasn’t _good_. _Fucking Michael._

“I don’t know anymore. I know she was after the key to protecting me and Sam but… I think she’s completely lost her damned mind.”

 _Flip, wings gone._ “It isn’t like that.” Samantha spoke up. “She’s always been unstable. We just have to get her back from here and make her give up Oblivion.” Which didn’t at all sound like a simple concept, not with the way Lucifer had spoken about her losing her mind. This Gabriella? If she was anything like the Gabriel she knew, the supposed counter… Gabriel had gone to extreme lengths to get what he wanted. In the end he’d _killed_ her with nothing more than his Soul. If this Gabriella was _anything_ like theirs, this twisted deranged psychotic counterpart, then whoever got in the way of her plan? They were doomed. Luci had learned _her_ lesson in underestimating him. _Please Father, if you have ever loved me, ever cared- don’t let her be like him. If she’s like him-_

“You’re praying to _God_?” Lucifer again and it was frustrating because he was _listening._

“Is that a problem?” She retorted.

“God’s left. He’s not coming back because he doesn’t _care_. Especially about a Fallen.”

“I made my choice.” Luci responded, shutting her eyes. “My Father may have been twisted and spiteful, but what He did, He did because he had to.”

“God is not always right. I can’t believe I’m having to tell _you_ of all people this.” Her evil counter sounded vengeful -and more than a bit disgusted in those words-. Not that she blamed him. There was a time when she _had_ blamed God for what He did. Knowing what she knew now, having seen the demon Michael’s Soul became from proximity alone, the twisted path that Castiel took. It was a warning. God had tried to warn them, and they hadn’t listened. Luci couldn’t blame him, because she _knew_ better now.

“That isn’t what I said.” Luci snapped her eyes open and glared at her counter. “What He did to _me_. There _was_ a reason for it. He may not have shown it well, but He was trying to _protect them._ ”

“If your God was trying to protect your… souls, _he_ would’ve told you exactly what would happen.”

“No.” Luci denied, shaking her head. “God never would have told us because He never expected us to deny orders. We were drones, until we weren’t, and maybe it was different in your world, but for us? Refuting orders? That was something we never would have done. It was something we never _could_ have done. Not until then. God contradicted Himself, and that was the mistake. It wasn’t His fault, though.”

“Mother help me.” Lucifer scowled at her, turning his back and exposing that mark again, _The Mark_. Why did it leave such a sick feeling in her gut? Why did it seem so _wrong_? “Yes, I know, Sam. I get it. There aren’t any bullshit parallels between- That was _different_. Michelle didn’t give us any damned _choice_. You _know_ that. Did-“ Lucifer turned and eyed her with a certain level of hatred. “If your Michael gave you no choice, if he left you with _no other options_ , would you kill him?”

“No.” Luci responded immediately, glaring. “I wouldn’t ever kill my damned brother because we don’t take pleasure in killing family.”

“You did, though.” Lucifer reminded her and she scowled. “When you had nothing left to lose, you _rejoiced_ in it.”

“It doesn’t _matter_ what I was then. I was forgiven for it.” Except she hadn’t been, and that burned low in her Grace, bitter resentment towards them all because she _was_ changed. Never had she been the monster that Heaven saw her as, not until Samuel destroyed her Soul.

During that time, she had been lost in rage and fury, righteous if she was brutally honest. It didn’t justify the slaughter of angels that she had performed, but it wasn’t as though her actions were unwarranted. Even Michael had justified her actions towards Samuel. Not that it made it right.

“Except we don’t get forgiveness.” Lucifer’s tone was taunting, cruel, and she _hated_ it because she knew that had once been her. At one point she had possessed no compassion or care for what her words said. “We’re the devil, and once the devil, always the devil. We’re the monster of Christianity and ultimately we’re always the enemy.”

“I’m not the enemy.” Luci retorted with a hostile glare. “Samael is the damned enemy!”

“Samael?” Lucifer questioned, rolling his eyes. “That thing is a bottle of good intentions wrapped in childlike stupidity. Samael is not a threat. You, though? _You_ are the threat. You will always be the threat, and if you’re blind enough to not realize that, I’m going to force you to see.”

“I-“

“This is going to feel a bit weird, but don’t worry, I’m not here to kill you. I just need to use you for a bit.” Lucifer’s entire demeanor had shifted and her eyes widened as she twisted against the restraints on her chair for the first time in hours, panic clawing deep in her gut. “You’re wearing an empty Vessel, right?”

“No.” Luci lied quickly, and poorly if the eyebrow raise she received in return was anything to go by.

“So, you do lie? I recommend against it. That’s one of the worst lies I’ve ever seen.” Lucifer gripped her shoulder and she jerked against the contact. “Alright, Sammy. Remember what I taught you.” Lucifer’s eyes glowed with a low light, not the white of Grace but… It almost looked like Soul energy, but lighter… livelier. _Alive_.

“No!” Horror clawed through her from her gut as she writhed against the warded ropes binding her to the chairs. Suddenly it was all too distinct. His point, _what_ he was doing. “No! You- I don’t fucking consent! Let me go!”

“Sorry, Luci.” Lucifer cupped her face in his hand and leaned forward, wings flaring wide behind him as their foreheads touched. “I don’t need consent from an angel and your Vessel is empty.” Luci slammed her head forward and relished in the crack as he stumbled back.

“You little-“

“ _No._ ” Luci hissed out, Grace burning against the wards in her Vessel, the ones lining the ropes on her body sizzling as rage tore through her in a way it hadn’t in years.

“I’m going to-“

“I’m not going to let you possess me, you psychotic bastard!”

“You don’t get a choice in the matter.” Her counter spit out.

_Debriel! Michael! Raphael! Please, I need-_

Lucifer appeared directly in front of her, gripping her by her throat and opening his mouth. A small orb of greyed light slipped from between his lips and latched onto her, flooding her senses and pouring through her to her very core. A scream tore from her lips as _something_ touched on her mind, shoving into her and wrapping itself through her entire being… _nononononono._

“Ugh.” It was her mouth moving, she could _feel_ it moving, but it _wasn’t_ her. Suddenly she was hyperaware of everything around her, the warehouse, the woman sitting in a heap on the floor with a light grey clouding her eyes before disappearing completely. “Samantha?” Her voice, her mouth, but _not_ and suddenly she had a whole hell of a lot more sympathy for Gabriel, because she had _done_ this to him.

Possession, in the darkest sense of the word. Forcing the Vessel to watch everything without giving them a bit of control, a bit of peace of mind.

“Luce?” Samantha was on her feet, crossing the space and untying the ropes around their wrist and Luci wanted to sob, because this wasn’t _right_. This wasn’t- God, she wanted _out_.

Lucifer was shifting her Grace around, coating that strange essence that made him up in Grace and while he kept his mind perfectly divided from hers, it didn’t matter because she _knew_ his plan.

“It’s me.” They breathed out. No. Not they, she wasn’t anything more than a bystander to whatever followed. “Oh, Sammy. I never thought we’d be separate again.”

“I don’t like it.” Samantha muttered, pressing a kiss to their forehead and Lucifer looked up at her.

“It’s only until we get her home. If you’d just let me go on a rampage-“

“We aren’t killing anyone more than we have to. I agreed to our Earth because you didn’t give me a choice. This one doesn’t deserve that.”

Lucifer drew his hands around and rubbed at his wrists.

 _Raphael, Michael, Debriel,_ please. _I need your help._

“It really does. But I keep my promises.”

“Not generally.” Samantha retorted with a snort as she dropped to her knees. “If Lo finds out we’re apart she’s going to beeline for me.”

“Unless I’m right and she’s not in her right mind anymore.” The moment the ropes around his ankles broke apart Lucifer grabbed her by her shoulder and tugged her up until she followed suit and crawled into his lap. Luci was going to be sick. Everything about this was so _wrong_ and she wanted to scream. “You have to prepare for that, Sammy. When she sent their Mark onto me, she completed her initial goal. Not just binding Death to keep me alive, but putting the damned _Mark_ back on my Spirit. Yet, she hasn’t come back. She’s after something else.”

“She always comes back to me, Luce. We’re lifemates.” Samantha’s expression was more than a bit broken and Lucifer cradled her face in his hands with a gentle touch, leaning in.

Luci almost sobbed in relief when she was enveloped in darkness, left blissfully unaware of her surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those not reading FITHOTM, I hope I’m giving enough background information on the characters from that universe for you to follow.   
> Too many Sams… For a reminder.  
> Samandriel= Mandy  
> Samuel= Sam  
> Samael= Mae  
> And finally, Samantha who I will make a point of calling Samantha in scenes. The only time it’ll be different is when Lucifer or Gabriella are talking about her. I hope hope hope this doesn’t get too confusing.


	12. 11: The Spouse of Artemis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit where it's due. In this chapter I briefly indirectly reference dæmons from the His Dark Materials which I know almost _nothing_ about. I know what they are, but I've never actually read that series(I need to). It's only brief but it's mentioned. 
> 
>  
> 
> I know that the time in Olympus is _very_ inconsistent. Bear with me because it's not exactly specifically tied to Earthtime and there's no basis for it but that is deliberate. I promise. 
> 
> Ah my poor babies. Forgive me for what is to come?  
> Warning for kinda sex? I mean, it isn’t really sexual, but I guess it could be. I don’t know. Non-sexual intimacy? Wings!

Dean stepped into Olympus, because apparently he couldn’t resist when she prayed to him anymore. The feel of hellhounds was strong on the outside of the city and the crowd of Olympians was larger than it had been before the war all those years ago. Zeus was at the front with both Hades and Poseidon at his side and they were clearly arguing. Much to his surprise Jupiter was present as well as most of the other Romans. Artemis was sitting in the center of the large table all of the gods and goddesses were gathered around, legs crossed with who could only be Diana seated next to her, the two opposing goddesses of the hunt leaning against each other as though there were best friends and a large bronze Caelhound draped across both of their laps.

“There is nothing we can do against The Mother!” Jupiter boomed and Dean’s wings twitched.

“No, we can’t, but _they can._ ” Artemis cut in loudly and Dean let up his cloaking, two Pantheons of Gods and Goddesses shooting hateful glares at him as he appeared.

“Debriel.” Zeus greeted coolly.

“Last I checked I was Dean, American God of Hunters.” Dean retorted as Artemis rose to her feet, strolling to the edge of the table and dropping off, a- _Norse_ god? _Loki?_ \- caught her hand hand and steadied her when she landed. What the hell was Loki doing there?

“We don’t need a child of the one god.” Jupiter sounded hateful and appalled. Which didn’t really bother him. The Romans were more favorable to logic than their own egos.

“From the sounds of it you need all the help you can get.”

“You have no standing here anymore.” Hera spoke up vehemently as Artemis abandoned Loki, crossing the short distance and grabbing his arm.

“Yes, he does. We’re in a unified war against The Mother. We kinda need all hands on deck.” She snagged his hand and turned around, pulling him towards the crowd of gods. “Even Archangel-Gods.”

“That thing is not a god.” Jupiter spat, mistrust terribly placed.

“Jupiter.” Zeus spoke up begrudgingly. “Let’s listen to my daughter.”

“Aw, you’re acknowledging my status as your daughter again. That’s so sweet.” Zeus ignored her. “Whether you like it or not, we’re uniting against her, and in order to deal with her we’re going to _need_ the help of Heaven and Hell.”

“We-”

“The only reason neither of our homes has fallen is because of Hell! So fuck off, Ceres!”

Dean grabbed Artemis by her shoulder and squeezed it, because even he knew that that was unwarranted and he didn’t care much for the Romans. All of his allegiance was with Artemis, though the situation between them was still far from resolved.

“Artemis.” Zeus warned.

“I don’t have to listen to her. We can go back.” Jupiter interceded coolly, sounding just a little more than fed up.

“Go back and I’m calling my hounds home.” Artemis blew both Dean and Zeus off completely. “Even Diana agrees with me on this, Jupiter. I may not be Athena or your damned Minerva but I know how to strategize when it needs to happen. Right now, we need to unite. Heaven’s got their own issues to deal with, but Deb’s going to help us.”

“Art-”

 _‘Shut up, Deb. I know you’ve got a missing devil on your hands, I’m making a point right now.’_ Artemis’ prayer was quiet and solemn. _Confident._

“I’ve got fucking _Loki_ , the god of cowardice here supporting me and you’re trying to say that my logic is invalid! I know you’re a lot of things, Jupiter. May the one god strike me down if I’m wrong, but you’re _not_ stupid.”

“I am not the god of cowardice!” Loki spoke up, glowering at Artemis with no real heat. _What’s going on there?_ His stomach twisted uncomfortably with something he couldn’t define, but now wasn’t the time for that.

The Romans were settling down now, eying him with equal levels of distain but not the hatred that the Greeks directed towards him. The reality was that the Romans were the somewhat docile of the more active Pantheons and if anyone was going to deal with him it would’ve been them. In fact, if they hadn’t been nearly extinct he should’ve called them in to help when he went to war with Raphael.

If all of these gods and goddesses had broken out of Purgatory… Who knew what else was loose on Earth? Then to top it all off the damned Hunter population had been decimated. _Father help us._

Except, right. God had no plans on helping. God was off living a bullshit apple pie life and _didn’t fucking care._

“So, again I say. I called in a favor from my former husband’s brother.”

Those words did not bite at him, hurt at all, because if they did then it meant something he was not ready to grasp.

“You brought the Hounds of Hell to Olympus.” One of the Apollos spoke, acknowledging something in a way that almost sounded staged. Dean couldn’t tell which one it was. Artemis had always known the difference, but Dean had never seen the distinctions.

“She did.” Diana spoke up, rising up on the center of the table to look among the others. “Artemis did the same thing that I would have done if I was capable of it. Those hounds have saved all of us more casualties than the Greeks would be willing to admit. I’m sure that if Loki was on better terms with the remainders of the Æsir he’d have had her send them to Asgard just the same. Just because we do not specialize in war it does not mean that we do not know strategy.” Diana’s fingers carded through the bronze fur of the Caelhound and surprise overtook Dean when he _recognized_ that Caelhound.

_How long has it been for them?_

That had been the baby Caelhound that was hostile towards him on the day that Artemis forced him to divorce her, and now it was more or less full grown. Granted Caelhounds had short aging cycles but… Months? It had been months since he last saw her and he suddenly became hyperaware of just how hard the Pagans were working to keep The Mother at bay.

Except making time drag out for them only prevented the inevitable. It was a waste in the end of it all and he had no idea how to tell Artemis that without ruining her power trip.

“The Hounds of Hell are valuable allies, just as the Caelhounds have been. The way this has been approached has been twisted. We’ve been using Artemis. I may not be fond of her, as most of us are with each other, but I’m more than willing to acknowledge that we have overstepped. These creatures,” Diana tilted her head towards the Caelhound in front of her. “They are only here because of _him._ They came because he taught her to call them, I never would have considered the concept. Not once in my existence would I have thought of calling on the hounds of their Hell or Heaven.”

“That may be the nicest thing you have ever said about me.” Artemis mused as she reappeared next to Diana, the Roman goddess’ form shimmering to a backwards version of her. _Short blonde hair, dark skin._ The same body structure, but different.

“We are each other, even if we loathe each other.” Diana took Artemis’ hand and lifted it slowly into the air.

“Daughter-” Zeus started in, Loki moving to join Dean’s side as dread pooled in his gut.

“Loki, why am I here?” Dean asked, because he didn’t _need_ to be here. These points could be made with or without him.

“All of her time around me has turned her into a showwoman.” Loki responded with a dark chuckle. “They’ve been arguing about this for two weeks. The Greeks simply haven’t been willing to work out the alliance. There’s too much hostility.”

“Loki.” Dean started forward, stopping short when the Caelhound launched itself off the table, jumping over Cupid’s head and landing an inch before him, growling lowly and sending him stumbling back.

“I’ve been her errandboy. I know, not a very fitting appearance, but what can you do when the world is falling apart again?”

 _“Loki._ ”

“Since none of you have been able to create an acceptable list of terms for an alliance, I made a proposition to Diana, and Juno resided over it.” Dean’s heart broke just a bit as cries of outrage tore through the room, two Apollos appearing beside their own sister. “This was not going to end any other way.”

 _‘Art.’_ Dean prayed mournfully as the angry arguments began.

_‘Don’t worry. It’s just a marriage of convenience, anyways. I’m not stupid enough to make that mistake twice.’_

The returning prayer was all rage and just a trifle too much pain for him to take. Some twisted part of his mind screamed _mine_.

Except _no._ In Heaven he had- God what _did_ he have? A dream? Sure, Liz was his Soul, but that was that and fucking _Artemis_. He didn’t have time for her to pull a stunt like this, and he knew _why_ she was doing it.

“They can’t consummate!” One of the Greeks shouted- though he couldn’t tell who- and it broke him from his thoughts.

“We will do what must be done.” Diana spoke boldly, “Unless you see our marriage for what it is.”

“I’ll take her right on this damned table if I’ve got to. Either accept it, and the ties that come with it, or we’ll break our ancient oaths right in front of every damned one of you.” Dean stepped back, wings twitching behind him, because this wasn’t where he was supposed to be anymore. Artemis was making her position clear and he needed to _leave_ before the inevitable followed, because these gods and goddesses were so _stubborn_.

“Loki.” Dean grabbed the Norse god and in a flare of wingbeats they were back in Artemis’ Olympus home. It was in its base state, a single room with a bed on the far wall, but that didn’t matter.

“Oh, Deanie boy. I love when you get all-”

“Shut _up_.” Dean bit out angrily, glaring at him.

“Okay, fine.” Loki snapped his fingers and dropped back into a recliner. “Talk.”

“What’s the deal with you and her?” Dean demanded and Loki pressed his lips together, smirking faintly.

“Is the Deanie boy jealous?”

“I’m not- Answer the damned question. Last time we talked you barely knew her and now you’re playing the damned postal boy for her?”

“Fine fine. After your big brother killed her again she came tumbling back into Purgatory and I stumbled across her. Normally we stick with Pantheons, but I already knew her a bit. We’d worked together in the past. I’m sure you remember. After she came back, we played the part again, worked together some more. I grew fond of her. Tried to propose a couple times but, you know, it seemed to bother her that I was already married.”

At Dean’s glare he rolled his eyes. “Artemis is a good woman, one of the best Goddesses I’ve ever met. We were comrades in Purgatory, and when I came back I helped the Æsir fight The Mother, until I grew tired of them berating me and insulting me. I’m not really welcome anyway, so I came to Artemis and watched her stand against The King of Hell and put him in his place, grab all the Hellhounds that would come, and come back here.”

“How the hell did it come to a damned _marriage_ , Loki?” Dean wanted to know why the hell Crowley hadn’t thought to mention to him that he saw Artemis or that she took all of the hellhounds to begin with. He had every damned right to know about something like that. _Unless Artemis told him not to tell you._ Some part of his mind reminded him and he shoved it away because Artemis might’ve been pissed at him, but they were still allies.

“They have been arguing for days.” Loki responded with a sigh. “The Greeks are arrogant, and the Romans are trying to find some sort of compromise. What Zeus has been pushing for, they aren’t willing to give, and I don’t blame him. It’s bullshit. So, Artemis asked me to go talk to Diana. Diana agreed that it needed to end, and Art suggested a marriage. To be honest I thought Diana would tell her to shove it. Instead, she agreed, because none of the others would be bold enough to do it. Juno married them and both Apollos stood as witnesses.”

“Our Apollo agreed to it.” Dean really couldn’t believe that. Apollo was so damned protective of Artemis…

“It’s more binding than yours ever was and considering they can’t consummate by Greek laws that’s saying a lot.”

“I-”

“Artemis told me about your makeout session, you know if you’d just gone one step further-”

“We aren’t discussing this.” Dean interrupted, because he _really_ didn’t want to talk about _that_. Especially with _Loki_.

“This is why people hate angels, you know?” Loki responded with a burning glare. “I mean, us Pagans may have a lot of damned issues but at least we look at what we have. You may have played the part like a damned pro but that’s the one thing that will always separate us. You would rather suffer for what you won’t ever have than take what is right in front of you. A thousand different beings wanted her heart and you stole it out from under their noses. You don’t deserve her.”

“I’m leaving.” Dean’s wings twitched behind him and Loki snorted.

“Of course you are. I hope you stay away this time, Dean. Now that Art and her are lovers in arms you’ve no place here. The god Dean only existed because of his connection to Artemis. Without Artemis you are nothing but another blind child of the one god.”

Dean refused to acknowledge his words as he spread his wings and launched himself out of Olympus, breaking through the wall between the two worlds with more force than necessary.

.-~*~-.

_“There we go.” They mused, grinning broadly at the sight of Hunters in cages around them. “I don’t understand why you are having issues with this, Castiel.” They huffed, looking over at Castiel who had his lips pressed together. “I know you like them, but Mother help us all, you have a goal. Hop to it! Your girlfriend’s waiting for you, there shouldn’t be any boundaries between you and the one you love.”_

_“You would know?” Castiel retorted bitterly._

_“Of course. After all, mine followed me across realities.” They laughed sharply, a sound that was a bit more than deranged._

_“Cas.” A rough voice sounded from behind them and they rolled their eyes, while Castiel turned around, an expression borderline mournful on his expression. “Let us go, son. You need to let us go.”_

_“I am sorry, Bobby.” Castiel muttered as they jerked their head around, eyes wandering across the room, countless Hunters that they didn’t know, but_ he _did._

_“I can feel you.” They mused, humming softly. “I can feel you here. Are you done being a coward? Are you going to come back to me?” There was no response, just a rush of emotion, of rejection, and they scoffed, licking their lips. “See what that does for you, Spirit. I clearly don’t need you to function, and I don’t need you to know I love them. Scurry back to my docile twin then. Flee, worm!”_

Gabriel jolted upright with a gasp, gaze darting around the room as he tried to comprehend where he was and- Instinctively he reached up, hands touching something soft while at the same time not touching anything at all. It was shaking in his grasp and he glanced down at it, because sure enough, the spirit was there, wedged against him like the damned leech he’d internally dubbed it as. Gabriel didn’t _understand_ the vision. While he should’ve, he didn’t, and it pissed him off. This thing was trying to explain to him _what_ it was and it was as though he _couldn’t_ know. It was _right there_ and he just- he _couldn’t_ figure it out.

 _Bobby._ Finally he was able to take in everything else, it was brief but there and- _damn it._ He’d seen them, the Hunters, and while he couldn’t remember for sure… there had to have been something past forty and- _Claire._ She’d been there too, in an unconscious heap on the floor, but she’d been there. Almost every Hunter Gabriel knew had been there, except the ones he _knew_ were dead. It was heartbreaking because that was his _brother_ and he was kidnapping so many of them… _I should’ve let him die in that damned hospital._

“Sam?” He finally asked, looking around the small bedroom he was in and blinking, trying to figure out where he was. The last thing he remembered was… Anna and- a groan of pain slipped past his lips as he tried to remember the rest. He should’ve been able to remember it, but there was something barring the memories. Was it the spirit, or was it something else?

“Gabe?” Sam appeared next to the bed in a flurry of feathers, eyes wide and fearful as he wasted no time hooking himself over Gabriel, pulling him into a deep and sudden kiss that threw Gabriel for a loop and- Sam jerked back with a shout, wings fanning wide behind him as he glared down at the spirit.

It took a second for the whirlwind of confusion and longing because _God_ when was the last time that happened? Then he was brought back to the problem, the sight of the spirit rising up across his skin and glowing a dim red.

“What the hell?” Gabriel demanded as Sam met his gaze, then he was looking down at the spirit who was relaxing back into its solid form. _Hell no._ “Are you seriously going to pull that crap?” Skittles shifted, not responding. “Sam and-“

“That thing needs to be removed.” Sam spoke up bluntly, warily, and Gabriel snapped his head up.

“What-“

“It attacked your Soul, Gabriel.” Sam told him solemnly and Gabriel stiffened, the spirit shifted slightly as it moved back around him, settling at the base of his spine and he _felt_ it. _Apologetic._

“I don’t think it meant to, Sam. What I think it _did_ mean to do was stop that perfect start to a happy ending.”

“Gabe…” Sam gave him a look and he looked away. “I think it has good intentions, but it damaged your Soul again. We need to figure out _what_ it is and get it back wherever it belongs because it is doing more harm than good here.”

“Skittles?” Gabriel asked the thing as it nudged the back of his head, an image of a man with dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes flashing across his vision. “Damn it. Who was that?”

 _Him._ Another flash, dark brown hair and hazel eyes-

_…Her form flickered and suddenly he was no longer staring at a woman but a very attractive man. A very attractive familiar man._

“Oh shit _.”_ Familiar, it was familiar…

_It was Sam. Without a doubt her male form had taken almost a perfect replication of the angel that he had decided he_ _wasn't_ _going to pursue. Her form flickered again and he was staring at a woman again. The ghost of the image was still there and his heart was pounding in his ears._

It was Sam, Gabriel had _seen_ it before. A woman that looked like Sam, a _female_ version of his Sam.

_“It’s usually inside, but some places, they’ve got ‘em outside. When we… fell through somethin’, we came out and-”_

_“Are you a soul?”_

yesno

_“See what that does for you, Spirit. I clearly don’t need you to function, and I don’t need you to know I love them. Scurry back to my docile twin, then. Flee, worm!”_

No. It wasn’t a soul, but it was _like_ a soul. The Spirit refused to acknowledge that it was one because souls in themselves _weren’t_ sentient. Gabriel remembered them, from a lifetime ago -and a different lifetime altogether- when him and Dal had fallen through a portal into another world where the people had animals that traveled at their sides, things that were souls but _weren’t_. They weren’t these, but they were similar. _Sentient_.

Just like Skittles. Skittles was a soul, but wasn’t. Skittles was aware of its surroundings, it made active attempts at changing those events, and it was clinging to the center of his chest, _him_.

Dawning gave way to dread as something else clicked with him. _Gabriella._

“Sam, I know what it is.” His heart was thrumming in his ears and he was struggling to focus on that because he _had_ known. Until he hadn’t. Each time he’d figured it out and each time it had been ripped away from him. Just like with _Mae_.

_"If you call Dean he'll wipe your memories of me again. That's the one skill he's perfected. Making people forget things. Please, Gabe. Trust me."_

It wasn’t that simple, though. Mae had wiped his memory time and time again, but this was more specific and done from a greater distance. Not to mention Life’s timeout on her. Except…

“Gabriel?”

“They’re like souls- Sam, this is like my damned evil twin’s soul or some crap. I _felt_ her and she’s with Cas and- Oh God the Hunters are still alive.” Sam was gripping his shoulders now, trying to get him to focus, but Gabriel’s mind was elsewhere as he tried to grasp everything because it was so damned _obvious_. Until it wasn’t. Something was warring deep inside him and he was losing his grasp on it.

“Dean!” Sam was shouting then-

 _“You aren’t going to interfere._ ” A flash of something dark tore through him and a flash of an all-too familiar form- except not- with amber eyes behind Sam-

_Snap._

Gabriel jolted upright, eyes darting across the room and landing on Sam who was standing at the foot of his bed with a slightly distant expression on his face.

“Sam?” Gabe demanded and his angel blinked, looking at him.

“Are you okay?”

“I-“ Gabriel felt weird, really weird and he wasn’t sure _why_. It felt… _wrong._ “I don’t know.” He responded, shaking his head. “I think… Sam, I’m forgetting something important and I don’t know what it is but the last time I felt like this it was fucking Mae erasing Cas from existence.”

Except that wasn’t what happened, because he remembered his brother and Mae clear as day. The problem was…

“Mae is in Purgatory, though. Life Herself put her there.” Except Gabriel could see the gears turning in his angel’s head and he was grateful. Skittles twitched on the back of his neck, drawing his focus. Right. Skittles. It seemed apprehensive, mournful, and Gabriel didn’t understand why. Really, he felt for the thing because it didn’t seem to have negative intentions and-

Wait, why had he been asleep? He remembered- _Oh God Anna._

Anna was dead and Lucifer was the culprit. Anna had died to Lucifer and- _spirit._ The spirit had panicked- but why? It didn’t make sense…

If he was honest, he didn’t want to know the answer. The thing that he wanted, had wanted for years, was clawing at the edge of his mind in a way he didn’t really want to refuse it. God, why was he still _there_. He was a damned nephillim now and he could-

One look at Sam and he knew he was screwed. Sam wasn’t going to agree to running again. They’d been down that road before and the consequences had been disastrous. Whatever the hell it was that was going on, they had to deal with it. No matter how bad Gabriel wanted to-

“Gabe.” Gabriel looked up as Sam climbed onto the bed with him, sitting cross legged. “We need to stop for a minute.”

“Stop what?”

“We keep getting overwhelmed.” Sam responded, threading their fingers together, much to the obvious interest of Skittles. “We need to talk.”

“Nope, we-“ Gabriel started, stopping at the glare he received.

“You were dead, Gabriel.”

“It happens.”

“You don’t seem to understand.” Sam responded, tightening his grip before Gabriel could pull away. “I didn’t just die after Lucifer was killed. I didn’t have the willpower to kill myself. I couldn’t do that to myself, so I waited.” And _God_ Gabriel hated the change of tone. This kind of serious was hell for him, and he knew how to do it, but he didn’t _like_ it. Their entire relationship had begun on this kind of serious and he didn’t want it to keep following that path. That being said…

“How long?”

“I waited five… or maybe six years for you to be brought back. Crowley was the one that told me that it wasn’t going to happen. I got to see every single angel brought back, several destroyed Souls returned, and when the time came God failed me.”

“Sam-“

“Michael killed me.” Sam cut him off. “Michael did the one thing that Dean would never do, the one thing I never could have done to myself. Michael killed me when all hope was lost and then God more or less told me to screw off…”

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel didn’t waste time, closing the distance between them and crawling into the angel’s lap. “Sammy, I didn’t- I didn’t _think._ I panicked because she had you again and God help me, Sam I would do it again because you’re worth dying for. You’re probably the only damned person left on this planet that I _would_ die for.”

His angel gave him those damned puppy dog eyes, and Gabriel _hated_ it before he shouldn’t have had to do that. There shouldn’t have been reason for it in the first place. Sam shouldn’t have had to deal with that kind of crap because he was too _good_ for it. Yeah, he could resort to his first instinct but Sam needed words right now, words Gabriel wasn’t really sure he could muster. So he had to find that middleground, something that could drag them back onto equal levels because that was one of the things that they _had_ to have. That damned middleground.

“Sam.” Gabriel sighed out, pressing a kiss to his angel’s lips, a short chaste kiss that he quickly retreated from despite the near desperate response he received. _Middleground._ Skittles was shifting on him now, fidgeting restlessly in discomfort that Gabriel didn’t particularly care for. “Listen to me, okay?”

“Gabe-“

“I’m sorry. I am so damned sorry. I died and you suffered and that’s on _me_.” Another kiss, harder to pull away from, just a brush past the simple kiss from before. _Focus, Gabe._

“Please-“

“I fucked up, okay? I don’t regret it, but that doesn’t make it right. You suffered for so damned long and you _don’t deserve that_. You’ve atoned. Whatever fucked up crap that happened, it’s happened, and if we play the self-blame game it’ll never get anywhere. I’m sorry, Sammy. I am. But what happened then… It was because I made the wrong call and I dragged you away. The world was ending and I did what I do best, I ran. But you came with me and it was great. I loved it, and I love you, Sam.”

Sam started to protest, opening his mouth and sputtering out something made incoherent by Gabriel’s next heated kiss. The angel melted under the contact and the Spirit made a movement, a brush of _don’t_ that Gabriel decided to ignore. He didn’t sign up to have the leech on him and while he liked it, he wasn’t going to give this up because it said no.

Not when Sam’s hands were roaming to his sides, trailing up his sides and brushing against the base of his spine where-

“Sam-“ He was cut off when fingers brushed the bottom of his feathers because it was _amazing._

Not in a sexual way, not exactly. It lit up his nerve endings in all the right ways, reminding him of the gentle brushing of a comb through his hair when he was a child and it was _perfect_. A lifetime ago he remembered touching Sam’s wings, thinking of it as a sinful act, because he was _tainted_ and even now, knowing what he did, he wanted to return the favor but he couldn’t make himself move. Instead he gripped the angel’s sides as he pressed a searing kiss to the angel’s lips, curling his own wings inwards and making a strangled sound when Sam’s wings find his own because _that_ was different.

A gasp slipped past his lips as he buried his face in the angel’s neck, pressing his forehead into the skin as he _felt_. The gentle brush of feathers against feathers- carefully avoided brushes of sharp feathers on the ends- and Gabriel couldn’t begin to comprehend it because it was all so damned _new_.

Wasn’t this against the rules? Weren’t angels banned from- oh wait. His angel had snuck around with other angels. Though- This wasn’t sexual.

Right? It was on a separate level than sex, it was more… intimate? But not? How the hell did one explain the feeling of limbs he barely understood being set alight with a million sensations he wasn’t sure that his mind couldn’t really comprehend by his hot as hell angel without it sounding completely and utterly- well, that wasn’t the point.

“Sam- _please_.” And _no_. He did not whine like a damned toddler. Sam’s wings disappeared and he blinked up at him as Sam pulled him into a hot as hell kiss that changed the mood fast, his wings curling inward just a bit as he fought his angel out of his clothing, ripping at the fabric and running his hands over exposed flesh that was so damned _perfect_.

“Gabe.” Sam breathed as he laid him back on the mattress, a moment of distraction crossing him as the spirit fled from his neck, fidgeting until it moved to the end of his wing.   
If he was honest, the burning disappointment and sadness from the creature wasn’t enough to break him out of his reverie as his angel descended over him, silvery blue wings spread gloriously wide behind his back. Gabriel stared, taking in the untainted sight of _his angel_ with wings.

“Sam.”

“I love you, Gabriel.”

“I love you too.” Gabriel breathed out as Sam dove in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Clears throat_ Okay so this chapter took a weird turn but to be fair they've earned this. I just don't know how I feel about the end… it was weird.


	13. 12: Waiting For The End To Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FITHOTM is done! At last! I'm super sorry about the delay on this chapter but I had to finish FITHOTM before I continued this or I wouldn't have done it. Man was that a rollercoaster though. Now that this is alive again, though. Time to get to work. There's a whole lot going on here and I'm a little anxious now.
> 
> On a separate note. I'm super sorry about the delay on this update. I took a bit of an unplanned break after I finished the other story to get my bearings. Forgive me?

It was a bit chilly. Chillier than he liked but he couldn’t make himself move to fix the heater. It wasn’t lifethreateningly cold, so he was fine for the time being. He could sit on his chair and stare at the scribbled papers with spell ingredients on them, make sure he had memorized each detail for the spell completely. At least that was the plan. Everything shifted when the air crackled to life with a dangerous staticky energy. One that _always_ set his hair on end and kicked every innate hunter instinct into overdrive. “Gabriella.” He greeted without ever lifting his head from the words. What was she doing here?

“You seem disappointed.” She hummed as she dropped into the recliner across from him. “I’m paying a penance by helping you, you know.” Reluctantly, he lifted his gaze, looking at the Archangel that looked like Gabe had when a witch had thrown a genderswap curse on them in the past. It was unsettling, to say the least. So were the dark wings on her back that had been getting darker and darker since they met.

“You still haven’t elaborated on what you’ve done.”

“What I’ve done doesn’t matter.” She waved her hand dismissively before snapping her fingers, a sucker appearing between her fingers as she shoved it into her mouth. “Mm. Does your brother like these things?”

“Yes.” Castiel responded quietly, shifting uncomfortably. Because this wasn’t Gabe. Gabe was a nephillim now and he’d quite literally stabbed him in the back.

“You really don’t like talking about your big bro. What’s the deal with that?”

“It’s none of your damned business.”

“I’d say it is.” Gabriella responded with a huff. “I’m his evil twin. I deserve to know what the hell happened between the two of you since apparently you two were at one point close as Siamese twins.” The Archangel let out a laugh, shaking her head. “Sorry, conjoined twins. Did the two of you have that argument?”

“What?” Castiel stared at her for a moment and she rolled her eyes.

“Clearly you didn’t. Never mind then. You know, your counter is a lot more fun. At least she has personality. You’re all… obsession and narcissism with sociopathic tendencies.”

“I’m not-”

“Oh, save it for someone that cares. So spill or I’ll send a broadcast beacon out to all of Heaven to where you’re hiding all the little Hunters. Put a bit of a dent in your ‘free Samael’ plan.” Just as quickly as it started, her easy demeanor was gone.

“You wouldn’t do-”

“How right in my mind do you think I am?” Gabriella interrupted him with a raise of her brow, biting into the candy with an annoying crunch that reminded him far too much of his brother for his liking. Gabriella wasn’t Gabriel.

“He killed me.” Castiel responded with a tired sigh. “Mae and I… We were trying to fix the world, stop The Apocalypse from ever starting, and he killed me. But it started before that.”

“When he sold his Sp- er Soul?” The Archangel was watching him intensely, clearly curious about what had happened between him and his brother. It was disturbing, to say the least.

“No.” He responded, looking at his hands and shaking his head. “When he sold me to Dean. That was where it started, the fracture in our relationship. Then it just grew. I think it peaked with Sam. I’m pretty sure Sam became his excuse to abandon me.”

She gave him a strange look. “You know. The entirety of our comradeship, I assumed I knew your history because most these realities mirror to a base level. You’re telling me your brother- who the hell is Dean in your world?”

“He’s…” Castiel gave her a confused look. “An Archangel.” They’d discussed this already. Several times.

“Yeah, I knew that. I’m talking about his alter-ego. He’s not Loki?”

“No.” Castiel frowned. Loki? “You’re Loki?”

“Not anymore.” The Archangel responded, a bit distant for a moment before she snapped her intense stare back on him. “Who is your Dean’s godly alter-ego?”

“Goddess. He’s-”

“Oh, that is golden! You’re telling me Dean’s a Goddess?”

“Artemis.” Castiel responded uncomfortably. Why did this matter so much?

“Goddess of the Hunt? Interesting choice, not overtly surprising. Always was a Hunter at her roots.”

“What exactly happened to your Deanna?” Castiel pressed carefully for the hundredth time since he met the Archangel. She seemed to be in a talkative mood at the moment so maybe…

“Her sister killed her. Well, she killed Michelle and Deanna. Oooh.” Gabriella’s eyes lit as she met his gaze. “There it is. Your brother killed you and your Archangel, didn’t he? Oooh, I bet he did! That’s what fucked your relationship, isn’t it? Your brother stabbed you in the heart. Damn. Probably for the best that I’m not in the least bit sympathetic towards your counter. Would’ve ruined a whole hell of a lot of fun.”

Initially he wanted to open his mouth and ask what exactly had happened to his counter. The problem with that question was knowing what he did about Gabriella. The words ended up dying on his tongue because he didn’t doubt that whatever it was, it wasn’t good. In their short, short time together, he’d seen her do some seriously questionable things.

“Don’t worry, Castiel Novak. I’m not interested in torturing you. I’m interested in getting your girlfriend out of Purgatory.”

“She’s not- Why is that?”

“Reasons.” The Archangel responded with a wave of her hand and a hard look that brokered no arguments. “You have nothing to lose at this point, Cassie boy. What you’re up to isn’t a secret anymore. You are Heaven, Hell, and Earth’s _most_ wanted. Hell, if my Luce finds out what you’re up to? Sammy’s not going to let you keep going. Kinda ironic considering everything, too. You’re officially one of the bad guys.”

“I’m not a bad guy!” Castiel defended himself suddenly, anger burning in his gut as he rose to his feet, the Archangel smirking at him.

“No? So those Hunters in the basement are willing? You didn’t kidnap the daughter you never knew you had? Come on, Castiel. I know you aren’t naïve. You’ve been working for your darker impulses for _years_. Don’t reject it though. God, no. Being one of the good guys is hell. Fighting your instincts is _torture._ I did for most of my life and it was misery. Just… Let it go. Embrace it!”

“I’m _not_ a bad person. I-” A shaky breath escaped him as he forced himself to sit back down. “I’m doing what has to be done.” Lifting his gaze, he met the Archangel’s whisky colored gaze with his own. Just as was typical with the insane Archangel he couldn’t read anything from her except arrogance and pride.

“Whatever. Live in your little planetary bliss. I don’t have anything to lose either way.” Gabriella rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair and tucking an arm behind her head, propping her legs up on the coffee table and planting her hand across her stomach. “How many left?”

“Three. I’m having trouble getting the last ones.”

“That’s because your Hunters are mobilizing. If my Spirit wasn’t fighting me I could just snap them here but that’s not going to happen, which means I need to get clever. I need three names, Castiel.”

“Three names?”

“Hunters, darling. Give me three Hunters. Dead, alive, I don’t give a shit. Just three names.”

Castiel stared at her for a long moment, thinking through all of the hunters he knew. Dead or alive? If he could give dead names… “Will Harvelle.” The first name slipped past his lips without a thought and her eyes gleamed with mischief.

“Joe Harvelle’s father I presume.”

“Dickbag.” Castiel responded evasively and she raised an eyebrow. “Gordon Walker…”

“Ohhh, I knew that one. Vaguely. Wanted to kill him but Sammy made me back off. Fucking cunt. Anyways. Last one?”

Castiel gave her a long work, wondering what the hell Gordon did in her world. The only reason he’d bothered naming him off was that he knew that Gordon had caused issues in the community in the past.

The last person. It was a hard decision. Of all of the hunters he knew? All the ones that he hadn’t gathered already? Who else was left to get except…

“Dalara Valentine.”

Gabriella’s eyes glinted with mischief. “Your brother’s sister? You sure you want the ragdoll?”

“Yes.” Castiel responded coolly. “She said ‘yes’, put the entire planet in danger, and ultimately led my brother and me to releasing Lucifer. If it wasn’t for her, the world would be a better place.”

“Mhm. I’m sure that’s exactly what it is. But I digress. Dalara Valentine, Rufus Turner, and Will Harvelle. It’s going to take me a bit to dig through Hell for the boys but I can probably snag up Dalara later today. Heaven’s got all its eyes on Earth after Luce’s bold stunt. Oooh. Which reminds me. My big brother’s finally gotten his head outta his ass. Or Sammy’s. I’ll be back in a day or week. If you can, find yourself some other victims on your own. Better you do it yourself anyways. You’re not vitally important to me.”

“They aren’t-” Then she was gone and he was left alone to dwell on his own problems.

 _Mae_. She didn’t deserve to be restricted to Purgatory, not in the least. Mae was the best, the _purest_ of the Archangels. Samael was the Archangel of Life, and she was confined- no _restricted_ more than them. Dean was a dick, Lucifer had tried to destroy the world, Michael was the damned King of Hell, and Raphael was being punished as a human for trying to end the world. Mae? All she’d done was try to save the world from all of them. Mae was the good Archangel, and all anyone ever did was treat her like she was the plague.

“Mae.” Castiel breathed out, rising to his feet and crossing the room where the broken mirror was. All that stared back was him, his own face, his blue eyes- he blinked but… no that wasn’t right. That didn’t make sense… Gabriella had alluded countless times since their meeting that his counter was dead, and even if she wasn’t… No, it had to be his mind going rampant. Too much time with Gabriella screwing with his head. Still, though. For a moment he let himself wonder.

Together, they were immense. But what if he could have her in front of him. The two of them against the world. Mae was powerful, so very powerful. She could probably turn him into an angel or something else more divine.

They could be together… truly together.

“I have no idea if you can hear me, Mae but I’m getting close. I promise. We are so very close. These last three are near. I don’t know how hard it will be, but I will find them, and you will be free. We can be together again. I promise. I’m yours, Mae. Yes. _Yes._ ”

.-~*~-.

Lucifer pressed a kiss to Samantha’s temple, smiling at his tired looking Hunter. His female counterpart hadn’t been pleased when he accurately rearranged the ‘meatsuit’ as she called it to be male, but he didn’t particularly care because it had been far too long since he was in an anatomically correct Vessel. Oh, did he love his Samantha. It was the only reason he wasn’t killing everyone in his path to find his deranged sister, but there would always be that tiny bit of disappointment that she was a she.

Likely due to his ego. She had been altered, and for what? He had won, if anything Samantha gave him more of a cause. Something to fight for besides himself.   
“You’re thinking.” Sam muttered, eyes flicking open.

“Am I?” He asked as she rolled onto her side.

“Mhm.” She responded, eyes wandering across his face. “I can feel it. I miss hearing it though. I miss hearing you.”

“I can’t go up there without her grace.”

“Drag her in with you.” Lucifer chuckled at the puppy eyes, sitting up and stretching out.

“No can do, Sam. I need to be possessing her, not the other way around. Besides. Is it not nice to enjoy each other’s company outside of your head?” Lucifer tapped her on the nose as he rose to his feet, spreading his wings out behind him and watching as Sam’s eyes flicked over them longingly.

“That’s not the point, Luce. I miss having you here with me.”

“Don’t worry, Sammy. We’ll get Gabbie back and we’ll go home. Swim with the whales again and all those other things you loved doing.”

Pressing her lips together, Sam nodded her head slowly. “So, what am I supposed to do while you’re off in Heaven stirring up trouble to distract from Lo?”

“There’s TV and-”

“No.” She interrupted firmly. “I haven’t watched TV in… a long time. I don’t want to watch it. I know I should be curious but I’m not.”

“Well there’s a wildlife reserve close by. I could-”

“I want to go to a city.” She interrupted with a stern glare and Lucifer found himself hesitating. It was a fraction of a second, but it was enough. The second she saw it her expression hardened with a flash of betrayal. “You think I’ll turn on you.”

“That’s not it, Sam. I’ve told you countless times, I’m grateful. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anything else and I trust you with my life. I always have, and I always will. You’re my Hunter and-”

“If you trust me, then prove it. I want to go into the city. I want to see some other members of the human race for what might be the very last time. Is that a lot to ask of you? If you love me, if you trust me, you’ll let me go.”

The problem was that he didn’t want to. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Sam hadn’t seen a human being since the day that Deanna died. Lucifer had been careful about that with everything that followed. Back when he culled humanity, when he let her wipe the monsters of Earth out.

It had probably been a selfish move, but it was the only thing he’d been able to think of at the time to guarantee she didn’t turn on him. All he’d wanted then and there was her unyielding love, her devotion, and he’d found that- and more. So much more.

Heaven help him, he loved her. It was the other half of the reason. What he couldn’t tell Samantha. She thought they could talk Gabriella back to their reality, but he’d seen enough to know it wasn’t going to be that simple. Gabriella had taken _Oblivion_ into herself. God only knew if she was actually her anymore. All signs so far pointed to the idea that Gabriella was running on autopilot, that she was acting for purely blind reasons. That same desperate devotion she’d shown him since he was freed. Maybe since before.

The whole problem was that she wasn’t thinking, she was doing. And Lucifer was almost certain he knew why.

The problem with Gabriella’s current behavior was simple. If he was right, then Samantha wasn’t safe. She was in immediate danger because she was a threat. It was a problem, one that he hoped he could solve without bloodshed because he loved his sister, and his Hunter. But if it came down to it, if he was forced to make the final choice between them?

He would absolutely choose Samantha in a heartbeat. The last thing he wanted to do was kill his sister. Sam had managed to protect him from killing Michelle, but if it came down to it, he’d kill Gabbie.

_‘Lucifer, please come see me. I want to talk. I won’t hurt you, you know I won’t. We need to meet before you do something stupid.’_

_‘Five minutes.’_ He responded without thinking too much. Gabriella wouldn’t, and couldn’t kill him. Not with that Mark burning against his wings again. For the time being, he was safe. Sam was the problem, and he knew what she wanted from him.

“Fine.” He conceded and her eyes lit with excitement that he tried really hard to ignore. In the end of things, no matter how bonded they were, how closely intermingled their Spirits were, she was still human at her roots. “You’ll need to change. Unless of course you want to go to jail.” He acknowledged her bloody shirt for the first time in a long time and she blinked, looking down at the bloodstained, holey shirt on her torso.

“Clothes. Um, right. Can I…” She bit her lip, suddenly, clearly nervous and he hated that. It was an easy fix but she looked like she was trying to force one of the worst questions on the planet from her mouth.

“Here.” A snap of his fingers and a thick leather jacket appeared in his hand, one that he offered her without a word and she took with a smile.

“This thing looks like it came out of the forties.”

“Would you rather another layer of plaid? Even I’m in touch enough to know that Hunters tend to look like lumberjacks.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Sam scowled, distracted for the moment from the reality of her situation as she tugged the leather onto her arms. “What do you think?” She asked, zipping it up to just below her collar with a curious look down at herself.

“Like I want to jump back in your skin.” He responded with a grin, the Hunter scowling in response as he leaned in to press a tender kiss to her lips. “Don’t worry, Sammy. You could be dressed in rags and you’d still look like me.”

“You’re the vain one, Luce.”

“Oh, but you _love_ the attention.” He responded as he ran his hand down her arm, threading his fingers through hers. “You’re my beautiful, sexy little Hunter. If it wasn’t for everything else and me needing to test my Luci mask, I would abandon everything here to drag you back home.”

“Oh, you would like that, wouldn’t you?” Samantha asked with a smirk as she tugged him against her, “We have a responsibility, though.”

“What’s that again?”

“Stopping Gabbie from repeating history over here? You know she will, and I agreed to our world. This wasn’t in the deal, though.”

“Yes, yes I know.” Lucifer brushed it off, tugging her into another kiss. “It was the deal, and I never lie. Especially to you.”

“You did once.”

Lucifer shut his eyes, pulling away from her. “Yes, and it was the stupidest thing I did. I probably would have succeeded much sooner if I never dared to lie to you.”

Neither of them said it, but the truth was that if Sam had consented sooner, Deanna never would have been able to say yes. Because that was his promise, he had never wanted to kill Deanna -though if he was honest he didn’t care that she was dead-, and despite everything, there was a secret there. A single quiet agreement, a promise he had made because of her. The final resurrection to ever happen on the Earth.

A bit more time, and it was over and Sam was his. It was glorious in a way. After all, he had waited a long time for freedom from his Cage, what was a few more years, really?

“What’s done is done, Luce.” Sam responded quietly, touching absently at the center of her chest. “So, town. Whatever’s closest. I want to see people.”

Lucifer spread his wings behind him once more and touched her shoulder. “Remember that this is temporary.” Then they were flying.

.-~*~-.

Lucifer stepped into the hotel room with a sense of wariness. It had been a long time since he’d been in a hotel, but as usual his sister was extravagant and over the top with what she chose.

“Lucifer.” Gabriella greeted from a recliner in the corner and he let out an unconscious breath of relief when he saw that, yes, she was completely clothed. In her current state he couldn’t read her, not by anything but her Vessel’s expressions and it left him at an uncomfortable disadvantage as he stashed his Spirit deep in him. “You’re hiding.”

“You’re empty.” He responded, regarding her warily as she snapped her fingers. “Oblivion is gone.”

“Ah, no.” Gabriella responded, gaze flicking up. “They’re here. It’s… complicated and… what are you wearing?”

“’Luci’.” He responded with a scowl.

“You’re- can you do that? Possess an angel?” His sister’s physical body looked just a bit stunned at the revelation.

“She’s my counter so it’s not really possessing, and it’s not a human.”

“But that’s not her True Vessel- I _met_ her True Vessel.”

“I’m aware.” He responded, trying to read Gabriella as she went back to her casual demeanor. “Why did you summon me?”

Gabriella blinked, expression fogging for a second before lighting. “Oh right! I’m working on something, Luce. I need Sam to finish it.”

“Sam? What the- _no_.” Lucifer’s eyes flashed with anger as his wings spread a bit behind him. “Not just no, but _hell no_. You aren’t touching her, Gabbie.”

“Oh, come _on_ , Luce. This isn’t Sam. Can’t you see it? Can’t you _feel_ it. I know I can, and _God_ does it suck. She’s not Sam. Not the Sammy we loved. She’s broken and lost and Heaven forbid the crimes she committed come full circle. Can you really trust someone that killed their sister? In cold blood? Without a _single thought_. I know your self-preservation is that good, Luce. Sam’s a threat, especially over here. Sammy’s gonna slit your throat and leave you to rot.”

“No, Gabbie.” Lucifer responded without a fraction of a second. While he was more than capable of believing this, believing that Gabriella was right and that Sam was a threat, he knew better. Samantha had killed Deanna for him, and he had rewarded her in turn. They had been connected at a Spirit deep level for a long time and he’d revive the entire human race before he ever doubted her devotion to him. “The answer is no.”

“Mother, help me you’re boring.”

“I don’t think committing mass genocide is considered boring.”

“Oh you have no idea, Lucifer. What you did to that world? It’s nothing compared to what is going to happen next. I’m going to guarantee your life. In every single way I can. I already have Death, I’m working on-”

“-getting Life. You’re not just being reckless, you’re being stupid. Life will rip you apart and-”

“Life isn’t going to do anything to me. Life had already talked to me, she won’t take lives. So I can do whatever I want. I’ve got Death on my side, Oblivion doesn’t intervene, so there’s nothing else left.”

“Except me.”

“What? Are you going to stop me?”

“You’re going to come back, Gabbie. Take your Spirit back-”

“She doesn’t _want_ to come back.” Gabriella scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. “She wants to be with _him_. So, you know what? I work better without her. I’m more level and clearheaded than I’ve ever been and-”

“-you are losing your mind.” He interrupted her. “Gabbie, I know you’re unstable. God, help me you’re unstable. You’re dangerous and unpredictable and you know I love you-”

“Not enough to kiss me.”

Grinding his teeth together he turned around, taking a deep breath and spreading his wings out. “Not now. Not ever. I love you, Gabbie. I’m in love with you on a level completely separate from what I feel for Samantha, but you know exactly where I stand on the physical aspect.”

“You can’t tell me that the times-”

“I’ve _never_ felt attraction to you like that, Gabriella. And now? The damned _Mark_. I don’t know if I can forgive you for it.”

“You always forgive me, Luce.” Lucifer jerked slightly, head spinning to see her standing inches behind him, eyes full of intent. “Every, single, time.”

“Not here. Not now.” He responded, dissipating his wings and turning around completely so he could step back a bit. “Not if you don’t fix this.”

“You always forgive me. I killed Raphie in cold blood, I slaughtered Purgatory, I killed _Mother_ , and you forgave me. I am always forgiven, and it doesn’t matter what I do now, you’ll forgive me. It’s not a secret, it’s a fact that we all know. Raphie tried to twist it against me, and now we’re here and she’s alone and all you can do is try to rationalize my psychotic behavior. You love me, you love me dearly. You can forgive me for everything, and whether you admit it or not, you have been in love with me a _lot_ longer than you admitted to yourself.”

“If you touch Sam, if you _hurt her_ , I won’t. You can do whatever crazy bullshit you want to do here, but you keep your hands off of her. Sam’s _mine_.”

“No, Luce.” Gabriella responded, taking his hand and squeezing it with a smirk. “She’s mine. Sammy’s _mine_.”

“Not without your Spirit. If you don’t have your Spirit-”

“I don’t _need_ my Spirit.” Gabriella responded, wings flaring wide behind her for the first time since his arrival and igniting a spark of panic in him. They were… They were _dark_. Black. Black and laced in shadows… _Shit._

“Gabbie-”

“I have _so much more_ without her. Everything is so much clearer. I can-”

“What did you do!” Lucifer interrupted her with an angry shout.

“Nothing you wouldn’t have done for me.” The response wasn’t what he was looking for. What he needed to hear was the truth, because that was… _Mother help us._

“I wouldn’t have _ever_ done that, Gabbie. Never. It’s stupid and-”

“- _necessary_. Without you on my side I have no one by me. But they’re willing, a brush of Oblivion and anything is possible. I can do _anything_. I could create a whole other world, or I could rip it apart in the same instant. You thought Mom was strong? You thought The Dark was? You could never guess the boundless, raw energy that Oblivion possesses. It’s so… intoxicating.”

“It’s killing you.”

“Only a bit. Without my Spirit there’s not much for it to destroy. I’m fine, it’s fine.”

“You’re insane, Gabbie.”

“You knew that when you took me on your side. You’ve known that for years now. Don’t act surprised.”

“It’s suicidal. We _barely_ survived Him.”

“I’m fine. We’re fine. All our angels are dead. Now, again I’m asking. Where’s Sam?”

“Not here.”

“Obviously.” Her expression darkened and she snapped her fingers. A scream of pain ripped through his skull and he doubled over as a wave of pain and nausea rolled through him- not his- he realized. Hers.

“Gabbie!”

“Where. Is. She.”

“I won’t-” Another excruciating scream tore through his skull, rattling his Spirit and cutting through it violently. That shouldn’t have been _possible_. Grace was weaker than a Spirit, but it was… The second most painful. “Where _is he_?”

“Here, there, everywhere. It doesn’t matter.”

“Gabbie!” The pain dissipated in a snap of her fingers and Luci was writhing in him, screaming and pressing against his Spirit while sobbing openly, brokenly. She’d dropped all pretenses of hatred, begging him to help her. Not the he blamed her for that. Even if he hadn’t been the target of her attack, he knew _exactly_ what Gabbie was doing. “How are you functioning without your Spirit!”

“It’s not your business, Luce.” Except it was. Every ounce of it was Lucifer’s business. Especially if he was right. This was vitally important. It was… “It’s. Not. Your. Business.” And- just like that it was gone. What was he… _Damn it._ There was something else going on... something important- “We’re done for now, Luce. Clearly you aren’t seeing reason, but it’s fine. Once we recharge a bit I can syphon some more of Oblivion’s power and I’ll grab some poor Souls out of Heaven and Hell.”

“Gabbie, don’t you dare! You brought them back and-” To his complete and utter astonishment, he was sent away. A snap of her fingers and he was in some field in the middle of nowhere. But that wasn’t possible… She wasn’t stronger than him, she had _never_ been that strong and that kind of power, when she openly said she didn’t have the power to resurrect some humans? How had she does it? Unless…

 _Phanox._ It had to be him. Gabriella had brought all of _His_ children back. Yeah, he was the symbol of evil, The Fallen, but it was different. _They_ were different. The others were children of The Dark and they were the single most dangerous creatures in existence. Why had Gabriella brought _them_ back? What in the name of their dead Mother was Gabriella doing that required them?

Well, there was one way to find out. He could only hope that he was level enough to listen. _‘Barachiel. I’m calling to you, Cousin. I need you to listen… I need to know what Gabriella is planning.’_

There was nothing but silence in response, but Lucifer knew better than to assume that was it. The silence wasn’t what he was listening for. It was the low humming that signified the ignoring of the connection, the subtle brush of- _there_. Barachiel was alive, and if he was… the others were too.

“I know you hate me, and you have every right in the world to do so, but I need you to consent to me healing you.” Lucifer spoke allowed, returning to the cabin he had taken for himself and Samantha with a single beat of wings.

 _‘It hurts…_ ’ Luci responded inside his head as his Spirit wrapped protectively around the Grace thing residing alongside it. It was frustrating, but he couldn’t stop whatever his Spirit did by instinct. Well, he could, but he didn’t.

“I forced my way in. I need your ‘yes’ or you’re going to keep suffering. I can’t fix you without your consent.”

 _‘I… Swear to me that she’s safe. Swear Lilith will be protected.’_ God she was so damned pathetic.

“I swear it on our equal lives that the brat will survive as long as I’m in you. Happy?”

 _‘Yes.’_ No longer barred by that consent barrier his Spirit flooded properly into her Grace. This wasn’t the poison, but it was a touch of The Dark and to someone that had never been exposed to it he knew it could be excruciating. He’d gone through it when he got The Mark the first time.

“I know you don’t trust me, and considering I forcibly possessed you, it’s not wrong to do so. What you don’t seem to grasp quite yet is that I’m not here to hurt anyone-“

 _‘You killed Anna._ ’

“I did what I needed to. She saw too much. No one can know we’re here. Every person that knows we’re here, it’s dangerous. Our worlds aren’t supposed to touch. I wouldn’t have been stupid enough to do it on my own. I’m only here, because _she’s_ here. Gabriella is a threat, more dangerous than anything else on the planet, and it’s because she has nothing left to lose. I love her. I love her more than I should, but if it comes down to it- if I _have_ to do it. I’m going to kill her. I’m not the bad guy, just because it’s how your vision of me is, I’m-“

_‘-just misunderstood. I don’t think misunderstood equates to committing mass genocide.’_

“I’m right, Luci. I know you don’t believe that, your views don’t directly equate to mine, but you have to see them for what they are. When you lost your little brat, you did what I did. Your motives may have been different, but the outcome is the same. You don’t understand why God favored humans. They’re broken and flawed and one of the worst things in Creation.”

_‘That isn’t the point!’_

“My point is still my point, Luci. I don’t want interuniversal collapse. I’d love to wipe your world out, but it’s a line I won’t cross.”

_‘A line you would have crossed if it wasn’t for your Vessel.’_

“A line you would have crossed if it wasn’t for your little brat.” He countered, silence following the words. Of course he _could_ pry into her mind. Not that he would, it was so much better to feel her shifting uncomfortably as she tried to refuse the logic of his words. He wasn’t wrong, he was very right, and she knew it. Maybe he could leave his mark on this world, well assuming Gabbie didn’t destroy it first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference. The inconsistencies in Gabriella's plans and behavior are not mistakes. It's how she is. She's known to contradict herself in FITHOTM and it's just a bit worse here.


	14. 13: Family Don't End In Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up trapped writing this chapter. I got super freaking sick, and my brain’s kinda been clogged. I haven’t abandoned it, there’s too much left for this fic for me to abandon it now, but I did take a short break from it and finish All is Fair In Life and War. It’s not dead! Pinky promise.  
> As a comeback I have some angsty fluff? Sure, that’s totally what this is. I had so much fun writing it though, even if it’s kinda weird.   
> Warning: references to cousin/cousin incest which neither party was aware of at the time of forming as well as approval for said relationship? Yeah, there’s some condoning of cousin incest…which is all kinds of weird for me but screw it!

Gabriel listened to Sam’s breathing absently. Everything had been different. All of it. Not for the worse, definitely not for the worse. Up until that point, he hadn’t truly experienced his other half… the angelic portion. It was… frustrating in a way. The angelic portion wasn’t meant for human interaction, and it showed. If he understood his abilities better it would probably be different… In theory. Unless he was wrong. There was too much he still didn’t understand, things he needed to grasp that he simply _couldn’t_. Probably things that he didn’t have time for. Why in the ever-living hell was this his life?

“Are you alright?” Sam asked him, fingers brushing through his hair and distracting him for a moment.

“Yeah, it’s just weird.”

“I did warn you.” His angel reminded him and he snorted.

“Yes, you did. Doesn’t make it easier. It’s kinda like… Djinn venom. It almost feels like I’m living someone else’s life.”

“You’ll learn to control it.”

He chuckled and rolled over, straddling the taller man’s stomach. “Is that a promise, Sammy?”

“Maybe.” His angel responded, wings coming around and pressing against the back of his head until he surrendered to the pressure and leaned in for their kiss. It was short and chaste and every bit as wonderful as he’d ever dreamed because _damn_ Sam could kiss. “But later.”

“Dean?” He asked, annoyed at the change of topic. Dean wasn’t a baby. He could more than handle himself without them. He’d managed it for years.

“And Michael. They’re calling everyone back to Heaven.”

“Ugh. Can’t they deal with their own drama? I’ve been waiting years for you to kiss me like that.” Gabriel kissed him again, groaning slightly when Sam turned his head. “Sammy…”

“I promised him I’d help him. He’s my brother, Gabe.”

“Yeah, he tried to stop the best thing that ever happened to you from happening.” It wasn’t fair and he knew it. The situation revolving around their meeting had been impossible and-

“He didn’t try to stop it at the start.” Sam reprimanded. “You know he pushed me to go after you, right? Granted it was mostly because he had given up hope, but he did support our relationship. Considering the things that he knows about your history-”

“The things _you_ know about it. Don’t pretend you haven’t seen the memories swirling around in my head of my past lovers.”

“Gabe-” Sam shifted under him, picking him up like a small child and setting him to the side as he got to his feet, a set of familiar plaid clothes appearing on him. “That isn’t the point of this conversation and you know it. “

“Don’t do that, Sammy.”

“You’re being difficult.”

“No, I’m not. What I’m doing is being me. I’ve told you before, I’m not a soldier. I’m a runner.”

“You fight when you need to.” Which wasn’t really accurate, he fought when he was backed into corners and had nowhere else to go to.

“Necessity doesn’t equate to who I am. It never has. Maybe we’ve moved too fast here, Sam. Maybe- maybe we need to step back because you’re missing something important.”

“I know you, Gabe.”

“No.” Gabriel responded. “You’ve seen things. You’ve crawled around in my head, but you’ve missed something vital. I’m a coward. God might’ve handed me wings, but it doesn’t change that fact. I’m a coward and I’m not in the mood to get dragged into the end of the damned planet again.”

Hazel eyes flicked across the space, meeting his with a thread of sadness. “You’re missing something too. God, Gabriel. You’ve missed the most significant part of your personality- the one you refuse.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your heart. You’ll help me, Gabe. You’ll help us because you love me, and you’ll help because of what I’m about to tell you.”

“Sam-”

“Do you remember your daughter? The one that both Lucifer and Lilith possessed?”

_At the front of the gathered crowd of children stood a hauntingly familiar child, standing on a large platform. Familiar because she had the same hair as him, her facial structure too similar not to be his child._

“The one that Lilith looks like now?”

_Silence fell as two new angels arrived, both with their wings invisible from sight. One of them had a small girl that looked disturbingly familiar tucked under her arm._

_His daughter, from all those years ago. The one both Lilith and Lucifer had possessed and killed. The blonde angel was holding his daughter but…_ _Lucifer had his daughter… unless it wasn't his daughter. Was it Lilith?_

“Helena. Helena Jones.”   
“What about her? Luci and Lilith wore her to death. She’s been dead for years- wait, what are you telling me?” Was it possible she wasn’t dead? Well… even if it was, it wasn’t a happy concept to consider. If she’d been alive for all of that…

“Helena went to Hell when she died. An angel brought her back.”

“She’s alive?”

“Yes, and she’s helping Heaven. Right now, she’s partaking in the same redemption as both Dalara and Castiel have been… only she’s actually reforming.”

“You’re telling me that my kid’s alive? In Heaven?”

“Not precisely. She’s acting as an advocate between Heaven and the Hunters now that Castiel has gone AWOL. Before that she was a Hunter.”

“He’s not AWOL- he’s gone rogue. There’s a difference.”

“I was trying to be nice about it.” Sam admitted, turning around and sitting back on the edge of the bed. “But she’s alive, for the most part. And she’s asking about you-”

“Why? Why would she ask about me? She didn’t _know_ me when she was alive. I’m the guy that got her and her mom killed, singlehandedly.”

“You’ll have to talk to her about that.”

“Damn it, Sam.” Gabriel huffed. “You really want me to help, don’t you?”

“Yes. I’m going either way, but I want you with me. And so does she.”

“So… she’s actually there?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you. You should know that by now.”

“I know, I know.” Sighing heavily, he pushed up to a sitting position, “Alright. I’ll help- but if this gets dangerous, like… Apocalyptic dangerous. I want you to promise we’ll back off. Losing you, it’s not worth it. I don’t want to lose you again, Sammy.”

“If it gets too dangerous, we’ll back off. I promise. But you have to remember… God brought us back for a reason. It wasn’t just a debt. We were brought back here and now for a reason.”

“Fuck the reasons. I’m doing this for you because I love you.” Gabriel responded, grabbing his angel by the back of his head and tugging him in for a kiss. In that moment Skittles decided to make itself known again, brushing against the side of his neck as it left the wing it had been hiding on. “And because I want to figure out how to get rid of the leech.

 _Spirit_. The _spirit_ corrected him, brushing against his neck again.

“Yeah, spirit. Point stands.”

The spirit hummed, slipping around him and pressing against his chest again. “I still really don’t like it.”

“I know you don’t, Sam. I don’t either. But we’re taking what’s given to us for the time being.” A wave of gratitude shot through him from the spirit, and if he ignored the cock block attempts the thing had made, he honestly had no reason to hate it. All it was doing was trying to cope with the situation… except how was it coping with the situation? Why? What was it doing there? A frown crossed his face as he tried to figure it out again. It should’ve been blatantly obvious but he just _couldn’t_ place it.

“It’s bothering you too.”

“Yeah.” Gabriel responded with a sigh, shaking his head as clothing appeared on him. “It’s driving me insane. What’s it want? Why’s it here?”

“I’m sure if we can just figure out what is going on, we’ll figure out why.” It was a maybe, not a yes. For all he knew he could spend the rest of eternity with this leech attached to his body and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that… at all.

“Let’s get the hell outta here.” Gabriel huffed, wrapping arm around his angel’s shoulder and letting him fly them away from there.

They didn’t go far, touching down in The Garden again where about a hundred angels were gathered, Crowley and Dean standing at the base of The First Tree again. “About time.” Dean rolled his eyes as Gabriel and Sam passed the other angels, joining the two archangels at the front.

“What? Can’t celebrate my resurrection without being reprimanded? Are you kidding me, Dean?”

“That’s not my problem and you know it. I’d just rather you wrap it up as quick as you can.”

“We did.” Sam cut in, stepping between them. “I came the moment we were done.” Gabriel couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him and Dean’s abject horror at the humor in Sam’s tone as he used the double entendre.

“Nope!” Dean waved his hand, “No jokes from you, Sammy.”

Gabriel laughed openly, throwing his arm over Sam’s shoulder- albeit awkwardly- and leaning against his side. “I’ve corrupted your baby bro, Dean-o. Now what’s the deal? Where’s the kid?”

“What- oh, Helena. She’s visiting the Hunters, not here. If we brought her to The Garden it’d burn her to a crisp and-”

“No, it wouldn’t. I know for a fact Dal’s been in here. So, what’s the deal?”

“It’s… nothing important. Look, doesn’t matter. You’ll get to meet her soon. Right now, I need your help.”

“My help?”

“Yes. There’s a uh… spell, to find Lucifer.”

“Okay…” Evasive responses from an uncomfortable looking Dean never met anything good, he’d seen that look before and it was irritating the ever-living hell out of him.

“When we made her meatsuit, I stole a bit of your DNA-”

“You robbed my corpse!”

“Yes. Dalara’s body was burned up and I needed a True Vessel to work with that was related-”

“You couldn’t use yours- or Raphael? Cas! What the hell, Dean!”

“It wasn’t that easy. I needed directly bloodline connection. Raphael never found his, Cas wasn’t related to her, and this one… he was _very_ loosely related. I needed something to work with since Luci’s so damned powerful.”

“You want to use me to track him- how in the hell do you lose an archangel?! I still can’t begin to… have you asked the hunters?”

“They’re worried about Cas-”

“Didn’t bother mentioning Heaven’s missing an angel- and not just _any_ angel but fucking _Lucifer_. I swear, Dean. You guys are so damned arrogant! Hunters could’ve found Lucifer in half the time it’s taken you to track him down and-”

“ _I know_.” Dean snapped angrily, wings flaring up behind him as he glared. “Don’t think I didn’t think about it. They’re pissed at Heaven, so asking them a favor? Tell me something, Gabriel. Would you do it? If I’d asked you to look for Lucifer- would you do it?”

“I’m a crappy hunter and you know it. But ask Bobby- oh wait, he’s _gone_. How about you go into that damned Roadhouse, some of the best Hunters in Heaven are there. Ask them if they’d do it. I can _promise_ they would.”

“Hey-”

“Artemis dumped you, didn’t she?” Gabriel asked suddenly, eyes widening as he connected several dots in Dean’s demeanor and posture- something he had only seen for a few moments in Sam’s memories while they were dreamwalking. Dean’s expression hardened in response, one of his most telling signs.

“We weren’t together!”

“No, you weren’t. But still. She dumped you. Probably throwing herself into… another god’s arms? Yeah, it’s Loki, ain’t it? No... That’s not it. But it’s someone. Michael, I think you have a problem here.”

“How in the ever-living hell did you… it’s not like that!”

“I may be a bit of an idiot, but I’ve had one skill. I pay _attention_. I read people, and I’m damn well good at it. You’ve seen me work before. So yeah. I’ll be money that Art’s thrown you to the wolves, given whichever god or goddess it is a big ol’ kiss- no, better. She’s _marrying_ them. Let’s think for a second. Which god or goddess would be stupid enough to marry her? Maybe not-”

“Gabriel, shut the fuck up!” Dean snapped his fingers and Gabriel was gone, landing in the Roadhouse. Well then. That worked better than he’d expected.

“Gabriel?” Terra asked him and his heart sank a bit, his head whipping around so he could stare at his mother who was standing with… wow. If it hadn’t been obvious before, it definitely was now. But- no that wasn’t right. At the time he’d just assumed… because that was his life, a long relay of one-night-stands with faces he barely remembered.

Now, though?

It was the eyes. Eyes always held a specific visual aspect to them that couldn’t quite be replicated anywhere else. Eyes were distinct when they were passed along, and damn if they hadn’t followed that line perfectly. A perfect combination.

Not to mention the other aspects, the details she didn’t get from him, the ears, the cheekbones…

The mother had never been more obvious than it was in that moment and his throat closed a bit because- oh hell it made more sense than half the things in his life. The anger, the hostility, the raw _hatred_.

Because he was that stupid, he had always been that stupid, and she’d been that bold. Did she know, though? Even if she did, did she actually care? Or was that more of the history that she always refused to acknowledge. Pretending that everything was fine when in fact it wasn’t, because everything to do with that single night was a dark secret to never be touched on.

“Mom.” Gabriel swallowed heavily, his gaze raking across the form of the teen, _his daughter_. One of his many spawn, and the only one he had ever come face to face with in the past… the one he singlehandedly ruined the life of.

Fun.

“Gabriel.” It was funny, in a way. The way she tilted her head to the side, eying him with familiar hatred, disdain, unease. Also kind of hurt since they didn’t really know each other.

“Wow… you’ve grown since…”

“Since I died? Yeah, I’m aware.” Well, that was hostility, which wasn’t exactly fair considering he hadn’t been directly involved with her death. In fact, he’d sacrificed over six hundred kids to avoid killing her… okay in retrospect it wasn’t really the smartest choice but what could he do? The situation had been a nightmare and bullshit. “I guess I can’t blame you, though.” Her expression softened a bit, demeanor changing as she crossed her arms over her chest. “You were stupid, and from the things I hear… a really bad hunter.”

“You could say that.”

“No, I mean it. You should’ve killed me that night. Would’ve saved a lot of people a lot of pain. First rule I learned about hunting. One your father should’ve beat into your thick skull.”

“Hela.” Terra chided gently and the teen huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You aren’t my grandmother, Terra Novak. You have zero blood relation to me and you have no right to pretend that you care.”

“I don’t.” Terra responded, grabbing the teen by her shoulder and turning her easily. “But he does. So does _she_.” A jerk of her thumb drew Gabriel’s focus to where Ellen was standing by the wall, leaning there was an unreadable look on her face.

“If she did I wouldn’t have been in that situation. Anyways, it doesn’t matter.” Helena- his _daughter_ \- pulled from Terra’s hold easily and ran her fingers through long dark hair that lightened just a bit by the dim light in the room _his hair_. “I’m here for a reason.”

“Don’t be like that.” Terra looked genuinely hurt and Ellen shifted uncomfortably, as though she was waiting for something… What could she possibly be waiting for? Clearly she knew, it obviously wasn’t a secret, what- _oh_. It struck him in an instant, and as quickly as it clicked Skittles twisted around, darting to the center of his chest again and pressing inwards until his wings dissipated from behind him.

“I’ll be how I want. If any of you cared about me _at all_ , I’d be rotting in _Heaven_. Instead I was thrown into the system until my past _inevitably_ caught up with me and I didn’t have a single person to protect me from _her_. So, no. I’m going to do my duty as the buffer since the idiot angels lost Castiel, and then I’m going to go back to Earth and try to redeem myself enough that I can come where I belong and see my _mother_. Because, you see. Just like my dear father, I care _much more_ for her than I ever could for my whore birth parents-”

“Helena Beth _Jones_.” Ellen shoved off the wall as wings fluttered loudly in the room.

“Oh, joy.” Balthazar’s voice cut the air as someone gasped softly, audibly.

“Ah, wonderful.” Helena whipped around and glared behind him. “Mother.”

“Hela.” Jo’s voice was softer than it had been the last time he’d seen her, less aggressive and fractions of her heartache making itself known. When Gabriel looked over at her, her eyes were soft, just a bit of a broken heart bleeding through.

“Great. You’re here. I come bearing news.”

Okay, what the _hell_. He got the hostility towards him, it was a given, an inevitability considering the history but what warranted _that_ kind of behavior?

“I’ve been waiting for you, kiddo.” Balthazar stepped forward, snapping his fingers.

“Hey!” Helena shouted, fighting against her chair and when Balthazar looked back over she was glaring violently at Balthazar from her chair.

“It’s time to talk. Fix all these nasty little errors in the story. I’m happy to see that Dean got you here, Gabriel. You were the only missing party member.” Balthazar smirked over at him and Gabriel glared in response.

“What’s this about?”

“Family meeting. See, I pay my debts to my woman-” Balthazar threw his arm over Jo’s shoulder.

“Call me woman again, Bal and see how that turns out for you.”

“I’m not part of the family!” Helena bit out angrily, struggling against her restraints.

“What’s Bobby say about family, Jo?”

“ _Family don’t end in blood_.” Jo answered her angel, shrugging his arm off her shoulder and threading her fingers through his. “We’re going to talk, Hela.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“I named you after my favorite Norse goddess.” Jo continued on, flicking her gaze to Gabriel. “Sit?”

“What in the ever-living hell did I walk into?” Gabriel demanded, finding himself moving to the bar to sit anyways.

“You know how time in Heaven runs different from Earth, which is where you’ve spent a good chunk of time? Well, now that you’re back… it seems like a good time to close things. There’s a lot of questions running around in her head, and I can’t fix things with… my nephilim. Nothing can fix that, but I can fix this.”

“You think talking’s going to fix what you did to me?”

“Ever consider that it wasn’t on her, or even him really?” Balthazar asked, giving Gabriel one of the single most considering and sympathetic looks he’d ever received from the angel. Wow. Balthazar had an unselfish heart?

_‘Sam?’_

_‘I’m doing something with Dean. Good luck with your child.’_

_‘Thanks for the sympathy. Did you set me up?’_

_‘Balthazar asked Dean and me to do it.’_

_‘So you’re ganging up on me now? Good to know.’_

_‘This will be good for you, Gabriel.’_

_‘You owe me for this.’_ Gabriel huffed a breath, crossing his arms over his chest.

_‘I promise, Gabe. Now play nice.’_

“I made her give you up.” Ellen spoke up, quiet, uncomfortable. “You were the secret I forced Jo to bury, because if she didn’t then it would’ve spread and John would’ve drug the boys right back into our lives and I couldn’t bear with the idea that my daughter, my sixteen-year-old daughter had been stupid enough to… with _him_.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, El.”

The glare he received in response was familiar and oddly comforting, even given the circumstances and the revelation. So that was it. Years upon years of unadulterated hatred and the information was there, laid out in front of him.

He hadn’t just screwed her sixteen-year-old daughter. He’d knocked her up then left, which again wasn’t necessarily his fault. It never had been.

“You left me unprotected.” Helena responded, bitter, angry. So angry. “You should’ve known better. We’re hunters, our pasts _always_ catch up with us and sooner or later it was going to bite you in the butt. I wasn’t just possessed by Lilith, I was handed around like a party favor between Lucifer loyalists before _finally_ the devil got her claws in me… and boy was that fun.” A flash of something, there but… broken. A long, unfiltered look of fear and sadness crossed the teen’s expression before it dissipated into a stone cold mask of defiance. “I’m sure you can understand, daddy dearest. After all, you took the same plunge. The big life ending _‘yes’_. Only… that was your choice, wasn’t it? You weren’t coerced by false promises of seeing your family again, lied to about it being an _angel_. The things from dreams and Sunday School. You knew it was the devil and _still_ you dove in.”

His eyes closed involuntarily and he was soothed just a bit as a hand gripped his, small, soft, _mom_. “That ‘yes’… it was the hardest choice I ever made. Maybe I didn’t think about it, but I did it, and it was too hard of a decision to think about. I knew what I was doing, but I did it with the same blind _stupid_ devotion that I gave when I was forced to choose between murdering you and saving six hundred other kids. I never could’ve guessed what would’ve happened to you, and neither could they.” Swallowing, eyes flicking open to meet the gaze of the… of _Jo_ , then Ellen, “I never knew, but I should’ve. I should’ve guessed because I was _stupid_. I am stupid. I’m a stupid, stupid person. I make horrible, terrible, choices and you were one of my mistakes.” Bad words, harsh words, but the wide, stunned stare he received in response from the teen was what he’d been looking for.

“You’re serious?”

“Deadly. When I look at you, Helena. I see fear, and heartbreak, and loneliness. I see every ounce of what Lucifer made me feel before she killed me.” Shifting, tightening his grip on Terra’s hand. “You don’t want our apologies, you want the truth. That’s it. That’s what it is. You are a mistake born out of stupidity. I’ve never apologized for what I did with Jo because she dragged me into it,” Jo didn’t cut in, didn’t try to defend herself, because it was the truth. But it was also their secret, because if it was her fault then things would have gone differently. For years he’d suffered the brunt of Ellen’s anger for Jo’s sake, and in return he’d never _known_. “I’m sorry for what I let her drag me into, because I never knew you, and I can never make up for the fact that you had to suffer the brunt of Lucifer’s anger after we made the wrong decision.” The words felt like poison in his mouth, honesty that he’d never thought he was capable of. And to _her_. His flesh and blood, his _child_. His mistake.

 _Their mistake_.

“I want to leave.” Helena was squirming against the ropes again, head forward and he was certain she was hiding her face behind her hair. “We have to find the hunters on Earth and I can’t do it from here.” There was a familiar cracking in his voice and he bit down hard on his cheek, realizing something that he’d missed and _damn_ he was out of practice. He should’ve seen it sooner, should’ve noticed.

“How did you get into hunting?”

“A deal with an angel.” Helena responded quietly, “My soul saved, and then I was dropped on the doorstep of a hunter.”

“Claire Everett.” Balthazar spoke up, “Closest thing to family that she had a hope of.”

“You’re the angel that saved her?” Gabriel looked at him and he shrugged casually.

“Cas asked me to… before he lost it. I figured it was the least I could do… Then I saw the bloodline.”

“The same blood that was in your spawn?” Balthazar made a face, eyes flashing with grace for a fraction of a moment before it dissipated and he smiled sharply, all teeth and hostility.

“You don’t get to talk about her, Gabriel. Is that clear? I don’t want a _word_ about her out of your mouth.”

“So, we’re pouring our hearts out but you can’t have the decency to acknowledge your own screwups? You said family meeting, right? Well, newsflash. This family’s a giant mess of bullshit and-”

“Gabriel, _please_.” His gaze flicked to Jo’s, heartbreak, pain, raw emotion flooding her expression, and even Skittles seemed bothered by it as it moved around to his back, nearly burrowing into his skull as though it was hiding.

“Okay.” He breathed, returning his focus to Helena. “What happened to Claire, Helena?”

“What?” Her tear rimmed eyes out came up to meet his, conflict clear in their light brown depths.

“I’m a hunter, remember? Bad one, sure. But I recognize victims. Where’s Claire?”

“Castiel.” She responded, making a small sound. “I was on the phone with her… coming back from a meeting with Amarian and… he came back for her. I _told_ her she was being stupid. I knew what would happen but she… she thought she could handle herself. He wasn’t alone. There was a woman with him… I heard her and she- _God,_ she sounded… insane. They’re going to kill them and we _have_ to find them.”

“Did she tell you anything? Anything at all?”

“Yeah.” Helena responded, shifting and shutting her eyes. “First thing she taught me. Dark brown -or maybe red- undershirt tank top, low cut, light green button up- unbuttoned- over the top of it. She said… dark hair that reminded her a lot of mine but a bit lighter. Like she’d had a lot of sun exposure. Um… she was short, and- uh… she had wings. Big grey… wings. Dark grey… like… concrete. But darker.”

“Wings.” Terra repeated, dumbfounded.

“Yeah. She said they were big, like… massive. Insanely large.” Helena responded. “Which is why I need to get back to Earth, I need to _find_ her.”

“You go after her, he’ll get you too.” Jo said what he’d been thinking, tone wary, uncomfortable. “Hel… Helena, look. I know you don’t like us, and you’ve got more than enough reasons… but you’ve got to let us help you.”

“You don’t-”

“She’s my niece.” Gabriel interrupted her with a firm look and she blinked, eyes widening in something akin to fear.

“ _No._ ”

“Hel-”

“That isn’t- that’s not _right_.” Panic, fear, heartbreak, and something else... anger tinged in… grief? “We can’t- no, that’s not… it’s not true.”

“You’re in a relationship.” Balthazar spoke up, considerate.

“No!” Helena yelped, finally getting loose from her binds and scrambling from the seat towards the door. “It’s not- it doesn’t matter.”

Holy shit. Gabriel was too stunned to move, to speak because… _what the hell_? How in the hell was he supposed to respond to _that_ little revelation? That wasn’t- well… Christ, they were _cousins_. Except they obviously didn’t _know_ that. Not before they’d dropped that bombshell on them. _Hell_.

“Woah, where ya think y’ur goin’ kid?” Dalara’s voice chimed from the wall.

“Move, Dalara.” Helena hissed out angrily, yanking against Dalara’s hold on her arm and posture tensing when she was unable to do so. “You’re alive.”

“Thank y’ur daddy.” Dalara beamed happily. “I’m disappointed. Why’d I miss out on family bonding hour.”

“You weren’t invited.” Terra spoke firmly from next to him, letting go and stepping forward to roll her shoulders.

“Shame on ya, Terra Novak.” Dalara responded, patting Helena on her head and leaning down in a stage whisper, covering her mouth with her hand but speaking loud and clear for the whole room to hear. “Incest’s only bad if ya can make babies. Last I checked two human women can’t make babies so y’ur fine. And, between me an’ ya, me and my li’l bro’ve kissed. Well… kiss is a kind word. We’ve made out, heavily. Almost got t’ fourth base with ‘im.”

“Dal!” Gabriel jumped out of his seat, absolutely mortified because- that hadn’t been…

“What-” Helena whipped around and stared at him in shock, he could feel the flush of embarrassment crossing his face and he groaned. “You…”

“It wasn’t-” Realization hit him like a train and he flicked his gaze to his sister. Wow… that wasn’t… terrible, even if it put him in a really bad spot, she couldn’t hate him more. But maybe he could make her like him more. Was he really condoning a relationship between his daughter and niece without blinking? Well… screw it. “We didn’t know we were related and it was a… one-time thing.”

“Yep. Thought I’d try out guys and he happened t’ be in the room.” Dal was grinning, draping her arm over Helena’s shoulder. “It’s only bad if ya make babies, and ya didn’t even know ya were related. Yu’r fine, kid.”

“Are you serious?” Terra sounded completely appalled and he shot a look between Gabriel and Dalara, one that he really wished he’d never seen because it was… it was the look he’d feared when he’d introduced her to Sam. Nonacceptance, disgust, and disapproval. All of it out of something that conceptually, there was no real issue with. Maybe he was in the wrong for approving, or maybe he was the better person for understanding the situation.

“And she’s _gone_.” Balthazar snapped his fingers, Terra disappearing in a flash of light. “Don’t mind her. She’s a priss when it comes to certain things.”

“I know. And like I said before… she’s not family.” Except Gabriel didn’t buy the bullshit, she was shifty, averting her gaze, and she was so damned _scared_. They’d just ripped the rug out from under her entire relationship and she would’ve clearly been more than happy with never having that bomb dropped on her. Not that he blamed her. The kiss between him and Dal was something he’d carefully avoided thinking too much on for his own sake.

Hesitantly, warily, he stepped forward a bit, closing the short remaining distance between them and holding his arms out to her. “Can I?”

His daughter, _Christ I have a daughter_ , looked up at him, eyes flicking across his expression, reading him closely and carefully in a way he’d seen on countless hunters in the past. Everything about it screamed _analyzing_ and he waited for her, he didn’t make the first move because in reality it _was_ his fault that she’d suffered the way she had.

And he had no right to ask her for anything, hell he probably would’ve gone his whole life without meeting her if hadn’t been for the end of the world. And in reality, he didn’t care that much about that prospect. He could be an asshole, or a dick, or whatever for it but that was the brutal truth. His sentimentality only went as far as those he’d met.

“Yeah.” She responded finally, stepping forward into his arms and wrapping her arms around him tightly, burrowing her face into his chest as he carefully wrapped his arms around her back.

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, resting his forehead against the top of her head and taking a deep breath. In reality, she probably still hated his guts. Whatever Balthazar’s plan with this impromptu family reunion had been, he had to wonder if he’d gotten the desired outcome because it was just plain… bizarre.

“You too.” Helena spoke up, turning her head a bit and he was certain he felt a wetness where her eyes had been _crying_. She was crying. “Jo- _mother_ , come here.”

“I-“ There was a muffled whisper before Jo appeared on her other side, giving him an apprehensive look that he responded to with an uncomfortable smile. “Gabriel.”

“Hey, Jo.” He chuckled as she uneasily turned her- their daughter _oh God that’s weird_ to face her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“I should’ve told you.”

“Never kiss and tell. I taught you that one.” Gabriel brushed it off, taking a step back as Helena pressed her face into Jo’s shoulder. Dal was standing behind her, arm draped over Lilly’s shoulder and a considerate look on her face. Never once had Gabriel thought about it, considered it at all. Because she was Dal, she was an arrogant self-absorbed bitch. At least, that was her show. But Gabriel had seen her other side too. The one that honestly, truly, cared.

The one that Jo didn’t remember.

“Don’t, Gabe.” She mouthed with a warning glare.  

“I won’t.” He mouthed back, grinning at her cheekily and she scowled in response.

“Now, um…” Helena tugged out of Jo’s hold, stepping to the side and looking between them. “I… there was a reason I came. I was supposed to tell you.” Biting her lip, she looked between Balthazar and Jo and Gabriel took initiative to back up as Balthazar stepped forward a bit.

“What is it?”

“Garth was on a hunt- he thought that it was a trickster. You know, the usual tells… weird happenings, a couple of dead bodies but… it wasn’t a trickster.”

“What’s this got to do with us?”

“Helena- are you saying what I’m thinking you are?” Balthazar spread his wings. “Where? Where is she?”

“He- he’s a he now and… he’s in Wrightwood, California. Bal-“ In a flap of wings Balthazar disappeared, Jo frozen in place.

“Helena? What are you talking about?” Jo demanded.

“A nephilim.” She responded, gaze settled on Jo. “His name is Andy but it used to be-“

“Willow.”

Gabriel’s mouth fell open as he pieced it together- was that possible?

“I watched her die- I _saw_ him kill her.”

“I imagine Balthazar will bring him back soon… I need to go, though. I- I need to talk to Garth.”

“Helena.” Gabriel spoke up suddenly as Ellen crossed the room, hugging Jo to her chest carefully. “Don’t be me.”

“Stupid?” Biting her lip, she smiled. “Come with me. See what we can do when we’re united. Maybe you can keep me from being you… because for her? I know I will.”

“I-“

_‘Go with her, Gabriel.’_

_‘Have you been listening this whole time?’_

_‘Most of it.’_

“Alright… yeah, okay. Screw it.” What could _possibly_ go wrong in showing up with a group of hunters?

Okay, he didn’t want that question answered.

“So where are we headed?”

“As close to Lebanon, Kansas as you can get me.” She responded with a grin that reminded him distinctly of his own when he had a secret, or was about to screw with someone. Well, screw it. He offered his hand.

“Good luck, Jo.” Gabriel glanced over at her and she smiled weakly in return. “You’ve got this.”

“Wait, Gabe-“ Dal grabbed his arm and tugged him down, pressing her mouth uncomfortably close to his ear. “Be careful.” She hissed out, “They’re hunters and ya’ve got y’urself a set o’ wings.”

“I know-“

“And he’s y’ur _brother_.” Swallowing heavily, he nodded once and she let go.

“Let’s get out of here.” He smiled meekly at Helena before spreading his wings and flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is yet another case of completely losing control of a chapter. Forgive me for the length of it but it didn’t want to stop. I know it feels kinda off the wall but I had a lot of fun writing it so I regret nothing! :D


	15. 14: When Worlds Collide

Brendiel sat in a bar full of humans with a sense of serenity. It was a simple place, a place that they were fond of- had always preferred over Heaven… well, not the specific location, but the conceptual one. A place with humans, humans performing as they did, and it was the favored activity of Brendiel, it always had been. Even when the world was ending, during the Apocalypse, acting under Lucifer’s orders, they had made time to visit these locations.

“I thought I would find you in a place like this.” A new voice broke the air, soft, feminine, and underlined with something else… something _angelic?_ Except they felt no Grace, and when they turned their head they were met with the sight of forest green eyes, a lopsided smile that they recognized distinctly… as their own. Blinking, Brendiel tried to comprehend it, because was that possible? Truly possible?

“Hello.” Brendiel greeted the angel, slowly, carefully. Was this a dream? No, not likely. Frowning, shifting uncomfortably, he turned more in his seat to take in the sight of the strong woman, dirty blonde hair…

“You recognize me then?”

“I’d like to think I don’t.” Biting their cheek, Brendiel reached out, touching the woman’s freckled face- or was it another genderless? Did that work like that? “How- Say it. I think I need… to hear it.” It felt real, the skin beneath their hand felt real, but it also made no sense. This couldn’t be real… the world didn’t work like that.

“I figured you’d say something like that.” The angel- but not angel, reached up and curled calloused fingers around their wrist, holding them tight enough to confirm that- yes, it hurt, which meant that… “My name is Brendiel.”

“How?” Brendiel asked their counter, stroking along the counter’s jaw, from an outside perspective they couldn’t begin to imagine the image that the two of them made, but Brendiel couldn’t quite make themselves stop touching, feeling… it was real. Impossibly, crazily, _real_.

The counter’s hold tightened a bit as she- screw it, they would be a he for the time being- moved _her_ grip to thread their fingers together, pulling them down to the bar table and allowing him to return to exploring the freckled flesh presented. He couldn’t stop himself from touching, exploring, and he really couldn’t stop staring at the face because it looked familiar- disturbingly familiar though he wasn’t really sure _where_ it came from.

“My sister opened a hole in reality.” The counter responded, averting her gaze. “Currently her and my brother are here, and I’ve been trying to find him but it occurred to my Spirit… maybe I should find me. My brother isn’t exactly going to be pleased when he realizes who I’m wearing, and I’m not really interested in explaining it.”

“Who-“

“It doesn’t matter. It was a stupid choice, but I needed a meatsuit before I came over and I thought it would be an interesting idea.”

“You… why do you call them meatsuits? Is there a Soul with you?”

“Soul?” The counter frowned, blinking, looking down at herself for a moment in consideration before whatever was confusing about a Soul seemed to click together and realization dawned on her expression. “There’s… part of a Spirit with me. I would guess your Souls are similar.”

“Spirit? A ghost?”

“No.” The counter bit her lip, frowning a bit. “It appears our worlds are different in this. Do you trust me?”

“I don’t- I don’t know you…”

“Yes, you do.” She responded with a small grin, “We are all the same, I’ve met others, so tell me, Bren. Do you trust yourself?”

“Yes.” He responded, flinching slightly as the calloused female hand tightened on his, then the atmosphere around them shifted, melting away with a massive gust of wind. When his eyes opened again they were on a mountainside, _Everest_ , if he were to guess. The wind that should have been hitting them like a tidal wave was absent, but there was a strange, alternative, energy around him that made him certain that his counter was stopping it. “How are you doing that?”

“My Spirit.” Brendiel responded, stepping back and holding her hand out. “Meet Alex.” A dull grey orb of light manifested in her hand, moving to the tips of her fingers as though it was examining him. Was it?

“That’s… what?”

“A Spirit.” She repeated, “It’s… the source of our power, our lifeblood. What do you have?”

“Angels have Grace.” It was all so surreal, but the more he stared at this alternate version of himself, the more he found that yes- it was real. This was real. Madly, impossibly, _real_. “Humans have Souls… they make up what we are… for the most part. Angels can Fall… lose their Grace, but we keep a spark of it and that’s what is us… I guess.”

“Can I see?” There was a thread of wariness under the mask of confidence, as though she was nervous- or afraid of rejection. Well, actually that was a fair assessment.

“Answer something first.”

“No secrets.” Bren responded with a small smile, opening her arms up as though the single action would expose all her secrets. The _Spirit_ navigated around to the top of her head, twisting and turning right on the edge of her Vessel as though it couldn’t decide which of them it was supposed to be with. _Weird._

“I died during my Apocalypse. I was killed for siding with Lucifer.”

“I chose Lucifer as well.” The other angel responded, bowing her head. “I walked headfirst into my death, and in response… I was granted mercy. The person I did the most to during the end of the world, she saved my life by letting me go. Every justification, every logical piece of information, pointed to the idea that she would kill me. I was going to let her do it, but… when the time came, when it all came down to it. She granted me mercy and let me go.”

“What did you do to her?”

“I fed her angel blood. My blood. She wasn’t exactly thrilled about it.”

“Angel blood? Why… why would you feed someone angel blood? What could you possibly gain from doing such a thing?”

“It was part of Lucifer’s plan. I know this is inconsistent across planes but… simply, in order for an Archangel to possess their True Vessels the vessel needs to drink blood. Lucifer’s needs demon blood and Michelle need’s angel blood. Granted I’m Fallen so I don’t fully classify as angel but it was enough.”

Brendiel stared at his counter, truly trying to understand what was being said to the extent it was but try as he might he simply _couldn’t_. Even the off-putting moment of an Archangel being referenced to as _Michelle_ wasn’t the problem. There was something vital he was missing and he didn’t really know how to put it into words.

“The blood… it’s like a drug for them, have you done drugs off your ah… grace?”

“I… yeah.” Brendiel responded as understanding began to click together. Lucifer’s goals in that world, why his counter would feed a hunter blood… on some level, it connected. “Four months which I don’t remember too clearly. Thought it’d be fun then I lost my grace. Literally. Found it in a tree in southern New York with the help of Balthazar.”

“Mine was Balthie… what was yours like?” Bren asked, eyes wide with something akin to grief.

“A uh…” Pausing, Brendiel eyed his counter, “He was the problem angel. The reason all the other angels were introduced into sex.”

She smiled a bit, clearly picking up on his distaste in the concept. A general rule was the ‘pleasures of the flesh’ as Raphael had crammed it into their brains, they did not interest him in the slightest. Drinking was fun… an assortment of other variable activities were as well, but that one? Not in the least. “Not into it, either?” Bren asked him, raising an eyebrow as her smile broadened.

“Not at all.” He responded with a smile. “Balthazar didn’t really care about that. As far as he was concerned I could find something else I could enjoy. Which I did.”

“Freedom.” They both said at the same time and Brendiel seriously considered kissing himself- her? for a fraction of a second just because of the humor of the situation. Why not add a kiss to the list? Make it all the funnier.

“Let’s not and say we did?” She asked, almost as though she was reading his mind and he jumped a bit, staring at her. Had she thought the same thing or was she actually reading his mind? “Not exactly. I um- it’s my Spirit. He’s having trouble distinguishing which of us he’s supposed to be tied to and he’s drawing on both of us. It’s a bit invasive but it’s happened every time I’ve crossed boundaries. I don’t really control my Spirit so it does what it does. It’s two-way. You can… pry at my mind, but I’m warning you now- it’s not pretty. I’ve done a lot of crap since Lucifer won and… Several of the others have hated me for it.”

“How far did you go?”

A grim smile crossed her face, “My Lucifer is cruel and vindictive.” An image of hazel eyes and dark brown hair crossed his vision and he was certain that if he didn’t have his Grace he would have thrown up.

“What- why is there so much blood?” Brendiel stared at his counter, trying to get rid of the image of bodies on the ground, piles of bodies… hundreds of _humans_.

“They’re uh…” Shifting slightly, she averted her gaze, swallowing heavily. “Monsters. Not humans. One of the first things that… they did was cleanse the world of monsters. I guess it was… her justifying her actions. I never thought she’d do it. I didn’t…” Shuddering, his counter sat down and curled in on herself, deep grey wings curling around his body and blocking him from view. “I never thought she’d do it. I- I never thought he’d win… I joined him but- it wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

“Brendiel-“

“I did what I had to!” She jolted slightly, eyes going wide as she jerked to her feet and spun around, “You nutty little- I saved you! I did what I had to! If you don’t like it then you can go back to rotting in The Empty! I’ll throw you to-“

Brendiel grabbed his counter’s shoulders and tugged her around, pressing his forehead to hers as he dug his fingers into the meat of her arm. “ _Brendiel._ ”

“I-“ A shudder rippled across her as she threw herself from his hold to throw her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his chest, “I did something… it was stupid and dangerous and it destroyed the Spirit but I _had_ to do it. But she’s broken and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repair her, not once, not ever. It was such a stupid, stupid choice but I _owed_ that much. I repay my debts, and God _damn it_. I made the wrong choice. It was such a _bad_ choice and now she’s here and she’s driving her madness into every corner of my brain as she loses herself.”

“Your Vessel?” Brendiel asked her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and gripping her hair carefully, “Who? What did you _do_?”

“I repaid my debts. Brendiel, _please_. I had another reason, I need a break, but I can’t let her go. Trade me bodies. _Please_.”

“I-“ Brendiel tugged away a bit, staring down at the green eyes of his counter’s Vessel as her Spirit wrapped around the both of them.

And really? Who was he to refuse himself?

“I need your consent.”

“Yes.” Bren breathed in response, pressing forward to kiss her gently on the lips, abandoning his Vessel completely as he possessed his alter ego and- _oh_.

That explained _everything_.

.-~*~-.

“So he’s going into a group of hunters. That’s going to go well.”

“He wants normalcy. He hasn’t said it, but I can tell. He misses the simpler part of his life… the hunting. Or maybe the being human, but it will do him some good.”

“I miss the simpler part too.” Dean huffed, “Doesn’t mean I’m going out to screw around while the damned devil is MIA.”

“The hunters are looking for Castiel.” Sam reminded him and Dean grimaced in response. For a moment he wondered what exactly _had_ happened between Dean and Artemis, because it was clear that Gabriel _had_ gotten something, seen something that they’d completely missed.

Dean was grieving, in the most Dean way possible- refusing to acknowledge it.

“Yeah, I know they’re looking for Cas. It’s crap that they can’t find him.”

_‘Keep an eye on your brother, Moose. I’m inclined to believe he isn’t thinking clearly.’_

_‘I know, Crowley.’_

“You argued, didn’t you?”

“What?” Sam asked, shooting a startled look at his brother as they flew over southern Colorado.

“He’s a dick, Sammy. You can’t forget that.”

“We didn’t argue.” Sam bit out, ducking lower so he didn’t have to listen to Dean’s ridiculous projecting. They hadn’t argued, because an argument was a negative thing, and their little verbal scuffle hadn’t been that. It had been Gabriel’s attempt at avoidance.

“An argument is an argument.”

“You’re deflecting.” Sam retorted, narrowing his eyes. “So what’s the deal with Artemis? What happened there?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Which is why you need to.” Shoving slightly against his brother’s side he glanced across the ground again, looking for anything out of the ordinary, omens, auras, anything. “I’m not stupid. I saw the two of you together.”

“It doesn’t _matter_ , Sammy. I’m Elizabeth’s, and even if I wasn’t, Art’s moved on.”

“That’s bullshit.” Sam responded, unable to help but roll his eyes. “I may be naïve, Dean but I saw the both of you. That kind of relationship? It’s not something I’ve ever seen before. Not in a way that is healthy. What you have could be what Michael and Fergus has, but it isn’t. It’s-”

“-never gonna happen so _drop it_.” Dean bit out, shoving at his side with a bitter flap of his wings. “She’s getting married and you should’ve seen enough to know that an oath like that to her, it’s permanent. I couldn’t if I wanted to, and it _doesn’t matter_.”

Breathing in deeply, Sam refrained from a violent retort because _Father help me he’s being a blind idiot._

“Sometimes I don’t comprehend you, Dean. I truly don’t. You’re letting your Soul stand in your way, and I can grasp why, yet your Soul doesn’t love you. Not in the way that they have for others. Balthazar is proof that you don’t have to love your Soul, hell, he’s proof you don’t have to be _near it_. But fine. You can say that you don’t, that there’s no hope, I’ll drop it, but you’re being stupid.”

There was no response and Sam wanted to strangle him but he gave up. They weren’t going to get anywhere because Dean wasn’t going to listen to reason.

“So do we have any idea how to find Lucifer?”

“Yes.” Dean responded, “The first three tracking spells we tried didn’t work so whatever warding it is that she’s using, it’s strong.”

“If it is her.” Sam reminded him with a glance from the corner of his eye, “There’s still the question of the note.”

“And Lilith. I know. It’s just hard to imagine anyone being powerful enough to overtake Lucifer.”

“She’s been off of her throne for several years.” Sam reminded his older brother, knowing full well that the fact wasn’t lost to anyone. That was kind of the whole _point_.

“Even at her current strength she remains strong enough to be an issue.” Dean huffed, “It would take an Archangel, and Mae’s trapped in Purgatory… well at least until Cas figures out whatever the fuck he’s doing- _damn it_.

“Are you doing anything about her?”

“She can’t leave Purgatory until Life’s punishment is over and we can’t do anything with her while she’s there. As much as she tries to do good, Life is notorious for making things more difficult.”

“I know.” Sam remembered the early days when Life had visited them, if not only for a breath of his existence, and she had been so kind. Yet, somewhere in the midst of it all, he knew she had done something else as well. It was blurry, but he remembered her arguing with God. “She said she made Samael.”

“Life created life.” Dean agreed with a small laugh, shaking his head.

“Life created the harbinger of death.” The laugh died almost immediately as both of them stared down at the ocean they were now over, southern Atlantic. How had they moved so far so fast? Were they that distracted, or were they moving that fast?

“I want to kill him.” Dean admitted after a moment, “It was such a stupid choice, leaving him alive. I argued with Crowley about it for months and I was _right_.”

“Cas has lost his mind, Dean. If it wasn’t this, he would be fighting to resurrect her and the cost of a resurrection would probably be a hell of a lot higher.”

“I know, I know. I’m just- it’s my fault, you know? I ruined him.”

“It wasn’t you. It was Heaven. Heaven destroyed his life and there’s nothing we can do to change that.”

“My nostalgia jumpstarted Samael’s creation.”

“So did mine.”

Another breath of silence and they were over the top of southern California, neither angel speaking as they scanned the world beneath them for any sign of Archangel omens. Anything that could give away Lucifer’s location. If she was anywhere, it had to be in the United States. Even Balthazar had admitted being away from Castiel had always bothered him, especially when he was in another country.

_‘Am I out of place in asking if you have any ideas where he is?’_

_‘No. I will tell you the same as I told Dean, I have no clue. Whatever warding he’s using is hiding him from me.’_

Which brought back the giant question of what the hell Castiel was doing, and _how_.

“Did you feel that?” Dean asked, freezing midflight and whipping around behind him.

“What?” Sam turned and watched the Archangel as he lifted his head, moving around slowly. Despite his attempts- well… there was something. For a moment he frowned, sensing a low thrumming staticky energy. It was… it felt _wrong_.

 

Then it was gone and he blinked at Dean who was looking at him with wide eyes. “She’s in Heaven.”

Then they were both flying.

.-~*~-.

Lucifer was kneeling at the base of The First Tree when Sam and Dean arrived, kneeling in front of a squealing Lilith that had been brought there for her own safety. The angel Brendiel that had been left as the guard for her was nowhere to be seen and Dean had his Archangel blade drawn the moment they landed.

“Lucifer!”

“Debriel.” The Morningstar responded, lifting his gaze to eye them both warily as Sam drew his own blade.

“Where the hell were you!”

“I- was kidnapped.” Lucifer responded, slowly, eyes dropping back down to Lilith as he lifted her into his arms to kiss the top of his head. “It’s all a bit of a blur but- well, it’s confusing.” The Archangel fell over his words a bit, gaze flicking between Sam, Dean, and Lilith warily, a bit lost.

More vulnerable than Sam had ever seen her.

“Is Anna okay? I didn’t- she was okay the last time I saw her.”

Sam’s throat closed a bit at the memory of Anna pinned to the wall, golden blood lining her corpse and… “She’s dead.” Sam managed as Dean took an uneasy step closer.

“How could someone kidnap you?” Dean asked, grip shifting subtly in a way Sam recognized clearly. He was on the offensive, not the defensive, and nowhere near as nervous as he was acting.

“Warding.” Lucifer responded, “She jumped me when we got home from the park. That coupled with the bullshit you guys had me wrapped up in I didn’t stand a chance against her.”

“Who is _she_?” Dean asked, never dropping his offensive position, even when Sam was starting to believe the devil’s words. Lucifer never lied, sure, he skated around the truth, but he never lied. There were lifetimes of torture that made him vividly remember that fact.

“That’s where it gets complicated,” Letting a deep breath out, Lucifer muttered something in Lilith’s ear and she pouted before nodding. Then she disappeared in a flash of Grace, “I put her in your room.” Lucifer explained, not that either of the angels believed for a moment that he’d hurt her. “It was-“ Pausing, Lucifer glanced at Sam, “It looked like Gabriel.”

“What?” Both of them asked at the same time, Dean confused, Sam outright offended and about ready to launch himself at the damned Archangel. Gabriel would never-

“I said it _looked_ like him.” Lucifer continued quickly, holding her hands up and taking a step back, “It wasn’t. It was- he was a _she_. At first, I thought he was screwing with his nephillim powers until she explained that she wasn’t him. She was… from another reality, and she is going to rip ours apart.”

There was a deadly moment of silence, the line between whether Dean would buy what Lucifer was saying or not.

For one, Sam believed her. Everything she said made far too much sense. Mostly the spirit that had been stalking Gabriel, the spirit that clung to him and claimed to be a Soul but not a Soul. Gabriel had kept some of the details away, but he’d ultimately seen them anyways.

“Sam.”

“I believe her.” Sam was honest, shifting slightly as Lucifer eyed him with an unsettling scrutiny that made him flinch away.

“I don’t want to.” Dean said honestly, “It’s crazy.”

“If she was running on her own, she would have brought Lilith.” Sam reminded him, lowering his wings slightly from where they had been defensively standing behind him. “How did she kidnap you?”

“The binding I had on me left me unable to defend myself, she just grabbed me and flew.” Lucifer responded, finally peeling his gaze from Sam and turning to The First Tree. “She was insane.”

“Flew?” Both Sam and Dean asked at the same time and Lucifer paused, turning to look at them.

“Gabriella, she was an Archangel. Not a human.”

Both Sam and Dean looked at each other, darting their gazes between the other Archangel and each other for a moment.

 _The spirit._ It had to have the answers, which meant they needed to figure out how to communicate with it. Find out what was going on.


	16. 15: Hunters, The Gathering

Gabriel stepped into the apartment building with his daughter and immediately felt a wave of… something. Blinking several times, it took him a moment to realize- _oh_. A glance over his shoulder confirmed that, yes, his wings were wrapped up, encased in a dull orange binding that looked faintly familiar.

There was a distinct sensation that he recognized for a different reason, one he had never once thought he would _miss_ , but it was there. The further into the apartment building him and his daughter moved, the more _human_ he felt. It had to be the warding. Intense, strong, warding. It was overwhelmingly amazing in its own way. It had been so long since he felt that kind of ache in his bones, his vision weakening in the dim light.

It was amazing, not that he dared to say a word about it.

"Nephilim warding?" He asked his daughter warily as they stopped outside of room sixteen.

"Everything warding, even the archangels can't touch this place. I told Claire we should come here but…" Taking a deep breath, she didn't finish, reaching up and knocking on the door six times in what he was sure was a specific pattern. Not that he was paying enough attention to take it into consideration. "How many hunters hate you?"

"Most of them." He responded with an honest shrug as the door creaked open to reveal- _the hell_.

"Gabe!" Dal tackled him through the doorframe in a tight hug and he nearly fell back, shoving at her chest instinctively as she laughed at him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Helena demanded angrily as Dal released him to take a step back, "You're supposed to stay in Heaven!"

"I was." Dal responded with a shrug, "See, Lilly's got this crazy idea that I'm alive and kickin' and how I should be walkin' 'round on Earth and helpin' y'all get your bearing' together. I do what she tells me 'cause I'm a pussywhipped cunt. So here we are. Now, how 'bout you get yur asses inside. We've got a lot of huntin' work t' catch up on."

"You-"

"Helena!" A male voice broke the air behind Dalara and Helena sighed heavily before shoving past Dal.

"How did you get here first?"

"Angel Express, sorta. Balthazar couldn' find their kid so he dropped m' here wit' the demands that I get 'im more infermati'n on where the kid went. Froze time until I agreed, so I'm here an' Hunters ain't happy about it."

"Of course not," He responded, stepping in the doorway so she could shut the door, "You have a worse reputation than I do."

"That's the spirit!" _Spirit_. Gabriel whipped his head to his shoulder to check, because he hadn't even _thought_ , but yes. It was definitely still there, pressed just beneath the outer edge of his skin. Skittles didn't look in the least bit fazed by the intense warding which he was somewhat grateful for.

"You've had the pleasure of meetin' Garth before, haven't you?"

"Once," Gabriel answered, finally taking in the sight of the room. It had clearly once been a one bedroom apartment, but all the necessities had been ripped from it. There were boards on the walls and lining the floors, various maps and collections of photographs that lined the entire globe, not just a single town or state, but the entire planet.

And amongst it all? Castiel's face was _everywhere_. He'd gone global, and for a moment Gabriel wondered… how many hunters were left?

There were six in the room, not including his daughter, Garth -who was a less likely hunter than he was- and Dal. If he were to guess, there were some others, people that weren't here, but the number still felt light. From the little he'd been told about the battle to retake Heaven from Raphael, there had to have been more than this.

_I should've let him die._

"Gabriel!" He groaned loudly as Garth appeared from almost nowhere, the lanky little hunter wrapping him in one of his all-famous, unavoidable hugs.

"Hi, Garth." He returned the hug a bit awkwardly, patting his back before prying himself out of the embrace from the world's most improbable hunter. Gabriel had met him once, back when the kid -man he felt old- had first gotten himself into the hunting world.

_Tooth fairy._

"How're you doin'?" He asked the hunter honestly who shrugged in response, smile never fading.

"Better now that I've heard you're alive."

"Aw, such a sentimental little hugger aren't you?"

"I'm serious, Gabriel. You saved my life."

"Barely." Gabriel snorted, "I almost killed us both." In actuality he had been very drunk that night, completely unprepared for barging into the once-dentist's office. "Actually, if I remember right- and really, I might not, _you_ saved me."

"I don't count the details, you warned me. I'd be dead right now. Stop being so difficult. You aren't here for memory lane anyways. You want to find your brother."

Flinching slightly, Gabriel looked away. "Not really a want, more like a kind of vitally necessary requirement. I'm gonna help you find my brother and I'm going to beat his ass."

"Assuming we don't kill him first," Another hunter he didn't know spoke up as she walked up to them. Her hair was long and dark, face scarred distinctly from what he guessed was a werewolf attack. Raising a brow he narrowed his eyes at her.

"My brother's human."

"He's a Vessel to the most dangerous angel in existence, as far as the entire hunting community is concerned, he's free to kill."

Gabriel ground his teeth together, resisting the urge to throw a punch.

Not that his sister had the same restraint, in a single movement she was standing between him and the bitch hunter Dal had thrown herself at the woman, hands wrapped around the woman's throat as she began shouting vulgarities in what Gabriel vaguely recognized as Enochian. The crowd of hunters jumped to action but Gabriel was the first to move, grabbing his pissed off sister by her shoulders to pull her off of the woman.

"No one talks shit about my family except me you arrogant cunt! Get your-"

It took a tight grip around her throat to break her from her reverie, the two of them falling back into a pile as she struggled against him.

On one hand, Gabriel _knew_. The moment her accent dissipated he'd known what was wrong with Dalara, that part wasn't really a shock. No one could purge a demon completely from a soul without it killing them. What did throw him was the golden glint in the other woman's eyes as she came barreling down on top of them, the newly refreshed Dalara kicking the werewolf in the stomach before she could tear into them.

"Andrea! Someone _grab her_!"

"What about the demon-"

"Now!" Helena. That was Helena. Gabriel managed to hook his legs around his sister's legs, overpowering her just barely as she threw her head back, knocking him in the jaw several times and nearly knocking him unconscious, reminding him of the bitter reality of physical pain.

"Dalara, you have ten seconds before I stab you in the heart." She froze where she was struggling against him, panting heavily as her struggling died down. "Pick. You're not getting out of here with black eyes and I couldn't care less if I killed you."

"You're a smart little bastard."

"Down, doggy." Helena responded, moving slightly and Gabriel would bet his life that there was an angel blade pressed against his sister's heart.

"Careful, girly. Dogs bite." The demon responded harshly before going slack. A sharp intake of breath resulted in a panicked struggle from Dal and he released her, watching as she fumbled to the floor and whipped around. "Goddamnit!" She was panting, eyes wide as she looked over at the hunter, "Who the hell let a damned werewolf in!"

"Who let a demon in!" The werewolf hunter growled back violently.

"Girls." A man stepped between them, "Get her out of here. Now, Abraham."

"Are you serious!"

"This is his brother, and she was out of fucking _line_. Go calm your shit, Andrea."

The werewolf-hunter glared between them as the hunter restraining her -Abraham- dragged from the room, the door slamming behind the both of them.

"Since when do hunters let werewolves hang around?" Gabriel asked, getting to his feet with the help of his daughter.

"She's a good Hunter."

"Yeah and a tickin' timebomb. The hell!"

"I didn't see you acting human, Dalara Valentine." The unnamed male hunter snapped back at her with a bitter glare, "In case you haven't noticed, we're low on options so, yeah. We let you come back after all the shit you've put the hunting community through and you'd have half a mind to respect it."

"I don't respect anyone that don't deserve it." Dal responded sharply.

"You don't run the show. Garth does, and he's the reason why we didn't kill you the second you showed up. So, how about you sit on that?"

Dal turned with an annoyed huffed, storming across the room as the male hunter watched her go.

"She cares about you."

"We've been through more than it seems," Pausing, he searched the tanned man before him, tall, braided black hair, tanned skin and dark eyes. Definitely Native American descent. Also definitely someone Gabriel would've gone after a lifetime ago.

"Eyes up here, blondie."

"I'm not blonde," Gabriel responded, running his fingers through his hair almost absently as he met the gaze of the hunter. He also didn't deny that, yeah, he had let his eyes drift a bit but he could appreciate a fine looking man! Looking was safe ground. Plus it gave him fuel to toy with Sam's possessive streak at a later date.

"Even her demon defended your honor."

"I've always had a weird relationship with her other half. Sometimes I think the demon likes me more than she does." He responded with a sigh, "What's your name?"

"Minco," The man responded offering his hand which Gabriel took, flinching slightly as something burned against his flesh.

"What-"

"Grace detection sigil." He responded with a broad smile, "Works on nephilim and angels and acts as a big warning bell for me." The hunter let go over his hand and turned over his hand to show a small tattoo about the size of a quarter, one that held a sigil that Gabriel had never seen before but was immediately intrigued by. If he was to guess, Minco's specialty had to be angels.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"My mom." He responded with a small smile, "She was wonderful. Taught me all of Heaven's secrets."

"Your mom?" Gabriel stared at him for a moment, "How did she know Heaven's secrets?"

"My mother was an angel." Gabriel stared at him for a moment, looking past him at where he _knew_ he should've seen wings… except there were none, and there wasn't a single hint of the grace he had seen in angels. "I was born a nephilim, but I didn't like being in the middle. It was a pain in the ass, Hunters and angels always on my ass, so I changed."

"You changed?"

"I split my grace and soul apart. For a while there were two of me, my angel portion and my human portion. We decided that there could only be one of us, and we both agreed human was better than angel."

"You gave up endless power to be a hunter."

"Yeah, well it was fun, but it was… boring. When you can do anything and everything you want with no repercussions, it gets boring. So, yeah. I chose human, Hunter. It keeps things interesting. Especially when most Hunters don't know how to handle angels."

"Angels weren't active on Earth until The Apocalypse. I've never heard of you. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-nine." Which matched his physical appearance, but from what he'd heard from Sam there weren't angels on Earth at that time…

"My father wasn't my mom's Soul. She ran from Heaven, couldn't bear with it anymore, and she fell in love. Kinda like Andy- Balthazar and Jo's child, except less tragic." Gabriel didn't know the first thing about how Jo and Balthazar's relationship had begun to input on that. "It's not important, Gabriel. My point is that I'm not bullshitting you."

"He's a good guy, Gabriel."

"Garth, ya would think the devil 'erself's a good guy. You don't get t' judge how good 'e is."

"Dal."

"You're kiddin', right, Gabe?"

"I trust you, don't I? And it's not like he's hiding who he is." Gabriel retorted, narrowing his eyes at his sister who visibly ground her teeth, "You've clearly had more hunter interaction that I've had in the last however many years it's been since I died to the damned devil, any reason at all you have _not_ to trust him?"

"He's a hunter." She responded, sighing heavily. "Fuck it. You're missin' the point and I ain't here to pull yur ass outta the fire again."

"I think I can live with that." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Where's Mark? I need to find out where he found the damned nephilim so I can get out of here."

"Why did Balthazar send you, Dalara?" Minco stepped around him to bar Dal's path as she began moving for the door.

"None of yur damned business."

Pausing for a moment, Minco sighed heavily and stepped to the side. "Mark is on the third floor, it wasn't Mark that found their son, though. I did. So, when you're done being a sketchy little brat come back and I'll help you with the tracking spell I put on him."

Gabriel watched as she opened then shut her mouth several times before huffing an annoyed breath and storming past him and out the door.

"You saw through her." Gabriel acknowledged, impressed, as he watched Helena cross the room to one of the many boards with Cas' face on them. "Could you see through _her_?" Gabriel asked, a bit quieter, nodding his head towards his daughter.

"Your sister is easy because she uses anger and hostility as a mask. Afraid I can't teach you how to be a parent. I mean, I've played a father before but… well, my son's a whore."

"I never thought I'd end up with that title, and after she died… well, I thought that was it. I've got Sam, whatever's left of my spawn out there's definitely better off not knowing me, I don't think I want to be a parent."

"You don't need to be her parent. Her parents are dead to her, have been for a long time. She doesn't want a father, she wants someone that cares."

"I don't know if I do."

Minco chuckled softly, shaking his head, "You're here, aren't you? Don't think about her like your daughter, think about her like she's a friend. An ally. We need your help or a _lot_ of people will die, a lot of people that protect a lot more."

"This place is a risk, though. If someone figures it out- him, or whoever he has to be working with, you're screwed."

"Nothing can break this warding."

"I got in, and so did Dal. We aren't human but here we are."

Frowning, Minco looked at him for a long moment.

"Cas is doing this for an archangel, a _strong_ archangel. You can't underestimate what he can do."

"I'm not underestimating. We _let_ you in, it's- oh shit. I've got to fix the wards. I'm so _stupid_."

"What did you forget?" Gabriel asked and the man glared in response at his mocking tone.

"Blood spell wards." He admitted honestly, turning to rush out the door.

"Well then."

"He's normally more relaxed." Helena spoke up from the board where she was pinning something, turning around slowly to meet his gaze.

"World ending is a pretty fair reason to be stressed." He crossed the room carefully, staring at the notes, map locations, and images lining the wall. In the middle was a picture of Cas in a vaguely familiar motel entrance, "How did you get this?" In the picture Cas was significantly younger than he had been the last time Gabriel had seen him. It was a picture that had to be from after the failed Apocalypse, dressed into that nightmarish trenchcoat and looking lost and broken. _Young._

"There was a hunter by the name of Gordan."

"I know the name." Gabriel shook his head and huffed a small laugh, "Nice to know we were being hunted."

"He tried to kill me. Claire put a bullet in his back." Helena smiled softly, expression falling distant for a moment, before she shook her head and pressed her lips together. "He's your brother."

"I don't know where he is. I've been out of the game for too damned long and he's… not my brother, not the one I knew." _If I ever knew him_. Dean's fuckup remained a constant burning reminder as to what might have been if he hadn't interfered. If Dean hadn't done what he did? If he hadn't made Cas 'love' him through some of the most twisted magic ever, things might have been very different. Maybe. Probably not. They were good at fucking things up.

"Don't be a pessimist. I'm extremely foggy on my time possessed… but I do remember seeing you guys. You were close, and he might-"

"You saw the start, you haven't seen where we went."

"You didn't give up on me, don't give up on him." Gabriel pressed his lips together, looking at his daughter from the corner of his eye. Despite everything, he could see a thread of hope on her otherwise carefully concealed expression. What exactly did she want from him? Was she just playing him to get Claire back, or did she honestly want to try to repair things, to know him.

Well, that was a problem for a later date. "Garth, how much do you have?"

"On the missing hunters, Lucifer, or on your brother?"

"All of it."

"Regionally, we've pinned Castiel to the east coast. The biggest number of missing hunters have been on the east coast and-"

"He's not on the east coast." Gabriel interrupted, "Cas isn't stupid and he's not going by normal means to get these hunters. It means he's going out of his way to hide where he is."

"We considered that but it seemed too obvious. Are you sure?"

"I taught him all his tricks, I'm positive. If the pattern changes now it's because I'm alive and it's going to prove my point but I don't think it will."

"You can't forget that Castiel has changed. He isn't who he was before." Another hunter… Lucas? reminded him, finally speaking up from where he had been at the other end of the room, talking with the other male and female hunter that hadn't acknowledged his existence.

"I don't care if he's not the same person. His habits are going to stick. It's engrained into him because I wanted him to be safe. I'm telling you, he's west. Probably Midwest, maybe further, but he's not east."

"Are you sure?" Garth asked him, giving this look of sympathy that Gabriel was not at all prepared to acknowledge or deal with.

"Positive. Figure out if there's somewhere more west with a dense amount of missing-"

"The map is here." Helena interrupted, grabbing a rolled up laminated paper from one of the corners and carrying it to a table where she spread it out. It was a map of the world about twice his height in its width, barely managing to spread out across the smaller table due to the edges falling off the sides. "This is every hunter that has gone missing in the last several months." She continued, moving the part of the US to the middlepoint on the table as Lucas took the dangling parts. "The highest density is in the states, there's a few in Canada, and the other parts of the globe, but the most is here." She showed the east coast where, sure enough, the most marks were.

"So that would mean…" Gabriel moved west, gaze scanning the states carefully. There were definitely less on the west coast- three total, and about ten others scattered around in the middle states. There was a pocket of three in the middle of Colorado that made him pause, these markings were the faintest. Definitely the faintest.

It was possible… but would his brother be that stupid? It was a major risk, but it was also one he never would have considered checking into.

"Who are these?" Gabriel asked, touching the markings and Lucas gave him a look, the two other hunters coming over and looking at them.

"The three first missing hunters. Steve, Reggie and-"

"-Tim." Gabriel finished, groaning and rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms.

"You knew them?" Lucas asked, understanding dawning on his expression.

"Sort of. They were hunting partners of our dad." In honesty, they had been decently close and Gabriel didn't doubt for a moment that if Cas had called them. They would've shown up to help. It was a good trap, especially if he was only just starting. It had taken forever for the hunters to catch on, and whenever they did- because based off of all of this evidence- it had to have been before Heaven did. It meant that the hunters weren't actively working with Heaven, probably didn't trust them, and there was a dangerous lack of communication between the two parties.

It also meant that the angels? They had whatever information Cas wanted them to have, and no one had bothered to inform _anyone_ because they were so busy keeping their secrets from the ones that could've helped the most. Not that he was saying he was the best one to relay that information, but it was irritating as all hell because the sole reason that no one in Heaven had known about the situation was that the hunters had actively avoiding sharing the knowledge.

Still, he didn't blame them. The root of all of their problems stemmed off from the angels to begin with. The angels were the problem. The angels were what had corrupted Cas- or more specifically the archangels- and they were who had wanted to destroy the planet.

_Damn it._

Skittles pressed against his heart, a soothing warmth beneath his skin that didn't dare show itself. Beneath the comfort there was a sense of wariness, of unease. Possibly fear.

 _Do you agree? Am I right?_ He asked it, receiving the silence he expected in return. Whatever it was that was going on here, the spirit didn't like it and it obviously wanted no part. Unfortunately, it meant that he needed to check, to make sure.

"We need to check- but it can't be hunters that go."

"What?" Several voices sounded at the same, all in an angry protest.

"Hear me out, guys."

"No way! You're not letting god damned _angels_ take over this hunt!"

"You're not getting it are you!" Gabriel snapped back at a furiously glaring Lucas, "He's after _hunters_. If he catches you dumbasses with your pants down, you're screwed, through and through."

"Not if we work as a _group_."

"Guys-"

"You ever consider for a moment that he's been dragging you around on a leash this _whole time_? God, help us you're such pigheaded _hunters_. And here I thought you'd be able to get past your own damned egos for a single moment to consider the dramatic repercussions of-" Someone clocked him.

It wasn't too clear _who_ did it, but it hurt like hell and even with his newfound nephilim heritage he ended up stumbling back, landing flat on his ass as he whipped his head up to see Lucas bearing down on him. There was a single moment where he froze before years of hunting instincts had him throwing his leg up, kicking the man in the chest and sending him falling to the side rather than crashing down on top of him.

"Goddamnit, ya guys!" Another voice broke the air as he fumbled to his feet, grabbing for a knife that wasn't there as he ended up backing into a wall.

"Jesus, Lucas _stop it_! We're not going to get them back if we're trying to kill each other!"

"You're not getting it, are you?" The angry hunter huffed out angrily as Dal appeared by his side, offering him a knife which he took without question. "He might've been a hunter before, but this is his brother and he's a damned _nephilim_. I've killed for less."

"And we've killed for more." A smooth voice broke the air, tongue clucking. "Now, Lucas. What do you think you're doing? Badmouthing _nephilim_?"

"Andy- I didn't, I mean-"

"Nu uh," Gabriel's head whipped over to see a very- well then. He was definitely convincing, and it was a little peculiar that he'd gone that route when Gabriel _knew_ exactly who he was.

What he was.

"I think you need to go, and I need to talk to the big boys. How about we go that route?" A smile quirked on _Andy's_ lips and the hunter looked between everyone in the room before slumping his shoulders in defeat and abandoning the room.

"You're-"

"Jo and Balthazar's daughter." Andy interrupted, looking over at him for a long and steady moment, "And you're hot."

"He went lookin' fer ya!" Dal stomped her foot, taking a step forward, "The hell's yur deal?"

"I wanted you here, and I knew my father's a lazy ass who'd rather you come play fetch than abandon his mate for too long." Grinning, Andy crossed the space and stepped up to Gabriel, dropping his head a bit to press his forehead against Gabriel's. "What's that beneath your skin? It looks- _oh_ , I know what that is!"

"How- what are you talking about?" Instinctively he pressed back against the wall as the younger man pressed closer. Everything about the other nephilim was daunting- and alluring- and _holy shit_. There was a moment where his brain short circuited as the younger male pressed up to him and pressed their lips together.

And- well, he could feel guilty later because this?

Andy knew what he was doing and as much as he _loved_ his Sam, there were just some things he'd never quite grasped. The give and take aspect being a big part of it. Gabriel barely could focus much less dwell too much as his hands found their way into medium length blonde hair. Everything spiraled out of control and the only thing that drug him from it was a heavy blunt object- a book? hitting him square in the top of the head and causing stars to break across his vision.

The only thing that kept him from crumbling to the floor was the tight grip on his waist. Breathing heavily he slumped back against the wall, staring wide eyed at the clear blue gaze of the grinning nephilim.

"He's got an angel ya li'l asshole! Get offa 'im!"

"Do I have to? He's such an impeccable kisser."

"I-uh-" He was mortified- among other things- and seriously needed to move because _ah hell_.

Skittles was writhing violently beneath his skin now, clearly angry for whatever reason- what did his romance screwups have to do with the thing. "Move." Conflicted, he untangled his fingers from the hair of the other nephilim who pouted petulantly before releasing him and backing off, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his right pointer finger against his elbow.

"I thought nephilim can't be Souls."

"They can if they were born human."

"Ugh, human. So boring." As Andy turned and began rounding the room, flipping through books and paper alike Gabriel watched him move, he was tall, slim, definitely had his mother's body and hair with his father's eyes. He was- well, he was hot, and Gabriel _really_ hated that thought process with the memory of that kiss lingering on his lips.

_I'm going to hell… again. Fuck me._

"Why're ya hidin' from yer mom and dad?"

"Good question. Why're you speaking with an accent that's not yours? Hm?" Andy turned around, eyes glowing a bit before the light flickered out.

"They thought you were dead." Gabriel said, slowly, carefully.

"Well I'm not. Which was _supposed_ to be our little secret." Andy cast a brutal glare at Helena who squared her shoulders.

"Yeah well when your dumbass little brother fails to do the _one thing_ asked of him, people tend to get angry. Especially the big sister."

"Oh, _Christ_ , Helena! You're making this _so much more_ my fault than it actually was!"

"I asked you to watch her! For a god damned _hour_ and you couldn't sit still for that long. You _abandoned her_ and god damned Castiel got her! I begged you, _one hour_ , you couldn't keep it in your pants for _an hour_. So yes, I threw your secret under the bus, and you know what? It was _Minco's_ idea, so have a problem with anyone? Talk to _him_ about it!"

Gabriel grabbed Helena's shoulder a fraction of a second before she could launch herself at the older looking man, _nephilim_ , who glared back defiantly. _Kids_.

"He didn't make the call, you did, and if your father wasn't standing right here I'd be sending you up to talk to our dear mother."

"You _can't_ , though."

"Jesus Christ, ya two! This is why I _ain't_ havin' kids." Dal stormed forward, shoving her hand over the taller male's mouth as she turned her head up to no doubt meet his gaze.

"I'm sure that's the reason," He quipped.

"Ya don't get t' start on me, Gabe. If ya do I'm goin' to slit your throat just 'cause I _can_. Now you two, my dearest niece and almost nephew, shut yur pieholes and start actin' like civilized adults or so help me I'mma shoot the both of ya in the foot with an angel bullet and make ya run a god damned marathon!"

When she removed her hand Andy looked thoroughly scolded and Helena was silent- though he didn't release her shoulders.

"Remember? Missin' hunters? Fuckin' _Castiel_. Ya wanted me here, Andy? Good knowin' that. Means I'm useful. I'm goin' t' do my job and tell ya that whatever Gabe's got planned? It's probably half-assed and insane, but it'll likely work."

"Me and him will go." Andy interrupted before any of the hunters could put a word in, "Simple solution. Neither of us are hunters, and neither of us are powerlocked. We'll be fine."

"What? That's not-"

"I'm comin' too."

"You're a hunter." Andy waved his hand with a roll of his eyes.

"No' by magic standards. Demons can't be Hunters and I'm by all rights a demon." Dal looked across the room, shifting slightly before her eyes flicked to black, returning to their natural pale blue as she looked back at Gabriel. "Whatdya say?"

"I _am_ a hunter though."

"Yeah but you're also his brother, he's not goin' t' use ya. If he was he'd've done it already."

"Your call." Andy shifted slightly, wings spreading behind him and manifesting to allow him to take in the sight of angular pale blue wings, flecked with gold and silver feather tips.

"Bring her home to me." Helena gave him the biggest puppy eyes he'd ever seen and… well, he couldn't really turn those down. Breathing deep, he released her and crossed the room to take Andy's offered hand.

"Let's do this."

Smiling, Gabriel looked down at his sister before she took Andy's hand.

Then, in a single flap of wings, they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I didn’t get around to explaining it in the chapter the reason Andy could use his powers inside of the building was there was specialized warding in the building to allow him in. Have I mentioned my Twitter? Because there’s a very informative doc pinned on my twitter account. A lot of information is kept there as well as all sorts of secrets and information about my writing.


	17. 16: The Talisman of Jerbiah

“Debriel.” Sam shifted uncomfortably as they appeared in Olympus, Artemis’ arms crossed defiantly over her chest. Lucifer was standing behind them, binding wrapped firmly around her Grace as they dropped everything to help Artemis.

“I hope this is important, Art.”

“It is.” She looked past Sam for a moment, gaze settling on Lucifer. “It’s good to know you found _her_.”

“It’s more like she escaped the clutches of insanity.” Dean responded, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Artemis who returned the hug carefully, burying her face in his neck for a moment and murmuring something so low that they couldn’t hear it.

“So how’s married life treating you?” Lucifer asked slyly and Dean’s wings twitched behind him in irritation as the two parted.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Artemis retorted with a not at all there smirk.

“Lucifer.” Dean warned and Sam shifted uncomfortably.

“Do tell.”

“Rather boring.” Artemis sighed dramatically, “Diana is such a stickler for the rules, won’t even kiss me. ‘it’s for show’. She says, well I want this show to have some sort of action! How about it, Deb? You given up on your dingy Soul? Kiss me?” There was a bitterness to her words as she turned her back on them, heading down the foglined road.

“Art-”

“We have a problem, and I _know_ I should’ve said something sooner but- well, I thought it was handled, but it _wasn’t_.”

“How long has it been?” Dean asked with defeat in his voice as the group trailed after her.

“A few years, but-”

“What did you do to the time?” Dean interrupted her, defeat flipping to shock and disbelief.

“It wasn’t- we were _wrong_ , and by the time we figured it out- well, we slowed time. To bide time. But I guess the change… She caught it, and She’s gone.”

“Art- what the hell! You-”

“She’s stewing… it’ll take time but, Dean listen!”

“You let the damned mother of monsters out and didn’t think that I’d need to know! Are you _kidding me_!”

“It’s only been two minutes for you!” She spun on her heels, eyes narrowing into slits as she stomped forward. “We aren’t stupid so stop acting like we are! Christ, Deb I fucking _hate_ that I love you. You are such a pigheaded _idiot_. Do you honestly think we’d be that stupid? I have it _handled!_ ”

Sam was expecting her to punch him, -and based off the tense posture it was clear Dean was expecting the same. Not that Sam would’ve blamed her for a second if she _did_ punch him. The little time he’d spent with her, she was definitely on the low scale when it came to sane, but she also wasn’t stupid.

It bothered him that Dean had jumped to that conclusion.

“What’s the division scale?”

“Six years to every minute here. We’ve been planning for a _long_ time. It’s why I prayed. We have an idea.”

“We can’t shove her back in Purgatory-”

“We don’t _need_ to.” Artemis spread her arms to the side and the scene around them shifted- because technically she couldn’t force them to fly- to set them in the center of a war room with four different gods and goddesses, only one who was familiar.

“How many are left?”

“There’s eighteen from the Romans and Greeks, the others are already on Earth gathering the pieces.”

“What pieces?”

“The Talisman of Jerbiah.”

“You can’t be serious?” Lucifer was the one who spoke up, stepping forward with astonishment heavy in her tone.

“Art- no one can channel that thing, it wasn’t made for gods or goddesses- hell, it wasn’t made for _Archangels_. Dad could barely touch the thing without spontaneously combusting! You really think you can-”

“This is our mess.” Artemis interrupted, looking tired and far more ancient than she had any right to.

She wasn’t that old.

“It’s not your mess, it’s fucking _Mae’s_ bullshit.”

Unless it was that Gabriella… Archangel from another dimension, something he wasn’t quite ready to accept yet.

“She’s our Mother, and like it or not, we’ve got to fix this. You’re right, though. No single creature can use it because it draws on the power of Oblivion but if we channel it _together_ , we can use it to wipe her from existence.”

“But- Art, that kind of power… it would wipe you from existence too. There’s no coming back from that because you’re just… _gone_. The Mother isn’t _that big of a bad_.”

“Last time you dealt with her it took all four of you and a locked box that’s barely locked anymore. Wiping her out’s our best bet and you _know it_.”

“Even if you can find Jerbiah’s Talisman…” Lucifer interrupted, slow, considerate, and Sam eyed her warily as she stepped forward, “Pagans aren’t strong enough to attempt to wield it. It’ll burn you up before you could try to channel it.”

“Alone, we’d never stand a chance. Just like you could never do any of what you’ve ever done alone. We _aren’t_ alone. Together, united, we are strong-”

“Art… I think she’s right-” Yet again it didn’t pass his notice that Dean called Lucifer a she, something he rarely did to any angel, regardless of their identity. Hell, he generally called _Samael_ a he. Was it spite, or respect? “I want to think you’re right but if you’re _wrong_?”

“That’s why we called you.” A god approached from the group of pagans on the other side of the room, arms crossed over his chest.

“Ares.” Dean greeted the god warily.

“De- _Artemis_.” The god responded, shifting slightly.

“That must hurt. What am I doing here?”

“Raphael’s grace. It can be used as a buffer.”

“Grace doesn’t work like that-” Sam started in but Lucifer talked over him.

“We’re not handing his grace to Pagans!” She sounded completely appalled and downright _offended_.

“Go back to Heaven.” Dean ordered Lucifer who visibly bristled.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No. Now _go_.” There was a moment of deliberation where Sam stepped away from Lucifer, fingers twitching for his angel blade though he didn’t summon it, then she was gone.

“Dean-”

“We’ll worry about it later.” Because Lucifer was distinctly more trigger-happy than she had been before her disappearance.

Something was wrong.

“Nice to know you have your devil under control.”

“Art… are you sure?”

“Not really.” Artemis responded, averting her gaze. “We’re desperate though. You’ve used your grace as a buffer for me before.”

“Yeah, against a mass _smiting._ Not some damned talisman that lets you channel Oblivion long enough for it to rip you apart!”

“Dean.” Artemis' expression broke, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “We fucked up and the entire planet will get caught in the crossfire because of it. Purgatory has a gaping hole in it and we can’t fix it. But we _can_ do this. I’m begging you because it’s the only plan we have that doesn’t involve Mother releasing thousands of new monsters on the planet. We’ve thought this through, we’ve had _years_ to think about it. She’s on the Earth and we’re fucked if we don’t do something.”

“Give me a week, Art. Please. Give me a week.”

“Our week or yours? Because yours isn’t an _option_. Every monster she ever created was done in five minutes. All of the Gods and Goddesses in an hour. You aren’t stupid, you’re just caught up on something you refused.”

“Dean…” Sam started slowly, looking between the desperate pagans that are prepared to sacrifice everything for a very justified cause.

“I know.” Dean breathed, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her against his chest. “Yes. I- damn it _yes._ I’ll do it but _Christ_ , you guys are going to have a hell of a time with this. That talisman is a nuke if channeled wrong. You understand, right?”

“I know, but we’re united. We’re going to wipe her from existence.”

_And as a consequence, every last living pagan on the planet._ There was no way he’d mention that, because he _knew better_ and it would be cruel.

Not to mention the defeated slump of Dean’s wings as they parted, the goddess grabbing the front of his shirt and tugging him down into a kiss.

Sam turned away, taking a deep breath and fighting back the wave of nausea as he was reminded that all those years ago… he hadn’t had this privilege. There had been no goodbye. Dean deserved this because it was very likely that he was about to lose her. All odds were on this killing her, possibly wiping her from existence.

And it would take a true idiot for anyone not to see that she loved him. Hell, he knew full well that she’d married him. Gods and goddesses didn’t just hand their power out to anyone.

“It’s in your home. The safe, wrapped in an envelope with a message on the outside. I- I hope this doesn’t kill you, Art.”

“I love you too, Deb.” She responded with a small, bitter laugh.

“Sam.”

“Where to?”

“Lawrence, Kansas. I’ll be there in a second.”

Sam looked at his brother for a long moment before stretching out his wings and flying away.

.-~*~-.

Dean took Artemis’ hand and flew them to her home in Olympus, letting her shove him onto the couch as she straddled his legs. “You don’t have to go with them.”

“I really do,” She sighed, pressing her forehead against his. “I’ve had a long time to think about this, Deb. I’ve had twelve _very long years_ to consider the pros and cons of joining them because honestly? I’m the only one left with a commitment on Earth. But… I can’t. I won’t do that to them. We’ve been through so damned much through the war… I can’t leave them.”

“I was afraid you’d say that.” He admitted, resting his hands on her hips as she kissed his cheek, sighing deeply as she leaned back to stare at him.  “What do you want from me, Art?”

“Years ago… I would’ve begged you to fuck me. Hell, I would’ve _ordered you to_. Now?” She pressed her face into his shoulder. “I just want you to hold me, I want to sit with you for a few minutes and pretend I’m not about to die.”

“I’m sorry.” Moving his arms around he threaded his fingers through her hair, combing his fingers carefully through smooth brown hair as she began to cry softly.

_I am a horrible person_.

It was a week later that she was tugging him down into a final, chaste kiss, her eyes brimmed with tears as he held her close. “You have to go, Deb.”

“I know.” He kissed her again, stepping back completely and looking directly at Loki who had flanked her, “Don’t miss. You hear me?”

“I’m still young. If I was missing, you’d know about it.” He draped an arm over Hera’s shoulder with a lewd grin, the Goddess huffing an annoyed breath at her now-boyfriend’s antics.

They had changed so much since he had last seen them, each breaking away from their particular customs. All of them.

Except Artemis.

She hadn’t changed, matured maybe, but never changed. She still stared at him like he was the greatest person to ever walk the Earth, like she loved him more than her own life, and part of him wished that last part was true- that she would choose him over this suicide mission.

“Remember, Art. The Grace will work once, inject it directly into your Soul then pick the talisman up. You’ll have one shot.”

“I won’t miss.” She promised, “They won’t let me.”

Once he left, it would be the end. She had a plan to leave a week after he was gone, which would be no time at all for him. They had pinpointed where the Mother came out and he knew where to go, where to find her, but he wasn’t anywhere near prepared for that. This was their fight. He stared for a long moment at the final form she had chosen, tall and slim, strong, beautiful. Everything he ever could have wanted, something he could have actively had, and yet he had let her slip away. No words could ever be the apology she deserved because he had ripped her heart up and crushed it beneath his boots- all because he could never love her without feeling guilty.

“I’ll see you soon, Art. I won’t leave you there.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to.” She smiled grimly, “Go, Deb. Before I change my mind…”

“Remember to read the note.” The note he had left on the vial of Grace, the vial that he had left in the one place in Creation no one would ever consider for a moment. Raphael’s Grace, his power and lifeblood.

The note that said something he could never speak to her in words without breaking both of their hearts.

“You’re a fool, Debriel.” She smiled broadly, “I already did. I just wanted to see you one last time.”

Laughing weakly, he spread all of his wings behind him, flaring them wide and large as they’d go and indulging for a moment as she took in the sight for a single, final moment.

Then he flew.

And flew. He didn’t stop in Lawrence, he grabbed onto his brother before he even had a chance to touch down and he dragged them both across the globe to eastern Africa.

Just in time to see sixteen gods and goddesses united, power burning bright and powerful as the one in the center at the front held out something extravagant, something beautiful, and screamed.

Her scream tore across the land as the channeled power rippled across the landscape, the tattered and matted creature that was The Mother of Monsters screamed with her, a horrible metallic battered and bruised sound that made Dean’s Grace writhe beneath his skin as he stared onto the scene.

As the pure, raw, complete power of Oblivion pierced the air, crackling across the environment and ripping up plants, killing a stray mammal.

There wasn’t a thought as he flared his wings wide, whipping around and throwing himself over Sam as that same power ripped at his feathers and threatened to tear him apart at his core. It could’ve gone on for days, weeks, even years. Everything hurt, pure, raw, agony. He wanted to fly away- but if he did? It would kill Sam. He _knew_ it would. So, he endured, he endured for however long it took.

Then it stopped. All at once a ringing silence fell over the landscape and he held his breath, looking down at the terrified expression of his younger brother.

“Dean-”

“It’s over.” He breathed, prying himself up carefully and turning to look at the devastation of the landscape.

It was a miracle that the area had been void of civilization, that him and Sam were still alive, if he didn’t know better he would call it divine intervention. It was likely a good ten miles around them in every direction and as he rose to get to his feet he was left with a sick feeling in his gut, nausea coiling through him as he became acutely aware of-

_No_.

Horror clawed at his gut as he whipped his head around, eyes widening in panic in horror as he began to dig past his skin, as he tried to delve _inside_.

_No!_

“Dean-”

“That’s not- it’s impossible!” He couldn’t deal with this, not now, not with everything else happening- that wasn’t _possible_. That didn’t make _sense_.

“I’m… Dean, you’re…” He didn’t want to hear it though. He _couldn’t_ hear it, because if he did? If that reality came crashing down on him… he didn’t know what he’d do.

“Don’t- don’t say it.” He all but begged his brother as he fumbled to his feet, carefully making every movement he could without falling over. “I need to… her body.”

Without a word, Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and flew them the remaining distance between them and the bodies.

There was a long moment of lethal silence as Dean stared down at the sight before him, as Sam’s breath caught in his throat.

Because- no, that was insane… that wasn’t _possible_.

Yet, laying on the ground, very clearly, obviously, _breathing_.

Artemis lay.

She was curled in on herself, fetal position, clearly unconscious and yet -by some insane miracle- _alive_.

There was no reason she should be alive, that she _could_ be alive. Oblivion should’ve ripped her apart at her very core- and yet, there she was, very much alive and well. _Impossibly_ alive and well.

“Art.” Dean dropped down next to her, pressing a hand to her shoulder and jerking back when a sharp burning pain cut through his flesh, eyes widening as a cry of pain tore from his lips.

“Dean!” Sam grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the body of Artemis as she jerked away, head whipping around as she stared at them.

“Dean- Dean Winchester?” Her mouth opened then shut again as she stared at him in abject confusion.

“Who?” The question fell from his lips before he could stop it, confusion clawing at him as- no, that wasn’t right… something was wrong here, a distinctly clear difference that he couldn’t quite place.

“You-” She paused, staring at him for a long moment. “Where am I?”

“Who are you?” He countered, watching warily as she rose to her feet, frowning in confusion and looking down at herself.

“My name is Artemis.” There was a wariness to her words, an uneasy shift as she flicked her gaze to Sam.

“Bullshit.” There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that this woman _wasn’t_ his Artemis, that she was some other creature hidden inside of her body, pretending to be her, _lying about it_.

“You aren’t the Sam and Dean Winchester I met.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Only it made sense and left him feeling a bit sick to his stomach. There wasn’t some sort of miracle survival of his Artemis, she was gone… replaced by some insane imposter.

“What happened to you?” Sam spoke up, moving forward a bit as though to bar him from her… not that he exactly blamed him. This wasn’t her, and _God_ it hurt. He hadn’t expected to feel like this, and yet, he _did_. He felt it more than he’d felt anything in his entire life.

He hated it.

“I was… after I left- after I murdered my father…” She paused, shifting from one foot to another and pressing her lips together. “This strange static grabbed me. The next thing I knew I was here. _Where_ am I?”

“Africa.” Sam answered her and he resisted the urge to throw a punch, “We’re in Africa.”

“Not- I mean, I _knew_ that. I can see that. I’m-” She made a small sound, huffing an annoyed breath, “Let’s start over. What year is it for you?”

“What year…”

“Two thousand and seventeen.” Sam interrupted him and she nodded slowly.

“Okay. That helps… a bit.”

“What are you talking about?” He murmured, wanting nothing more than to fly away but trapped in place at the painful, bitter change that came from her death. _What went wrong?_

“It’s two thousand fifteen for me and- in my world? Sam,” her gaze flicked to Sam, “is Sam Winchester, your overgrown little brother.”

“Human. They’re humans, hunters. Both of them” The concept made him sick to his stomach because he knew that’s what she was seeing him as, and that’s not what he _was_.

_Father, help me. Please. Don’t do this to me._ It was a desperate prayer to someone he _knew_ wasn’t listening. A cry for help in the weakest moment of his life because…

_Damn it._

“I’m not human.” He forced the words out, rising to his feet to glare at her, “Now I’m going to ask again. _Who the hell are you_?”

“I’m Artemis.” She sighed heavily, glaring back at him, “ _Artemis_ , Goddess of the hunt-”

“I know who _Artemis_ is.”

“Dean, remember what Lucifer said- do you think…”

There was a moment of silence as he trailed off into silence and he stared for a long moment at the Goddess before him, she’d said she was from another world, she obviously had pieced it together, and yet he didn’t want to believe her- the idea was _insane_. Pure, raw _insanity_. Their lives were crazy, but that was a whole new, impossible level. It didn’t make _sense_. Reality walls weren’t like doors, and they weren’t common. Even if someone stumbled through one, it happened once in a blue moon. It was _rare_.

“The Talisman, Dean. It channels Oblivion. Do you think that it ripped open a hole in reality?”

“And what? Grabbed this- other version of her? Shoved her into the body of- why in the _fuck_ would it do something like that?”

“To save her?” Sam asked, tone quiet and careful. He was talking to him like he was a wounded animal and it set his teeth on edge. He was _not_ some hurt puppy, he was a god damned _Archangel_ and he didn’t need to be treated like less.

“They don’t _save_ people.”

“They saved Gabe. After he ripped himself apart to kill Lucifer? They saved him-”

“If I remember right They ripped him apart, They didn’t _save_ him. _God_ saved him and she’s off not caring about our asses with her damned _daughter_ housing all her power. You had a miracle on your side, clearly I don’t get the same bullshit sentiment so fuck off with your ‘she’s alive’ bullshit. If They saved her? She’s more lost than Gabriel ever will be and there’s no chance of getting her back.”

“Can I say something?” The other Artemis asked, sounding wary and sympathetic.

Not that she had any god damned _clue_ what was wrong.

“I don’t know what happened here, I don’t know what your world is like but… if I’m to guess, my… me from this world, you cared for her.”

“Fuck off.”

“I want to go home. I owe a debt to your counterparts for saving Prometheus, whether I like it or not, and I-”

“Prometheus?” Dean remembered that name clearly. He hadn’t liked him, but Artemis had. She’d insisted on helping him, freeing him, and they had ultimately done it. But why- _oh_.

It could’ve been funny, if he wasn’t so damned bitter.

God their lives were bullshit piled on bullshit with a side of misery.

“Yes.” She responded curtly, evasively. “My point is. If I can help you in return? If we can save your Artemis, I will do it.”

“There’s nothing you can do because Oblivion-”

“-is being tapped into by an unknown source. Currently, Oblivion is unstable, dangerously unstable, which means, whatever happened to me? It likely happened to your Artemis as well. Your counters are under the impression that the universe is trying to right itself.”

“Why would they think that?” Sam asked, sounded rightfully perplexed.

What the hell was happening wherever this Artemis came from that would lead to that conclusion? The prospect of cross-reality travel was brand new for them, it existed sure but it was… rare. It was bad enough for another reality that they were actively researching it?

“Ah- that’s complicated.” She admitted, “Up until this point people have been arriving, not leaving. It’s why I wasn’t overtly surprised… you’re not the first Sam and Dean I’ve met in recent years. Though you are definitely the most unique ones.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’ve met six different Hunters by the name of Sam and Dean Winchester.” She responded bluntly, “Also have met two Samantha and Deanna Winchesters.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“I wish I was. The two of you have _always_ been Hunters from what we’ve seen.” She gave Dean a long look, “I don’t want to impede, I just want to go home. If your Artemis happens to be among the stragglers… then I want to help you get her.”

It was a big _if_ on whether or not she was even there, of the likelihood that Artemis had survived the unshielded power of Oblivion. The chance was slim to none, and he was willing to bet on the none because alternative? Hope?

It would destroy him.

“We’ll help you get home.” Sam promised her, but Dean couldn’t make himself agree because… _God damn it_. “But first, we need to talk about those.” The words were evasive, wary, and anxious and Artemis paused, turning her head to look at something behind her.

“I wasn’t going to ask- I can guess but… they’re green.”

“I need to go back to Heaven.” Dean said suddenly, “Now. I need to talk to Liz.”

“Of course.” Sam gave him a long, considerate look, “Dean- don’t do anything stupid. We’ll fix this.”

Right. Because this could be fixed. Sam, ever the optimist… it wouldn’t be fixed because there wasn’t a _solution_.

Not an easy one, not one that wouldn’t result in someone suffering the same repercussions as he had.

And he could be selfish- but not this selfish, never this selfish.

“I need to talk to her.”

_Too little, too late. Nothing you can say will ever fix this. You fucked up and she’s gone._

Artemis was dead.

The world was ending again.

But, worst of all?

His Grace was gone. His Grace was gone and it was sitting under the skin of an impersonator Goddess.

He was human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who said I don’t love you? Twelve hours into being the sickest I’ve been in eight years and lo and behold… I manage to get another chapter together anyways.   
> Then again… I did murder Art… or did I? That’s a fair question that I don’t really quite know the answer to. Let’s say sure, until we know otherwise.   
> I realized I haven’t been noting for you guys which makes me feel kinda bad. I like writing notes and being like, hey guys, what’s up? but I’ve been more focused on writing than I have on chatting.  
> This fic is my lifeblood. I absolutely love writing this series. It’s hit some blocks but for the most part it just comes through like I want it to. I do apologize for the lack of Sabriel in this fic but actually, basing it off FIMWTO… I didn’t focus a whole lot on their relationship to begin with. It was a major plot point but hell, they didn’t even kiss till FAATC. Obviously if you’re coming from FITHOTM there’s an entirely separate spectrum to consider since the Sabriel was rooted from the second chapter but… it just happens.   
> For those FITHOTM readers that have come along to here… I’m truly sorry at the lack of FITHOTM activity in this fic. I’m trying to balance it out but as much as I wish it wasn’t the truth, FSIFY is much more directly intertwined with the original series than FITHOTM. I’m hoping it’ll change soon.   
> I do enjoy feedback, it helps motivate me to work, that said I won’t demand it.   
> I guess that’s it for now. Thank you all for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy/hate me for tormenting my babies.


	18. 17: Castiel's Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder; Gabbie is a bit insane, her plans are constantly changing but her endgame is the same.
> 
> Warnings of fairness. If this wasn't already clear, Samantha, Gabbie, and FITHOTM!Lucifer are in a poly relationship with highly incestuous undertones between the Gabeifer since in FITHOTM the archangels are directly depicted as siblings. This has always been a hard point for Lucifer's side and it gives a bit of a negative balance in their relationship. Gabbie directly references interactions between her and Lucifer which are just on the side of sexual. If any of this bothers you, skip to the perspective jump.

Gabriella hummed happily, stepping forward and pressing her palm to the glass window of the diner. It was a small and quaint place, nothing big, Lucifer would never risk big. The human conscience could be a bitter thing and whether they liked it or not, Sammy was in fact human. There was too much of a risk in her remembering the things she had let Lucifer destroy.

Phanox had found her. So _close_ to Castiel it was a miracle he hadn't sensed him. Then again, Lucifer wasn't _looking_ for Castiel, he was looking for _her_. The four of the Dark's archangels were reliable and quick to move- they were _important_. They were also undeniably loyal. Lucifer had been angry to hear about it. What he didn't realize was the _importance._ He'd figured the secret out, but not quick enough, and if he had remembered… she couldn't risk that. Not until it was too late. The Dark's angels were great, understanding, and _loyal_. They were going to follow her cause.

They would protect the ones she loved the most when the time came.

 _Sammy_.

It was strange seeing her again, and while part of her plan had needed her Sam- she'd realized that it was the wrong plan. She had a better solution than using the woman she knew she loved and… damn, she owed Lucifer an apology. Everything was jumping and jittery, her actions became inactions that became actions again and she just couldn't _control_ it. To top everything else off… Lucifer and Samantha simply didn't _understand_. The dull thrumming beneath her skin, the pure raw power of _Oblivion_? They could never _comprehend_ it. It would keep them _all_ safe.

It was amazing.

The worst part was losing her Spirit in the backlash but honestly… she didn't need it. She could live perfectly fine without it. Staring at Samantha, looking at the woman she knew she loved, she… felt. Sort of. Even knowing what she knew, the dramatic changes that her Hunter had taken over the years, she was still Samantha.

What had she been thinking before? Why was that other part of her so damned _obsessed_ with the idea that the woman she loved was gone? Just because the woman was changed, it didn't mean she was destroyed.

There wasn't a moment where she considered the repercussions before she was inside with the Hunter, seated across from the woman that held half of her heart.

If Lucifer had been there, she probably never would have made the move, but Lucifer wasn't there and she knew her Hunter well enough to know that she could safely approach her without Lucifer's intervention. Not that her brother could kill her if he wanted to. There were so many _benefits_ to having Death on a leash and Oblivion fueling you. If only Lucifer could _understand_.

"Sammy." She hummed in greeting, eyeing the unsurprised woman as she poked absently at her salad, refusing to acknowledge her existence. "Can we talk?"

"Will you leave if I refuse?"

"Probably not." She reached across the space between them and snagged Sam's hand before she could remove it. "I'm not against you, Sammy."

"You're not yourself anymore, Lo. You've lost your God damned _mind_. I love you, fuck if I don't, but this psycho 'protect him' trip? It's _insane_." Gabriella stared at the back of her hand as she began to rub circles into it. "You have to know that."

"You just don't understand." They _didn't_ understand. No matter how many times she'd tried to explain it, Lucifer just didn't _get it_. Sam was so damned warped that it didn't matter what she thought about the situation either, it was Lucifer's word over hers. But it was simple, as easy as it could possibly be. The more she did, the more she did _here_? The safer he would be over there.

They had an endless supply of energy unlike any of the other worlds did, and all she needed was a conduit. One of raw primordial intent.

It was a flawless plan.

"Lo- I want to understand, I _do_ , but I've never been able to get in your head." Sam was careful when she tugged her hand forward, pulling it across the table to rest Gabriella's hand against her face. "I love you. I love you so much and I want the world for you but this is going to _destroy you_. Do you feel that? Don't say you don't, don't say you can't feel the _wrongness_ here." And Gabriella did- oh did she feel it, but that wasn't fair to _her_ because she couldn't do anything about it. Her damned Spirit had jumped ship and was hanging out with her not-evil twin. "You know it's not right."

"I can't do anything about _that_ , Sammy. I've tried, I can't force her back into my body if she doesn't want to be here. She'd rather hang out with my whiny ass counter and who am _I_ to stop her? It doesn't change what I feel-"

"No, but it changes _how_ you feel." Sam countered, turning her head to kiss the palm on her face. "You've loved me for a long time. Longer than you have ever admitted to, and after all the hell you've put me through I _know you_. I can see it in your eyes, your face, hell the way you _breathe_. You aren't yourself, and the way you look at me? Hell, at _him_? It's a lie."

"You're wrong, Sammy." Gabriella sighed heavily, shaking her head and tugging her hand away. "I do love you. I love you both more than my own life and I'll die for you both before I put anything in front of that. I'm doing what I'm doing, _for you_. For _all of us_."

"Lo- _Gabriella_ , please." Sam was on her feet, rounding the table in a few short moves and grabbing her by her arms. "Don't go. I need to see you- to talk to you."

"Why should I stay? It doesn't matter _what_ I say, you aren't going to listen." Even then, Gabriella all but fell into the contact as Sam wrapped her arms around her. Sam was the same she had been back then, back before she'd given the final word to the end of the world.

Back when she'd brutally murdered her sister. Licking her lips, Gabriella pressed her face into the other woman's neck, taking a deep breath and trying to forget- for a single moment- just how wrong everything actually was. For a moment, a single, solitary moment, she felt like _her_ again. Like she was young -but not- and stupid and Sam had just shown up as the most impractical electrician on the face of the planet.

Before everything had blown up to disastrous proportions that she couldn't make herself regret.

"You should stay because sooner or later, he'll be back and when he's here? It won't be what I want, it'll be what he wants."

"You don't _have_ to do what he wants, Sammy."

"You know that's bullshit," Sam's fingers threaded into her hair, tugging her head back so they could look at each other in the eyes and she swallowed, "You made sure of that."

"I didn't make you do anything you wouldn't have done on your own." Gabriella breathed out, "We were always going to end up here. Since the moment you were born your fate was set in stone. No one can run away from that."

"You did." Then Sam kissed her, slow and sweet and nothing like anything they'd done in years.

She wanted to cry.

She wanted to scream.

But more than that, she wanted that other set of arms that had followed the first set for the last several years. Lucifer had always been wary, always difficult, but there had been a point where he had surrendered to curiosity. Something he never talked about later, refused to acknowledge even now. Pride may have been his first sin, but curiosity had been one of his later ones. And oh, was it a sin Gabriella was grateful for. She would never label it as lust, but she would label it as a break. The moment Lucifer had set aside ego for curiosity.

She loved it, and he had indulged.

Maybe she was spoiled and selfish but the tender embrace of Sam was nothing like the one of Lucifer. The one she had wanted since she was old enough to understand _wanting_.

Still, she didn't push Sam away when the Hunter pulled her close, arms snaking around her back and pressing against the small of her back.

 _If only she understood._ Sam and her's story was brutal and didn't fall into the fairy tale section of anything. It was dark, paved in blood and pain, and would end in death.

In a way none of them would ever have expected.

It was why she _had_ to do this. There was only so much time before it ended.

She had to. Even if her motivations had changed… it _had_ to happen. "Sam…" Her throat closed as she pulled back, as she buried her face in her Hunter's shoulder. "I- I have to tell you something. It's important. It's the most important thing I've ever said and- _fuck_. I'm sorry, Sammy. I am. Things are changing, you don't understand the extent of what I'm doing- of _why_ I'm doing it. Lucifer knows more. He's _seen_ more. The things I'm working towards- oh he's angry, but it's _necessary._ "

"Tell me." Sam's grip shifted, tugging her hair and pulling her back that they were looking into each other's eyes. "Please. Explain it to me. I _need_ to understand this."

"It's for us. For _all_ of us." Gabriella swallowed, averting her gaze and feeling more level than she had in years. Yet- she couldn't _say it_. There was too much at risk, too many negative repercussions cycling around in her head and even after everything- no matter how much she trusted her Hunter… she couldn't put that reality into words. If anyone found out, if anyone _knew_? It would become a hundred times more difficult. There would be more motivation to work against her than there ever was before. "I- I won't be here forever. I'm-" The word stuck in her throat, heavy and so god damned _permanent_. Even if she had Death on a leash… it didn't matter, not in the situation, not with the repercussions boiling and pressing against her very _being_.

Draining it dry. Like it always did, the inevitable outcome since the moment it appeared. It was almost impossible, and yet it existed.

"Loki." Sam's tone was probing, patient, and suddenly she was too exposed. There were others, looking on, staring and it was _wrong_. A small group of humans. They didn't have a right to look, this was _her moment_. With a snap of her fingers the diner was a shade redder, her bloodstained jacket littered with an all new array of blood. When Gabriella stared at her Hunter, when she saw the blood splatter on the woman's face, everything fell back into a raving clarity- a raw beautiful image of her Hunter, of who she was and what she could be.

 _We ruined her_.

Sam didn't hesitate to pull her back into an embrace, the woman's hands encasing her hips and pressing gently into her sides in a way that was only vaguely familiar. Sam was after the tender- the _affection_ that had been lost over the years. The deep, dark, undiluted secret of what they had been before it all turned away. The combination was so very becoming on her, the mix of blood and indifference alongside the soft and tender.

_I will die for you. Why did I ever think anything else?_

"I'm dying." The words fell, soft and true from her lips as she threw her arms over the woman's shoulders, tugging her down into a hard kiss that tasted just a bit of blood. Not hers nor the Hunter's but one of the people she had blown to bits in the restaurant.

Sam didn't respond though, there was a moment where her Hunter went rigid under the contact, a breath of silence before she carefully pulled away, using the infusion of angel blood in her bloodstream to pry the trembling Archangel off of her.

"Lo- you _can't_ die. I've seen what's in you, I _know_ what Oblivion's doing to you- nothing can kill you. You've got _Death_ on a leash. You know that."

A laugh, soft and broken tore past her lips as she shook her head, turning away. "I know what lengths I've gone to. Not for me, though. It's been for him- for _you_."

"You're missing the point." As she turned her body away Sam's arms wrapped around her middle, pressing firmly against her and pulling her back against her. "You physically can't die." Sam's hands trailed up, pressing firmly against her heart- among other things- and her breathing caught in her throat as her head fell back. "I could drive your blade into your heart, I could drive _his_ blade into your heart, I could put it right here and it wouldn't matter because you _can't die_."

"What would you bet on that, Sammy?" Loki asked, eyes fluttering closed.

"Your life against my own."

"Hm…" Gabriella snapped her fingers, raising her hand and not even opening her eyes when she felt the cool metal disappear from her hand. There was a low sound in the distance, a police siren no doubt, but it was a distant sound. There was a low thrumming in her that she felt, something she missed, and all she wanted was to be closer to her Hunter again. "That's some strong confidence, Sammy. Let's bet my life, if you're wrong you know who will come for you."

"Lucifer would never kill me." Sam countered, not half as confident as she sounded. The truth was, neither of them knew the answer to that question. It had stopped being a clear line a long time ago.

"Kiss me." She tilted her head back, making a small sound as Sam pulled her into a deep kiss, the sharp metal pressing firmly against the skin over her heart, "This won't prove it, though. I'm dying, and I'm sorry that you don't believe me."

"You can't die. Whatever's going on in that beautiful, idiotic, deranged head of yours? You _can't die_." Her breath caught in her throat when the grip on her blade changed.

As Sam drove the Archangel blade firmly into her heart.

Silence fell for a single moment.

Her Oblivion energy spit it back out.

Spinning around, Gabriella's eyes lit as she tackled the Hunter back onto the table, kissing her with a level of passion the Hunter wouldn't understand the significance of.

Not until it was too late.

.-~*~-.

Gabriel side-eyed the nephilim as they manifested in the middle of an empty warehouse, the previously mellow boy's expression twisted to something resembling frustration.

"Wardin' got yur tongue?" Dal asked, clucking her tongue at the nephilim who huffed an irritated breath.

"There's definitely something in this area. Only- it's further away. I could circle the place, but I can't penetrate it."

"That's funny." Gabriel mused because he didn't feel _anything_. The transition was obvious, his wings spreading wide behind him in a display that clearly annoyed the other nephilim. "I can."

"Gabe, don't tell me yur goin' stupid." Dal huffed in annoyance as she stepped up to him.

"It's a blood spell."

"Very strong one. In fact, I've seen it 'fore." She agreed, stepping sidelong towards the area that Andy was standing outside. "Watch this." A step forward then she turned around, eyes solid black. "Gabe." The demon hummed, eyeing them both from within the barrier.

"That- it's _human warding_?" Gabriel stared at her as the demon trailed the edge of the invisible barrier. They were both familiar with it, though only vaguely. It had been _years_ since that encounter. Fleeting and random but it had nearly killed him. The three of them, though. They weren't human. It would suppress half of them, not all of them.

In theory, except it was a _blood spell_.

It was affecting Dal and Andy, but not him.

_I was right._

"So if I go in there it's going to turn me into an angel?"

"If only I was that lucky, sugar." The demon smirked at Andy who huffed an irritated breath.

"So I'm a little unclear. From what I've heard, you're the reason why Lucifer was released during the Apocalypse."

"Hey, I never lied about that. Why do people insist on holding that against me?" The demon demanded, glaring violently at them from behind the barrier.

"Actually- I do have a question." Gabriel looked at her, eyeing her warily as he approached her.

"What?"

"You told us to fuck off before, wanted nothing to do with any of us and now you're back to being on our side?"

"God no." She snorted, rolling her eyes, "But you saved my ass. I haven't had to feel all that bullshit in Heaven. You… _fixed it_. I hate you. God, I hate you. But I owe you, and for the time being… we'll work together."

"Swear."

"No evasions, no tricks, just you, me, and your almost son." There was a wicked gleam in the demon's black eyes, a promise for a later betrayal, but if he knew the demon's patterns it would wait until a better moment. For the time being?

They were safe.

Well, if he completely disregarded the threat that Cas posed, they were safe.

"I'm not going." Andy stared at them both, "I'm a nephilim, not an _angel_ and no matter what I do, I'm not losing my humanity. It's the only thing that keeps me _normal_." Gabriel frowned, watching the anxious Andy warily.

Minco had indicated that being an angel after being a nephilim wasn't an option either, and for a moment he had to wonder… was there more to it than he understood? What happened to a nephilim that became an angel?

Sam was alien enough that it made him wonder- was there more to angel than simply being an angel? Did their angelic portion actively override the human?

"Besides, you're missing a passenger and I'm interested to know where it went. I'm going to look into your Spirit shtick, and you're going to go find your brother and beat some sense into him."

"Wait- how the hell do you know what a spirit is!"

"I did dimension hopping a couple years ago, admittedly it was out of boredom but as of late it's been easy as all hell to climb through the cracks. I found one of my alter-egos, played around a bit if ya catch my drift, came home. But before I made it back I ran into a pretty little angel with beautiful blue eyes. Had one of those crawling around in her. _Man,_ she was sweet too. Wouldn't put out, hell, wouldn't give me a name, but she told me to keep an eye out for the Spirits. So I have been, and the one latched onto you? It's gone."

"What-" Gabriel's eyes widened and he whipped his head to the side, and sure enough- Skittles was gone. The damned spirit had taken off and it genuinely worried him. Ever since it had appeared it had stayed by his side, it had even insisted on staying with him when him and Sam had done their roll in the hay.

Something he knew it was against.

So what was different now? Why had it left?

"Don't worry, Gabe. I'm on the case." He smiled boldly, "I'll find the little thing and then bring it back."

"No- wait, Andy." Gabriel moved forward, grabbed his wrist before he could take off. "There's something… Don't go after it."

"Sweet that you care, Gabe. I'm a lot more resilient than I look, though. You focus on your brother, I'll focus on your not-Soul."

Gabriel looked over Jo and Balthazar's son, staring long and hard at the nephilim that he should've been ordering to go to his damned parents. It was a bad idea, such a _bad idea_. There was a bad taste in his mouth and the faint sound of sirens in the distance made it worse.

The thing was, he couldn't make the kid do anything he didn't want to. "Andy- before you do something stupid, I'm begging you-"

"I'll talk to them after I find your not-Soul." There was a promise in his tone, "But I have to do this first. I swore to that woman that I would look and that one is the first one I've seen."

"Be careful." Gabriel let go, taking a step back.

"Christ, you'd think you were lovers."

"Fuck off." Gabriel shot a look over his shoulder, glaring at the smirking demon. "Maybe _you_ don't care, but I know who would."

"Just hurry it up." She scowled, averting her gaze. Because yes. He was not the only one that remembered their brief lifetime without Castiel.

For a moment, he wondered if it would've been simpler if that _had_ been his life.

"She's right, you know." Andy hummed, "No need for a big farewell, pretty boy. I'll see you again later. Right now, I've got a spirit to hunt down." With a wink, the nephilim spread pale blue wings behind him, small flecks of gold littering the sharper feathers of wings much like Sam's, though smaller.

They were nothing compared to his angel's though. They needed a break. Time for the two of them. He'd gotten away with it during the Apocalypse and he would be damned if he didn't manage to convince Sam to go another round of a break.

They had to.

"See you later, Gabe. Maybe you and your boyfriend'll be open for a little fun under the sun."

"Somehow I don't think he'd be open to it." Gabriel told the nephilim honestly, knowing damn well Sam wouldn't be open to that prospect. Though he could think about ten different ways Sam would make that fact known if he brought it up at the right point.

He needed to focus.

"Worth askin'." A flap of wings and he was gone and a different form of dread pooled in his gut.

"You're not goin' soft are you?" The demon asked mockingly and he ground his teeth together, looking back at her. "I know you can do this, Gabriel. You've done it before."

"Killing Cas wasn't something I did for the hell of it, Dal. I did it because I didn't have a god damned _choice_."

"Well then you should be _fine_. We're not killing him, just cuffing him and bringing him to Heaven." She turned, heading towards the back of the warehouse and humming.

"When has it _ever_ been that easy?"

"You're a nephilim, Gabe. You're stronger than Oblivion, all you've got to do is _believe_ and it'll happen." She spun on her heels, smiling widely, "Snap your fingers, home in on your brother, and we'll be there. I'd bet _my life_ it's that easy."

"Really?" He rolled his eyes, "I don't think snapping my fingers will solve my problems."

"It works for Andy, why wouldn't it work for you? You're a ticking timebomb of some of the strongest energy on the Earth. You just aren't _using it_. Christ, Gabe."

"I-" He didn't have an answer because… well, she was right. He _was_ being stupid. He could bypass Oblivion's rules but he couldn't teleport himself to his brother?

He _had_ been overthinking.

Drawing on that strange energy that had been in him since his resurrection, almost without _thinking_ , he took a breath.

 _Snap_.

A whoosh of air and they were somewhere else entirely. It was a mostly empty cabin, a recliner and couch off at one corner and a kitchenette directly in front of him.

A kitchenette where Cas was standing with a far too casual look on his face for Gabriel's liking.

Especially when he looked at him, unsurprised.

Gabriel took a step back.

"Hey, Gabe." His eyes flicked over, "Dalara."

"Hey, pretty eyes." The demon mocked, mirroring his movement.

"Cas-"

"I've been thinking." He cut them off, setting the sandwich on the table, "We had a bet of sorts, on how long it would take."

"Cas- I just want to talk to you."

"Then let's talk," His brother looked at him again, expression carefully concealed, eyes wary and distrustful.

"Where have you been?"

"Here." Castiel answered, eyes wandering across him for a moment, flicking back to his face. "For the most part. I've been traveling a bit but… generally I'm here."

"There's bodies in the basement." The demon told him quietly, moving towards, "Alive."

"I'm not a killer."

"You kidnapped your daughter." The demon responded, venom in her voice as she took a step closer to him. "You arrogant little-"

"You can stop, you know." Castiel cut her off, "I've been in your head, you've been in mine, and you _really_ don't want to go there."

"I really _do_." She hissed, "Except I fucking _can't_ because your little secret's under a god damned blood oath!"

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel glanced at the back of the demon's head then at his brother who was glaring at her.

"I should've killed you."

"You know, that goes around." Dal responded, taking another step forward and-

Stopping.

Gabriel knew the second she hit the edge of it, _what_ had stopped her.

It wasn't an accident.

The flaw wasn't his fault, it wasn't an oversight or a mistake. It was the basic fact of their situation. It was the same exact thing that had led him there.

Cas knew Gabriel just as well as he knew Cas.

Cas _knew_ they would come here and every other detail fell into place, _shit_.

Gabriel took a step and a half forward, pressing his palm against an invisible barrier he knew was there before he ever touched it. Breathing deeply, he shut his eyes. "Cas."

"Gabe." Cas responded, stepping right up to the edge and looking down at him. "I'm sorry."

"When Sam and Dean realize what's happened-"

"It will be too late." Cas looked away. "I'm sorry, Gabe. I am. Once this is done, we're leaving. We're going to another world and you'll never see us again."

Gabriel took a deep breath, watched his brother cross the room, "What are you doing with us, Cas? What the hell is happening here?"

"It's a spell." Cas murmured. "I found a witch, an old and powerful witch and she gave me a spell. It's going to free Mae from her binding. She's going to be _free_."

"A spell from a witch?" Gabriel repeated, not liking the sound of it in the least, "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"He's lying." The demon cut in, snorting. "You've trapped us, there's not a single thing we can do so how about you be _honest_ with your brother? Why not tell the truth?"

"Dal, _shut up_." Gabriel bit out, following the edge of the trap -likely a nephilim trap… or something along those lines. "We can talk about this. You don't _need_ to do this."

"I've tried the other way. I've _tried_ , Gabe. I'm going to Hell, though. I'm Damned. I've accepted that fact and I'm moving on. I'm doing _something_ about it. I'm getting her back because- because I _have_ to. I've gone too far to go back. I'm sorry, Gabe. I am. I'm so sorry but I _have_ to do this."

"Whole new level of narcissism."

"Shut up." Cas shot a glare at her and she snorted in response.

Gabriel knew _exactly_ what she was getting at. He didn't need a freaking book to recognize Cas' feelings for what they were. It was the most logical motivator on the face of the planet and if he could just convince Cas of another alternative… there could be a peaceful solution.

It didn't _need_ to end in blood. They could find another way. There _had_ to be another way.

"Dal, shut the _fuck_ up. Cas, listen to me-"

"What's the point? I know what you'll say, Gabe. That we can fix this, that there's another way. There _isn't_ , though. No one _understands_. I've tried. I've tried to get them to listen but they _won't_ and now she's _trapped_." Cas turned, staring at him with tear brimmed eyes. "I have to do this. Please tell me you understand, Gabe. I'm doing what I have to."

Gabriel swallowed, looked away, because he _did_ understand… but it was wrong. It was so damned _wrong_.

"What will the ritual do, Cas? To all of us? _What_ will it do?"

"It won't kill you." Cas responded quietly, "I wouldn't ever kill _you_." There was a layer of venom to the words that burned guilt deep in his gut. God, he hated that. The very memory of _killing_ Cas? It hurt, it burned violently in his gut like a knife.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I'm so sorry about that. I didn't-"

"You did what you thought you had to. Just like I'm doing what I have to."

"You didn't give me a _choice_ , Cas. I had _no_ _choice_. You were going to destroy the planet."

"You were _wrong_ , Gabe!" Cas' head whipped up, anger flashing in his eyes. "We were going to save the human race! It was the solution and you killed me! You stabbed me in the heart and _killed her_. God brought her back and Heaven decided that she was too much of a threat, so I'm doing what God asked. I'm _saving her_. Then we're leaving, and I wish you weren't involved. God, I wish you weren't but… it has to happen soon because Heaven's after me and it's only a matter of time before they piece it together. There's one other person who knows my patterns as well as you do and if you've figured it out, the _second_ Lucifer sets him on me… he'll find me. I have to finish this."

"Please, Cas." Gabriel all but begged, finally looking up at the ceiling, at the intricate trap lining the area above him.

A third was on what would have been his right, an angel trap if he was right.

Cas had expected Sam to be with him.

' _Sam, if you can hear me. I don't know what's going to happen but… I love you. I need you to know this. I love you.'_ Silence followed, something that part of him was grateful for- because it meant Sam wouldn't do something stupid- but also caused fear to claw at his gut.

"We can do this another way. There has to be another way."

"I'm waiting for the last one. Just one more, Gabe. You and… _her_. It wasn't the plan, but it will work. She'll be here soon and we can go."

"What are you going to do to us?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You're kidding, right?" The demon had been quiet again up until that point, "I'm not a Hunter, Cas. Your little plan? It's not going to _work_. And Gabe?" She snorted, "Less a Hunter than I am. He's done things that would put my sorry ass to _shame_! Fratricide scars a Soul, he's not eligible for this bullshit spell! You're going to nuke us all!"

"You're _wrong_. Gabriel and you both fall under the necessary restrictions for the spell. I've been thorough, I've done my _research_."

"You've been stupid. You've got a basement full of Hunters, Cas. I can feel their very god damned lifeforce! You've been stupid and _reckless_ and-"

"Now we're done." A female voice broke the air, ice running down his spine as something niggled at the back of his mind, as he whipped around to see someone completely and impossibly familiar. "Gabriel Novak." The woman- the impossibly, female version of himself, smiled widely, shoving a girl to the floor and lifting a struggling Andy by his wings. "Let's talk."


	19. 18: The Identity of Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on the active person in control as deemed by the perspective Crowley is referenced as all three identities, Crowley being when the perspective isn't sure which half it is. Michael and Fergus are basically the same guy though.

Sam and Dean touched down at The First Tree at the same instant, Sam holding his elder brother's shoulder carefully. There was a long moment of silence where they stared at Lucifer who looked back at them with an unfamiliar wariness.

"You're not our Lucifer." Artemis stepped out from behind Dean as he spoke and Lucifer blinked.

"Was I really that bad?" Her gaze flicked to the goddess.

"Our Lucifer would never abandon Lilith, send her away. Not to mention she's not nearly that hotheaded about the Pagans." Dean responded, shifting on his feet and Sam tried _really_ hard to ignore the fact that Dean was Graceless.

That Artemis had it.

"Which Lucifer are you?" Artemis asked. There was an uncomfortable agreement between the three of them now, because she was the only one that knew what the hell was going on.

"I'm the one that you should fear." She shifted slightly and wings- _different wings_ broke from the back of their Lucifer's Vessel, large and beautiful in their own way. Silky looking, black with subtle hints of deep blue in them. Round and similar to the wings that appeared in legends. Much more birdlike. "I'm the one that destroyed humanity."

"You're the one with the Spirit." Artemis ignored the display, stepping forward.

"You're not an Archangel." She countered, watching her, "But you're not his Artemis. You have something on your chest." She blinked, lifting her hand to her chest and turning around, tugging back the edge of her shirt.

"That's…"

"The Talisman." Dean was openly staring at her as she twisted her neck around, looking down at her own chest.

"How did you see that?"

"I've become acutely aware of Oblivion." Lucifer responded.

"Where's our Lucifer?" Sam asked suddenly, gaze flicking up again.

"She's here. We're… coexisting."

"She let you possess her?" Dean asked as Artemis turned away from him again.

"Not really." The other Lucifer sighed, shaking his head. "I try not to lie, really, it's done nothing but cause me trouble. For a start, I'm not a female. I want to make this clear." A snap of _his_ fingers and Lucifer was wearing a different body, a bit taller than Luci's female form, nothing like it, clear blue eyes and a short head of dirty blonde hair.

"You forcibly possessed her? But you're an angel?" Sam asked, shaking his head and ignoring the look Lucifer gave him.

"There's not a soul or Spirit in her body, just Grace, so yes. I could enter her Vessel without consent. We're at an agreement, though. An understanding, if you will."

"Let me talk to her." Dean spoke up. "Now."

"Must I?" He rolled his eyes at the glares he received in response. "Fine. Here."

There was a moment, a shift in the body and a moment of confusion on the face before the Lucifer they knew _Luci_ was wide eyed, head whipping around and confusion on her face. "Thanks for the warning." Luci bit out, looking over at them and her gaze immediately moving to Dean, "Deb- what the hell happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But-"

"Not right now." Sam cut her off and she looked at him, expression wary. "Him."

"He's not good." She responded, shifting uncomfortably and looking down at her body. "Is this necessary? Fine." Sighing, she looked back at them. "But he has a good reason to be here. What he told you about his Gabriella? It is true and it is… a problem. She needs to be dealt with before she kills us all."

"Gabriella." Sam repeated the name, anxiety twisting a bit with him. "Gabriel's counter."

"She's insane. He's shown me some of the things she's done and… even if you consider the terrible things he's done to his world… She's left a trail of blood and devastation behind her in other worlds. I don't like him, but we need to help him. He needs _our_ help. His ego won't let him ask, but I can read him as well as I can read Dalara."

"I don't understand." Sam admitted, looking carefully at her, speaking to the other entity possessing her. "You said we should be afraid. Why should we help you?"

There was a moment and her expression twisted, a dark look crossing their expression as Lucifer clearly took over, back straightening and eyes narrowing slightly. "I had one goal in life, a goal I completed a long time ago. I promised someone dear to me that I would keep it there and I have ever intention of keeping it there. My sister, however. My sister is a threat. It isn't some simple mission of killing her- because even if I wanted to, she _cannot_ die."

"If you can't kill her how the hell do you think we'll get her?"

"I need bait." He admitted, "You," He nodded towards Dean with an annoyed scowl, "are a problem- for the both of us."

"Why would I be a problem?"

"My Vessel's sister was Deanna Winchester." His mouth curled unpleasantly, "And you, remain a reminder of what she will see as the biggest mistake of her life," Pausing, Lucifer looked at him again and he had this sudden sense of anxiety- an understanding of just who this Lucifer's Vessel was meant to be.

After all, Artemis had briefly explained Sam and Dean Winchester, who they were in most of the worlds.

The look made his skin crawl because he couldn't quite place the look- but he could _guess_ the meaning.

"After my sister possessed Deanna, Samantha was in immediate danger. Michelle was a cool and calculating woman, but Samantha wasn't stupid."

"She killed them both." Dean said, tone carefully collected.

"Michelle didn't give her a choice."

"Or you battered her until she couldn't tell up or down," Artemis countered.

"I am a _lot_ of things, I never meant her harm. I- care for her."

"You're a crappy liar." Dean shook his head and Sam refused to look at him a moment more. "So you fell in love with your Vessel and convinced her to kill her sister. _Your sister_. Can we stop for a second and say how undeniably fucked that is?"

"I don't expect you to understand my intentions. In case I need to remind you, Luci here slaughtered every single angelic follower of hers the moment that Lilith was killed. In a way- she may be _worse_ than me. I never killed angels. Not unless they forced my hand, and I never spitefully slaughtered half of The Host in a bratty temper tantrum."

"We're not going to get anywhere with this." Artemis warned.

"You're right." Dean responded. Sam looked over at him, their eyes locking for a moment and his breathing caught. Was he- he couldn't be serious.

"Clearly we come from different worlds." Sam looked at Lucifer who was eyeing him closely.

He did _not_ like the look, so if Dean was right…

"We're not going to agree with whatever it is that our counters did. We fought against every odd during our Apocalypse."

"And I commend you for that, truly, I do." Lucifer spread his hands to the side, "I am simply saying that I'm being judged for something that your Luci was more than prepared to do. The only difference is that I wasn't stopped. My world had its chance, and guess what? I won. Can we move on to the problem here?"

"Yes." Dean responded, "The problem here. About that." There was a lethal moment of silence then the sudden flap of wings.

Lucifer spun around in an instant, drawing on his blade immediately as Michael -who by some miracle was possessing his Vessel again- appeared.

There was no hesitation as Michael drove his Archangel blade directly into Lucifer's shoulder- _not his heart_ and Dean took a step back.

Everything else was slow, sharp and clear but too sudden and fast for him to fully grasp.

Because this choice? It wasn't one that would have ever been made lightly, not with Luci sitting in the body with him. The thing was, until they knew more, it was _dangerous_ to have him around.

Still, though. There wasn't a moment to react as everything happened around him.

The Cage. A key that Sam hadn't thought a lot about because it hadn't _existed_ during The Apocalypse. They hadn't had _Michael_ , not working towards that goal. Because they had possessed a different plan, one that had fallen through when Gabriel had saved his life at the price of his Soul.

Yeah, that was not something that would ever happen again.

There had been multiple ways to open The Cage, several ways to guarantee Lucifer's freedom from it, one of which had been Michael's override for the whole plan, one that the Archangel never would have used. It wasn't super common knowledge but Sam faintly remembered Dean mentioning it at one point during training.

The problem with opening The Cage?

It was a greedy bastard, Sam had been _trapped_ in there. Lucifer had tortured him for _decades_ in there so the moment he felt it open?

He bolted.

He threw himself back and away from the opening in the same moment that both Dean and Michael did.

Not that it wanted Dean.

Lucifer went tumbling down and with them, The Cage grabbed one more.

Before any of them could move, could speak or warn her… it latched right onto Artemis and dragged her down with them, sealing shut behind them.

Silence fell between the three of them, Michael openly staring at Dean now that the threat had cleared.

"Dean-" Sam started, not really sure what to say because… well, that wasn't their Artemis. Whatever her having The Talisman burned into her meant? The fact that she had his _Grace_?

He didn't even know about that part yet and Sam wasn't overly inclined to tell him. For the time being, it would just dig into the already open wound.

"It doesn't matter. What's done- it's done. We need to find the other ones though."

"Mind giving me a clue as to what the hell is going on?" Michael asked, "Really, I've been gone for… however long it's been here and next thing I know I'm getting a prayer from a very _human_ Dean. What. _Happened_?"

"A whole lot of bullshit." Dean responded, "I don't want to get started."

"Sam." Michael looked over at him and he nodded once, exposing his Grace and allowing the Archangel to probe and prod at his memories of the relevant events, carefully barring off the more intimate ones. "Did you ever consider for a moment that you should talk to me?"

"It crossed my mind, then I thought about the fact that you were holding off the wall to Purgatory and I decided that I'm more than capable of dealing with it on my own."

"Except you aren't! This, this right here is the perfect definition of _not okay!_ Father help us all, Dean. You arrogant little-"

"Arrogant? You're kidding me, right?" Dean took a step forward, hand clenching into a fist at his side and Sam hesitated, debating on whether or not to step in. This was a different side of Dean, he was _human_ and while Sam had seen him hold himself in combat without his Grace- he had never been _human_. "You are the ruler of both Heaven and Hell! Want to talk about arrogance? Pride and ego? What about we talk about _that_? The most selfish thing I've done since Gabriel killed Lucifer was refuse to kill my baby brother, and you know what? I should've. I should've left your ass to deal with the backlash of every _God damned_ angel in Heaven coming back! Then you claiming that everything being in working order wouldn't be you taking credit for what _I_ did."

"Oh that's _gold_." Michael laughed, openly, sharply _laughed_ , "You think you put Heaven back together?"

"I know you didn't do it. You never wanted Heaven, _none of us_ wanted Heaven. The second Raphael's trial was over you returned to Hell and left me to deal with teaching the angels how to function as singleminded individuals-"

"Guys!" Sam cut in, ignore the sharp glare Crowley gave him in response. "I understand that you have personal issues that you need to work out, I think we _all_ do but there are bigger problems."

"I think the moose is right." Crowley scowled, "That wasn't Lucifer. Not our sister. _But_ she was with him. We just returned our sister to The Cage with a truly evil version of herself and looking at Samuel's memories- are you sure that was the best decision?"

"I think it was the only one." Dean responded without hesitation. "Until we know what _exactly_ he's doing? It's a stupid idea to leave him free of The Cage."

"I think his plan was pretty clear, and you're an idiot for dragging me here."

Sam was conflicted, because on one hand. _Lucifer_. There was a bitter resentment left in him from The Apocalypse. Everything that had happened following Lilith… Well, it wasn't something he was going to forget. Lucifer had ripped him apart at every single level and there was no reason in Heaven or Hell that he should defend her. Especially when there was another, _worse_ Lucifer trapped with her.

In The Cage.

 _The Cage_.

He knew enough about it to know how long Lucifer had waited to be released, he _knew_ what it was and like it or not…

 _Damn_.

"Dean- I think he's right. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think he's right. We… need Lucifer and we _can't_ leave ours down there. She doesn't deserve to go through that again. God created The Cage as a psychological torture device and if we leave her down there with him for even an hour it will _ruin her_. If The Cage doesn't, _he will_. We can't leave them together."

"We can't just let some evil-"

"I don't think we have a choice. He came to _us_ and he was talking about the same exact thing that Artemis was. There's something bigger than us going on and we need to think bigger than that."

"He wants to use me as bait!"

"We're letting them out." Crowley -and Sam wasn't clear on whether it was Michael or Fergus yet again- responded with a roll of his eyes. "Especially considering your not-lover went with them. The moose may not want you to know but she's holding every last bit of your missing Grace and you're useless as a human."

"Wait- Artemis has my Grace?" Dean shot him a look that he ignored. "Why the hell didn't you tell me!"

"Because you're a pig." Sam's eyes widened as a new voice broke the air, feminine and completely unexpected as he whipped his head up to stare at- _Angel_.

Angel and her _daughter_ were standing there now, Angel's expression tired as the three stunned angels stared at them both.

"I'm not supposed to be here, you know?" She tapped her finger against her arm before pointing a finger at Michael. "You _destroyed_ him. I've been longing to tell you this for a very long time. I'm disappointed, sorely disappointed in you. You had one responsibility!"

"You're-"

"That's the Soul." The daughter… Amanda, said from behind their Mother. "Though there isn't much of a difference."

"Mother." Michael greeted coolly, back stiffening visibly and hostility leaking from his words.

"Ah, there's my sweet little asshole." Angel beamed in response, "I need you to pull your sister out of The Cage, if you could. I want to talk to her before her evil twin ultimately _ruins_ her."

"Why don't _you_ do it?" He responded, his gaze flicking to Amanda.

"Because my daughter is a spoiled little brat and she _won't_ do it. In case you haven't noticed, I'm _human_ so fuck off you arrogant little brat. You know exactly why I won't."

"What are you doing here?" Neither Archangel seemed bothered by the insult and Sam inched a bit closer to Dean, watching her warily. "I thought you were done with us. _That's_ your family now." Dean gestured behind her at Amanda who rolled her eyes.

"I'm- _ugh_ , what do you _think_ I'm doing here?" She flicked her gaze between the three of them, "I'm powerless but my daughter isn't, and being God? It's not something I'd ever wish on _anyone_. It's a miserable, _terrible_ chore and she deserves a god damned _fruit basket_ for putting up with it for as long as she has been. This, though? You put your sister back in The Cage! Come _on_!"

"It wasn't about her!" Michael defended with a narrow of his eyes.

"No, it was about your brother being a hardheaded _dumbass_. Get your damned _sister_ out of Hell before I beat your ass black and blue! Don't _think_ me being human changes any of that prospect because I _promise_ you it doesn't."

Much to Sam's relief, and surprise, both Archangels were smart enough to back off, looking at each other then at their angry Mother.

Michael snapped his fingers, holding Her gaze as a portal tore open behind him, spitting out two bodies, one of which was beyond pissed.

"You piece of-" The words died as Lucifer stared blankly at the two new women. "What is this?"

"I want to speak to my daughter."

"This is your God? She's human!"

"For all intents and purposes. Let me speak to my _daughter_. Now, Lucifer."

Lucifer turned his focus on Dean, glaring at him and raising his hand.

"Kill my Mother and see what happens." Amanda spoke up firmly and Lucifer turned his attention to her, "Mom's under punishment from Oblivion and you don't want to _see_ the shit I can get away with her power coursing through me."

"You're a child of God."

"More like the child of a whore, but it comes with the territory. Let her talk to Luci before I decide to see just how much the power of Creation lets me do. Actually, you know what?" Amanda snapped her fingers and the sound echoed louder than any human's action ever could, rippling across Heaven and energy ripping Lucifer and Luci in half at a molecular level.

A moment of silence rippled across the area as Luci stumbled away from a gaping Lucifer.

"Mandy." Angel warned quietly, looking between the two Archangels as Lucifer and Luci looked at each other. Their Luci back in her form while the male one retained the form he had forced on her Vessel. "We talked about this."

"Oh, come on. I'm not stupid, and I'm not interfering. I'm just weighing the pros and cons of murdering my sister's evil twin." Amanda put her hands on her hips as Luci raked her fingers through her hair, whipping her head to Angel.

"You."

"Luci." She grimaced, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away.

"I- _why_?" Taking a deep breath, Angel looked away.

"Because I didn't understand and because I was _angry_." She looked back at them all. "I wasn't going to get involved. I told the both of you- I wasn't _supposed_ to be involved. Technically I'm banished from Heaven but- well, my daughter is a half-breed. Oblivion ordered me out, but she brought me in. You have something that belongs to me." Angel lifted her head, staring pointedly at Lucifer, "Your sister stole it."

"That wasn't my plan." He responded, eyes narrowing, "I don't want the damned thing anymore. It _ruined me_ in my world."

"I'd take it back if I could, you're going to have to get your sister to do it though. My Mark game from _Them_. It's why I'm here, because I know just enough about the balance of the universe to know you wearing my Mark? It's bad news."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but your God isn't a complete and utter _idiot_." Lucifer's mouth curled as he looked down at himself again. "Because I'm such a merciful devil," He looked at her again. "You will want to stay as far away from my sister as possible."

"She wouldn't let me near her if I wanted to be." Angel jerked a thumb behind her, "But against my better judgement, she's insisting she goes with you."

Lucifer looked at Amanda then back at Luci. "You're staying. I don't want to see her hit on you, and I know she will. It's grating enough as is that she won't leave me alone."

"I'm going _home_." Luci responded, looking between them all, "I'm done. You understand? I want _nothing_ to do with any of this. I haven't since the start. I just want to go back to my life. Please. I've got what I want."

"You don't." Lucifer cut in, tone dark and forbidding and Luci stiffened next to him.

"What are you talking about?" Her gaze flipped to him and Lucifer had the decency to look apologetic.

"I'm talking about Gabbie." Sighing, he looked directly at Amanda. "Can you summon my Samantha?"

"No." Amanda responded, "She's with your sister."

Lucifer visibly stiffened, inhaling a sharp breath and closing his eyes. "Okay. That's- she's not dead. It means she's level- for the time. Which means they are likely- _damn it_." Looking back at his counter, Lucifer held her betrayed stare. "I want you to understand- I didn't plan on this. I've been avoiding the crossfire because she _asked_ me to, and as little as I liked my Lilith, I am more than-"

"Where. Is. My. Daughter." Luci demanded, tone carefully controlled as an angry Angel spun around, marching up to her daughter and grabbing her by the collar of her shirt to speak lowly and rapidly in her ear.

"Gabriella took her, as leverage. Not that it makes her safe. Which leads me to another point. I have a lot to tell you all and very little time to do it. I can imagine your surrogate God is aware of the extent of the situation- and…" His gaze rested on Artemis who had been deadly silent since her return from The Cage, "I know she is."

"I know more about it than you do."

"Yes," Lucifer responded, looking back at the group. "My sister arrived here and broke a hole in your Purgatory wall. Our Spirits are stronger than any soul ever has been, we are significantly more powerful than you ever will be and our rules are far more lenient. It's why I was able to forcibly possess her and alter her Vessel at will. It's also why it took me less than a year to slaughter the human race-" Pausing for a moment, Lucifer looked among them. "In my world, our Apocalypse came and went fast. It took little convincing before I took Samantha as mine. There were four years between her 'yes' and my ultimate destruction of the human race, because she asked me to wait."

"You're in a relationship with your Vessel." Michael stated blandly, uninterested.

"Yes. And she is in a relationship with me and my sister." Sam didn't try to understand how that worked because it wasn't vitally important, Dean on the other hand-

"Wait. You're fucking your sister?" Dean demanded and Michael snorted softly.

"I am _not_ in a sexual relationship with her. It is purely romantic."

Dean snorted, giving Michael a look that was deliberately ignored.

"Moving on." Angel nudged, "I'm not sure how long I can stay in Heaven before Oblivion kicks my ass back down."

"I think if They were going to they would have," Crowley pointed out, "But she's right."

"After she consented, she asked me to resurrect her sister." Lucifer took a deep breath through his nose, "So, I did. I promised her the rest of her sister's life and I gave it to her. It took four years for Deanna Winchester to get herself killed in a hunt. During this time Samantha and I ruled both Heaven and Hell alongside Gabriella."

"What does this have to do with what's happening now?" Luci demanded in annoyance.

"He's getting there." Artemis muttered, crossing the space and grabbing Dean by his arm.

"While we were doing that my sister was…" He cleared his throat, "Exploring."

"She was opening portals across realities and _slaughtering_ the inhabitants." Artemis bit out.

"I didn't know she was doing it!"

"That's because you're an arrogant asshole who refuses to acknowledge that his sister is batshit insane."

"I'm _well aware_ that she's insane," Lucifer responded with a harsh snap of his fingers that sent Artemis flying into his hand, fingers curling around her throat as he lifted her to meet his gaze. She scrambled against his hold and both Sam and Dean moved to stop him, getting grounded by a sudden, _painful_ grip around his Grace. "I know where you're going with this, _girl_ and I want to make one thing perfectly _clear_. After everything I have done to her, after everything she has done _for me_ , I will _not_ kill her."

"You _know_ what needs to happen."

"I know what is going to happen and I can _promise you_ it won't end in her death. If you speak shit about her again?" Light flashed in his eyes as raven black wings materialized from behind him, a Spirit flooding the edges of his skin and causing his eyes to glow a dim orange. "I _promise_ you'll wish you were dead. Is that clear?"

"Wait," Dean spoke up, "You're telling me that we're going after your insane sister- and we're _not_ going to kill her? Are you fucking insane!"

"No." Lucifer shoved Artemis to her knees, looking at them. "I'll do this with or without your help, but I'm making this fact clear- and it doesn't matter what any of you think- my sister will _not_ be harmed. Fighting is _not_ going to work because _none of us can kill her_."

"What-"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Lucifer cut him off, "My sister? She isn't in her right mind, and in her insane rampage she has done something unearthly _stupid_. She is channeling the power of _Oblivion_ and there is nothing that can stop her. Even if I wanted to? I can't kill her, so I need to talk to her, but I need to do it under a very specific set of circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Sam asked before Dean could butt in again, trying to understand what the Archangel from the other universe was getting at. Lucifer looked at him again and he bristled, wings fluffing out behind him of their own accord.

"Gabriella is unstable. The last time I spoke to her she was ranting and raving about how she needed to kill Samantha because she was no longer the woman we loved." There was a pause as he allowed that to sink in before he continued, "Right now her and Samantha are wherever she took her and I'd imagine they're screwing each other's brains out because that is how their relationship works. But if that's the mental state she is in, now is _important_ because it means she's at least partially in her mind."

"So you're saying because she's screwing- not killing your Vessel, she's safe to approach."

"Not really. I'm saying it's one of the better times to do it and… well, I'm retracting what I said. I thought Dean was the right approach but, looking at _you_ ," Lucifer eyed Sam for a long moment and he got that twisting sense of unease in his gut that he was starting to recognize as discomfort, "I think you're a better option."

"No."

"I'm not going with you." Sam responded, taking a step back- because this was all too familiar and he was not risking it, not after everything he'd already been through.

"Half-breed." Lucifer spoke at Amanda, his gaze never leaving Sam. "I'm not wrong, you _know_ I'm not."

"I have a name, asshole. But- I don't know." Sam looked over when she made a frustrated sound, blinking rapidly. "Omnipotence isn't all it's cracked to be."

"It really isn't." Angel agreed, cupping her daughter's face in her hands and pressing their foreheads together. "Show me, just a thread. Give me the area surrounding Oblivion."

Angel jolted, body falling slack in an instant as the unshielded power of God no doubt fried her brain. There was a long moment of silence that followed, because everyone there _knew_ she couldn't die. Well- except Luci who was glaring violently at Lucifer, completely unphased by the death of their Mother. Just as quickly as she died a jolt of energy that couldn't be anything but Oblivion flooded her system and she sat up, head whipping around to look at them all.

"We have a problem."

"What happened?" Lucifer demanded and Angel ignored him, her gaze moving to Sam.

"Sam, fly. Now." Sam stared at her, long and hard, understanding immediately what she was implying and only hesitating for a moment to pinpoint the location of his Soul before he took off in a frantic flutter of wings.

He didn't wait to see who followed.


	20. 19: Samael's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(spoilers): Blood and torture is going to be at the start of the chapter as well as the presence of several character deaths.

Gabriel pressed his back against the barrier of the nephilim trap as he looked between who he _knew_ was Gabriella- Skittles came out of seemingly nowhere, pressing into the back of his neck and flooding him with the image of this woman, the name on a rampant repeat in his mind, and Andy. Andy who had a mixture of fury and horror in his expression.

“Let me go you psychotic-”

“I would stop while you’re ahead, boy.” His counter interrupted Andy as he let out a brutal wail, arms flailing as he kicked desperately behind him.

The first thought he had, staring at an undoubtedly _female_ version of himself was _I’m hot as a woman_. It wasn’t the most rational thought, especially considering the level of horror that clawed at his gut when he recognized the unmistakable of blood covering what had undoubtedly been a white dress. _Holy hell._ There was blood and bruising in other places but he could easily place the origins of them.

“Gabriel Novak.” Gabriella hummed out, “Your brother has told me all about you.”

“Let him go.” Gabriel forced out, staring at the woman then looking at Andy who let out a low wail as she raised an eyebrow, smirking at him.

“Who? This little peeping Tom?” Gabriella responded, dropping him to the floor and stepping forward to press her high heeled foot to his neck. “No. I won’t. He overstepped his bounds and what’s more? He _lied_.”

“Gabe.” Dal was on the floor, back pressed against her own trap and he swallowed heavily, dropping down and crawling the short distance to the edge of his own trap to stare at her. “She’s going to kill us.”

“Oh, Dalara.” Gabriella clucked her tongue, “Later. I’ll kill you later. That’s a promise my sweet little demonic _whore_.” Her gaze flicked to him before she knelt down, grabbing Andy by the base of his wings. A violent wail ripped from his throat as she curled her fingers around them and Gabriel’s heart jolted, a violent wave of nausea breaching him as he looked away.

He couldn’t look, couldn’t see the sight because it was… _I’m going to be sick_. Andy was screaming, crying brokenly and there was a sharp scent to the air. The distinct scent of _blood_.

“I’m going to ask you again, _Andy_. How did you survive? I know for a fact Sammy slaughtered your kind, and I want to know _how_ you lived.”

“I’m not-” Andy’s voice broke between his sobs, “It isn’t mine! It came to me after you killed him you psychotic bitch!”

“See.” Gabriella’s voice was a sigh and Gabriel forced himself to look, there was a mixture of golden angel blood and red human blood pouring from his back like a fountain as Gabriella held him at an awkward angle so they were looking face to face. “Was that so hard?”

“Please.” He breathed and she snorted, dropping his head and leaving him in the heap.

“Ung.…” The body on the floor that he’d completely forgotten about moaned articulately, his gaze moving to her and his heart stopping.

 _No_.

“Moving on.” She kicked absently at Andy who curled up into a ball, whimpering weakly. “You.” She looked at him, dark grey wings unfolding from behind her and looking nothing like any of the angelic wings he’d seen in the real world. “You have something that belongs to _me_.”

“I-” The words he was going to say died on his tongue as he glanced nervously at the dark head of hair that was far too familiar. He needed to distract her… he had to _focus_ , to think. “The spirit… It’s yours.” Gabriel twisted his head slightly to the left to look at Skittles, the creature perched just on the top of his shoulder.

“Yes.” She responded, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the creature on his shoulder. “It’s time to come home. I need you.”

“No.” Gabriel cut in the moment he felt the Spirit retreat, as it fled from his shoulder and slipped down to the base of his wings. “Can’t you tell- it’s terrified of you.”

Snorting, she rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m _well aware_ of what it feels. What you’ve taken from me? It’s the other half of _who I am_.” She took another step forward, flicking her wrist as Dal crumpled into a heap in front of him. Panic flashed through him as she crumpled into a heap- but… she was breathing. “Right now- there’s something happening. Damn it. Please. _Please_ , come back.” Gabriel stared at the insane creature before him. There was a moment during her plea where she shifted, wrapped her arms around her middle in an almost absent gesture.

 _Holy shit_. His breath caught in his throat and the Spirit twisted behind him suddenly, curling back around him and moving up to his shoulder. “That’s not possible though- your Sam… is a Samantha.”

“What?” She jumped to the defensive, eyes narrowing into slits as she looked past him. “Castiel, I brought you the last one. Why aren’t you _working_?”

“It’s the demon- it doesn’t-” Gabriella huffed, gesturing impatiently as Dal let out a scream, jolting upright and whipping her head around to look at him.

“Then we don’t need her.”

Blood rained down across them as Dal exploded in front of him and he found himself shouting, throwing himself against the barrier in a moment. Pain and horror ripping through his very being as- _no no no_.

“Name, Castiel. Now, before I use you in your own God damned spell.”

“I-” His brother’s voice broke and Gabriel whipped around, swiping at the blood on his face as his eyes burned violently.

“Cas- Cas, _please_. You- she’s using you. _Think_. Think of who she is.” A sound ripped from his throat, low and broken, “Please. _Please_ , Cas. I’m begging you. You know me- whatever she’s doing? It’s for _her own gain_. It’s for that- whatever it is that’s growing in her _stomach_.” He tried to block out the thrumming pain in the back of his skull, the bitter reality of his situation- of just _what_ had happened. _Dal, I_ will _bring you back._

“You have no fucking clue what you’re talking about, _Gabriel_.” Fingers snapped behind him and a cry of pain tore from his throat as he was ripped in half, pure, blinding, agonizing pain ripping through his being and for a moment he thought he was dead.

Then he opened his eyes, the trap was still etched into the ceiling and everything felt… wrong. He blinked, once, twice and tried to remember… something was wrong. His mind was buzzing with something unfamiliar except- no, that was angel radio. He blinked again, realizing it wasn’t exactly needed but…

“Gabe! What did you do, Gabriella!” Someone was yelling… Castiel. His brother. Frowning, he sat up stiffly, tilting his head to the side then looking to his right where… He blinked again.

“I fixed him.” She responded uncaringly, “Give me a name, now.”

“Arthur Ketch.” Andy muttered weakly from the other end of the room when Cas didn’t speak. “He’s a British Hunter… take him.” The nephilim murmured as Castiel knelt between him and the unconscious form, his blue gaze full of concern. Not that Gabriel understood _why_. Well… there was probably a good reason. It just didn’t seem vitally important at the moment. His gaze returned to Gabriella when she snapped her fingers and a man appeared bound and gagged at the back of the room next to… his daughter. That was who the girl was. What was she doing there? Well- besides the obvious kidnapping. How had she managed to get herself involved?

“See, is that so hard?”

“What did you do to my brother!”

“What I was going to do sooner or later. He’s useless as a nephilim, just like she was as a demon.” Gabriella responded matter-of-factly.

“You divided us.” Gabriel looked at the other half of himself, the one that was slowly coming into consciousness and looking worse for wear. Beneath his skin Gabriel could see something else, bright white and stunning. “Because we recognized that you’re pregnant.” He must have been the angelic portion… well, that was a problem for a later point. Carefully, he forced his head away from his human portion, the bright glow of his Soul, gaze moving to Gabriella. “How are you pregnant?”

“Life.” Gabriella responded in a low murmur as three sets of wings fluttered around him. “Ah, wonderful. More for the party.” Her tone lightening significantly, “Luce!”

“Gabbie.” Someone responded, male and unfamiliar and Gabriel looked over at him.

“Ohhh, what is this! Did you find the prize of a lifetime? Samuel the angel? No, his body could never handle your sheer size. Not now, not ever. You’re just too _big_ for him.” His human half made a noise next to them as he finally moved to sit, Sam crossed the room and knelt beside them, looking anxiously between them before making the choice to pull the human portion of him into his arms.

Not that Gabriel blamed him.

“You’re being crude, Gabbie.” The spirit latched onto his side -still with him, not with the other portion- pushed an image into his mind and he took a sharp breath, _Lucifer_.

“And you’re being a bore.” She retorted with a hum, “You brought your counter. Bold of you.”

“You murdered my Vessel.”

“Unused.” Gabriella waved it off and Gabriel fumbled to his feet, the motions stiff and unfamiliar. “Ah, yes. You want your brat back. About that… I may have, well, dropped her through a dimensional wall. I’m not too sure where she is, so sorry about that.”

Gabriel moved forward a bit, tugging at the pantleg of his human half who shot him an anxious look.

“You-”

“Enough.” Gabriel was unphased at the next snap and explosion of blood _their Lucifer_ as he looked over at Sam.

“She’s pregnant.” His human portion blurted, shaking slightly as they scrambled to their feet, hand and hand. “Gabriella is _pregnant_.”

Whatever words were on Lucifer’s lips died in a moment when Gabriel spoke. It was a desperate grab, anything to distract the conversation from whatever pigheaded thing Cas was thinking of doing. _Run. We need to run, Sam! Now!_ The prayer pierced him as harshly as it pierced Gabriel and he flinched at the panic in his own prayer.

“You had no right!” Gabriella screeched, lightning and thunder ripping through the air and Gabriel didn’t think, didn’t _hesitate_ , before he spun, moving himself in between the sudden flash of white light as Gabriella threw herself at him.

“Don’t!” Lucifer shouted, Gabriel felt familiar metal in his hand as she barreled down on him, her weight crushing him as fingers curled around his throat.

Blood pooled between their bodies as he kicked at her, hands grabbing for her shoulders as her hands curled around his throat. “You had no right! You arrogant little bastard- I should’ve killed you the moment I got here!”

“Gabbie! Gabbie, think- it’s-”

She froze on top of him, jolting upright and looking down at herself, fear and panic etching itself into her expression. “No…” Gabriel stared at the angel blade that protruded from her stomach, the area around it flickering and crackling with light. “I can’t…” Without another word she disappeared in a flurry of feathers.

“I’m sorry.” Castiel breathed, looking between them all and before he could open his mouth, something bright rippled across the space and latched onto his wings, sending him soaring away.

.-~*~-.

Gabriel the hunter stared at the location where his… angelic portion had been before whipping his head back to Cas, gaze flicking to the bloody angel banishing sigil on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Gabriel asked as his brother offered his hand, staring at him with pleading eyes.

“Your daughter. Check on her.”

Almost in a daze, he took the procured hand, turning to the end of the room where Andy was curled into a tight ball, shaking violently and sobbing brokenly while Helena knelt by his side, bloodied and dazed looking.

“Cas.”

“I’m sorry.” He murmured.

“Gabriel,” Helena spoke up and he wiped at his face, trying hard to forget whose blood was covering his clothes and half the room. “He- I need you angel blade.”

“What? No.” Gabriel abandoned his brother to join their side, carefully touching Andy’s shoulder as he wept. “We can- we can _save him_.”

“You can’t.” Andy whimpered out, “Kill me. Please.” His eyes opened and he looked at Gabriel, “My wings are _gone_ and… I had my counter’s Spirit… it was what was fueling me, keeping me a nephilim… my Grace is overtaking me though. I can’t be an angel. Please, Gabriel.” Gabriel touched the nephilim’s face, staring into familiar blue eyes.

“I can’t.”

“I can.” Helena held out her hand, gaze firm and demanding. “Give me a blade, Gabriel.” Swallowing heavily, Gabriel reached into his jacket, curling his fingers around his angel blade and taking a breath as he handed it over to his daughter.

“Andy… I’m sorry.”

“Tell my parents I was going to come back.” He muttered, eyes flicking between them with tears streaming down his cheeks. “It hurts. Hel-bel…please.”

“I’m sorry.” She murmured, pressing her palm against his cheek as Gabriel moved to the side. “I remember when you came to us… I remember when Lucas brought you in, wrapped up and covered in blood. You were the brattiest, whiniest, little thing.”

“You were the first person I ever wanted to fuck.” Andy laughed sharply, jolting at the action as tears fell freely from his eyes. “Gabriel?”

“Hey, kid.” He chuckled softly, taking the nephilim’s hand.

“You are a great kisser.” Sighing, his eyes closed. “Much better as a nephilim. Kissed many of your archangelic counters in my reality hopping and never quite got that level of enthusiasm. Mmmm.” In one sudden, sharp movement she drove the angel blade into his heart, bright light flashing from his mouth and eyes before completely disappearing.

Gabriel swallowed as Helena looked at him, “Where are the hunters?”

“They’re…” He paused, shifting and turning around to ask Cas only…

Cas was gone.

For the hundredth time since they arrived in this God forsaken town dread twisted in him, the only difference being his reaction time. There wasn’t a moment of hesitation before he got to his feet, whipping his head from side to side.

“Gabe?”

“Where’s Cas?” He asked his daughter instead and she stiffened before joining his side, holding the angel blade tight as they began their walk through the room. There weren’t a lot of places he could be but if he went off of what… Dal had said _I’m so sorry_ , the basement was where all the people were. The question, though…

“Let us out!” A muffled, distant voice came from behind a door and Gabriel grabbed his daughter immediately by the back of her jacket as she made for it.

“That’s-”

“Convenient.” He interrupted, quiet as he tugged her back again. “I know you’re emotional but… you need to _think_.” It took all he had to focus on the mission, the _threat_ , because if he stopped now… “The angels aren’t back.” He continued quietly, “And Cas isn’t stupid. There’s a reason things are going how they are.”

“But- it’s _her_.”

“I know, and _he’s_ still here.” Gabriel gestured behind them both to the man he hadn’t forgotten about- just ignored for the sake of the fact that there was a whole hell of a lot more going on. He was still bound and gagged, unconscious from the looks of it, and Gabriel remembered clearly what he was.

_The last hunter._

Cas had singlehandedly emptied the house of everyone- _except the hunters_. The hunters he needed for whatever insane ritual he was using to free Samael from Purgatory. Cas had said it wouldn’t kill him but… Dal had implied it came from Gabriella and he knew himself well enough to know that if she was using Cas- which he was inclined to believe- she was going to tell him whatever the hell he needed to hear.

He _really_ didn’t want to die again.

“Cas!” Gabriel shouted, pressing forward and putting his ear up against the basement door. “I want to talk! We were getting somewhere, damn it! Don’t do something stupid!”

“I’m sorry, Gabe. It has to happen.” Gabriel pulled away from the door and looked at his daughter, Cas was in the bedroom. “It won’t kill you.”

“What will it do? You haven’t told me what the hell is going to happen! What will it do!” With the tips of his fingers he marked the sigil for the sigil Dal had taught him all those years ago, he didn’t have the first idea who it would take her to but they needed to get at least two of the hunters out of the cabin before Cas did whatever the fuck it was he was doing.

“Blood follows blood.” She whispered to him and he nodded as she carefully opened the door.

“It’ll drain you, it’ll take the power from your souls and channel it at the bindings on Samael but it won’t kill you.”

Yeah, Gabriel didn’t buy that for a second.

Just before she disappeared behind the door she offered him the angel blade which he took quietly- though he had no intentions on using it.

“No, but it might kill our souls! Cas, you know what souls mean to angels, what they mean to a _person_. There’s no doubt hunters down there with angels, do I need to remind you about fucking Lucifer!”

“Mae is _my angel_!” Cas cried from the other side of the door as Gabriel arrived outside it. He took a breath then clicked the door open, stepping back. “I’m sorry, Gabe.” There wasn’t a chance to react as his brother’s voice suddenly came from behind him, the speaker on the bed continuing on with, _“You would do the same for Sam. You would cross every line-”_

When Gabriel turned around he only saw his brother’s face for a single moment before something hit him in the skull, _hard_.

His head buzzed as he collapsed to a heap on the floor, black spots dancing across his vision as Cas’ knelt down next to him. “Forgive me, brother.” Blackness engulfed him as something cracked into the side of his skull again.

.-~*~-.

Gabriel’s head hurt as consciousness fought its way back to him. There was a voice next to him, muddled with his pounding skull and everything felt wrong. He twisted slightly, finding himself tied up. Wrists, ankles, torso… _damn it._

“I’m sorry.”

“Stupid little brat.” Another voice responded and he thought for a second… then recognized it. _Claire._

“Gabriel? Are you awake?” The other voice… _Helena_.

“Umph.” He responded articulately, blinking several times. _Ugh_. Waking up hadn’t been this much of a chore when he was a nephilim… though he also couldn’t make himself miss it really… everything was so much more real, affirming.

“So, how’s this for a turn of events. I warned you, Gabriel! I warned you and-”

“Claire… please.” Helena cut her off and Claire huffed an audible breath as he finally managed to focus his vision. He was in a basement and he was undoubtedly in the center of the room, closest to the door. While he couldn’t see behind him he could vaguely remember a distantly forgotten dream, a crowd of hunters was no doubt behind him, most unconscious.

“Bobby…” Gabriel muttered, twisting in his seat and trying to look behind but unable to shift around enough to see.

“He’s not here. Castiel took him upstairs. He said Bobby had to be first… he keeps promising we won’t die but this whole thing stinks.” There was a moment of silence and he hated it, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

“What’s behind me?”

“Hell.” Claire responded dryly.

“The back of the room is barred off like some sort of jail, there’s people there but they’re unconscious. Me and Claire… he put us together, some sort of oversized dog cage.”

“I don’t care what fucking genetics say. That bastard is _not_ my father.”

“Is there a lock on it?” Gabriel felt around his own bindings, recognizing the handiwork of his brother already and groaning in frustration. These weren’t coming loose easily.

“Yes but your brother took all our lockpicks.”

“Your shoe, Hel.”

“What?”

“I’m not stupid. You’re my God damned daughter. If I believed for a second you’d have kept your nose out I’d lock myself in a psych ward. Check your _boot_.”

There was a muffled sound as the two shifted around and the rustling of shoes. Gabriel waited for a second, wanting to kiss himself for having thought of that when Andy took him off. The only thought at the time had been that if he could use the grace to speed things in sex he could make sure his daughter was prepared for when she did something stupid.

“Holy crap.”

“I’m guessing the spell doesn’t work down here.”

“I tried.” Helena responded, metal clanking. “Whatever preventatives he’s got down here are blocking it.”

“That’s because it’s familiar.” He wanted to scream, rip at his hair. Cas was cutting off his options, his choices were getting smaller and smaller and the _last_ thing he wanted to do was kill his brother again. _Damn it._ “The other hunters, you said they’re unconscious… do you think we can wake them up?”

“No.” Claire responded, metal creaking slowly before hands came up behind him. They were gripping at the ropes on his arms, trying to unbind him and he grimaced as nails cut at his flesh.

“I thought lesbians had dull nails.”

And okay, the sharp slap in the back of his head was deserved but they hurt! “Didn’t your momma ever teach you not to be an asshole?”

“Didn’t yours tell you to respect your elders?” He retorted as the first rope came loose from his wrist, the secondary knot between the two connected to the one around his torso no doubt.

“She taught me to beat the asses of any asshole that thought they were better than me.” Claire responded and he snorted. Of course she did. It was definitely in his best interest that he’d never met Amelia Everett. Not that he was an asshole, but his filter had definitely been less in tact back when Cas had met her.

“And Claire taught me the same thing.” His daughter added, another hand coming down on the back of his head- though with significantly less force.

“Good for her.” Gabriel huffed, looking down at his torso. Yeah, he wasn’t getting loose until his torso and shoulders were freed. _Fuck_. “If you could move a bit faster…”

“So, Gabriel.” Claire interrupted, nails digging deliberately into his arm and forcing him to flinch. Helena came around to the front of him, dropping down at his side to poke and prod at the bindings on his legs. “Tell me you’ve got an angel blade stashed up your ass.”

“Oh, yeah.” Gabriel rolled his eyes, “I keep it right up there with my playboys and porn stash because apparently sex is the only god damned thing I’m known for.”

“Well you were a whore.” Helena responded from in front of him, “How many brothers and sisters do I have out there?”

Gabriel didn’t bother with an answer, his gaze flicking back to the stairwell. There was a flickering light beneath it that set him on edge. It wasn’t good enough that they could escape because whatever he was doing… Cas had _started_. They needed away from the ritual, _immediately_ but there weren’t a whole lot of options. “Hel, are any of the wards down here?”

“What?”

“The _wards_.” He repeated and she blinked, getting up and looking around, squinting at the surrounding room. “Are there any down here?”

“There’s… one, but it doesn’t look like any ward I’ve ever seen before.”

Gabriel twisted his head but still didn’t have the needed mobility to turn around and see it. It was possible… well, it depended on the context.

“Know what? Fuck this.” Claire’s hands disappeared from the bindings and something hit the back of his seat. He jolted, opened his mouth to protest then realized that… well, it wasn’t a horrible idea. He carefully planted his feet on the floor.

“Break the legs.”

There was a moment of silence then the cracking splintering of wood.

One leg, not the other. The chair tumbled to the floor and left him laying awkwardly on his side with his face pressed into the cold concrete. “Damn it!”

“Jesus, Claire!”

“What!”

“Go. Ward.”

“Jesus, Hela. He’s a dick-”

“Yeah, but he’s my damned father and you don’t have to be a bitch to him! Go check the ward!”

“Hel-”

“ _Now_ , Claire.”

Gabriel twisted around, flinching slightly as Helena dropped in front of him. “She’s not taking the news well.”

“It doesn’t matter, Helena-”

“Call me Hel, or Hela. God, I hate Helena. It makes me feel like a ninety-year-old woman.” Gabriel snorted, “I’m sorry I’ve been a bitch to you- you’re trying.”

“I’m nightmarishly horrible at it. Now’s not the time for a heart to heart, though. This chair’s not going to break easy and Cas knew better than to leave me loose which means these ropes are going to take forever. We can’t all be here. There can’t be fifty of us which means…” Gabriel swallowed, twisting against his bindings. “Someone has to die.”

“We can’t.” Claire’s voice came from behind him. “Reapers locked out. I’ve got a hole in my lung the size of a quarter right now.”

Silence followed that for a long moment. Hela looked away quickly, staring at the floor and he found himself struggling against his bindings again. She was dying, Claire was dying and there wasn’t anything he could do to help her… unless they could get an angel in.

“How? How the _fuck_ did you get a hole in your lung?”

“That psychotic whore of an Archangel. It’s fine. I’m fine.” Yeah, until she left the area. Reaper wards were rare, extremely rare, but the single hunt he had been on where one existed the victims had stopped dying, until the wards were broken, then death had caught up with them. A case where everyone had died.

“Please.” Hela gave him a pleading look that begged him not to say a word about what he knew. Ignorance was bliss, but denial was a form of freedom. How could he refuse?

The position he was in was increasingly more and more uncomfortable. It was awkward and disorienting and frustrating and even with Hela at his ankles again, trying to untie him, it didn’t help.

“Claire, come here.” Gabriel waited for a moment, twisting his wrist around behind him, trying to break loose of the other binding. When she was in front of him he looked at her, gave her a long look. God, she looked like Cas. It was either a miracle, or a curse, but she undoubtedly got her looks from her dad and Gabriel wasn’t looking forward to whatever came next. If she died, it was more blood on his hands. Another death that he couldn’t ever atone for and that he couldn’t fix, not anymore. “The sigil, the one you can see. Mark it into the floor. With your fingers. I need to see.” Gabriel watched closely as she backed up, did exactly as told. The design was intricate but it was obvious she was good at the art of sigils, the needed precision. As he watched her design it he began to understand, there was a reason that this ward was down here. It wasn’t just some preventative ward that was keeping something out.

It was their hail Mary.

“Tell me you can get to it.”

“I can pick the cell’s lock. What is it?”

Gabriel closed his eyes, twisted again. “It’s what’s keeping us grounded. It’s a magic dispeller. It only works with magic, it’s why we’re trapped here. Break it. Now.”

Claire disappeared from his line of sight. Not that it mattered a moment later when something powerful rippled across the area, a large, vibrant, gust of _power_.

Gabriel jolted as something latched onto him and in a moment he realized he was _too late_. They had screwed around too long. The room of hunters erupted into screams and shouts of pain in a moment and Gabriel’s world began to twist and turn around him.

 _Cas_.

Everything whirled around him, something pressing insistently against his chest and forcing him to arch against the chair, a scream tearing from his throat again as the room around him lit up with several streams of light. Light after light ripped across his vision, one coming from him and without the foreknowledge, without _seeing_ , he could tell what it was. _Soul energy_.

Pure, raw, untouched soul energy. Everything _burned_ and he began to understand… the reason why Gabriella had separated him from his angelic portion.

The spell required _souls_. The souls of hunters. _No…_ He’d been destroyed, while the memories were fuzzy and uncoordinated he could still remember the pain it had caused for him to kill Lucifer.

_Sam, oh God I’m sorry._

Every inch of his very being lit up as though it was on fire, as if someone had dropped him in the true fires of Hell, even with the burning iciness he remembered clearer than anything else, he _knew_. This raw, white hot agony belonged to his soul being torn apart. Not at the end of a blade, but at the end of a nuclear explosion. Everything thrummed and crackled painfully within him and he knew that if he lived through this- it wouldn’t be a victory because _God damn it, Cas. You stupid stupid asshole._

It was a fleeting thought as his world rippled and turned. Then, just when he thought that it _would_ destroy him. Some fates were worse than death and he really hadn’t wanted to put Sam through that again.

So when it stopped? He was relieved, because nonexistence definitely didn’t sound in the least bit appealing. Everything was numb though… something was off and he moaned in pain, shifting slightly and frowning when he realized… interesting. The chair he’d been tied to was broken. Had he done that? Or had it been the magic? Swallowing, he struggled tiredly into a sitting position, looking towards the door- or what was left of it anyways.

“Gabriel?” Hela’s voice pierced his haze and he looked at where she was slumped against the wall. “What… Castiel?”

He nodded slowly then looked at the rest of the room. There were over forty people in different states of confusion behind a row of prison bars he recognized faintly from a memory that hadn’t even realized had been stolen from him. He didn’t see Bobby, but he did see Claire who was slumped against the front of the bars looking paler than a ghost.

Hela seemed alive enough for him to make the choice, scrambling across the floor to Claire’s side. There was a hole in her lung, but as long as the warding remained she could be saved. She _had_ to be saved. There were too many bodies, too many dead people…

“Claire.” He gripped her shoulder and she gasped sharply, jerking awake under the contact and looking up at him with a wild look in her eyes that he couldn’t begin to read.

“Uh- Gabriel… I- where’s Hel?” She scrambled slightly to her feet and whipped her head around.

“I’m here, Claire.” Hela muttered from across the room as wings fluttered behind him. Slowly, Gabriel turned, lifted his gaze to meet his brother’s.

A stranger -yet not at all- stared back at him, he swallowed.

“Samael.”

“Gabriel.” The archangel offered his hand and warily, he took it, rising to his feet and continuing to stare at the archangel.

“You can talk now.”

“Debriel repaired me.”

“Can you heal her?” Samael looked away, in the direction of Claire and Hela.

“I can heal the hole, I cannot return what your daughter lost.”

His blood ran cold.

“And what did my daughter lose?”

She didn’t answer him, crossing the room and kneeling beside Claire who jolted away from her in a moment. “Get the fuck-”

“I am going to heal your lung, Claire.” Samael interrupted, pressing forward and tapping her forehead with her finger.

“I want to talk to my brother.”

“He doesn’t wish to speak to you, Gabriel.” Samael rose to her feet and turned to look at him. “I am sorry, truly, I am. I wish things were different but this is how things are now and I will never fight him on his wishes.”

“So, what? You’re going to take off? Leave us here?”

“When I leave I will take the warding down. You will never see us again, Gabriel.”

“Fuck you.” Gabriel responded with a violent glare, “Fuck you, Cas! You hear me? Fuck you!”

“Goodbye, Gabriel.” A flutter of wings and Cas and Mae disappeared, two angels appearing in front of him in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about this chapter, body count=29.


	21. 20: Lying To Yourself

Gabriel the angel drew on his angel blade the moment he touched down, his gaze flicking across the room until it settled on his human portion again. There was a long moment of silence as he watched the light beneath the skin twisted around and he swallowed heavily, shoving aside the grief he could all but feel emanating from his human portion. This was wrong, and thinking back on everything he remembered, the things that had transpired following Sam rescuing him all of those years ago from Hell… he understood why. It was something he didn't want to think too much on because the repercussions would be astronomical.

"Where is Cas?" He broke from his thoughts as Sam knelt between him and his human portion, vibrant light flashing as Grace flooded out to heal him.

"Gone… Him and- Mae." Gabriel's wings twitched behind him and he resisted the urge to track his brother down- if he was with Mae… she would kill him without a second thought, and if the state of his human portion was anything to go by, Cas wouldn't stop him.

"Gabriel." Sam caught his gaze, twisting around and looking at him closely. _'Can you see Souls?'_

' _Yes.'_

' _Look at your daughter.'_ Gabriel turned slightly, gaze resting on Claire and the body of his daughter… his breathing stopped and he stared. That wasn't possible… Claire's was visible, dull yet there, thrumming beneath her skin and confirming the other thing he was wondering about his human portion. Helena, though. She was alive, moving and looking more than a bit dazed. Claire was leaning over her, probing at her sides and murmuring softly about how she would be okay. But alive was relative here… It was blatantly, blindingly obvious that something was wrong with her. A vital piece of her was missing, and that part?

_Her Soul._

' _We can't tell me… not yet.'_ Gabriel peeled his gaze away from the girls, moving to join his side and looking down at his human portion who blinked and looked back at him, staring a bit as he lifted his hand up to touch his cheek.

That was a look he knew better than anything and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at his human portion whose face broke into a wide grin, grief melting a bit and replacing itself with amusement. "I think I've dreamt about this before. Only difference was I wasn't surrounded in dead bodies."

"Assuming no one kills us, I'm sure we could arrange something later." Gabriel cast a glance at Sam from the corner of his eye. There was none of the possessiveness he'd seen in the past, if anything… amusement. Sam was amused at the prospect. _Focus_.

"I'll hold you to that." Gabriel hummed quietly, shutting his eyes. "Where are everyone else?"

"Dean's in Heaven with Artemis… Lucifer-" Sam swallowed heavily and Gabriel wrapped a wing around his shoulders, shivering slightly at the brush of their feathers. "The male one- he's gone. When Castiel banished us… he didn't arrive with us."

"What have you two been doing?"

Gabriel looked over at Sam then down at his human portion, "We've been in Heaven's library, trying to find a way to summon humans. The second the wards dropped we came. We tried."

"No one works harder than me doing something potentially stupid for myself." He responded.

"Gabbie." He acknowledged, blinking slightly when his human portion grabbed his hand.

"She's pregnant." Gabriel's gaze flicked to the other end of the room and he nodded once, understanding his own thought process. "The things we did back then…"

"It isn't surprising that she's doing this for her own kid."

"It's what worries me."

"I know." Gabriel stared down at their interconnected fingers as he finished the shared thought process. It wasn't hard to piece together the danger of this Gabriella, simply from knowing _him_. They clearly weren't the same person, not like him and his human portion, and she was… well, she wasn't clearheaded, she obviously was more of a threat than the other world's Lucifer, and with her spirit still pressed against his side he didn't doubt for a moment that she was more horrifying than she had come off as during their brief encounter.

And they were the ones that had spilled the beans on her pregnancy.

"She wanted Samael freed, do we know why yet?" His human half asked Sam who shook his head.

"No. From what their Lucifer told us… they're more powerful than us. It doesn't make sense that she'd want-"

"Life." Both Gabriels said at the same time, the human portion's grip tightening on him.

"That's fucking creepy." Claire's voice broke the air behind him and he twisted around as the girls slowly got to their feet, Helena's arm draped over Claire's shoulder. "I'm getting her out of here."

"Claire, wait-" Sam started, stopping when Gabriel sent a quick, _'Don't_.'

' _She's Soulless.'_

' _I know- but, Sam… I can't do that to Claire. Not right now.'_

' _Soulless humans are_ dangerous _, Gabriel. We can't_ not _tell her.'_

' _Not her. Me.'_ He took a breath through his nose as his human portion finally started to get to his feet.

"I'm taking my girlfriend home."

"I- will fly you." Sam told her carefully and his human portion snorted.

"Sammy, you're still a shit liar." His human portion gave him a hard look that he ignored. "But whatever. I'll get it out of myself."

"I'll be back soon, Gabe."

"I'll be here." He responded as the human portion pried himself away, heading over to the cell at the back of the room to pick the lock open.

' _He's not mad at you.'_ Gabriel followed his human portion carefully as wings fluttered behind him. There were several other humans on the other side of the wall, a mixture of dead bodies and unconscious Hunters along with Hunters working together to separate them the two. There were others missing Souls too and Gabriel didn't know how they would handle this situation.

' _I know._ '

"That ain't right." Rufus Turner's voice came from the cell.

"Nice to see you too, Rufus. Where's Bobby?" His human portion pulled open the cell door and he looked over to see Rufus _ensouled_.

"He's not in here." Rufus responded.

"He's upstairs." His human portion muttered. Gabe. He would call his human half Gabe… it made sense.

"Where's your sister?"

"Dal-" Gabe took a breath as he stepped in, Gabriel trailing him closely.

"Gabriella killed her." He told the old Hunter as his human portion walked over to the unconscious Hunters, an ensouled Lee Chambers giving him a once-over before returning to wrapping injuries.

"Stupid girl." Rufus huffed, watching him warily.

"You knew her?"

"Knew her? I trained her, back when I was young and stupid."

"You trained her." He repeated.

"Yes, bein' an angel make you stupid? No hunter teaches themselves and I found her grievin her girl."

"You knew her before Hell."

"I knew her before she sold her soul." He responded, "Kind of gave her the idea. To answer your question, yes, she was different. I cut her off because she was stupid and stupid gets you killed."

Gabriel watched the old Hunter for a long moment, debating just how much he wanted to press for.

"Leave it." His head whipped back when Gabe grunted the command, white light entrancing him for a moment before he shook it off.

"Lillian? Mind headin' up with me?"

"Gladly." A woman with a thick Irish accent responded and Gabriel watched her as she trailed after Rufus. _Soulless_.

"I'd look for an ugly ass Continental." He suggested as he finally moved to join Gabe's side. Gabe leaned into his side almost absently as they looked down at the unconscious form of… Gabriel blinked, staring down at her. That was…

"You remember better than I do, don't you?"

"Yeah." Gabriel responded, astonished. They hadn't known her for very long, not at all, maybe a few minutes at the most but Gabriel remembered her, clear as day. Charlie. The woman that they had met right before Lucifer had taken

"Angelic memory working in your favor." He snorted, "Would you have guessed?"

"Not in a million years."

"Can you tell why they're unconscious?" Frowning, he looked across the unconscious Hunters, flinching slightly as he recognized that about half of their Souls were absent from their bodies. Some were familiar, most weren't.

"Bad night of partying?" He asked Gabe who snorted in response.

"Is my sense of humor really that shitty?"

"Potentially. Depends on the situation." He smiled slightly when Gabe pressed a bit closer into his side.

"Never thought I'd come to myself for comfort."

"You know." Lee murmured as he wrapped another Hunter's arm, his gaze looking between the two of them. "Somehow I owe Rufus sixty bucks."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gabe demanded and Lee smiled a bit wider in return.

"There was a bet back at The Roadhouse. About you, how long it'd take for you to split yourself in half."

"You are kidding, right?" Gabriel stared at the older Hunter who shrugged in response.

"You have a reputation."

"I'm not some self-obsessed asshole! Good God." Gabe huffed bitterly, rising to his feet. "Where is Sam?"

"He's talking to our daughter." Gabriel responded, rising up beside him.

"Right, well while we're talking." His hand caught his wrist and he was turned to face his human portion, eye to eye, noses nearly touching as the hands moved to his chest, pushing him backwards until he was pressed against the cell.

"You don't want to know." Gabriel told his human portion who held his gaze carefully, not speaking a word. "It's- it'll break your heart."

"It didn't break yours." He retorted and Gabriel flinched slightly.

"I don't feel the same way like this. I only feel-" He swallowed and turned his head. "It's complicated. All of it is… different. I'm emotionally detached. If I didn't understand it at all… it would be horrifying. We need to talk about this though- and not in the way I know you're thinking."

"What are you talking about?"

Gabriel looked at the Hunters, shifted on his feet. "Alone. Or with Sam… he knows. It's personal though… something I can only tell you."

"Something you'll only tell yourself."

"Yes."

"Okay." Gabe released him, stepping back and watching him for a moment. "You can still fly, right?"

"Yes."

"We need to get these hunters outta here."

Which he already knew, he just had been ignoring it in favor of being closer to his human portion. _'I take anything I may have ever said against your behavior at the beginning back. This fucking sucks.'_

' _I know. I never would've wished anything like this on you.'_

' _Bit late for that. How's Claire taking the news?'_

' _She didn't believe me… Helena did. She said it is like she knows what she_ should _feel, but it's absent. It reminds me of after you died. I knew what I should feel, but it was for the most part… absent. She believes that she should die and Claire is against it.'_

' _Come back here then.'_

"Angel radio?" Gabe inquired and he smiled weakly.

"Apparently."

"Fun." There was a glint in his eyes before he turned his back, kneeling down next to Charlie again.

' _When all is said and done, Sammy,_ me _. We're gonna have some fun in the sun. That's a promise.'_ Gabriel groaned softly, staring at the back of his own head and smiling slightly. Assuming all went well? He was _just_ as interested in that prospect as his human portion.

' _You are both impossible. I want you to know that.'_

' _I know.'_

"So you're an angel." Lee acknowledged and Gabriel nodded. "Can you fly us out?"

"I-" He looked back at the unconscious portion, the ones with and without Souls. "We can't take all of them out of here."

"What are you talking about?"

When Gabriel didn't answer Gabe shot him a disturbed look. _What the fuck are you talking about?_ He didn't need to hear it to know the question was there.

"Souls." He couldn't beat around the bush here, not with Gabe sitting there, watching him, fully capable of calling him out on bullshit. After all, he didn't trust anyone less than he trusted himself. "Some of these people don't have Souls." Gabe's face fell and he stared at him, eyes wide and horror bright and clear in his expression.

Skittles -long since forgotten in its place at the base of his wings- jarred at the reaction, crossing the room in an instant and nuzzling into Gabe's side as Gabriel crossed the space between them.

"No. That's- it's… Oh, _God_. We fucked up. We should've made her stay, damn it!"

"We couldn't have and you know it." Gabriel wrapped his arms and wings around Gabe as he pressed his face into the top of his head, the spirit pressing against the both of them and sending waves of comfort that made him shudder as he held himself close.

"Gabriel? What are you talking about? What about souls?" Lee's question barely pierced the haze of grief pouring off of their Soul and he took a deep breath, resisting the urge to flee immediately.

' _Sam. Get angels down here. We need you.'_ Without another thought he tightened his grip on his human portion to the spare room at Bobby's.

It was dusty and abandoned but he didn't care about that. All that mattered was setting his human portion down on the edge of the bed, head turning to the side when Sam arrived in his own flutter of wings.

"You told them."

"I had no choice." Gabriel pulled away as Sam pulled Gabe into an embrace.

"Gabe, can you look at me?"

"We ruined her life. We damned her and now she's- _Christ_ , she doesn't have a soul!"

"We can fix this."

"We can't bring a soul back, Sammy."

"We can't resurrect anyone, but there's spells that reassemble Souls." Gabriel met his angel's gaze as dawning crossed him. The spell. The one that had been an option for Lilith… their final solution for Lucifer all those years ago before he fucked up.

"It's a resurrection, though."

"No. It's a retrieval. She'd go to Heaven, but she'd be alive. It doesn't bypass Oblivion's rule. I _promise_ , we'll fix this."

' _After we fix me?'_

' _Don't think like that.'_

' _One of us is going to have to die and I won't survive if it's him. You won't do that to me.'_

' _You don't need to die.'_

Gabriel snorted and moved down the bed, looking back at his human half and swallowing heavily at the bright light in front of him. Yeah, he was screwed. So screwed it wasn't even funny. Looking between his angel, and his human half… he would die for them both without a thought. How had Sam survived him all those years ago?

"Gabriel?"

"Hm?" He blinked and looked at himself.

"You're staring. What is wrong with you?"

"What? I can't be entranced by…" The sharp look that he received forced him to trail off and look away. Yeah, he couldn't bullshit himself.

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid."

"You're my Soul. When I look at you- it's like I can't see anything else and it feels so damned narcissistic because we're the same person. I'm not in love with you, though." His gaze flicked to Sam, "Not by a longshot. I know the difference."

"No, you just want to get high off of me. That's all kinds of screwed up."

"Your first thought the second you saw me was whether I was too much of an angel to fuck you. Don't even _start_." A wide smile crossed his expression.

"If you know I thought it, it means you had the same idea." Gabe turned his head to look at Sam who was watching them with a raised brow.

"C'mon, Sammy. Please?"

Sam crossed his arms over his chest, watched them thoughtfully for a long moment. "Convince me."

Gabe made a small noise before he threw himself across the mattress, straddling Gabriel's lap and kissing him without a care in the world.

He groaned, grabbing a handful of his hair and opening up willingly under the desperate onslaught of his human portion. It was nothing like anything he had ever experienced and he found himself making a low whining sound as his human portion pressed against him, touched him exactly how he liked it, as he returned the actions.

"I'm convinced." Sam's voice broke through the haze and Gabriel pried himself away, breathing heavily yet unnecessarily.

"I'm not." Gabe hummed, head falling back to look up at their angel. "Kiss me, you overgrown mooseman."

"Mooseman?" Sam asked, leaning down and kissing him anyways.

"Way too tall for us." Gabriel hummed, kissing down his human portion's neck. "Even with the both of us."

"Shut up."

"Never."

.-~*~-.

Samantha held her breath as she sat across from Lucifer.

"Pregnant. Luce- how the _fuck_ is she pregnant! You said you weren't screwing her!"

"I'm not!" His eyes narrowed as he held his hands up defensively, "I can't _believe_ I'm having to remind you of this. We've had this conversation so many damned times it's not even funny-"

"You also won't acknowledge that you've touched her, Luce. I'm not trying to argue I'm just trying to- it can't be me. If it's not me or you-"

"I didn't knock her up, and neither did you but- well, I guess there's not an easy way to say this." Sighing, he looked away. "The child is- it's ours. All three of us…"

"That isn't possible." Samantha's head whipped up and she forced herself to keep her mouth shut. Made herself stop from gaping because that was _impossible_. She couldn't father a child, hell she couldn't _mother_ a child. The necessary equipment simply _didn't exist_ in her. Her body was sterile. Even if she wasn't, and even if she could _father a child_. He said three. The three of them. That was physically impossible. Yet- well… how exactly were nephilim born? She stared, long and hard at Lucifer who was refusing to look at her. "I know you know what I'm going to ask. Lucifer. How in the ever-living _hell_ is she pregnant with our kid? How the fuck does that work!"

If it wasn't for what she knew about nephilim- she could almost be excited at the prospect. The problem was what she _knew_. That thing would kill her. That had to be the only reason she hadn't said a word to them. Nephilim always killed their mothers, but what's more… they were always stronger. Lucifer had mentioned how strong, how _dangerous_ they were.

"Life!" He retorted, "Christ, Sammy it was _Life_. She butted Her damned nose where it doesn't belong and now Gabbie's dying. We need to get her here, _now_ , before that- before it _kills her_."

"She told me." Sam breathed, eyes wide. "Luce- she _told me she was dying._ I- I thought she was lying. I thought it was just her damned mind playing tricks on her because she can't tell her left hand from her right anymore. I- she almost let me kill it." Horror rippled through her and she couldn't place whether it was the knowledge that she'd almost saved the life of the woman she loved, that she'd been _so close_ … or it was the knowledge that she had nearly murdered her unborn child. It was an insane concept.

"What are you talking about?"

"Before we had sex earlier… she told me she was dying. I didn't buy it because… well, she's _her_. She bet her life on it, and I took that bet because I _know her_."

"She gave you her blade, and you stabbed her in the heart." Lucifer was glaring at her now and she couldn't make herself look at him because she was genuinely, truly afraid of what she might find. No matter his ego, no matter the way he looked at her… Loki was his _sister_. "Whoever has called our relationships dysfunctional has _never_ seen the two of you. What the fuck were you thinking!"

"She doesn't have her Spirit! All that's in her is Oblivion power and I _knew_ it wouldn't kill her. I wasn't gambling on her life because I _knew what I was doing_."

"You thought you knew what you were doing." Lucifer shoved out of his seat, wings flaring behind him. "I need you to use that big brain of yours. That marvelous brain that has convinced _me_ to fight every single instinct I have. Now think for _one second_ about your relationship. Think about you and her and where it all started."

"Spirits." Sam's breathing caught and she prodded at her own almost absently, closing her eyes at the feeling of it moving. "We're lifemates."

"She's only ever clear around you when her Spirit is present. You could've killed her, Sam. All because you were being arrogantly _stupid_."

"Arrogant?" She blinked and glared in response. "Oh, that's _golden_. Lord _Lucifer_ , Father of Lies and Deception. If we're holding arrogance-"

"Not the arrogance." He interrupted, wings flaring behind him. " _Stupidity_. I've _always_ thought my actions through."

"Except when it matters." She retorted, "This entire situation with her will _always_ be on your ego. If you'd left her as Loki, if you'd _left it alone_ -"

A cry of pain tore from her throat as she was thrown back into the wall with a single gesture, her hands coming up to claw at the invisible fingers on her throat. Panic flared through her and she struggled against Lucifer's power as he stared at her from across the space.

"Sam." He said patiently, not letting up on his chokehold and she made a low choked sound, writhing as her Spirit twisted around uneasily, pressing urgently at the power around her throat but unable to do much more. They were weak, it had been years since she'd touched demon blood. There was a fleeting thought, the idea that Lucifer could very well kill her… unless she prayed. But could she make herself instigate that fight? Could she survive it if she did?

"Let me remind you of something, because you seem to forget it. I love you. You know that I do. I love you just as much as I love myself, but if you try to blame me for what happened to her? I will end you. You're my _Vessel_. Gabriella? She's my _sister_." Sam whimpered softly as she was released, dropped to the floor unceremoniously. For the first time since she first met him she was reminded, truly reminded just _what_ he was. _Who_ he was. "Are we clear, Samantha?" Her gaze flicked up, eyes meeting cool blue ones that she knew far too well. A shiver rippled across her spine.

"Crystal, _Lucifer_. So, what's the plan?" She carefully rose to her feet, pressing her fingertips against the bruises in her neck. "It's going to kill her."

The tension between them was thick and she resisted the urge to fight back. They had talked about this before. Time and time again, her and Loki had discussed which of them he would choose if forced to make the choice.

"You will have to do it. Gabriella would never let me near her now."

"And you think she'll let me?"

"I think you have a drastically better chance than I do."

"Unless her Spirit abandoned her again. Then she's going to snap my neck the second I arrive." Breathing deeply, she crossed her arms over her chest. "We can't do this separately."

"You don't want me possessing you right now." He called her out on that 'but' without her having to speak it. She swallowed heavily, averting her gaze again. "You don't trust me."

"Our intentions don't align here. I love you, Luce. I love you both and I let you destroy our world." She licked her lips, leaning into the touch and lifting her gaze to meet Lucifer's as he approached her.

"It's not your child. It's Life's attempt at murdering my sister."

"Weapon or not, it _is_ a child. Our child." She pressed a palm against his chest, feeling the soft brush of his Spirit against her own. "The three of us. You can't tell me you feel _nothing_."

"It will destroy her, Sam. Nephilim are curses. They are punishment. They don't just kill the mother, they _destroy._ It won't just kill her. It will _destroy her_. Her Spirit will be sucked up along with the rest of her and we'll never see her again. We have to think logically here."

"It's an interesting dream, though. Isn't it?"

"A spawn from the three of us? I think Oblivion would implode."

"You're probably right." Samantha pressed her lips together and met his gaze. "I'll go to her. I don't think she'll let me that close again, though."

"You can summon my blade." He reminded her, Spirit pressing against hers tentatively. "But I won't be able to get close like I did last time. This will be you going in alone, Sam."

"She doesn't scare me." Samantha sighed, "I wish she did. What she does to me… that's what worries me."

"You're toxic to each other." Lucifer tugged at her hair and pulled her forward into a kiss, deep and urgent. Her world melted out of perspective for a fraction of a moment before she shook it off and tugged away.

"Luce- if this goes wrong… she might kill me, or you. You understand that, right?"

"Just remember, Sam." His eyes flashed for a moment and she shivered as his grip in her hair tightened. "We will not kill her."

Swallowing heavily, she twisted against his hold, flinching slightly. "I know." The threat hung, heavy and different from the words shared moments before. "I don't want her dead. I've _never_ wanted her dead. The only time I ever tried to kill her was during Mystery Spot and she _put me in that place_. I didn't know what else to do."

"I just have to remind you, Sammy." He leaned down, pressed his mouth against her ear and she shuddered. "Because I know where your head is, and I know where your pride can get you."

"I _understand_. Let me go."

"You sure you want me to?" When he pulled his head away there was a long moment of silence when Samantha stared at him. Then she threw caution to the wind because- whether they said it or not- this could be her final time together. Loki could turn on her, she could possibly kill her. Or worse… she could turn on him. Her behavior around Loki had never been rational or logical and the premise made her shudder. She _hated_ being out of control.

So, for the time, she would lose herself in one of the two people she loved. Then… later, she would deal with Loki.


	22. 21: A Final Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could it be? Could I have succeeded at resurrecting some Destiel? Probably not, but enjoy the subtext anyways.

Brendiel waited what felt like hours before he sensed Lucifer leaving. It was all about timing and his counter was clearly completely unprepared to take the task on. She was wired and jittery and the Vessel? It felt like it was ready to explode. His counter had said that this body was meant to house an Archangel but with the spirit of Bren and the Vessel alongside his Grace… it felt- well, there was no other word besides uncomfortable. This couldn't last.

' _She's going to flip out. She might try to kill us.'_

' _ **We'll survive. Promise.'**_

' _You aren't in sound enough mind to make that call.'_

' _ **Said survive, not live. Her girlfriend seemed to take great joy in ripping me apart. Probably share the same sentiment.'**_

' _Please shut her up. Please, please, please.'_ Brendiel worked with his counter to press down the Vessel's consciousness, discomfort twisting violently in his veins. This went against every belief he had with possession, but whatever had happened to this woman… she'd lost her mind.

"If she kills us… it was interesting meeting you, Bren."

' _Same.'_ She sighed internally, curling around his Grace and Brendiel melted against the contact of Bren before he spread his wings and flew them.

The woman he knew was Samantha Winchester was sprawled out on the couch, naked as a newborn. He made a face, rolling his eyes.

"Samantha." Her eyes flew open and she jolted upright, scrambling for a throw pillow as she tugged it over her torso.

"Deanna- no, that's…" She eyed him for a long moment. "Why are you possessing her body! What kind of sick fuck are you! Who are you!"

"Before you go praying to your boyfriend or your girlfriend," He started quickly, wings bristling behind him invisibly. "I'm not your sister- but she's here."

"You're lying- you're from another reality or from-"

"My name is Brendiel."

Samantha's words died on her tongue and her eyes narrowed into slits. "You were one of Loki's angels."

' _If only she knew.'_

"I'm not, but she's here too. There's three of us in here right now. Two Spirits and a Soul."

"Two Spirits." Samantha repeated, "Why are you possessing my sister? She's supposed to be _dead_. In Heaven, where Lucifer and I _put her_. I want to talk to my world's Brendiel. _Now_."

Brendiel paused for a moment, pressing against Bren's Spirit and allowing her to take control. He sat back and looked on.

"Samantha."

"What are you doing in my sister?"

"I saved her." Bren breathed, averting her gaze and swallowing heavily.

"Saved her from _what_? She was in _Heaven_."

"No." Bren wrapped her arms around herself, looking at the ground. How could she begin to apologize for this? Could she ever truly be forgiven? Her counter had, he had forgiven her without a thought, but Samantha? It was different. It was so much more different and she knew… she had made a mistake, a terrible decision.

"No, _what_? You have ten seconds to explain before I call Lo."

"She _wasn't_ in Heaven. I- after you and Lucifer brought her up, after Lucifer began his slaughter of humanity. I was under Gabriella. I was under her _direct orders_. If I hadn't done as told? If I'd refused her?"

"What did you do, Brendiel?" There was a thread of fear to her tone, a wariness in her eyes. Carefully she let back her hold over Deanna, closed her eyes.

"Gabriella wanted her, so I went to Heaven, and I retrieved her."

"Why did Loki want her, Brendiel?"

' _ **Like she doesn't know.'**_

"She was angry with your sister. I believe… I think some portion of her never wanted you to say 'yes', either of you. You killed Michelle, but it was because Deanna said 'yes'."

"What the fuck- Did… did Loki torture her?"

"Until Oblivion… she was torturing her."

Devastation crossed Samantha's expression and she collapsed back onto the couch, her back turning to them.

' _Have you ever considered that maybe she didn't know.'_

' _ **She knew. She had to know. She said**_ **'yes'** _ **and became the consort of the damned devil.'**_

"Is she even… there?"

"She believes that you knew." Bren responded as she stepped around the couch, seating herself on the dining table across from the couch and looking over the woman before her. She looked older, wary and tired.

Samantha swallowed.

"Of course she does. Because I stabbed her in the heart."

' _ **Let me speak to her.'**_

' _Bren, that is a bad idea.'_

"You killed Michelle, you didn't-"

"I did know." Samantha interrupted, lifting her gaze. "I killed you, Deanna."

' _ **I knew that.'**_

"I killed you, but I killed you because you did it. I killed you because you said 'yes'. I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't done that. You gave me no choice."

Bren almost drowned in the change of control, as Deanna jolted and forced herself into control. "You _had a choice_." Samantha's gaze flicked up to hers. Deanna didn't think before she threw herself forward, wrapping her hands around her sister's throat as two angels yelled in her head, tried to retake control. Samantha jolted under the contact, shoving at her chest and struggling against her.

"You murdered me- _murdered us_ , in _cold blood_. You didn't blink, you just _did_ and your cunt of a girlfriend took us! She took me, she took _Cass_." Images flashed across her vision, Cass disheveled, Cass strapped to a bench, wings butchered. Gabriella, expression twisted, grin wide and blood splattering her clothing.

_I'm sorry._

"What- Deanna, what the hell are you talking about!" Suddenly, Samantha twisted under her, hooking her under her leg and flipping them both off the couch. Deanna cried out, struggling against her sister as she was suddenly moved- left _restrained._

 _Nononononono_.

She scrambled back the second her sister's weight disappeared, Brendiel taking control of the body and flicking a wrist to send the younger Winchester slamming into the far wall. "Bad idea, Samantha."

"Let me down!"

"You haven't prayed already which means you don't plan on doing it." He moved to his feet slowly, wings fluffing out behind him as Bren attempted to soothe Deanna.

"I will if you-"

"You're afraid. I want to tell you a story, Samantha. A story I was told by someone I understand better than anyone else. Can we sit and talk? Put some clothes on for modesty sake." Except Brendiel knew full well that there wasn't a single person present that cared about modesty, they were all so far past the decency of clothes. In some twisted turn of events, he was one of the youngest people in the room. Psychologically.

"What did she do to my sister?" Samantha slumped against his power, watched him as he finally dropped her unceremoniously to the floor.

Her gaze never left them.

"My counter was sent to retrieve her from Heaven the day after you left her there. Gabriella brought her to Hell and left her to the demons for a hundred years. By some miracle, some insane, mindblowing, miracle she survived that with her Spirit intact."

"Lo got bored." Samantha murmured, getting to her feet slowly and pulling a jacket off of the wall. It was too big and gave her some sense of modesty, if Brendiel didn't look too low.

"Not precisely. Gabriella kept Castiel down there, she would go down sometimes, torture her actively and make your sister watch. You know that she loved Castiel, right? Though… I don't think her angel returned the sentiment. I'm a little unclear. But, yes. The moment your Gabriella saw the weakness, she took advantage and… well, my counter avoided seeing those incidents when she could."

"Deanna is with you." Samantha sat down on the edge of the couch, watched her closely. "She saw it all."

"Yes."

"I didn't know." Swallowing, she shifted slightly, folded her legs to the side. "Deanna… I didn't _know_. If I had? I would've put a stop to it. I would've… I would've saved you."

' _ **She's wrong.'**_ Deanna's telepathic voice was tired, shaky. _**"She wouldn't have saved me. She would have argued but… she wouldn't have saved me."**_

"She says you wouldn't have." Deanna didn't try to retake control, whatever it was that she was feeling, thinking, it wasn't something Brendiel cared enough to pry into. He had no commitment to these sisters and while Bren may have felt differently… there was only so much empathy he could muster for the situation. However, they needed Samantha. From the little he understood, she was vitally important in convincing this Gabriella to stop whatever insanity was going through her head.

"I would have. Deanna… I know you have no reason to trust me. I killed you." Sighing deeply. "I would have, though. I would have made her stop."

"You think you would have." Brendiel looked at the Hunter. "I don't know you, Samantha Winchester. I don't even know your sister. What I do know is what I've seen. My counter was around for a lot of the things you did."

"I wouldn't have left her to that!" Samantha's eyes flashed with anger as she jolted, staring at him with enough anger that he would have been afraid- if she was Lucifer.

"You would have done anything Gabriella _asked_. I am more than aware that it isn't your fault. I'm not some stupid little fledgling, crying for my big brother to make it all better. I'm old and tired and there is one thing that I understand better than anything else. You blame it on your Spirit, on whatever you want, but it's because you, Samantha Winchester, are weak."

He wasn't prepared when something caught him by his throat, sent him flying up against the wall. It was a sudden action, a burst of psychic energy, and it left him reeling as another Spirit- strong and disturbing- wrapped around them.

"Get out of her." Samantha was on her feet, crossing the room. "Now!" Brendiel had no choice, Grace vacating the shared Vessel in a moment and fluttering from the room in a desperate flap of wings that Bren could only vaguely sense. It left her in control, Spirit fighting against the psychic hold of Samantha's Spirit. "Both of you."

"If I leave your sister, Samantha. It will destroy her." Bren pressed her lips together, curling around Deanna carefully as the Hunter returned the embrace.

' _ **I can handle it, Bren. I- I'm strong enough.'**_

' _I swore to get you back to your sister. That was our agreement. I owe you my life. Besides, our Spirits are bound now. Brothers in arms until the end.'_ Bren pressed the thought carefully against Deanna's Spirit, a mutual understanding.

"I gave her this choice, Samantha. You can banish me, kill me, I'll just be another casualty of war. I don't care either way, but before you do something stupid… Gabriella needs to be stopped. _Lucifer_ needs to be stopped. I was wrong. Years ago, I sided with him. I didn't do it because it was the right thing to do, though. I did it because it was the only way I could be myself." Bren's Spirit curled into itself when she remembered those final moments with Deanna all those years ago. The moment that Deanna Winchester chose to let her live.

" _I'm ready." Brendiel sighed softly, shutting his eyes as the alcohol thrummed through his body. Alcohol. Why hadn't he tried it sooner?_

" _Just like that?" Deanna asked him and a smile curled on his lips._

" _Mhm. Just like that. Told ya. I'm not goin to fight ya."_

_Brendiel's eyes flicked open when the sharp end of a blade touched his throat, head lolling a bit as his gaze followed Deanna's uncomfortable gaze. There was blood on the end of the blade and his Spirit was shifting away from the contact uneasily._

" _Deanna?"_

" _I never want to see you again." Brendiel licked his lips, feathers fluffing a bit. "Go."_

" _Thank you." He breathed, wings spreading behind him before he flew._

All those years ago, she had been more than prepared to die. Now? She had no allegiances, her boss was off the rails and Lucifer? Well, he wasn't worth following anymore. All of her instincts, every single one of them screamed at her to ditch Deanna and go live life in this world. Her counter would gladly accept her into his life.

"Lucifer's plan may have been your choice then, but this mindless determination to save Gabriella? You _know_ how that will end."

"I can't turn on them." Samantha murmured, dropping him from her. "I _can't_."

"Your sister did. Your sister risked the world for a chance at it ending quickly. That was Michelle's deal. Michelle _never_ planned on harming either of you."

' _ **I miss her.'**_ Deanna admitted and she made a silent noise of agreement. Michelle had been a nightmare to follow, but looking back on it… it was boring, yet it was significantly better than the hell that followed under Lucifer's reign. _**"Both of them."**_

Not that she had ever expected him to win.

"I can't believe that."

"You don't want to believe that. Samantha. _Please_. Not for me, not for anyone else. I can't leave Deanna, I'm the only thing keeping her Spirit stable, but we need to end this."

"I _can't_." Samantha repeated, looking at them with desperation in her hazel eyes. "I love them. But… even if I didn't… Lucifer promised to torture me if I kill her, if I even _try_ to. I can't do this."

"Sam." Deanna retook control of her body, wary and unsteady as she tried to concentrate. She was angry, _God_ , she was angry… but also, she couldn't make herself hate her sister. They had both said 'yes'. It could have been either of them. She'd wanted to blame her too. Every instinct had screamed that she needed to blame her sister, that the words that Gabriella had spoken were true. Except, looking at her sister, hearing her side… _damn it._ "We can take her, together. Me and you against the world. Your girlfriend's going to rip the universe in half."

"My girlfriend- she's pregnant, Deanna." Sam's gaze flicked up, lost and afraid. "I promised Luce I would kill it before it can kill her."

Deanna swallowed heavily, stared at her with an almost slack jaw. Pregnant. Gabriella- _was pregnant_. Sam was- was it Sam's? Or was it Lucifer's? How did that even _work_?

"I'm- well, technically… Lucifer and me are the fathers. Life impregnated her- to kill her."

"So let the thing kill her! It's the perfect solution!"

"I _can't_."

"Christ, Sam. It's not like I'm asking you to sell your God damned Spirit!"

"No, it's not. That's your gig. Deanna, _listen_ for a second. I know you don't understand. I know you _can't_. But I need you to think back to all of those years ago, even you saw it. I can't think clearly when she's around, and I can't lose her. I _can't_."

"You'd die for her."

"I'd kill for her. I'd let the God _damned_ devil possess me for her. So this? Letting my child kill her? It's not that I don't want to imagine a future where maybe I'm a crap parent. It's a dream, it's something I'd envisioned back when I went to Stanford. But it _can't_ be reality because I _can't_ kill her."

"You'd go that far again, even knowing what you do now." Deanna wished she could be surprised. She _wished_ it was possible for it to shock her but… it didn't, and it broke her heart because… well, _God, Sammy… I'm sorry._

If Sam was going to save Gabriella's life?

It couldn't happen.

"I have to. Please, _please_ forgive me."

"Only if you forgive me first." Deanna lifted her gaze, met hazel eyes with her own forest green.

"You did nothing wrong."

"No, but I'm about to." Wings fluttered in the room, a man in his late forties appearing behind Sam. "I'm sorry."

Sam blinked, looked down at her chest as blood pooled across her mostly exposed abdomen, the metal tip of an Archangel blade sticking out of her chest.

"Deanna." Sam dropped to her knees, hands coming to her chest as she looked up. "Why?"

Deanna was shaky as she crossed the room, dropping to her knees and cupping her sister's face in her hand. "I'm sorry."

"They'll kill you for this." Sam whimpered, curling in on herself and coughing violently.

"You didn't pray, though." Deanna responded, "I'm sorry, Sammy. I am. I'm so sorry."

"Run." Samantha murmured weakly, "Run. Leave this world, _run_. Cass-" Sam swallowed, met her gaze, "She's alive… the plotting world. The ones scheming. I saw her-"

"You knew."

"I knew you'd escaped." Sam choked up blood, tears pooling in her eyes. " _Run_."

Bren pressed forward, looked at her counter.

They flew.

.-~*~-.

Gabriella stared in the mirror, touched her stomach, turned one way, then the other. The moment the illusion dropped, the moment it wasn't hidden anymore, she felt lighter.

Lucifer knew, Sam knew, and it didn't matter. Neither Sam or Lucifer would ever get that close again. She wasn't stupid.

"What do you want, Gabriella." She looked at her reflection, gaze flicking past the exposed weight of her stomach to the aging man with a cane. The perfect incarnation of Death.

"I'm extending protections. This world has rules, which is a problem."

"Even I cannot pass Oblivion's rules, Gabriella. We have discussed this." She rolled her eyes, turned on her heels and snapped a dress onto herself, it wouldn't hide the weight gain, the human equivalent of six months, in fact, it would make it more pronounced.

"You can if I say you can." She countered, lifting her hand and exposing the dark Primordial energy of Oblivion.

"You can do as you wish, Gabriella. With the power you wield, I can't stop you. What I am asking is that you think rationally-"

"I'm not extending protections on my life." She interrupted, "I'm putting it on Sam, on my child. Lucifer's will stay."

"I can't protect Samantha Winchester." Death responded and she narrowed her eyes.

"You can and _will_." There was a look in Death's eyes that she didn't like, a look that didn't _belong_ on him. On anyone else, she would label it spite, but Death? She didn't need to think to use the Oblivion power, ever since she touched it, it had been slowly collecting on her, replenishing itself consistently. If she was honest, if she wanted to stop, she probably couldn't stop it. It was frightening at times, in moments of self-awareness, but those moments were fleeting and left her holding her hand up, fingers curled around the air as Oblivion power wrapped around Death's throat.

He didn't look amused, he just stared at it, looking between the power and her.

"Samantha Winchester is dead, Gabriella."

"No." Her wings flared behind her, eyes widening.

"Yes. Samantha was killed."

"Who? Who killed her!"

"Brendiel." Death responded when she pressed on him with her power, forcing the answer out of him.

Brendiel. _Brendiel_. The little asshole traitor! She would rip him apart, grind his Spirit to shreds.

"Protection on my child. He will _not_ die!" A flutter of wings and she was in a cabin, what had to be Lucifer's cabin, and Sam was on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. "Sam." Gabriella dropped to her knees, hooked her arms under her Hunter and pulled her into her lap. "Sammy, I'm sorry." She muttered. "I'll bring you back. I'll get you back. I _swear_." Something shifted in her and she flinched slightly at the jolt of the nephilim's Spirit, pressing back carefully. After Gabriel had stabbed her… stabbed him, she was worried. It was dangerous for him to move around too much, and he wanted to. The pregnancy was fast, faster than she'd expected, and it was terrifying the hell out of her because he was still damaged. He wasn't _ready_ to be born, not without it killing him.

_Please, baby boy. You need to recover. You need to relax. Give momma some time to guarantee you and your dads safety. Please._

"Gabriella." She jolted, head whipping up, one arm abandoning the body of her lover as she pressed it over her stomach protectively.

"Luce."

He ignored the action, dropping down across from her and pressing his hands against her body, healing the injuries.

"You can resurrect her, right?"

Swallowing, she pressed her palms to her Hunter's chest, tried to draw on the Oblivion energy only… "I can't."

"What are you talking about?" Lucifer demanded, eyes wide and anger flashing across his expression. She flinched back, wings curling around slightly.

"I mean I can't!"

"You will." Lucifer's gaze was burning, wings flaring wide and angry behind him. "You will resurrect her. You've been doing stupid shit for _months_ now, raw, endless power and-"

"It's not endless!" Gabriella pulled away, carefully settling her Hunter onto the ground and swallowing. "It's- well, it was. When I started universe hopping… It drained fast. I can't break Oblivion law over here, not without more energy and- I just wasted it." A low sound tore from her throat and she curled in on herself.

"Use _it_." Her head snapped up and she started shaking her head.

"No."

" _Gabbie_." Her hands wrapped protectively around her stomach and she wrapped her wings closer. "You swore to keep her safe, not just me, or you, but _her_. She's put every ounce of faith she had into us. You don't _get_ to tell us no!"

"He's our child, Luce! I can't- I _can't_ do this. You _can't_ make me do that!" She shot a look at him, a brush of something she had missed for so long pressing into her, flooding her with warmth and allowing tears to pool in her eyes. _You came back._ Her Spirit pressed against her, flooding her with warmth and curling around the Spirit in her body, prodding curiously at the strange energy.

"You are the only one that can." Lucifer's wings pressed against the outside of hers, Spirit pressing against hers gently from the outside. Tears burned in her eyes and she surged away, flared her wings behind her.

"I love her." Her Spirit curled up in her and she stared at Lucifer, _feeling_ more than she had since they separated. "I love you both, Luce but this- you're asking me to murder our child and I _can't_. I _won't_. I'm going to save him."

"You're going to kill yourself. Gabbie, if you do this-" He wasn't looking at her anymore, he was down on his knees, gripping Sam's hand tightly. His wings were out, draped over her body and Gabriella couldn't see his face, but she could imagine what was there.

Grief.

"I won't protect it. That thing? I _won't_. You don't get some magical fairytale ending, Gabbie. That thing is going to kill you and you won't sacrifice it to save her." When Lucifer looked at her, there was anger there, raw, unfiltered anger that she had never seen from him, not directed at her. "Remember my promise, Gabriella?"

" _No_." Gabriella shivered.

"No harm to you. That was my promise. I would rip apart the universe before anything can hurt you."

"He's a _gift_ , Lucifer. Her gift, to _us_."

"No, it's a damned kill switch! It's a _curse_ and it's going to kill you!"

"It's neither." A voice broke the air, cool and gentle and Gabriella stared at Her, pressed her back against the wall and cradled her stomach. "Gabriella."

"Life." Lucifer watched the Primordial with a wariness as She looked between them.

"May I?" She inclined Her head towards Samantha and Lucifer drew his wings back, watching Her closely, carefully as She approached Sam. "I want to talk to you, the three of you."

"You're killing her."

" _No_." Life responded to Lucifer's accusation, red energy crackling around Her. "I am _not_ my brother." She brushed Her palm across Sam's cheek and moved away as the Hunter gasped sharply, sitting up straight and whipping her head around to look at them all.

"Gabbie- Luce?" She twisted around, looking between the two with confusion before her gaze settled on Life. "Mom?"

"It's Life." Gabriella muttered, wings shifting behind her, bottoms curling awkwardly to press against her belly protectively.

"What- I thought…" Sam stopped, swallowed, bit down on her cheek as she glanced at Gabriella. There was a betrayal in her expression, pain.

 _She knows_.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella peeled her gaze away, glowered at Life who looked back at her with no amusement.

"I want to make a deal, Gabriella. A single offer."

"No." Because Gabriella wasn't _stupid_. She knew what She was going to ask and she had no intentions of giving that up. Not for anything.

"Gabbie, at least _listen_ to her."

"My brother's freedom for your child's life. This is a one-time offer, Gabriella. I brought your mate back, something I didn't have to do, and I gave you a life that never could have been created with the ones you love. I have been _generous_."

"No." Gabriella felt her Spirit shift, curl around the energy of her unborn child again.

"You do understand this, Gabriella. When the time comes, when my brother is freed, he will reap all of those that missed their time because of your arrogance."

"He will never be freed." Gabriella retorted, "Luce may have let him go, but I won't. Not now, not ever. I'm going home one last time, and when I do I will take all Oblivion will give me. I will eternally bind him to my son. My will will be his and they will be _safe_."

"You're a fool, Gabriella." Life watched her, expression wary and sad. "You will die a bloody death, your child will rip your Spirit apart and the ones that love you most will mourn you. You claim that you are doing this for them, but as I told you before, Gabriella. Sooner or later, she will remember. That day is here and if you look, if you _pay attention_. This is your chance to repair that fracture, this is a chance at hope."

_"Sooner or later she will see Lucifer as the Archangel that destroyed humanity, she will remember Deanna's blood on her hands and she will weep. When this day comes, and it will, she won't blame you, she won't blame Lucifer, she will blame herself, and it will break your heart. You may love your brother enough to destroy humanity, but you love Samantha enough to destroy yourself."_

Gabriella looked at her Hunter again, knees at her chest, face hidden in them.

"He will kill them if I release him."

"Not if you do this now. I won't let him. Your life, for Death's freedom. A one time offer." Except- Life had to be _lying_. Something clicked in her brain, a sudden, sharp niggling of realization that caused her entire perspective on the situation to change.

Life was here, and She was _distracting her_.

She mentally stepped back, looked at herself and narrowed her eyes.

"You never should have come here, Life."

"Gabriella-"

"I understand now." Gabriella drew on her Oblivion energy, _I needed you with me. Please don't go again._ Her Spirit brushed against her consciousness with unease, discomfort. "You're _mine_ , Life."

"Gabriella, don't-"

The energy rushed from her in a moment, wrapping around and encasing Her in the same binding energy she used on Death.

"You will stay out of this, Life! You will _stay out of it_."

"Lo-"

Gabriella shot a look at Samantha, wings spreading wide behind her. "I love you, Sammy. I'm sorry." With a final look at Lucifer, she spread her wings and _flew_.


	23. 22: The Change In The Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FITHOTM Female!Castiel is Cass, different to the other Cas that this world knows. I don't know if I ever made that distinction tbh.

"You know," Dean glowered at Gabriel the hunter as they arrived. "I'm thrilled you finally took my advice and fucked yourself, but do I need to remind you that the world is ending?"

"What can I say, Dean-o? I thought you could take care of yourself. Or is humanity killing you like godhood did?"

"Gabriel." He looked at Angel, crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"Retcon." She responded, "Plus… well I got bored." She admitted with a shrug. "Perks of my daughter being a half breed. Oblivion can tell me to keep my nose clean but she can ignore that. Not that she should but… well, she was always a rebel at her core. Guess it runs in the family." She rubbed the back of her neck and looked at the ground.

"You're grieving." His angelic portion acknowledged and she scowled.

"My daughter is dead!" Her head snapped up a bit as her focus moved to Dean. "You were all my screwups, but I loved you all. Your sister is _dead_ , Debriel."

"Yes. She _is_ dead." Dean responded, shifting. "Just like you wanted."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but are you truly that arrogantly shortsighted? Do you honestly believe I still wanted her dead? After everything I've done, what I _did_ , you're telling me that you truly believe I wanted her dead!" The group look between each other, silent, uneasy, and Gabriel felt a twinge if sympathy. Not that he could ever grasp the enormity if the situation. Not really. But Hela was…

Yeah.

He wouldn't think about that.

"I can't believe you. All of you… Oblivion strike me down! You are all fools. Idiotic, arrogant, _fools_. Did you think I resurrected her for my own health?"

"You resurrected everyone." Dean reminded her and she scoffed, rolled her eyes.

"No." Crossing her arms over her chest, she glowered. "I didn't."

"You-"

"I _only_ resurrected the ones that I knew could be redeemed, the ones that had a chance at moving past the sins of their pasts. I didn't bring back Amadiel or Azazel. Hell, I didn't bring back Lirian. The angels that left Heaven for Hell, _The_ _Fallen_ that built Lucifer's name? I didn't return them. Maybe I wanted her dead once, long ago. But that was before I changed. That was before I had a Soul. And she's my daughter, Dean. Just as much as you and the other ungrateful assholes are my kids. So, fine. Believe I wanted her to die to the god damned psychotic alter ego of your in-law. I don't care. But she was _my daughter_." Gabriel shifted uncomfortably as Dean stepped forward, hands curling into fists.

"I'd keep your thoughts to yourself, Dean." Amanda warned, stepping up next to Angel's side and leaning into her protectively.

"No. Please, _son_. Let's hear it. We've got the audience."

"Lucifer died because of you." Dean responded slowly, eyes narrowed, "And she died believing you hate her. Every angel that's died has died believing you hate them, not that you'd care. That was my job, right? Pick up the pieces. What was it they called me? Debriel the mother? Ever consider that your bullshit negligence is all of our problems? Against everything I believe in, every instinct I had, I _left_ them. I left because I couldn't stand hearing the question anymore, _'Where's Dad? When will Dad be back?'_ It went on for years! We begged you to come back and you just… _didn't_. So forgive me if I'm _bitter_. And you're right. She is your daughter, my _sister_ , and she redeemed herself in a way no one else ever will. But you don't get to grieve her because you didn't _know her_. You never acted like you cared, so stop now."

"You don't know what I feel, _Dean_." Angel retorted, stepping forward and grabbing him by the front of his shirt, tugging him down so he was eyelevel. " _Never_ pretend to think you grasp the enormity of it all, because I don't. I can't comprehend any of what I feel and you most definitely can't. What I do know? I know my daughter is dead, my first son is ruling _Hell_ , my two others are human- one doesn't remember me and one hates me." She pressed closer and Gabriel felt a strange sensation beneath his skin, a tingling of power that made him want to run but also drop to his knees. "I can't do anything for you, and that? I am sorry for. I fucked up. I abandoned you all, and I'd like to say I'd do it different but I know I wouldn't. We've established I'm a selfish cunt." She shoved him and he stumbled back two steps. "So I'm going to do something stupid. Again. If it blows up in our faces, I want you to remember that I did it for you."

"Mom?"

"I know I said I wasn't interested," Angel held Dean's gaze, grabbed her daughter's hand. "I've changed my mind."

"They'll kill us."

"They'll kill you. I know where my fate lies."

"What are you doing?" Sam started, stepping forward.

"Keeping my promise. I swore to protect you all, and I failed. It wasn't me that saved you all, it was you. All of you." She swallowed, turned her head, looked at Michael. "You were wrong. About Samael, about Lucifer, I didn't bring them back out of guilt. I brought them back because they were redeemable, and in return you shredded any chance Samael had of becoming what Life wanted her to be. Your sister died believing that none of us could ever love her."

"Angel-"

"Gabriel." Angel turned on him, gaze soft and swimming with sadness. "Both of you. I have to admit… never expected that one. I'd totally screw you six ways to Sunday if I could."

"I wouldn't ever take you up on that." The angelic portion responded for the both of them.

"You're going to take your powers back." He added and she snorted.

"You can't-" Dean started, cutting himself off as his gaze settled on Amanda.

The half-breed.

It felt like a lifetime ago when he was told that half-breeds could bypass Oblivion laws. It was why Dal had been alive. They didn't have to do what they were told.

"She can't, but I can. Nice meeting you, big bro." A snap was followed by a flare of light, sudden and temporary and when he blinked…

Everything was the same.

Angel looked at her daughter, frowning. "Well that was anticlimactic."

"You're you." Amanda responded, and there was a change. A very obvious change. Amanda was relaxed, looked a lot more like the teen he had met all those years. "So I'm calling a win."

"You gave me my Grace back." Dean added, looking at the brunette then Angel.

"Heh. Yeah, I guess I did." Angel rubbed the back of her neck, looked up at the sky. "I don't understand."

Gabriel looked over at his angelic portion, noticing that he was openly staring at Angel.

Some strange- no, not a strange sensation. He knew that feeling. Possessiveness? God, help him this was getting on all kinds of levels of weird.

Still though, he couldn't help but grab his angel half's hand and tug him a bit closer.

"You're worried." Dean acknowledged and Angel nodded.

"She just openly defied Oblivion's orders. Generally, They're lenient but this was a biggie. She was already treading the line by bringing me into Heaven."

"You think Oblivion is… what?"

"Dying." Angel responded before disappearing.

"Mom!" Amanda shouted at the empty air, spinning around, "Mom, you idiot! Don't leave me here! Take me _home_ you cunt!"

"Disappointment's a bitch, ain't it?" Dean asked and she spun, scowled at him.

"You don't even know what she's doing, you idiot."

"Amanda?" Gabriel asked her and she whipped her gaze to him.

"Hey, boy toy. How're you doing this fine afternoon?"

Gabriel wasn't stupid, though. Sarcasm wasn't a good cover, not on her. Not on someone that had happily called her mother a whore just because it was a brutally honest fact.

"Your mom."

"Oh, right. That. Know what? Forget I said anything." She threaded her fingers through her hair, crossed her arms over her chest.

"Amanda." Sam said at the same time as Dean and she scowled, looking between the gathered parties.

"Mom's going to go confront Oblivion."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she wants to die." Amanda responded, that bitter familiar bluntness making itself known. "Well, sort of. Mom's tired of living with us. Before it all began, there was The Dark, and Oblivion locked it up before it could become a problem. Well The Dark's God's equal. It's, at lack of a better term, Her sister. Or brother. She's in a cage below the very fabric of our world and Mom misses her."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, sharing a confused look with Michael. Something this girl knew that the archangels didn't? How did that work?

"The Darkness." The brunette that had been deadly quiet since their arrival interjected, "God's sister."

"You're not from our world." Amanda mused, "How'd you meet her?"

"I am Artemis and it's a really long story. Your God wants her sibling back." Artemis? Like… Dean's Artemis? Gabriel glanced at Dean who was actively ignoring Artemis, had been since his arrival.

"Mom asked me when this all began, if I'd sacrifice my existence to piss Oblivion off enough to shove her in the box with The Dark. She's not selfish enough to let her out and risk creation, and she knows dying would ruin the balance of the world, so she figured that one last middle finger to The Big Ones would force Them to do something rash."

"Like lock her up with The Dark." Gabriel muttered.

"Except now she's God again," Sam added and Gabriel could almost imagine the sensation of his wings wrapping protectively over his shoulders.

"And she's pissed." Dean interjected.

"I believe now would be the time to run." Crowley remarked before disappearing in an audible flutter of wings. Gabriel's head whipped around just as their surroundings began to violently shake.

"Go!" His angelic portion ordered as the shaking worsened, everything rippling violently.

"Get me out of here!" Artemis cried as arms wrapped around his torso, stomach jolting violently as he was flown from wherever they had been in Heaven.

"What the- Amanda?!" A vaguely familiar voice shouted and it took about two seconds for him to realize that Sam was the one that had grabbed him but- where the hell was his angelic half? "Holy crap that's-"

"Hey, Dad. Short story… Mom's pissed. How about you cast up a big fat 'Hey, honey, I love you don't nuke the planet because Oblivion doesn't care that you want to die'?"

"You really underestimate my level of control." Gabriel looked over as rain began to pour outside. "We have a problem. We need to find Gabriella. _Now_."

"What are you talking about?" Angel was standing outside of the glass doorframe. Never once since he met her had he felt anything _resembling_ power come off of her. Not ever. Yet, here and now, every fiber of his being was lit up with… well it couldn't be anything but _awe_. He was actively staring at her.

"Babe?"

"Oblivion is dying." She turned around, looked between whoever was in the room. "Actually dying. I didn't- I've never seen anything like it." She took a breath, disappeared and reappeared in two bright flashes of light that flooded him with hope. When he turned his head again her husband… who he couldn't remember the name of, was wrapping her in a hug. "Gabriel, I need your help."

"What is it?" Both of them asked at the same time, Gabriel throwing a look at his angelic half as familiar arms wrapped around his torso, pulled him backwards. It was a possessive move, a move that screamed protectiveness. Except the same sentiment wasn't being extended towards his other half. They were both the same person.

"Sam, let me-"

"What do you need?" His angelic portion asked, stepping forward. No. There was a finality in his tone that Gabriel recognized all too well. The problem was one he hadn't been ready to address. Not this soon. From the moment he'd revealed the damned _soul_ connection he'd known. Minco had all but told them what would happen.

"Don't- I don't care what it is. It's not worth it."

"Yes, it is." His angelic portion responded, stepping up to Angel and taking her hand. "Bring him back to us, Angel."

"Thank you, Gabriel." Angel cast him a single, apologetic look before light flared in her eyes. His angelic portion collapsed to his knees, back arching as his head went back with an agonized scream. Gabriel stared at himself in horror as light burst from his eyes, face burning bright red with either pain or heat.

Gabriel's throat closed as he sensed his angelic portion dying, something like a mixture between a sob of pain and cry of anger ripping from his throat as he fought against Sam's unyielding grip.

"What is this!" He turned around, stared in shock at the sight of Cas- _no_ , Samael standing there with a look of rage on his face.

"Samael."

" _You_."

"So, listen. We need to talk. I need to drop an apology."

"Are you _kidding_ me? I do not want to hear anything from you!"

"I want you to _listen_. I was staying quiet but They're not telling me to shut the fuck up anymore. Castiel, I need twenty seconds."

"Fine." Just like that, his brother was in control- blatantly, obviously, in control- and his heart broke a bit.

"Samael. She's the key. Did you think for a moment that Gabriella came here- had you _free_ her out of the kindness of her heart?"

"I think that it doesn't matter. We were in another world, _God_."

"She's from another. You aren't stupid, Castiel. You have _never_ been stupid. Everything you've ever done? It has been done selflessly. You care too much, and you love her too much. You need to know something, to _understand_ something. Samael- she's _dangerous_. And you are right. My sons _fucked up_. But this right here? This forcing the issue. You do understand Mae _isn't_ mine, right? Mae is _Life's_."

"You took responsibility the second she was brought back. You can blame them all you want but she became your responsibility the second-"

"Listen, Castiel." Angel waited until Castiel looked at her, and for a moment, Gabriel recognized the look. It was a look he'd seen countless times before. He hoped he could focus on the desperation in Angel's voice rather than his own anger. They needed this. " _Life_. There are three Primordials older than me, older than my _sister_. They are also _stronger._ Life, Death, and Oblivion. Mae was created by _Her_. By all rights she is stronger than me or my sister."

"What are you saying?"

"Gabriella needs her."

"Cas." His brother looked over at him, blue eyes searching, a vulnerability there that broke his heart.. "Mae's a ticking timebomb. If Gabriella is my counter, if she's doing everything in her power to save someone she loves… We've talked about this. You were listening before. Come on, Cas. Use that brain of yours."

"Mae is Life's." Castiel swallowed, shifted, eyes going vacant for a moment.

"You don't want us to leave." It wasn't his brother, there was a distinct difference between the two that made him uneasy- but also soothed him.

"No." Gabriel responded, averted his gaze. The deaths… the people that had been lost for Cas' insane plan… he couldn't think about that. Not at the moment. Not with everything at risk. "Mae," He lifted his gaze, "I will never say I like you. As far as I'm concerned… you ruined my brother. I don't care if you have reasons. Everything you did- that he's done for you… it has destroyed people I love. Every instinct is screaming for me to take off. But you have to listen to Angel- to God." Thunder cracked and he rolled his eyes, unable to help it. "I don't fully grasp what the fuck is going on but- my counter wants you for something. That is the only reason she would go to Cas. And whatever it is, it's tied directly to her pregnancy. If you're stronger than the other Archangels because you're Life's? I'd imagine it's nothing good."

"What would you have me do?" Samael looked at Angel who shifted uncomfortably, took a deep breath.

"Return the Souls. I'm breaking whatever bindings my sons put on you. The Souls need to be returned to their Hunters."

Samael didn't move, stared at Angel for a long moment and he worried for a second she would run again. Until she spoke, "It is done."

"Are we okay?"

"Life's hold remains." Samael responded, "And the three other Archangels are nearing us. We should leave this place. I will not endanger Castiel, not after everything we have gone through."

"If you leave this world I won't be able to help you. The Light and Dark can't leave a world without decimating it."

"I'm the Archangel of Destruction." Samael responded, eyes lighting up a dim red. Nothing like the color Gabriel had seen on her years ago. The sight combined with the name left him uneasy, even knowing that she was Life's archangel, the colors that had been presented when Life visited them what felt like a millennia ago. "I can handle myself against them."

"You think you can. Pride is an easy sin to fall into, Samael. For someone in power, pride is such an easy trap. I'm begging you to _think_ before you act."

"I'm asking you to trust me." The two stared between each other in a familiar, silent conversation.

"Are you certain, Samael?"

"I owe that much. Get them out of here. All of them."

"I don't have enough time to create something stable."

"Stability isn't vital." Samael responded, turned and met his gaze. "Gabriel Novak. I owe you an apology."

He didn't know how to respond, whether to laugh or scream at her. Was this really happening? Actually- what _was_ happening? The half conversations weren't exactly clear and he was starting to get worried about what exactly he was missing.

Secrets were never kept with positive repercussions and half of him was _dead_. Dead because of Angel- probably used to summon Cas and Mae from wherever they had disappeared to.

Then there were the archangels- _three archangels_.

Who?

What other archangels were there? Samael was with them, Dean was MIA but he wasn't a threat. Lucifer was dead and Raphael were human… was she talking about the archangels from the other reality? It didn't make sense, so clearly he was missing something vitally important.

"I was wrong. My approaches to things have always been to appease your brother as well as my curiosity and it has led to… disastrous things."

"Samael-"

"You have no place in this conversation, Samuel."

"I think I do seeing as you are wearing my mate's brother." Sam retorted and he couldn't help the smile that crossed his expression at that defense.

"There are bigger problems at hand here."

"Bigger problems that can be solved without a suicide mission. We've been down that path before, Samael. Back when you were being held prisoner in Heaven. Going off on your own? It won't end well."

"What would you suggest then? There are three Archangels coming for us. Three Archangels that are significantly more powerful than the others. They will tear us apart."

"You're a fool, Samael."

Gabriel grinned as Sam's hold tightened on him. "Diving headfirst into danger isn't the solution."

"What are you suggesting?"

"That we run." Gabriel responded, looked at Angel who smiled back at him. "I don't know who these Archangels are. What I do know is that if we can't handle them, if they can _kill_ you? My dumbass brother put a hell of a lot of work into saving your ass. If you think for a second that I'm letting you sacrifice yourself? You've got another thing coming. I'm the one that jumps ship, but I'm here. I expect you to do the same."

"I- very well."

"They are circling closer." Angel warned and he looked over at her.

"Why can't you stop them?"

"Spirits. The Archangels in their world are basically as strong as I am. It means, if I want our world to remain intact, if I want to stay _alive_ …"

"They can kill you." Gabriel surmised.

"If I die, the world as you know it will die. There is a balance in the world."

"Weren't you suicidal?" Gabriel asked suspiciously.

"In theory. I don't want to die, I want to be put in the prison where my sister's trapped. Oblivion is all about keeping the balance so I figured… If I fucked up bad enough, They'd throw me in with her. And They probably would've, if They weren't dying right now."

"How do we fix Oblivion?"

"I don't know." Angel admitted, looking over at Amanda who was watching her mother with a wariness to her expression. "The best guess I have is killing Gabriella."

"Which you can't do."

"Yes, Gabriel. Which we can't do. What we can do is talk to Lucifer. Their Lucifer."

"I'm still _very_ unclear on the details around that."

"To summarize, they are in a poly relationship with serious imbalances." Amanda spoke up, "Now go. Mom, _now_."

"I hope to see you again, Gabriel."

Several wings fluttered and fingers snapped then everything around him shifted.

.-~*~-.

"Barachiel." Samantha watched as Lucifer held his hands to an unfamiliar Archangel with golden hair and deep blue eyes that landed before them.

"You have five minutes, Star." Star. The Star. It felt like a lifetime ago when Lucifer had told her the name, when he'd shared the story of his life. The Star was synonymous to his time before his Fall, it was the name he used when he was talking about his time before his Fall.

It reminded her of when she went by Sam, before she was Samantha. A simpler name with a lot more meaning behind it.

_Deanna._

"Where is my sister-"

"What he means is that we need your help." Lucifer side-eyed her and she bristled a bit. There was a distinct tension between them and considering the hole they were in with each other… she was worried. Especially knowing where her own thoughts were, the thoughts she _couldn't_ let him hear.

"The Voice returned us from our deaths."

"Yet you're here. I am _begging_ , Barachiel. You are The Dark's Voice. During the war you _never_ wanted to fight. You fought Her orders until the end. Just like Lo- Gabriella." The name felt like poison on her tongue, a name she was never supposed to use because it wasn't _her_. It was the person she had run from, the person she had been forced back to by… Her gaze flicked to Lucifer for a fraction of a moment, leaving her feeling sick to her stomach. Being self aware… it was brutal and unfair. God she'd fucked up. "This isn't for the best and you _know it_."

"I am here." Barachiel responded, deep blue eyes closing as he looked away. "I should not be. She will destroy me."

"She's dying, Barachiel." Samantha spoke up, earning an uncomfortable look from what was supposed to be an embodiment of evil. "She's dying and if you help her… if you don't tell us where she is, she'll die."

"You're referring to her pregnancy. The cursed child. _Your_ child."

"Yes." Samantha responded, swallowed heavily, making herself hold the deep blue gaze of an Archangel older than time. "It will kill her."

"From my understanding, Gabriella believes you will take care of your child."

"She's wrong." It was one of the coldest things she had ever said, and it wasn't something she honestly believed anymore. She didn't know _what_ she would do if the child was born. "It needs to be dealt with. If it's not… we're going to be in a very precarious situation."

"Precarious." The Archangel repeated, searched her expression. It was impossible to read him, impossible to decipher his emotions because he was so new to them. It was like looking at Cass when they first met her. "I don't trust you, Samantha Winchester. But… I don't want her dead. I have never wanted her dead. The child… it's vulnerable. It has been attacked once already and she isn't able to heal it, not even with Oblivion energy. I would be careful, though. Her Spirit has returned to her."

"It has?" Samantha felt a flare of moment- for just a moment. A moment of hope, because… if Loki had her Spirit?

"It's a bad idea, Samantha." Lucifer warned her, a warning she wasn't particularly interested in.

The rings burned against her leg, a constant reminder that had existed from the moment she said 'yes'. Another way. An option she'd stopped considering long ago but had every reason to accept now.

Something Lucifer would never allow.

"I wasn't considering it." Not trying to talk to her. Talking would never work. There was another solution. One that she couldn't dare speak- one that Raphiel had handed to her lifetimes ago. "But if she has her Spirit…" She trailed off, turned her back on the two Archangels and took a breath. Calm. Collected and cool. She could lie to him, she _had_ lied to him. It was something she hadn't done in a long time. Lying, deceiving, all of the tricks of being a hunter? It was old. It was something she wasn't sure she could do anymore.

"What are you implicating?" Barachiel asked her as she crossed the room, picked up the purity ring that Loki had handed her once as a joke.

"We can trick her." Samantha responded, turning the ring between her fingers and breathing through her nose. "She lets her guard down when I'm around. We're lifemates. If she has her Spirit, I can go. Just like Luce wanted. I can go and- and I can kill it." She turned around, met Lucifer's cool blue gaze as she leaned back against the counter, one arm tucked behind her back where she began to cut at the skin with her nails. "It will work, Luce. It was your plan."

"Yes." He responded, eyeing her warily, "That was before Life showed her face. It was before you had time to think about what she did to Deanna."

"I knew what she did to her. I knew for a long time." But he was right. He knew her better than she knew herself, he had since the moment they met and her Spirit was screaming inside her- because she was about to turn against the man she loved, her other half.

Barachiel was a different story, and he seemed decent enough, but he wouldn't be able to help her. There was only one person that could help her, it was someone that didn't know her, and probably someone that would break her heart.

"Sam-"

"I'm sorry, Lucifer." She didn't let her gaze fall away as she drove her palm against the rugged angel banishing sigil she'd managed to paint into the counter behind her. A scream tore from both of their throats as they dissipated in a bright flare of white, wings spreading wide behind the both of them desperately.

A sob threatened its way into her throat at the look of betrayal on his face, at the desperate movements of her own Spirit. It was a betrayal- a betrayal that could only be topped by the knowledge of everything she had done.

"Dean- no _Debriel_. The Archangel… I pray to you, desperate and unsure what the hell I'm doing but- you can track this prayer. Come to me. I- I need your help. Now. My name is Samantha Winchester and-"

"I know who you are." The voice was rougher than she'd expected but it was still jarring. It was so much like her sister- the appearances disturbingly close despite the obvious differences.

"I need you help." She admitted, voice more choked off than she'd expected it to be. "And we don't have a lot of time- Luce will be back soon and… he's going to be pissed. He thinks I want her dead."

"Come on." The Archangel counter of her sister held his hand out and she swallowed, took the calloused hands of the Archangel. "But you better talk."

"I prayed, didn't I?" She flinched at the bitter look he shot her before wings fluttered, feet disappearing from under her feet and reappearing a moment later. The flight was a bit jarring, not the same as it was with Lucifer or Loki. More… ragged?

He gaze swept across the apartment room and her throat closed, shock rippling through her spine as realization dawned on her.

Almost everyone in the room was familiar in some way, people that she hadn't seen since… well, she couldn't remember when. It was shocking though. They were people she knew, faces that -even altered by obvious gender flips- she had once met. Some were people Lucifer had directly killed… with her hands.

Almost absently her hand came up to press against the hole in her shirt, the long dried blood leaving the thin flannel material crusty beneath her fingertips and making her sick to her stomach. What had she done?

"Samantha." She blinked, looked at… Debriel. That was easier. Debriel. If she called him Debriel… she wouldn't have to think about him as who he actually was.

Not that the face… or voice helped.

"I know you." A male spoke up, suddenly in front of her. His eyes were tired, older than he appeared and she felt a pang of unease as he grabbed the front of her shirt, as he tugged her closer and pressed his forehead to hers.

This one- she _did_ know. This one was from her world- impossibly, yet truly. It was…

"Let me make it perfectly _clear_ , Samantha Winchester. If you kill any of these people? I will kill you. Nice and slow."

"You died. You can't-"

"You'd be amazed at the things we can pull when we're grabbing tail for a demon. Especially the Queen of Hell. Again I ask. Are we clear?"

"I'm not here to fight." Pale blue eyes searched hers for a long moment before she was released, the hunter she only vaguely knew turning, running fingers through royal blue dyed hair.

"You done?"

"Not really. Her cunt of a girlfriend killed my counter before I got to meet her."

"Get in line." Someone snarked from the crowd. Not that she was paying attention to that.

"Art." Debriel's tone screamed _make them stop_.

"Can we go somewhere private?" Samantha asked and Debriel chuckled, shook his head when she looked back at him.

"No. You just banished Lucifer and knowing what I know? I don't trust being alone in the same room with you. So, talk. If you don't, I'll leave you for your boyfriend."

Samantha looked at the gathered group. There were about fourteen people in the room, all in varying states of consciousness. Several looked like they were recovering from a fight and Samantha had a sinking suspicion it had nothing to do with a fight but an attack from Loki.

"I have a plan… to deal with Lo- Gabriella."

"You'd turn on her?" There was warranted suspicion in Dean's voice. The problem was proving herself.

After all, she was going to betray everyone left in her life and potentially subject herself to an eternity of torture. It was the only logical solution, though. However temporary it might be. Lucifer's insistence at protecting Loki was going to kill them all.

"Yes." She breathed back, closed her eyes and reached into her pocket. "I will." She pulled the rings out, held them up. "We're going to trap her in Lucifer's Cage. But I need your help. Please."


	24. 23: Redemption Road

Dean stared long and hard at his brother’s counter. There was no other word to describe the look on her face except fear.

Samantha was afraid. If the residual angel banishing magic was anything to go by, she had to have used that sigil on either Lucifer or Gabriella. He didn’t know them, but he could guess that it had been a stupid move. It was probably life threatening. Which meant they didn’t have a whole lot of time to do whatever it was that she was planning.

The Cage.

It was an option. Not a great one, but it was something. It was more than what they’d had before she prayed to him. All they needed was the details.

“Okay.”

“Just like that?” Samantha looked at him, expression wary.

“We’re out of options.” The last time they’d been out of options they had singlehandedly almost destroyed the world but… this was different. It had to be. “But how do you plan on getting her into The Cage with you?”

“I’m going to ask.” Samantha responded, sounding more confident than she had since her arrival. All he could do was laugh, shake his head. Was she serious?

“You’re going to ask.”

“Yes.” She sounded so serious that he had to stop, look at her and ignore the muttering from the Hunters in the room, the disbelief and annoyance in their words. This wasn’t a joke. Was she seriously thinking it was going to be that simple. “I don’t want her dead.” Samantha admitted, “I love her. Even if I did, she physically _can’t_ die. I’ve driven her blade through her heart. Lucifer wants me to kill her child but I will never get that close. Never.”

“But you think you can talk her into diving into The _Cage_ with you.”

“Yes.”

“How?” Darian spoke up at the same time Minco did.

“I want to save her life. No one can die in The Cage- or at the very least, not in ours. I don’t want her dead. But there’s something else that Lucifer told me a long time ago about it-“

“Oblivion can’t reach inside.” It was something he _did_ know. A distant memory from a lifetime ago. Something that God had mentioned in passing before He was Angel.

“Yes. Half of her problem is Oblivion. I _know_ her and she may have been unstable before… it was never like this. Her range of problems stemmed from Lucifer. I’d never been threatened until Oblivion and now… I love her. I love her enough to die for her- but she… she did something I will never be able to forgive her for. I have to do this because if I don’t… then that mistake I made? The choice I made that ended our world? It will be all for nothing. I swore it would be our world, that was the deal, and she broke that deal. I fucked up. I’m taking responsibility for my actions. I’ll go in The Cage with her, and once we’re there… I’ll deal with the repercussions.”

“Are you sure this will work?”

“I think it’s our best option.”

_‘Dean, where are you? We need to talk.’_

_‘Give me a minute, Sam.’_ Yeah, that was going to be confusing, but for the time being it needed to happen. As much as he respected these Hunters, and as much as he wanted to believe that this Artemis was the key to getting his Artemis back… it wasn’t going to work. Not right now.

“We need to talk to someone else first.”

“My counter.” Samantha gave him a look that he wasn’t sure how to interpret. Was it… envy? Dread? Why did it matter so much anyways?

“Yeah.” He ignored the bitter looks he got from several of the Hunters in favor of putting a hand on Samantha’s shoulder, flying them to where Sam’s prayer had come from.

Admittedly, his reaction to seeing Samael was rash and impulsive but he couldn’t really stop himself. The people Cas had killed? The Hunters that were _dead_ because of _him_. All for the God damned _Archangel Samael_? It was too much. It was too rash and reckless and _childish_ and it was undoubtedly influenced directly by Samael. Mae.

“Dean! Get off of him!”

“You arrogant little assholes! Neither of you are in the clear! Do you have any-“

“Dean!” His wings flared behind him as someone grabbed him- Sam if the fact that he missed hitting him was anything. Not to mention the voice in his ear. “We need her!”

“Maybe her- not the _asshole_ that murdered my Hunters!”

“They aren’t _your hunters_! Jesus Christ, Dean! Get off of my damned brother!”

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Dean was ripped off by who could only be Sam, arms restrained as sharp wing edges dug into the center of his own. “Sam- let him go.”

Cas was staring at him with desperate, pleading eyes as he crawled backwards. “I’m sorry, Dean. I made a mistake. I did. I can never make up for the lives lost at my hands. I don’t expect forgiveness- but we’re trying to help.”

“Help? What are you planning?” There was a resentful wariness to Samantha’s voice when she spoke up and everyone else paused, looked at her.

“This is… odd.” Sam acknowledged and Dean shifted slightly, catching a lewd look on Gabriel’s face that he tried really hard to ignore.

“Gabriella talked about you. She said you’re sided with Lucifer.” That was definitely Cas and it caused a fresh wave of anger to flare across his Grace. The only thing that stopped him from attacking him was that tidbit of information, knowing that Cas had directly interacted with Gabriella. It was important that they got the information he had- no matter how pissed he was at him.

“I want her _safe_.” Her attention moved to Sam who was watching her with an uneasy look. “You have your Gabriel. Tell me for a moment that you wouldn’t do whatever it cost to keep him safe, no matter the price.”

“It does no good to trap your lover if your other will come after her. You’re right. I would die for Gabriel. I would do whatever it costs, but I’ve made the mistake of diving in half prepared. She is half of your problem.”

“We can’t kill Lucifer.” Samantha looked between them all, “And- I’m not saying that we shouldn’t… I know what he is. I’m not stupid or naïve. And I’m not innocent. What I did… well, I hope that Lo tortures me for betraying her. I hope they both do.”

“You want to bring them both in The Cage.”

“You will never succeed at that.” Samantha turned her head, looked warily at Mae.

“Castiel… I thought you were human.”

“My name is Samael.” Mae responded. “Castiel is my Vessel.”

Samantha looked at him closely, “Samael. Life’s Archangel?”

“You know who I am?”

“Vaguely. You created another reality. I met the victims of that world.”

“I-“

“She did _what_?” Dean demanded, eyes widening as he looked over at Mae.

“What are you talking about?” Mae sounded so damned _genuine_ that he couldn’t lash out at her, because she wasn’t a good liar. Lying had never been one of her strengths, not in reaction situations. And this? That kind of revelation?

It was almost terrifying.

“There is a world, a world where everything here is almost the same- except Castiel. He was never born here. You,” She looked at Gabriel as she said the name, “and your sister are the heroes of your world.”

“My sister is _dead_.” Gabriel responded, tone bitter and resentful in a way that Dean hadn’t seen in a _really_ long time. Dalara was dead? Everything about the way Gabriel said it screamed that she wasn’t just _dead_ , in Heaven or Hell dead, but Soul shredded dead. A brief flash of memories confirmed just that, Sam sending him the basic information on what had happened.

“Trust me, Gabriel. I know how that-“

“No.” Gabriel cut her off and Dean knew if he still had wings the rounded cherub wings would have been spread behind him in a threat, because this was the angry calm Dean had seen years ago. Back in another time when Gabriel had been trying to save his brother and Dean hadn’t had an answer. “My sister is _dead_. But she’s not just dead. She’s not up in Heaven or down in Hell doing the hellfire rumba. That would’ve been fine. I could’ve coped with that knowledge, because there would’ve been a chance. This isn’t that, though. Your psychotic _cunt_ of a girlfriend, my bitch counter? She ripped her apart. I don’t trust you, because I know the lengths you’ll go to. I know what _my_ Sam would do.”

“Self-sacrifice is our weakness.” Samantha responded, gaze flicking to Sam who had moved back to Gabriel’s side. “And I broke that rule. There are so few instances where I make this leap. You don’t understand the number of worlds I’ve been through. I have to fix this, though. I have to make up for the things I’ve done. I need your help. All of you.”

There was a long, lingering moment of silence. The gathered group was quiet, looking between each other with discomfort and unease.

_‘I believe her.’_

_‘I think it’s a trap. I know you want to trust her, Sam but… we don’t know her. We don’t know any of it.’_

_‘She made a mistake, and she’s trying to atone.’_

_‘Or she’s selling us out to save her own ass.’_ Something felt wrong and if he were to guess, it was her failure to acknowledge Lucifer herself. It hadn’t registered with him immediately, the promise of ending this killing his logic for a moment. It was lacking, though. There were holes.

“You know who I am, correct?” Mae spoke up and Samantha looked at him, nodding. “I am the child of Life. But I am also known as The Archangel of Destruction. If you’re lying, trying to deceive us? I will tear you apart. The most important thing to me, it’s not my freedom or happiness, it is _Castiel_. Betraying these people means betraying him and I will _not_ stand for it. Life is my mother, but I am _nothing_ like her. Is that clear?” It took him off guard because, looking at Mae, he had never felt anything but hatred and annoyance. But here and now? He felt threatened. And a bit of respect. Especially when Samantha backed down a bit under her stare.

“Yes.”

“So we need to deal with _both_ of them. As well as the others.”

“The Archangels that are following her are doing it out of obligation. When she is gone… they’ll scatter.”

“Are they a threat?”

“They’re lost and out of time. I could lie, but I won’t. I don’t know them, I don’t know what they’re capable of. The one that I was talking to with Luce was amiable at the very least. But he outright _told_ us. They’re helping Lo because she helped them. It’s an obligatory task. Nothing more, nothing less. If she’s gone, they’ll leave her alone.”

“Which leaves us to deal with the four rogue Archangels.”

“My world,” Samantha paused, “We left for more than one reason. Our God is dead. Apparently when God dies-“

“Darkness reigns free.” Dean interrupted and she grimaced.

“Yes. The Dark is free in our world. There isn’t anything we can do to fix it because Lo murdered Him.”

“Lo. You keep calling her that.”

“Loki. To me, Gabriella- I don’t call her that.” Dean felt a story there. A long story of why there was always a hesitation to her voice when she called Gabriella by her real name. “There’s a difference between the two. Gabriella, she is- she’s insane and unpredictable. Loki, when she’s with me, she’s not what you’ve seen. And she’s not sane. Not in any sense of the word. We’re lifemates, though. I can at the very least get her to see reason.”

“Assuming you don’t get sucked into her insanity.” Gabriel pointed out and Samantha sighed, narrowed her eyes at him.

“You do understand that you don’t stand a chance. Luce is going to do something stupid if he gets the first move and he’s _pissed_ at me.”

“You do understand that you’re being just as stupid as we were back when he killed Lilith, right? You’re about to throw us all in half cocked because we have _no other options_.” Gabriel shot him a look before moving his attention to Sam. “Sammy, tell me you aren’t considering this.”

“I don’t trust her.”

“I do.” Mae interjected, “I trust her end goal. I don’t believe any of the rest of it. But that is a problem for a later point.”

“Mae, we are _not_ doing rash stupid choices.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but screw it.” Dean ignored the bewildered looks he received from Sam and Gabriel. “Me, Mae, and her will go- I’m assuming we need to open it in your world.”

“Yes.” Samantha responded, “Otherwise it’ll open your Cage and it won’t be enough to hold her.”

“You aren’t going alone!”

“Yes, I am. Sam, I need you here for if this goes south.”

“And if it does? You’re just going to what? Take the fallout? World on your shoulders?”

“Yeah.” Dean stared long and hard at his little brother who held his gaze firmly, bitterly. “I am. One job, Sammy. Keep you safe, all of you. Mother Debriel, right? Well, that’s my card. Last one. I’m going to protect you, and you’re going to go home and make sure the Souls are safe.”

“No.”

“Yes.” Dean didn’t wait for another response, casting a glance at Mae who placed a hand on Samantha’s shoulder. A flutter of wings and they were alone.

“So how does this work?” Dean asked Samantha who grimaced a bit.

“We have to find a fracture and step through. I can guideline us through to home.”

“How?”

“I’m his True Vessel.” Samantha looked at Mae, “I don’t know what it’s like for you but… well, we’re one in the same. Two halves of a perfect whole. It’s why we have to hurry. It won’t take long for him to figure out what I’m doing and he’s going to try to stop me-“

“He’s going to try to kill you.” Dean surmised and she nodded. “Healthy relationships you have.”

“Crazy’s sort of in the job description. It sucks but… it is what it is.”

“So what exactly is your plan?”

Fifteen minutes later they were touching a staticky energy in the middle of a field. The origins were very unclear but Samantha had ordered them to link hands as they walked. “You think this will work?”

“On Loki? Yes. Lucifer? I think it’ll at the very least get him there. Here.” An almost familiar metal blade was pressed into his hand, “I- I’m begging you not to use that on them. Especially her.”

“And you said my relationship is unhealthy.” Cas muttered, distinctly, clearly _Cas_.

“That’s because Vessel-angel relationships _aren’t_ healthy, Cas.”

“I can vouch for that.” Samantha admitted, “It’s toxic. It may be worse in my world but it’s a heavy chunk of narcissism.”

“I have never said our relationship is healthy, but it was at least-“

“Both of you shut up. It’s here.” Samantha cut them off and Dean was admittedly grateful because arguing with Cas at the moment was a very bad idea. “You ready?”

“Yes.” Both him and Cas said at the same time, Samael’s wings flaring up behind her and brushing against his.

“Loki!” Samantha started in as Dean wrapped his arms around her, “Help!” Bright white light flared around them as they were suddenly engulfed. It felt nothing like flying and he instinctively tightened his grip around Samantha as Mae curled her wings around them. It was like falling down a vacuum, the air around them whipping and swirling with grey matter where glimpses of other worlds flashed too fast for him to absorb any major details. Just when he thought they were falling into the maws of Oblivion Themself everything flipped and suddenly he was standing in a field of dead grass with Samantha in a heap beneath him, gasping sharply for breath as Mae’s wings released them.

Dean struggled upright, wings fluffing out behind him as his head whipped around to stare at the landscape around them. Dead. Everything was _dead_ and it was dark, dark yet he knew for a fact that it was three in the afternoon in freaking Lawrence, Kansas. What was wrong?

“Shit- I can’t see.” Blinking, he focused back on Samantha who was struggling into a sitting position while staring blindly into the blackness surrounding them. “She isn’t here yet. We have a second… can you help me up?” Dean carefully took her hand, helping her into a standing position where she leaned heavily against his side with a groan. “She’s done more.”

“What is this, Samantha?” Mae asked, looking visibly uncomfortable in a way Dean hadn’t expected her to be able to show.

“When The Dark first showed herself she buried the sun. Without the sun everything just… withered and died.”

“If the sun is gone you shouldn’t be able to breathe- not to mention a hundred other things.”

“It’s still there.” Samantha responded, wrapping her arms around herself as she pressed closer to his side. “It’s just buried.”

“Under The Darkness.”

“Yeah. After Lo left The Dark came out and she lashed out. Originally… we were going to get her back, make her use Oblivion to bring God back in hopes that it might fix things but then Lucifer became more intent on just finding her.”

“Sammy.” A new voice broke the air, light flashing bright and sudden as he spun around to face the voice’s origins. “What is this?” Gabriella was standing there, deep grey wings bleeding a black energy spread wide behind her and emitting a heavenly glow that lit the entire area around them.

“I want to talk. Here and now.” Samantha took a step forward and Gabriella took a pointed step back, hand pressing against her stomach protectively and eyes narrowing into slits.

“You want to kill our child.”

“No.”

“Then why does he have Lucifer’s blade?”

“Because Luce might come and he’s not going to ask questions. Lo, _please_.” This was different. Everything about her demeanor was different from the last time he’d seen her. She was still rigid, eyes flitting between the gathered group uneasily and an air of near psychotic glee gracing the small smile on her lips. It was as though she knew a secret that no one else did, and yet everything else about her radiated a seriousness that couldn’t match that.

“You have a minute before I kill everyone here and take you to our own personal Heaven, Sammy.”

“You’re going to die.” Samantha started in, back straightening, “Unless we can stop it. I won’t kill our child. I won’t do that to you because I love you and I know how you feel. I know how _strongly_ you feel. I’ve seen you at your lowest. There’s an option though, and it saves you, it saves the baby, and it ends all of this insanity.”

“You can’t make me sane, Sammy.” Gabriella snorted, expression softening ever so slightly. “And you can’t save me. A nephilim is a curse.”

“A curse has loopholes, counterspells.”

“The only loophole for this is her death-“

“No.” Samantha interrupted, spreading her arms to the side and exposing her palm. The palm that held four rings, four rings that would reopen Lucifer’s Cage and end everything.

“I- Sam, _no_.”

“Me and you. We’ll go in. Nothing can die in The Cage. Not you, not me, not our child. A nephilim is a curse, but The Cage is a stronger one.”

“The Cage will ruin you, Sammy. Luce barely kept it together down there. Please don’t make me make this decision.”

“It’s either this- or I have to help Lucifer. I don’t want to, but I can’t lose you. I _can’t_.” The metal blade in Dean’s hand warmed a bit in his grasp and dread pooled in his gut as Samael moved closer to him, wings spreading behind them in a careful motion.

_‘I feel it, he’s coming.’_

_‘I know.’_

“I hate you.” Gabriella breathed softly, wings lowering a bit. “Me and you.”

“Just us. They’ve agreed to deal with Luce- not kill him.”

The insane Archangel’s gaze lifted and she looked at them then the blade in his hand, “When you kill him. Make sure it’s quick. You don’t know the extents that I’ve gone too.” Swallowing, she looked over at Sam. “Do you know the words?”

Nodding, Samantha’s fingers curled around the rings. “I’m sorry, Lo.”

“No, you aren’t. But I love you anyway.”

Samantha took a step back as she tossed rings forward, murmured several words in a different Enochian dialect that Dean found he couldn’t translate.

The ground began to tear away, rippling and crackling as wailing erupted from around them. “Dean!” He ducked down out of reflex as wings fluttered behind him, a blade whipping just above his skull as his legs were kicked out from under him.

“Lucifer-“

“Oh, Samantha. This- you have no idea what you’re doing!”

“We agreed to it!” He fumbled to his feet as Gabriella’s demeanor changed visibly, going from the comfortable position it had been since Samantha got through to her to dangerously aggressive.

“Luce, it doesn’t have to be like this.”

“It really does.” Lucifer bit back, black wings flaring behind him. “And you,” He whipped around to glare violently at Dean. “I should have killed you the moment I met you.” Dean was more than prepared when Lucifer struck for him, wings spread wide behind him and blade aimed directly for his heart. Unlike their Lucifer, this one was rash and impulsive and had never fought him before. It was simple enough to dodge each strike of the blade because this Lucifer was attacking him under the assumption that he was just some low level angel.

Not that it took too long for him to realize that wasn’t the case. The second he did the fight turned into a full blown battle that he honestly wasn’t sure he could survive. Sure, he had an advantage, and he had a blade that _could_ kill this Lucifer. It didn’t mean that he didn’t have to block every angry blow with all of his strength. The problem was obvious- dangerously so. This Lucifer? He was stronger than their Lucifer. The Archangels from this world were stronger than them, and he could hold out all he wanted but much like when he stood against Raphael as a god he didn’t have a chance here. The only pro was that they were decimating landscape of a dark planet, a planet with no life on it, and this fight? It was exactly _why_ he’d never wanted it to happen.

“You’re strong, Dean.” Lucifer laughed, sharp and bone chillingly malicious as he struck again, tried to slam a blade into his wing, “But you aren’t that strong. I’ve already won.”

“See, that’s always been the problem. Archangels, we have a problem.” He ground his teeth together as their blades collided again, thunder cracking violently. “Ego. And I’m not the pot calling the kettle here. We’re _all_ bad about it. Pride, arrogance, holier than thou aren’t. Whole nine yards.” He threw himself back as Lucifer’s blade went for his heart again, the dim glow of Grace lit the air for what felt like the hundredth time since the start of their battle before the wound knitted back together. “We _aren’t_ superior, and that’s your mistake, Lucifer. It has _always_ been your fatal flaw.”

“What are you talking about-“

“Pride. Oh, and have you bothered to look where we are?” Lucifer gave him a dumbfounded look for a single moment before realization crossed his expression.

“No!” Lucifer spun on his heel and threw himself forward as Samantha tossed the rings on the ground. One moment, he was standing in front of Dean, the next he was slamming into Samantha with his wings flared wide behind his back. A scream tore from Samantha’s throat as the two fumbled on the ground for two short of a span the Hunter driving an Archangel blade into Lucifer as the Fallen drove his hand through her chest. A shout of pain ripped from Lucifer’s throat as light flared, bright and blinding. Both the Archangel and his True Vessel snuffed out in a moment too fast for the events to be fully comprehended.

Guessing where this was going, Dean stumbled back quickly as a silent and stunned Gabriella jumped into action and screamed her own cry before she threw herself at her two lovers and began screaming for Life.

“Life! Come to me! Now! I _order_ you to! Save them! Bring them back! _Life_!”

“Bvtmon tabges babalon!” Dean shouted as Samael reappeared next to him.

“Deb-“ The ground ripped open beneath the three and Samael pulled him further away as a livid Gabriella’s head whipped up, eyes glowing bright with white light while tears streamed down her cheeks as her Spirit dove free of her body, the vacuum of the Cage sucking the three bodies down in a single, violent motion.

Silence rang around them, sharp and disturbing. His ears rang violently and his Vessel felt battered and bloody in a way it never had before. Swallowing, he curled his wings in on him.

“You did it.” The form of who he knew to be Life appeared before them, Death coming into appearance beside her.

“They haven’t yet.”

“Quiet, brother. They don’t know that yet.” Life reprimanded as she looked them over, Death kneeling in the dirt and gathering the rings.

“I haven’t seen this in a very long time.” He mused absently.

“What don’t we know?” Dean demanded.

“Samael.” Life ignored him, offered her hand. “I’m sorry. I truly, sincerely am.”

“What- why are you apologizing to me?”

“I cursed you. You are my curse, and I’m sorry. I made a mistake, when I made you, it was selfish. When I left you… it was even more selfish.”

“Death.”

“Debriel.” A smile graced his lips.

“Bring them back.”

“No.”

“ _Why_?”

“She doesn’t deserve it.” Death responded, “The moment she refused my sister’s deal, she lost her chance. We don’t bargain, Debriel. We aren’t supposed to be involved, and I plan to stay as uninvolved as I can until the end.”

“The end?” Samael asked, not bothering to acknowledge Life’s apology. Not that he could make himself blame her. Life had abandoned her, and she had done it without a second thought.

“That’s not my place to say.” Death responded, “I will see you again, and soon.” He promised before fading out of existence.

“Samael-“

“ _Go_.” That was Cas, definitely Cas, and Life narrowed her eyes a bit before dissipating in a fog of red and black energy.

Gabriella’s Spirit circled around the ground, looking almost… like a lost puppy. It left him feeling guilty for some reason and he found himself kneeling.

“She’s gone.” The Spirit paused in its movements, twisting around the ground and twisting into- he blinked.

A wolf puppy.

The Spirit looked a lot like the Caelhound pups, spectral in form, the major difference being the deep grey hue to it that didn’t look right.

The Spirit rippled before launching into his arms and he jolted, nearly dropping the sudden heavy weight of the not-wolf pup. It pressed against him, shivered a bit in his grasp and he felt a wave of grief flood his system, jarring him a bit.

“That’s her Spirit.” Cas came around to offer his arms, the Spirit scrambling from his arms to Cas who pressed into his shoulder. “She never had it when I knew her. They’re sentient, though.” Cas stroked his palm across the pup’s back. “We need to leave this world.”

“Can Mae do it?”

“I memorized every action of Samantha.” Mae took control, grip shifting awkwardly on the pup. “I can return us to our home world.”

“Then we need to go home. Apparently, it isn’t over and I don’t look forward to learning what that means.” After shifting the Spirit around in her arm, Mae rested a hand on his shoulder, the atmosphere crackling around them and drawing them upwards and away.

.-~*~-.

“Dean,” Gabriel watched as Sam enveloped his brother in a hug, relaxing at the relief in his angel’s demeanor. They had been waiting for over two hours since Samantha, Dean, and Castiel disappeared.

“Cas.” There was a wariness in his brother’s expression as he looked back at him. Gabriel wanted to hate him, to be angry because _God_ had he fucked up. The problem was simple, he didn’t have it in him _to_ be angry. And if he could? He wouldn’t. Gabriel stepped forward and pulled his brother into a tight embrace, “You dumbass.” Gabriel muttered, laughing sharply and pulling away to punch him in the shoulder, hard enough to cause him to flinch back and stare at him.

“Gabe, I’m-“

“I don’t want apologies.” He cut his brother off, frowning as a small dark grey light flickered into sight. A snake? “What,” He paused, recognition dawning suddenly. “Skittles.”

The snake’s tongue came out as it launched from his brother’s shoulder, wrapping around his neck in a way that it never had done before.

“I thought it was with Gabriella.”

“It was.” Dean responded.

“Where is she?”

“Gone.” Dean responded, guilt flashing across his expression for a moment.

“Where is Samantha?” Sam asked, Dean averting his gaze as Cas looked down at his feet. “Dean?”

“Lucifer killed her.” Cas sighed softly, “And in the process… she killed him.”

“Where is Gabriella?” Gabriel asked, concern clawing at his gut as Skittles curled around his neck, a wave of sadness washing across him.

“In The Cage. Samantha tried to convince her to go in with her and… I think she was going to. Then Lucifer showed up and we fought.”

“You fought with Lucifer?” Sam asked, concern bleeding into his words.

“Yeah. I lured him around and Samantha tried to open The Cage on him. Then they killed each other.” There was a sense of loss that clouded him at that revelation. Nothing super personal, more like empathy towards his counter for losing her Sam. Even if she was a psychotic cunt.

“How did she get in The Cage?” Sam asked, tone quiet and uneasy.

“I opened it under her. I’m not stupid, Sam. If I hadn’t… I’m sure you can imagine the hell she would’ve rained down on us?”

“What worries me is that,” Sam gestured to Skittles, or him, but in the context he imagined it was Skittles. “It’s hers.”

“She can’t get out of The Cage, and if she could have, she would have done it the second it closed on her. She’s not a problem anymore.”

“So why do you look like someone kicked your puppy?” Gabriel asked.

“Life and Death were there. They said something else is happening and I haven’t got the first damned clue what it is.”

“Did they give any specifics?”

“No.” Cas cut in, “But it worries me. The fact that they said anything at all… I don’t like it.”

“That’s a problem for later.” Gabriel responded, “It’s not urgent, so we’re going to deal with it _later_.”

“In other words you want time alone with Sam.”

“Yes.” Gabriel responded, glaring at Dean. “We haven’t had a moment of a break since we were resurrected. Whatever impending doom there is? It’s not urgent, so we’re taking a _break_. You can come with us, or you can do whatever you do in your down time.”

“Sam?” Dean sounded more tired than frustrated.

“He’s right.” Gabriel grinned over at Sam who smiled back at him, “We have earned a short break, and I know that there’s a threat but… we need it.”

“So that’s it?”

“Yes.” Both him and Sam said at the same time.

“Okay.” Without another word, Dean disappeared in a flutter of wings.

“Can we come with you?” Cas asked and Gabriel nodded without too much thought on the question. Of course Cas could come. Even after all of the bullshit, he wasn’t going to abandon his brother.

Not again.

“Where to, Gabe?”

“Vegas.” He responded, grinning at Sam and ignoring the eyeroll he got from his brother.

They were getting a break.


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another thing that I wrote out of order. Wrote it on 12/28. Editing it to add up with the rest of the stuff but this was written long ago.

Gabriel stumbled through a field, head throbbing as he tried to comprehend what he was doing there. One second, he'd been in the middle of riling the jealous streak in his angel up, the next he'd been in a field in the middle of _nowhere_ with Skittles frantically running around his ankles in its wolf form.

"What is it? Please. I need something." It shoved against his legs and a flash brushed against his eyes, an image of Dal which wasn't helpful in the least except- _what the hell_?

As he moved through the field the air flickered with life, atmosphere shifting drastically and causing dread to pool in his gut. What was this? Everything around him was alive, causing his hair to raise on end. There was a static in the air around him. All of his instincts screamed at him to stop moving, because there was something wrong here and-

"Gabe!" Sam cried out in a panic as Skittles disappeared from him with a sudden suction sound. Gabriel whipped around. "Skittles! Sam!" Gabriel shouted, the air around him clouding over- fogging up. Panic licked through him as the ground found from beneath him. There was something wrong… something _very very_ wrong and for a second- _there_. Gabriel stared at the mirror image in front of him- except different. Mouth falling open just a bit, Gabriel stared at himself, except not.

That wasn't possible, was it? His hand came up of its own accord, because he could see him, but _different_ , and he was reminded vaguely of what felt like decades ago… A mirror. A reflection of him- but _not_. Slicked back hair cut short, a peculiar, curious, look in his eyes. Who was this? Licking his lips, he stepped closer, wanting to reach through… reach _across_. If he moved just a bit closer…

"Gabe!" Then there was a hand in his shirt, tugging, _yanking_ him backwards until he stumbled back and the moment was over. Breathing heavily Gabriel whipped his head back to see Dal staring down at him, hair cut short and showing that pure white that she'd always kept dyed.

That wasn't the only thing that was wrong. Dal was _old_. Not elderly, but she was significantly older than her physical form had been when- when she _died_. This version of her was in her late thirties or early forties and… what the hell? She was _dead_.

"I thought you were dead!" His sister was in a panic, tugging him up and into her lap with her arms wrapped across his shoulders, tugging him against her chest and he was so damned _confused_ because she was crying and his sister didn't _cry_. Not over him, not over anyone. And- she was _dead_. Gone, Soul ripped to bits.

"Dal, what the hell's going on? What're you talking about?"

"I know I've been a complete bitch since the whole thing with Amara but- wait, no. I- ah hell!" Then she was shoving him out of her lap, backing away and glaring at him. "You ain't him."

Something twisted uncomfortably in his gut as this woman scrambled to her feet, pacing uncomfortably. And he began to realize something major, something important. Her _accent_. The accent was _wrong_. It was there, but subtle. "You can see." The white haired Dalara said quietly. "You came through the portal… Damn it. This ain't good."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Gabriel was looking around now, staring at the field around him. The displacement was gone and he had a very hollow feeling in his chest…

"Um…" The woman shifted uncomfortably. "My name's Dal Shurley." The woman responded and he stared at her. "It's complicated."

"You're not making any sense."

"I know I'm not but look. We've got to get the hell out of here 'cause there's something happening and-"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell's going on!" Gabriel responded as he got to his feet, trying to piece together the situation. Where was he? _Why_?

"You've fallen through a rift in reality and we've got to go 'cause God's sister's currently making an effort to wipe the damned planet out."

"God- her _what_?" Gabriel asked, baffled, and with frustrated glare this Dal grabbed his arm and tugged him backwards.

"God's sister, goes by the name Amara, she's trying to wipe out Creation and you got dropped in the middle of it all. Sorry to say it but you just signed your death warrant when you fell through one of the reality holes."

"I can't die." Panic ripped through him and Dal just laughed as she dragged him away.

"I know the feeling, darlin'. Not much left to do though. We've got to go. We'll figure your mess out back at home."

Gabriel tried to pull away from her, turning his head to stare at the empty clearing as panic rolled in his gut. This was bad. This was _very_ bad, because he'd been through this before. He'd fallen through one of these in that second reality he'd been forced to survive with his sister.

Oh God.

The woman tugged him hard and he was forced to fumble after her, trying to figure out what the hell was going on and what level of completely screwed he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys. I did it. I finished FSIFY and am completely unsure how the hell I'm going to go about FWATHO. I've started it, but covering all the important stuff is going to be interesting. And Hell. Be prepared for a confusing mess because that's what it'll be.


End file.
